Our Vampire Teddy
by hyperRme
Summary: Sora’s father kicked him out to live with his mother in Traverse Town. There he befriends the hottest kid in the school because they’re parents of a teddy bear in Health class. But what he soon discovers that Riku has some dark secrets that include why he
1. I'm a father?

Rin: YAY! My second story! I wanted a change but don't worry I'm still working on my other story, Love for an angel. This is like LFAA because it has too main problems going on. And if you didn't get them in my other story, well then, pay attention.

Summery: Sora's father kicked him out to live with his mother in Traverse Town. There he befriends the hottest kid in the school because they're parents of a teddy bear in Health class. But what he soon discovers that Riku has some dark secrets that include why he's so attracted to Sora's neck.

Pairings: Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, Tidus/Selphie and possibly others.

This is romance and humor, even though I don't think its all that funny. It may also include angst in some later parts but maybe not. It's also supernatural.

**There are 10 things wrong with my life:**

I have spent my entire life in an all boys' school.

I have never seen a live teenage girl. Not the ones in magazines or on TV. And family doesn't count either My father thinks all the girls would want me and he's trying to keep me 'safe'. Pfft as if they would ever want me. And which brings us to point number 3…

I am gay.

I can't tell my dad because when my brother (who is also gay) told him ten years ago… Well, let's just say I haven't seen him since.

I can't tell anyone. Because everyone at my school makes fun of gays and the fact that my peers aren't gay. Believe me, I would know. I have a 'gay sense'. I can tell if someone is gay or not. It didn't work once when I didn't know that, that eighteen-year-old was gay until he grabbed my ass. But it did work when I had a feeling about that skinny loner kid who had no friends whatsoever and I was proven right when I heard him masturbating in the bathroom late at night moaning, 'Akira', the name of one of the best looking boys in the school. I was mentally scared that night. I had nightmares for weeks and I couldn't look at the kid for the longest time without yelling, "Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"

I have never met my mom. My dad left her went I was born and brought me with him.

My dad may be one of the richest men on the planet, yet I didn't have a 16th birthday party or a brand new car. Because my birthday/car fund was spend on his wedding and honeymoon with a witch.

I hate my stepmother. Not only is she after my father's money, looks, and sex, she also forces me to do everything. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Who was the one who wrote all the wedding invitations? Me. Who had to call all the florists, relatives, dress shops, bakery, churches, and hotels? ME.

Their vacation is going to last a few months then afterwards they're buying a bigger island off of Destiny Islands so they can live on. Alone for about a year or two so they can have kids and all that crap. So naturally as newly weds they want to be alone so I'm getting kicked out.

To my mother's house in Traverse Town. Home of the Endless Night.

I sat in Destiny Island's busy airport as I fiddled with the zipper on my backpack. I thought of the year that awaits me as I listened closely for my flight to Traverse Town.

I got to spend an entire year with my mother whom I have never met. I lived with my father and Raven (my stepmother) in the Islands. Where it's sunny all year round and now I'm moving to a place where the sun hides itself day after day after day. I'm going to turn pale without my beloved sunlight.

My father wants me out so he and Raven can have their multiple months' honeymoon and raise a family in peace a.k.a. without me.

My dad came up behind me handing me my Subway hoagie. I gave him a cold shoulder grabbing the sub out his hand.

He sighed and sat next to me, "Sora… Don't act like this. Your mother's nice-she's not gonna bite you- and Traverse Town is a wonderful place."

I snorted. "If she's _so nice_ and the place is _so wonderful _than why did you move out?" He froze, I could see in his eyes I stumped him. I continued. "And Traverse Town is so dark! Don't they get sunlight ever?"

He sighed again. "Just be on your best behavior and if you really can't take it anymore, I'll come and get you."

"I really can't take it. Take me home."

He shot me a look. I shivered. He has the scariest looks; I didn't get that from him. "In four months if you feel the need to escape then call. I want you to at least stay for a little bit; get to know the town, meet some new people and hang out with your mother. It'll make her happy. Raven and I want some alone time to settle in and we can't be worrying about you too."

The loudspeaker came on. "_Gate 5 Traverse Town ready for boarding. Gate 5 Traverse Town now ready for boarding."_

We both stood up from our seats. He started to grab on of my bags and I took it from him quickly. " I don't need any help. You've done enough already."

I began to walk to the gate when I tripped over my bag. My dad laughed at my clumsiness. Wasn't he used to that already?

I blushed and pouted finally giving in. "Here." I pushed one of the heaviest bags toward him. "You can help."

My dad picked it up easily and carried in toward the baggage carrier. (A.N- I know you're not supposed to have your luggage when you're just about to go on a plane but this airport is different.) I followed still struggling with my luggage and tripped again.

After much embarrassment I finally got onto the plane and my bags safely made it on too. I sighed contentedly. I reached over toward my bag full of items and pulled out my two best friends, my CD player and my favorite CD; My Chemical Romance.

I leaned back onto the chair and pushed play. **Helena** began to play as I looked out the window.

The plane was starting to go down the lane, it close enough to see the airport. My dad was standing by the window waving at me. I rolled by eyes and did a sarcastic wave, the kind where you wave like you're really excited but your face doesn't show it. Neither does your mind for that matter.

Soon my dad was out of view as the plane when farther down the track.

I guess it was too late now to go back.

It turned around and headed back up the lane, faster this time.

I popped a stick of Orbit gum in my mouth so my ears don't pop. I'm not sure if they'll pop-I've never when on a plane with out gum- but I wasn't going to risk it.

The plane picked up speed and slowly rose off the ground.

Diffidently can't go back.

I looked out the window again to see the airport getting smaller and smaller. I sighed and desisted to sleep. The plane ride to Traverse Town was only 7 hours.

0o0

When I woke up it was pitch black outside. I stared in disbelief. I quickly did the math in my head.

Okay, my flight was at 12 and it took 7 hours to get here but it's in a different time zone so it's really 4 o clock so why is it so dark?

I pondered about it when the pilot's voice broke through my thoughts.

"_We have arrived in Traverse Town. We'll be landing in about 5 minutes. Thank you for choosing Destiny Flights. We hope you enjoy your stay."_

O yeah. How could I forget? My life's coming to an end in this dark place. I distracted myself from my thoughts by staring out the window- which didn't exactly work every well considering you couldn't see anything. 

I stared into darkness for 5 minutes stopping when I felt the airplane's wheels against the ground. I quickly shoved all my CD's and the player into my bag. The announcer came back on.

"_We have arrived in Traverse Town. You can now leave. Thank you and enjoy your stay."_

I stood up and grabbed my backpack and walked down the isle quickly before it got too crowded. One of the flight attendance's stood in next to the door. She smiled politely

"Thank you and enjoy your stay."

I nodded and behind her back I mumbled. "Yeah right. You try staying with a clue less mother in a dark depressing town."

When I was out into the airport I looked for my mom but it was easy to see an excited clone of myself standing there waving her arms. Yes she looks exactly like me, brown spiky hair that defies gravity and wide deep blue eyes and since I was born feminine (curse whoever decided my body shape) she looks even more like me but thank god I don't have her curves.

She ran over and tackled me to the ground screaming. "YAY SORA! YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!"

I swear she's on drugs. I pushed her off me and smiled trying to be nice. "Um… it's great to see you uh… mom."

She grinned and grabbed my bag lying on the floor and pulled on my wrist. "Come on Sor-Sor!" I blushed in embarrassment as everyone around us started in pity. She continued to pull me through the crowd talking away. "When we leave we'll go shopping and we'll buy lots of clothes and school supplies and anything else you want!" I groaned. I hate shopping unless I was by myself or with friends. A lady whom I just met was the last person I wanted to spend the day with. But she didn't stop the torture there. "Then we'll go back home and we'll eat ice cream and pizza and soda until we puke and get a high off sugar!" And she says that like it's a good thing.

We made it to the luggage drop off. She pushed me toward it. "Go get your bags. I'll be by the exit." She ran off giggling. I blushed again as everyone gave another pity look. Either they know her and they feel sorry for me or they have no clue who the hell she is but they're afraid and they feel sorry for me too. Either way I get a pity look from total strangers. What a great way to start off at my new town. Major sarcasm was used in that sentence.

After being shoved and pushed I managed to get to my bags. And that's when I first saw her. At the exit was my mother talking to some random people next to her was a brunette girl in a short yellow dress. She was just as talkative and hyper as my mother. And I thought that wasn't possible. She was the first teenage girl I have ever seen.

As soon as I was in the clearing my mother spotted me and waved her hands again. "Sor-Sor!" I groaned again. "Over here!" The girl next to her ran to me and before I could to anything she tackled me and hung her arms around me neck. I was lucky I didn't fall. "Hi Sora! I'm Selphie! I'm your next door neighbor and your mom's friend!."

No wonder they were friends; they were the same people in two separate bodies. Are all girls this hyper?

Selphie let go of my neck but pulled on my arm. "Come on Sora!" She said skipping toward my mom. "We're gonna go shopping and I'll help you get ready for school since we'll be in some of the same classes."

"Um… okay."

0o0

I can't believe I made it out of that hellhole. I was stuck in the mall for 3 fuckin' hours. Selphie and my mom must be the Energizer Bunny or something. I can't believe they can run around the mall for 3 hours straight.

I limped over to the coach in the living room of my mom's house. "Must…sleep… too…tried…" I fell down on the sofa and sighed contentedly. The Energizer Bunnies came skipping in with arm holds of bags. Selphie dropped the bags on the floor and tugged on my arm **again. **Can't she see that my arm's already black and blue?

"What's wrong Sor-Sor?" I flinched. Not another. "Are you tried? It's only 7!" My mom who at the time was taking out clothes from the bags chuckled. "Selphie, he's not used to our time zone. In Destiny Island it's 10 o' clock."

"Oh. Well then he's gonna need extra sugar to keep him awake!" She ran to the refrigerator and pulled out several cans of soda and 3 tubs of ice cream. "Well we don't have any pizza but this should do!" She placed the food on the coffee table in front of me.

I guess my mom and I are more alike than I thought; she seems to know my weakness. I adore rootbeer and chocolate ice cream. Which is what she got; she's trying to get me hyper, to be _just like them!_ I couldn't resist no matter how scary it would to be if I was like them.

I reached out and grabbed a can of rootbeer and drank it in 6 seconds flat. My mother and Selphie exchanged glances and smirked. I didn't really care I wanted sugar and I wanted it now. You could tell I was like my mother in more than just looks.

2 hours later Selphie and I were jumping off the walls singing the theme song to _The Buzz on Maggie. _

"**I'm strange and I like it! That's just the way I am! You might as well get over it; don't try to understand!" **

We didn't know the rest so we continued to run around talking.

" Hey Sora!" Selphie yelled jumping on my mom's couch while I drank more rootbeer. "What's your sexuality?"

I spit my drink out and Selphie laughed. My mom would have laughed too if she wasn't passed out from all the soda she drank.

Selphie plopped down on the couch and stared at me with a look that clearly stated, 'I have a feeling your gay but I want you to tell me anyway'

I started to shake under her glare. I had to tell she probably knows anyway. "W-well, I'm um… gay…"

Selphie squealed and tackled me like she did before at the airport. "Really? That's sooooo cool!"

I thought that would be different. Thankfully it didn't turn out that way. Damn homophobes …

"Well um… I'm glad you feel that way. I guess."

Selphie looked at the clock. "Wow! It's already 9: 30 better go. We got school tomorrow! See ya Sor-Sor!" She skipped out the door.

I groaned and glared at the clock. It's too late for me to be up.

0o0

The next morning the light shone into my room. I felt the sunshine on my face. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was up making cookies. She grinned at me. "Morning Sora! How was last night? Sorry, I fell asleep." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Want some breakfast?" She asked holding up a plate of cookies.

"Cookies? For breakfast?" I asked taking one anyway.

"What are you? The non-cookie liker umpire from those Cookie Crisp commercials?"

I blinked. "No, it's just that, Dad's cooks never allowed cookies or anything like that for breakfast."

Mom chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I'm not like your father's cooks; I couldn't care less about your health!"

"You are truly evil, you know that?" I said glaring and reached for another cookie.

She smiled and grabbed her car keys. "Yup! Now get to school!"

"How? I have no car?" I said putting the guilt trap on my dad.

"Yes you do. I got one for you!" Mom pushed me out the door and let me to the garage. Inside was two sliver BMX convertibles. I started flabbergasted at the cars.

"You can pay for these?" I asked.

Mom looked as if she was struck in the face. "Of course. Did you think I was poor? I work too ya know. And your father sends me money once in a while as an apology gift. So I bought you a new car. And one myself as well."

"Sweet…" That's all I had to say before I jumped in the car and drove out the driveway.

0o0

"SOORRRRRRRRAAAAAA!" I stepped out of my car to see Selphie running toward me with some friends behind.

"Hey Selphie." I greeted her. Selphie's friends caught up. A girl with red hair stuck out her hand in greeting.

"Hello Sora-kun! I'm Kairi."

I shook her hand and a boy with straw blond hair gave a quick hello. "I'm Tidus."

Selphie nudged my shoulder. "He's my boyfriend, isn't he scrumptious?"

"Um…"

"Don't bother him Selphie. Leave him alone, ya?" Another red head said. He turned to me and smiled. "I'm Wakka."

Then a blonde girl shyly looked up. "Hello Sora. My name is Namine."

Another blond boy came up and grinned at me. "Hi Sora! I'm Roxas! I've been appointed your escort for today! So if you would please follow me please…" Roxas led me into the building and handed me a slip of paper. "Here's your schedule. You have all the same classes as me except for Science and Language Arts. Now down here is…"

Roxas started explaining everything. I nodded not really paying attention to his words but more to my peers. And that's when I saw him.

Roxas was about to turn a corner when _he_ caught my eye.

Across the hall, leaning in the shadows of the hall was the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on.

He had long sliver hair that fell on his lean shoulders. He had muscular arms and chest. He wore black trip pants and a tight black tee shirt that read, _'If you want something, go ask my ass.' _ He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his head titled down a little. He looked absolutely sexy.

No-scratch that. He's past sexy. He's **smexy. **As in, past sexy; better than sexy; smexy.

A raven-haired girl walked up to him and tapped him slightly on the shoulder. She was also clad in black. Only a little bit different. She wore a black mini skirt and a tight black tank top. The smexy boy opened his eyes to reveal sharp aqua eyes.

And he was staring right ad me! My eyes widened and the boy smirked at me before turning to the girl.

I blushed and looked back at Roxas who was saying something about rats. I looked back to where he was standing and he was gone.

"Hey Sora. Is something wrong?" Roxas asked me.

I turned to him again. "Um nope!"

_Ding, ding, ding._

"We have to go to homeroom." Roxas said pointing to a room at the end of the hall. "Don't worry about friends. You have Selphie Tidus and me. It'll be fun!"

I looked back once again where I saw Smexy but he wasn't there.

0o0

I sat next to Roxas in homeroom. The teacher called me up to introduce myself.

"Today class, we have a new student who comes all the way from Destiny Islands. His name is Sora and I want all of you to make him feel welcomed."

The door opened and standing there was Smexy and that girl. I felt my face heat up automatically.

The teacher huffed. "Mr. Masaki and Miss. Kiseragi, I told you not to be late anymore."

Smexy flipped his sliver hair back. "Sorry Miss. Hotori. We had to disgust something."

I drooled at the sound of his voice. In my mind I was squealing like my mother. He was so damn smexy!

Miss. Hotori shook her head. "Alright but try not to be too late next time, okay?"

Smexy and his friend nodded and took their seats. Smexy walked past me and winked before taking his seat in the back. I froze in an instant. "This is Sora you two. He's the new student."

Smexy and the girl nodded before talking among themselves.

I took my seat with Roxas, Selphie and Tidus. "Hey um… who are those two?" I asked pointing to Smexy and the girl.

"That's Riku and Yuffie." Selphie said. "They're adopted siblings along with two other brothers and a sister. They're always dressed in black and almost never talk to anyone outside their family. Yet they remain the most popular kids at school. I can't tell you how many times I've seen girls and guys swoon over Riku. They all ask him out but he says no to every single one of them."

"Yeah. They're really mysterious." Tidus joined in. "No one really knows them very well. And some are afraid to talk to them."

"Why did you want to know?" Roxas asks.

"I want to know whose in my class is all." I answer.

0o0

Roxas says that for 3rd period I have Health class.

Joy.

Major sarcasm involved.

I was never a big health fan. I got a big nosebleed when we had sex ed. It was torture.

Selphie chatted the whole time on the way to class. She said that they just finished up sex ed (thank god!) and now it's time for Child Care. Or something like that.

I sat next to Selphie as the teacher quieted her class down. "Alright. Now that we know all about how life starts, we're starting how to take care if it! Da-ta!" She grabbed the cart next to her and pulled off the cover.

There were teddy bears. About 10 teddy bears in diapers sitting on the cart.

"I'm picking the pairs. Alright Selphie and Tidus are going to be paired up mostly because I'm afraid of her…"

"YAY!" She latched on to Tidus' arm. "We're going to be partners! Don't worry, Miss. Fray, I'll return your cat."

"Thank god. Then there's…"

I looked around the class to find Riku. He was there! Sitting in the back again with two other black cloaked boys was Riku. I figured the other two men were his brothers. They both had a gay radar coming from them.

"Well since we have two teddy bears left and no more girls, we'll have to pair up the four guys." Miss. Fray said after a few pairings.

Selphie nudged my arm. "Maybe you'll be partnered up with Riku, eh Sora?" She whispered. I highly doubted he would want to be with me anyway. But hey, I can still pray.

"Miss. Fray." Riku said standing up. "I would like to be partners with Sora."

"Wh-what?" I fell outta my seat. "Me?"

Riku turned and smirked at me. "Yes. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

I shook my head, too nervous to speak.

"Good." He turned to Miss. Fray. "Is that okay?"

"Certainly Riku! Then Leon you'll be paired up with Cloud. Come and get your teddy bears boys."

I've heard that name somewhere before…

I walked up with Riku to get our bear along with his two brothers, Leon and Cloud. Riku smiled at me. "Hello Sora. I'm Riku. Welcome to Traverse High."

"Hi." Hi? Hi? That's all I said. God is there something wrong with my brain?

Miss. Fray clapped her hands. "You know what? I've changed my mind. We're going to get arranged seats with your partners. Riku, you and Sora can sit in the back along with Cloud and Leon." I looked at the teacher in the eye. Her once brown eyes seemed gazed over. Like in a trance.

"Come on Sora." Riku said poking my arm. "We have to sit down."

I pulled my eyes from Miss. Fray's glazed ones and followed Riku. Before I sat down he pulled me into an embrace. Riku nuzzled his face into my neck and breathed in my scent. "Ri-Riku?" I asked completely shocked. Yet it felt really good and he was incredibly smexy.

"You smell good." He answered as he let me go. "I think we're going to become good friends." We both sat down.

Leon, who sat in front of Riku, turned around and whispered. "That wasn't a good idea Riku. You can't get too attached."

Riku rolled those beautiful eyes of his. "I know what I'm doing Leon. You don't have to baby-sit be all the time."

Cloud sat in front of me and tried to refocus my attention on him rather than the conservation between Riku and Leon. "Hi Sora. I'm Cloud."

"Hi Cloud. Are you Riku's brother?"

"Kinda. More like, live under the same roof. I lost track of my real family years ago and then I befriended Leon and his family of orphans and runaways. And then we uh… You're not homophobic are you?"

I shook my head. "Never. I'm gay myself actually."

Cloud smiled. "Good. Well, Leon and me are lovers now so I don't want to say that to a phobic's face."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know how you feel. I went to an all boy's school and not anyone there was gay."

"Well that sucks." Riku joined in. I guess he was done talking with Leon. "Anyway, Sora this is Leon. Leon this is Sora."

"Hi." I said.

Leon stared at me with cold eyes. I gulped. He didn't look too friendly. He nodded his head and turned away.

Cloud playfully hit him on the arm. "Don't be so mean Squall!"

"I don't you not to call me that." Leon said.

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer, I would be!" Cloud pouted looking like me when I pout.

Leon shrugged. "Whatever."

"Alright class!" Miss. Fray announced after all the seating changes. "These teddy bears are specially designed to act like a real baby. It has a device in there to make it cry when it's hungry or lonely or needs to have its diaper changed. All the cries are different so after a while you'll know which is which sooner or later. You'll be given special fake foods at the end of the class to give to your bear that has a computer chip in it so when it reaches the bear's mouth, they'll know it's food. You will also need a new supply of diapers each week. They too are special and have a computer chip in them. Your bear won't stop crying until you put on one of these diapers. If you run out before the end of the week, too bad. This is a major part of your grade and unless if you don't want to pass, you better take good care of your child."

_Ding, ding, ding!_

"See you tomorrow class!" Miss. Fray said.

I picked up my books. "So what are we going to do?"

Riku shrugged. "We have most of our classes together so we can share and for the rest, we'll switch off. Then at home we can switch every night and then over the weekend, if you're not busy, we can hang out together."

I blushed. This morning, I thought I would never see him again and if I did he'll hate me or something. And now, he's asking what I'm doing this weekend! I hope I don't get a nosebleed. "I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend. But I'll have to check with my mom."

"Alright. You'll have to take our child next period because you have social studies and I'm off to gym."

"Wait! How did you know…"

"I'm off to work, honey!" He joked and kissed my cheek. He leaned into my neck then pulled back. "See you later." Riku said normally and left with Leon nagging him again.

I was too shocked to move. I put a hand to my cheek where he just kissed me. Selphie came bouncing over.

"Woah! How did you do that? You've only been here for like two hours and you already have the hottest guy in the school kissing your cheek! People have been trying for years to at lest talk to him! He's so cold and distant to everyone else. How did you do it?"

"I didn't know you were gay." Tidus said. "But no worries. I don't care who you like but you better be careful."

"Why?" I asked. "Because I'm gay?"

Tidus shook his head. "Not only that but the main thing is Riku's crazed out fans. They'll kill you in a second if they see you get too close to Riku. He's considered a god in this school. No one is allowed to touch him. Especially the new kid."

0o0

Rin: So… Did you like it? It's not like my other story but this as been going in my mind for quite some time now. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this yet but some reviews will make me think quickly!

And look! Kairi's in the first chapter! It's a miracle! But then again, I don't like her so who cares? Please Review! It'll make me happy and make it seem like my time is worth while!


	2. Let fate decide

Rin: I am completely surprised how this turned out. I didn't think anyone (let alone this many people) would like my story! Thank you all! I am really sorry for all the mistakes. I'm not really good at finding them or realizing I made one! Heehee Thanks for putting up with me though.

**Sumai-chan**- Thank you for the review! I based Riku's smexiness from KHII. He's so much smexier in that one!

**AxelLover**- okay calm down. Here, have a Riku cookie:hands reviewer a cookie: Thanks for the review!

**GypsyofShadow** – Here's the next part of the Riku and Sora smexiness! Enjoy!

**Lilith**- Hehe Here ya go. Have fun and eat a cookie while reading it.

**Arika-of-the-Demons**- It's great? REALLY:cries: You're too kind! I too love smexy vampire Riku.

**Unknown**- I know isn't he:drools too: Ahem. Thank you for the review!

**Staryday**- YAY! I feel special. It's only the first chapter and so many people love it! Thank you:Glomps:

**Aery-chan**- Good Question! I was basing it off the game where it's like dark all the time. But that's a good point about Alaska and Hawaii. I didn't think about that! I love Sora's mom, she's the best! And thanks for telling me about the grammar/spelling. I suck at that. You can tell I don't play attention in class. hehe

**KiminoMichi**- o.O okay… I don't know rather to be happy or freaked out. I'll stick with happy. YAY SOMEONE WORSHIPS ME! WHEEEEEEEEEEE:jumps out window: Thank you!

**XSlient Manic**- Sorry about the grammar. I'm terrible at it. Riku: Yup, he's more than just your average bear- I mean student. I also love high school stories. Maybe that's because we relate to them more than to other kinds? I dunno. Cloud: I made it seem that way huh? At first Sora was going to be an only child until I needed another reason for Sora's list. But then I needed something about Cloud's past so I put some fake (?) clues in. I'm not too sure what I'm doing about that yet, but thanks for the option!

**MoonGoddessKonoko**- Doesn't everybody like smexy Riku? Hehe He's awesome! And here's the update! Don't kill me:runs and hides or cover:

**XWishxUponxAxStar-** Thank you! I'm glad so many people like it! Thank you so much:bows: 

**Kyaku-kun** – It's funny? Really? Yay! I made it funny! Hehe I hope this chapter's funny too.

**Yume no Zencho**- hehe I know, I need to work on the grammar. Sorry! Was Sora's mother good strange or bad strange? I actually like Sora and Riku's mom hyper like that. Maybe it's because my mom isn't like that. I dunno. Thanks for the review!

**Yxonomei**- Hehe. I'm glad you like it. And thank you for the review! You make me so happy:glomps:

**Losthimagain**- Thank you! About Leon, I'm not really sure what I'm doing with Sora's brother. Like I said before (in xsilentmaniacx) I was going to make Sora be an only child but then I threw it in there because I needed another reason for the list. Then I put in some hints (not sure if they're real or not) to make it seem like Cloud is Sora's brother but he may not the brother. I don't know yet. But I will keep your suggestion in mind! Thank you!

**jenn120**- I'm so glad you like it! I hope this chapter is just as good as the first one!

**MyraHellsing**- I am deeply honored:bows: You stayed up past your curfew to take your time to review my story! I can relate to that. I get in a lot of trouble staying up too late.

**Hitori-Hoshi**- It is the best first day. Well he doesn't know many first days since this is his second. But whatever! It's starting out really good for him! I hope this is fast enough!

**catwwomen47-** The hands and knees aren't necessary but kind! Thank you for the review even if it scared me a bit… hehe

**Author Note:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to my little sister. I couldn't think of anything else to put in here. Like I said in the last chapter, I wasn't sure where I was going with this so I asked my sister for some ideas. She gave me Ansem's role in here (you'll figure it out later) and I thought of the rest (which you will also learn later in this chapter and the rest of the story) with her help. As a gift to her, she'll make an appearance later on in the story as a vampire. To hide her real name, she chose **Lucka **as her role name. Look for her later on in the story!

**Disclaimer**: Me? Own Kingdom Hearts? Have you played the second one? I could never come up with that stuff. It's pure genius! I mean really, I'm not giving it away but, if you beat it, you know what I am talking about. And you're asking me? Some little girl in the US who just started to play last year (last June was the first time I played Kingdom Hearts. True story) come up with that story plot? Ah hahahaha! That's funny! Me? Come up with Kingdom Hearts? Ah hahahaha! That's hilarious. But seriously no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And besides if I did, there would be some **_major _**differences. :Evil laugh:

**In this chapter look for**: How many times someone calls Riku smexy, Sora's cuteness and Soya (Sora's mother) on her period.

0o0

**Ten reasons why I love my new school:**

Riku.

I am Riku's partner.

He likes me back. (Yes an actual smexy guy likes me back. No this is not a dream.)

I have more friends here on my first day than my entire life back at my old school.

I haven't been picked on yet. (New record!)

So far almost no homework.

There are other gays! Finally!

I'm the new husband of the smexiest guy in school.

We have an adorable kid.

Riku.

I plopped my books down next to Roxas during Social Studies. He grinned at me. "Sorry I wasn't there during Health. I had Student Council. But I heard someone's got the All Sexy Riku as their partner!" He sang in a sing-a-long voice.

"That's SMEXY." I corrected him also in a sing-a-long voice. "He's too smexy to be called sexy. Got it?"

"Good point. But hey, he's your husband. Call him whatever you damn well please."

"Yup! I'm calling him mine!"

"Who's yours new kid?"

Roxas and I turned around to see a group of girls standing behind us. They all had their arms folded across their chest except for the leader who had her hands on her hips. She stared right into my eyes with her brown ones. "I hope you're not talking about _our _Riku. Like he would ever want to be seen with you anyway." She and her posse giggled- this high, annoying, ear splitting giggle that not even my mother would come close to making. I cringed. "Just to tell ya pal, He's ours. No new kid-or any boy for that matter- is ever gonna get our Riku."

"Okay. He belongs to you guys. But I have a question: Who's _really_ gonna have him? I mean, he's only one guy and there's… six of you."

One of the girls in the back gasped. "Like omigod! He's like totally right! Who's gonna get him?"

"I say he goes to me!"

"What? Why the hell should he go to you?"

The leader freaked out a bit. "Um… guys…"

"Because I'm the hottest. And he soooo likes me better. He looked at me in the eye once."

"So? I talked to him before."

"So I got to hug him!"

"Guys… Would you please…"

"He's mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"He belongs to me damnit!"

I smiled evilly. I am a mastermind! Muhahahaha! The leader spun around. "Argh. Yoou fucker! You started this purposely!"

I was shocked. "I did? Oh I'm sorry. And who are you to start picking on me?"

"We are the **R**iku **O**bsessed **T**eenagers! The official fan club! We can pick on anyone we want to!" She declared as her followers continue to fight.

"I can tell by your beautiful shirts." I replied half sarcastically.

She looked at her shirt. It was a black tank top with Riku's face on it. From the other girls who huddled in a group fighting, I could see the backs of their shirts that read: '**R.O.T. Riku Obsessed Teenagers!' **in bold red

What great fashion these girls have. Riku is too smexy for that shirt. And these girls well… aren't.

The teacher came in snarling. "Miss. Tama, do you have to bother the new student about Riku? He's just a boy for Pete's sake!"

The girls stopped fighting and gasped. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Now sit!"

The fan club mumbled and sat down. The teacher sighed and started talking about the Great Traverse War when Roxas poked my shoulder. "Don't worry about those air heads. They're nothing to be taken seriously. Unless you count the option of a couple bimbos."

Actually I was kinda freaked. Girls are way too scary. First they're too hyper then they're yelling at you. I miss my old school. "No way! I couldn't careless about those asses."

"Oh yeah! That's the Sora I know! Well, met. That's the Sora I met!"

I laughed. Then I suddenly felt a cold presence from behind me. I whipped my head around to the back of the room. I saw nothing but the dark corner of the class. Wait… did I just…

"Is something wrong Mr. Harada?" The teacher asked.

I turned my head back around. "No. I'm fine. Just…" I whispered the last part. I turned my head again. Nothing was there. I slumped down in my seat.

Did I just see a pair of eyes?

0o0

"Sora! Over here!" Selphie called waving her hands.

It was finally lunch. My favorite time of the day. And I was starving! But then again, when am I not? I walked over toward the table where Selphie was seated with everyone else when an arm reached around my neck.

"Wha…?"

"Hello Sora." Riku breathed on my neck. He nuzzled his face into the side of my neck and breathed in. "Do you want to sit with me? We should really disgust about our child. What do you say?"

"I was going to sit with Selphie…" Riku immediately let go.

"Oh. I see. Well, maybe we can ask them if it's okay." He took my hand and pulled me to the table. "Hey guys. Don't mind me. I'm going to take Sora because we need to talk about our little project. Alright?"

"Wait a minute." Roxas sat standing up. "You can't just take him. He's already sitting with us. If you want to sit here and talk about it, fine. But he's not moving." He said firmly.

Riku frowned and glared at Roxas. He stared at him for about 5 seconds before Roxas sat back down.

"Alright." He said in a monotone voice. I looked at Roxas confused. I didn't think he was going to give up. Then I saw his eyes. I gasped in my head. Just like Miss. Fray's, Roxas' eyes were glazed over. He continued. "You can take him."

"What?" Kairi nearly shouted. "But you just said…"

"If Riku wants to take Sora he can. It is for school purposes and we do not want Sora to fail." Roxas said again in monotone.

Riku smirked. "Thank you Roxas. Good bye. Come on, Sora." He pulled my hand toward an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. I looked back at Roxas. His eyes weren't glazed over anymore but now he looked confused.

Riku and I sat at a small table. I set down my tray. "Hey. Where's your food?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not hungry. Got our child?" I nodded and pulled out…

"We still haven't named it yet." I said.

"Alright. Got any suggestions?"

"Yup! How about, Mr. Smukums?"

Riku raised a sliver eyebrow. "Mr. Smukums? Would you really name your own child that in a few years?"

I thought. "No but that was my teddy bear's name when I was little."

"Yeah but this is an actual baby. We can't name our child Mr. Smukums."

"Then do you have suggestions?"

"Well, how about we decide if it's a girl or a boy."

"We can't decide that! It's fate."

"But it's…"

"I know! Let's check! Okay I'll open the diaper and you look inside."

"Teddy bears don't have… Wait. Why do I have to check?"

"Well what if it's a girl? I don't want to invade my child's personal space! I'm a guy!"

"And I'm not?"

"Alright then you can open it and I'll check if you're going to be annoying."

Riku laughed. "You're so funny Sora. But that's what I love about you." I felt my face heat up. "And that blush. It's adorable."

"Who's gonna check?"

"Sora, teddy bears don't have sexual organs. They're bears."

"Don't talk about our child that way! He or she has feelings! First you say it's unable to have a regular teddy bear name and that's it's our child. Then you say its not human, its a bear!"

"Alright. Let's just decide if we want a girl or boy."

"I'll check!" I took our bear and opened the diaper. "I don't see anything… I guess it's a girl! Congratulations Riku!"

"But bears don't… Never mind we have a girl. What's her name going to be?"

"… How about Lio?"

"Is that a girl's name?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Alright, her name is Lio."

"Yay!" I took Lio into my arms. "Hello Lio. I'm your father, Sora, and that there is your other father, Riku." I sent a telepathic message to Lio in my brain so Riku wouldn't hear. _'Isn't he delicious? He is so fucking smexy!' _

I was going to hand Lio to her other father when I noticed Riku's huge smirk. I mean it was gigantic! "Um… Riku… Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Riku's smirk grew wider (if possible). "No, nothing. Let me see Lio."

I handed off our child. As he took her, he swept he hand across mine. I blushed. He smirked again.

"She really is adorable. Aren't you going to eat, Sor?"

"Huh? Oh, right." I started to eat my pizza while Riku played with Lio. Suddenly a loud crying sound wailed out.

"Ah, what is that?" I asked covering my ears.

"I think it's Lio." Riku answered calmly as if unfazed by the cries.

"What? She's that loud?"

"Probably. Let's see. It can't be affection; I was just playing with her. Let's try food just in case it's not a new diaper and we'll end up wasting one. You have it right?"

I reached into my pocket and handed Riku the fake cookie. He put it to Lio's mouth. She calmed down a bit and started whimpering. "That's a good girl." Riku cooed. I drooled mentally. He is too smexy for words. He grinned again for no reason. "Are you all better?" He asked our child.

Lio stopped her whimpering and Riku gave me back the cookie, once again touching my hand doing so. "So are you going to ask your mom about tomorrow? It's already Friday."

"Sure. I'll call you when I get the answer. Um… what's your number?"

Riku waved his hand as if waving away the question. "Don't worry about it. You ask and I'll come."

"But how would you…"

"What time is good?"

"Uh… My mom is home during the day and she'll bug you to death if you meet her. But she'll be gone after 5 o'clock."

" Works for me but, what's the date tomorrow?"

"The 8th, why?"

Riku frowned. "Then I can't stay too long. I have something to do when it gets dark."

"Um… and it gets dark when?"

"Around 8 or 9. Before the moon starts shining I have to leave."

"Okay, I'll ask my mom and you can uh… come around 5."

Ding, ding, ding

Riku stood up and helped me from my seat. "Have fun in English, honey!" He joked again and like the last time, kissed my cheek and took a quick sniff at my neck. Then he just disappeared with Lio.

"Riku?" I asked looking around. I didn't see him but I did see a tall guy come up to me. He had long white hair that fell to his waist, thin, dark, amber eyes and a dark tan. I gulped as he came closer.

"Hello. I have a question for you." He said. His voice was dark and really scary. He continued without my answer. "I need to know: Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes." It was true. Vampires have always interested me and I would always believe that they existed, even if I have no real proof.

"Well, so do I and quite frankly, I hate them. Do you feel the same?" He asked.

"No. I think they're awesome." Suddenly, I felt that same cold feeling I felt in Social Studies. Only then it had almost an angry vibe; this one was somehow smirking.

The man frowned. "Oh. I see. Well, never mind. I'm a vampire hunter you see and I have the feeling that there's more than one vampire in this school… Here's my card." He handed me a black card with bright green writing that read: **Ansem Gollie, Vampire Hunter. If you spot a vampire please call: 666-6667. **

Um… Thanks but no thanks. I'm not sure if there are vampires around here and if they are, I don't want them exterminated." I handed him back his card but Ansem wouldn't take it.

"Keep it." He said turned away. "You never know when you might need it."

0o0

"Hey Sora!" Roxas called from his seat in English. He sat with Kairi and Namine. I sat in front of him. I shivered. It was pretty cold in here. "Why did you go with Riku? I thought you were going to sit with us."

"Huh? I was going to but then Riku came up and asked if I wanted to sit with him to talk about our project. He told you guys that he was going to take me then you started arguing but then you let me go! I listened to you and sat with him! What do you mean, 'Why did you go with him?'"

"I did no such thing," Roxas pouted.

"Yes you did." Kairi said. "And we told that you said it before!"

"It's not my fault! I thought you guys were tricking me again for my memory loss."

"Memory loss?" I asked.

"Didn't I mention it before?" I shook my head. "Oh sorry. Well, last year I was in a car crash. I was with my cousin and we were driving down the road. Suddenly a cat jumped out in the middle of the road. My cousin floored it; we spun off the road and hit a tree. It was a terrible crash and I have no clue how I survived. My cousin died instantly by the impact but somehow I didn't. I was hit in the head and now from time to time I forget what happened a few minutes ago. All I remember during the crash was my name being called out, but it wasn't my cousin. Then I remember a boy, older than me by a year or so, standing over me. Once I my vision was getting clearer, he disappeared. I passed out afterwards and woke up in a hospital."

"I'm sorry. I had idea…" I said respectfully.

Roxas smiled even though he just relived a terrible memory. "Don't apologize! It's not like you had anything to do with it. I just wish I knew who that boy was. He probably saved me and I never got to thank him. But I swear that was not a memory loss. That usually happens once in the mourning or late at night. Almost never are at lunch."

"Probably because you don't think too much at lunch." Namine said.

"Huh? Why?"

"You usually get them when you're really frustrated or tired. But at lunch when you're full of energy and you're laughing with your friends, you wouldn't get them because your brain isn't thinking too much. And we were there, so if it was a memory loss then we could have reminded you so no worries!"

"Maybe..."

"I have a question off topic." I said. They nodded at me to continue. "Who's Ansem Gollie?"

"That freak? Did he attack you during lunch? Wow, the maniac's getting slower." Roxas said.

"He's a vampire hunter." Kairi continued. "He asks everyone if they believe in vampires. And if they do then he asks them to become a hunter too. He doesn't have many followers except for those creepy guys."

"Creepy guys?" I asked.

"We don't know them personally." Namine said. "They're like Riku and his family. They keep to themselves and -instead of black like Riku- they wear all brown or green. The only person they talk to out of their group is Ansem. I guess they don't like vampires."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know they're names but there are five of them- four boys and one girl.

"Do you guys believe in vampires?" I asked.

"I do." Namine said. "And so does Kairi, Roxas, and Selphie. Tidus doesn't and neither does Wakka. Do you?"

"Of course. But I almost didn't know what they were. You see my father never liked fantasy and forbid me of reading those kinds of books. He wanted me to be like him when I grew up- big and sucessful. But I never wanted any of that. I loved fantasy and when I was really little, my older brother used to sneak into my room and tell me stories. He would tell me about vampires, angels, demons, fairies and wizards that he heard about during school."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Kairi said. "Is he cute? He's older right? Is he out of high school? Is he here with you or with your dad? Come on, tell us!"

"I don't remember." I said quietly. "He ran away from home ten years ago. I don't remember how old he is or what he looked like. He went to school and the only time I saw him was at night when he told me the stories. Since he had to sneak in the light had to be off, so I never got to see any features. My father thought I would get into his way of his school work if I hung out with him too much."

"Dude, your father's really strict. Er… No offense." Roxas commented.

"None taken. I've never really liked him anyhow. After my brother left and I was the only one, I was given a lot the problems. My father feared that I would grow up to be like my brother and sent me to boarding school. I've soon grown to hate my brother. I know it's not fair since I don't really remember him, but since he's left my father has been extremely tuff on me ever since I was six He wants me to take over the family business."

"What's the family business?" Namine asked.

"Computer software. Big hit in Space Paranoids."

The teacher finally came in huffing. "Sorry I'm late class. All of a sudden the coffee machine exploded in the teacher's lounge and I had to clean it up. Then the clock stopped working at the same time so I didn't know what time it was. Now, let's get to work!"

As I took out a piece of paper from my binder, I felt warm air hit me then the room stayed warm. I guess I didn't realize that it was so cold in here. I've been cold a lot lately. Maybe I'm just not used to the non-tropical weather.

0o0

"Mom!" I'm home!" I called when I stepped through the door. The house was quiet. I expected mom to come flying at me when I got home asking how my day was. I walked into the living room where mom was talking on the phone.

"And then he did what?" She yelled into the phone. She waited for the response then let out a high-pitched squeal. "OMG! I can't wait to- Oh! Sora's here! I'll call ya later. Bye!" She hung up and turned to me. "Hey Sora! How was your first day? Make any knew friends?"

"Yup."

"Did you get a lot of homework?"

"Nope."

"Did you meet any cute boys…?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

I choked on air. "W-what? What gave you that idea? Hehe…" I trembled a bit.

Mom smirk grew. "Oh, I just heard it from a little birdie."

"Selphie? You shouldn't believe her."

"Yup! And she said you got the hottest guy at your school at your feet!"

"Smexiest." I corrected without thinking. Shit; too late.

She squealed. "So it **is** true! When am I going to meet him? What's his name? I need to make some wedding arraignments. I was thinking about it at the beach. Like on Destiny's Islands! Or maybe…"

"It's too expensive." I said remembering the costs of my father's wedding. (Remember I had to do all the plans.) "And we are not getting married! We're just working together on a project."

"Yeah, one that involves taking care of a kid. I thought your father raised you better than that Sora! I mean, having a child before your married and you're not even out of high school! What shame you have brought on our family!" She wept fake tears.

"It's not my fault! It's the schools. They started it." I pouted. "Oh, and are we busy tomorrow?"

"Are you bring him over?" My mom asked, past her weeping. So much for sorrow…

"Yes, when you're gone at work."

Mom smiled brightly. "Nope! I don't have work tomorrow. The boss gave me the weekend off to spend time with you. And now my future son-in-law!"

"What? Can't you, like, disappear tomorrow? Like around 5-9?"

"What are you going to do that you don't want me around…? Wait- Sora! OMG! I thought you weren't that kind of son! How could you?" She screamed and half giggled.

"What? No! I'm not like that! I just don't want you embarrassing me!"

Mom stopped and blinked slowly. "Oh. I see it's like that, eh? Fine I get it." She turned to walk out the room.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Another one of my weaknesses is the guilt trap. And mom seems to know it quite well. "You can stay; just don't please ruin this for me."

My mom spun around and was back to normal instantly. "No problem! I was going to tell you this before but I have to leave around 7 and I won't be back till around 3 in the mourning."

"Really? Where are you going?"

Mom giggled and skipped out the room. "It's a secret!"

0o0

Rin: Whoot! Another chapter down! How did you all like it? Is my grammar better? I tried really hard to get it right. . Sorry if there's anymore! I'm also sorry about the shortness (it's shorter than last time if you don't include me talking). I ran out of ideas again. But I know what the main thing is for the next chapter! Don't worry!

Next chapter: Riku comes over! But he has to leave early before the moon rises. Awww… That's too bad. And look out for a mom who is giggling one too many times.

Happy Birthday to me! Yesterday was my birthday! May 10th. YAY ME! Yup. I'm fourteen now. But shhh! I'm really turning 19.

Thank you for reading this chapter and go and tell your family and friends about it and force them to read it even if they hate slash. Slash holds the power to make anyone a crazed fan. Just ask Whippy-chan. And review too! Yes, that little button at the bottom of the page. Do you see it? It's purple. Purple is a pretty color. And don't worry, you can still press it even if you don't have a screen name. Its called Anonymous. There now go and make me happy!


	3. New Moon

Rin: Instead of saying the usual 'I'm sorry!' I'm just going to give you permission to throw empty water bottles at me.

**My excuse: **First, a few days after I updated the progress report came and I was grounded. Then finals and I was stuck into studying with them. Then when school was over I got lazy. Then I was gone for about two weeks at my Grandparents then friend's house. And I just got back from vacation about two days ago to find that my basement was flooded and that's where my computer is. Some of you might have heard it on the news because when I was in Arizona I heard it on the news. But luckily I had it saved on the Internet so its still here. But I had to do a lot of work finding it…

**Disclaimer:** Still laughing from the fact that you think I could possibly own Kingdom Hearts.

**This chapter: **Okay… it's a bit more serious than the first two but I think it's just as good. And at one point it gets sappy. I don't know why I even wrote that part but I did. It's long! I made it really long for you guys so don't hate me! And uh… no cliffy! Yay!

**Look for:** Riku's choice of drink, Cloud being serious (probably the only time in this story), Soya being hyper… really hyper… and puke.

**Reviews: **Okay, I'm getting lazy and I'm tired of writing out response to people who go, 'Whee!' Whee? How am I supposed to come up with a response to that? So now I'm just putting down the people and writing response to some people who ask questions or something like that. But I still love you!

**Thank you ever so much to… **Littlekittycat, BishounenQueen, Sora Keyblader, Kitty, neko-chan616, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, RoXaS-NyU, Kitsune Kokoro, MoonGoddessKonoko theUNDERLINGofMASTAHearl, evilgoddess1990, chosen-one4, Rashie, artemislee, Pooky-hikari-yuki, Kyaku-kun, kasonea, Vertias4Eternity, The Yaoi Pimpette, Hitori-Hoshi, KamirineGoddess, MyraHellsing, Cherub-1123, Sumai-chan, Raven Black, Sekre, Talia, catwwomen47, xWishxUponXAxStar, jenn120

**Aery-chan**- Yup, Soya was talking to Selphie before Sora came. And Sora is like is mom in many ways. Thanks for the cookies:munches on cookies:

**Blau**- Sorry, I'm no good at grammar and spelling and all that stuff but I just got a beta and hopefully she got all the mistakes.

hostesshearts 3- I'm not big on supernatural stuff either but I'm trying to stay away from most of that in here. But I'm glad you like it!

**Mizuki hikari**- Continued

**Lil Mirage Koas** - I'll update whenever I get the chance or when I finish the chapter. I'm trying to update as fast as I can but there are evil things blocking my way!

**Sorakitty**- OMG! I love SasuNaru too! I just recently got obsessed with them like two weeks ago. I'm glad you like it!

**Dodongo**- Sorry! I suck at that stuff but I got a beta! So there shouldn't be any mistakes in here…

**Arika-of-the-Demons**- OMG! Thank you:huggles plushie: I'm glad I made your day! And I got the name Lio from Full Moon O Sagashite (I think that's how you spell it…)

**dragon slayer1**- Yup Axel will appear next chapter and he'll be with Roxas.

**Losthimagain**- lol that sounds like a Rin moment. (Something that I would do) You could also have waited for this chapter because there is a lot of talking of vampires…

**xManiac**- It's called Vampire Teddy because Lio is half human (Sora) and half vampire (Riku) and since she has vampire in her, she's a Vampire Teddy! Get it?

Just so you know… Daddy- Riku, Dada- Sora, Mumise- Soya 

The top 10 weirdest tips Selphie gave me:

1. Don't wear any bright clothing. You might scare Riku away.  
2. Don't lock the door of your bedroom when he comes over. Your mom will think something's up, and will break down the door to capture the moment on camera.  
3. Rumor has it that Riku is allergic to pickles, so don't eat any.  
4. Pout as much as possible.  
5. Put on some lip-gloss every time he's not looking! ("Don't give me that weird look Sora! It'll make you cuter, and then he'll come on to you faster!")  
6. He hates the medieval time period, so don't mention that or his family; I don't know why but he doesn't like to talk about them too much.  
7. If you aren't ready, and he tries to seduce you- call me and I'll kick his ass. … ("..._After_ I admire it.")  
8. And if you are, call ahead of time, so I know when and where to set up my camera equipment.  
9. :squeals: OMG you are sooo right! He is the smexiest guy in the world! Oh- don't do that. I just remembered that he hates when people squeal over him and your like the only person who hasn't. Maybe that's why he likes you…  
10. Hide the lubricant until he mentions it; then bring it out. Don't worry about not having any; I got a really big bottle of it and stuck it in your night stand. It's strawberry! What? I was doing you a favor!

I sighed. Selphie was so annoying. I invite her over for a little while to help me clean, and she talks my ear off. I don't want any tips; I can win Riku's heart my own way… By pouting and looking adorable. I hope that works...

I reached into my night stand and pulled out the bottle. The moonlight shined on it just enough for me to read it. I didn't though. I growled at Selphie in my head and threw the bottle back inside. I huffed and pulled the covers over my head. I have more cleaning to do tomorrow, and boy do I need sleep.

"Stupid Selphie, always confusing me. I don't even get those tips, and why I should use them. I am not impressed by these stupid girls." That was the last thought that ran through my mind as I feel into a deep sleep.

0o0 Regular P.O.V.

Riku leaned against the wall of the second floor, right next to Sora's bedroom window, listening to the smaller boys thoughts.

"Stupid Selphie, always confusing me. I don't even get those tips and why I should use them. I am not impressed by these stupid girls."

Riku smirked at Sora's lamenting. It didn't seem like Sora was straight, which made Riku's life a whole lot easier. It was turning out to be exactly like last time. After a few minutes, Sora's light snores and even breaths came from inside. Riku glanced inside to see the boy fast asleep on his back, and his head titled slightly toward the silver haired boy.

Riku smiled softly and snuck into the room to get a better look. Sora was really like an angel... He was nearly perfect. 'He might be him, but he's really not.' Riku reminded himself crossly, as he reached out to stroke the boy's cheek. Sora mumbled a bit in response but did not wake up. Riku smiled again.

"You are so much the same." He found himself whispering softly. Then he frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget." He quietly accused the blue-eyed boy. Sora continued to sleep as Riku stared at him. "I'll have to tell you sooner or later, huh? You'll find out eventually..."

A black cloud appeared next to Riku. He looked over to see Leon step out of the black portal. The older boy glared down at Riku.

"You need to come back, now." The older boy said gruffly. Riku glared back.

"Why? It's not like I have anything to do there." Riku argued back.

"Master wants a word with you. You have some rules to follow for tomorrow." Leon replied. Riku got up and dusted off his clothes.

"What does he want? I don't have to listen to him and those stupid rules." Riku snarled. Leon smirked.

"I wouldn't let Master hear you say this. May I remind you who was the one who gave him a second chance and changed his fate out of his kindness?" The older boy taunted. Riku sighed in defeat.

"Maybe so, but the memories aren't intact." He said softly, shooting a glance towards Sora's sleeping body, who miraculously, had stayed asleep through Leon and Riku's entire meeting.

"You never know. You can try to reattach them. Come on." Leon said calling forth the dark portal again. "Master is waiting." Leon stepped into the black cloud and disappeared. Riku took one last glance at Sora before following Leon through the portal.

SORA'S POV

Sora!" I heard my mom calling from downstairs. "Wake up already. Don't you want to finish the house before your friend comes over?"

"Huh?" I looked at the clock. "What? Why didn't you tell me it was already two in the afternoon?" I yelled back down to her, completely pissed off. I heard her giggle as I changed clothes.

"Well you looked so peaceful asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep in for the day! Then I realized that you had more cleaning and your husband was coming over soon so I had to get you out of bed." He heard his mom chirp up the stairs.

"I always look peaceful sleeping, but that didn't stop any of the maids from waking me up or any of my few friends back at school. They sat on me and wouldn't get up until I was fully awake!" I complained, as I finished getting dressed and I ran down stairs grabbing a box of Fruit Loops.

"Hehe sorry!" Mom giggled as she took her car keys. She was already dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black faded jeans. "I'm off to the store for a while. Need anything? Cookies? Soda? Blueberries? Pickles? Condoms?" I spat out my Fruit Loops and milk.

"What? Oh my God Mom! Do you really think I'm like that? I do need a few things though! I need cookies, soda, blueberries, and pancake batter. No pickles because I hate them and Riku's allergic to them, and I have no need for condoms. Okay?" Sora recited the list flawlessly.

"Riku, eh? So that's his name…" Mom thought for a bit. "What's his last name? I heard of a Riku before… Wait, never mind. That was something else." She said incoherantly to herself.

"What was?" Sora asked curiously.

"I remember hearing about a Riku before but then I realized it was from a book I read. It was about a character named Riku in the medieval times, and that's all I remember besides the fact that it was based off a real story." Mom shrugged. "Anyways I'll be back shortly. Don't do anything kinky until I get back!"

"Mom!" I whined at her as she giggled and slammed the door. I slummed down in my seat; finished off my Fruit Loops and grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the closet. "Okay!" I declared to myself. "I will clean until Riku is blind by the cleanness of this house! Then I'll show him that I'm a good wife! Even though... I'm a guy." I laughed evilly but it was turned out by the sound of the vacuum cleaner.

0o0

It was exactly 5:00 when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and there stood Riku looking totally normal (but completely smexy) in his black Trip pants and black tee that read 'I don't do freebies'. The only thing un-normal was the bouquet of flowers. He smiled at me and held out the flowers.

"For you." He said smiling.

"Really? Thanks! Um… please come in!" Riku stepped in and I closed the door. He followed me into the kitchen where I found an empty vase and put the flowers in there.

"Do you have Lio?" I asked. Riku nodded and took out our child.

"You forgot to give me her stuff yesterday." He lectured teasingly.

"I'm sorry! She didn't do anything did she?" I asked, hoping nothing bad had happened.

"Yeah she did, but I got her to quiet down." Riku smirked.

"Really? How? She's computer programmed." I asked curiously. Riku's smirk widened as he took a seat on the couch.

"I have my ways." He replied mysteriously.

"Okay… Do you want anything? We have lots of different sodas." I asked opening the refrigerator.

"I'll have a glass of Mt. Dew Code Red." I took the soda out and poured two glasses. I handed one to Riku, and he took a small sip and put it down on the table.

"Well, we should get this started." Said Riku, as he reclined into the sofa.

"Let's see… We have 4 classes together and 5 apart. You can have Lio during the first half of the day and I'll have her the last part. And we can both take care of her at lunch. Okay?" I asked.  
Riku shrugged.

"Sure works for me. I have gym in the morning, and you have it in the afternoon, so it works out." He said, taking another sip of his code red.

"How do you know about my schedule? I don't even know that much!" I asked, frowning partially. Riku simply smirked again.

"I have my ways… So what about the weekends? I'm usually not busy, what about you?" He asked, leaning foward. I thought.

"Uh… I don't have much except for the fact that I still have a lot of unpacking left to do." I replied.

"I can help you with that." Riku offered taking a little sip of soda.

"Really? That would be great! Then I guess we're done with the planning. What should we do now?" I asked eagerly.  
Riku put down his drink and turned to face my completely.

"Where is this hyper, annoying mother of yours I've heard about?" He asked, glancing about the rooms.

"She's not back from the store yet. She left a while ago and I don't know when she'll be returning." I shrugged. Riku smirked.

"Well, how about we do something fun while we await your mother?" He said suggestively. I gulped. I didn't like that look on his face.

"Um… sure…" I stuttered. Suddenly Riku wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap, nuzzling his face into my neck again- in two seconds flat. "R-riku?"

"Shhh…" He said quietly going deeper into my neck. "I just want to stay like this for a while." I stayed quiet while Riku buried his head into the crook of my neck. He sniffed around for a while then he reached my collarbone. I felt him smirk against my skin as he started to suck on my flesh lightly. I gasped when I felt his tongue swirling on my skin. Riku chuckled and ran his tongue up my neck and back down again. "Ri-Riku…" I moaned lightly. I arched my head back for him to get better access. I started to pant while Riku continued to suck on my skin.  
I was so caught up in Riku's teasing that I started to slip from reality- that is until I heard this loud pitched squeal.

"Oh my goodness, that is so cute!" I heard a high pitched voice proclaim happily. Riku stopped playing with my neck (and I whimpered without his heat) and looked up to see my mom jumping up and down squealing. "Sora! I thought I told you to wait until I got home!" She huffed. Then skipped over toward the painting right across the room where Riku and I sat, and pulled out a black cube. "Good thing I planted my mini camera before I left!"

"What?" I yelled jumping out of Riku's arms. "You mean you sunk low enough to actually tape this for your own guilty pleasure?"

"Well not really. I'm sharing this with Selphie, Kairi, and Namine later on." She said gleefully, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Do you mind?" I yelled only to have Riku bring his hand over my mouth and pulled me against his body to hold me down. I struggled to get out and yell at my mom but he was too strong. Damn his muscles. Damn his really smexy muscles. As soon as I was relaxed thinking about his arms, Riku smiled and offered a hand to my mom.

"Hello Sora's mother. I'm Riku Masaki; your son's husband." As much as I hated it when my mom said it, when Riku says it, it sounds really good.  
My mom giggled as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Riku. Don't call me Sora's mother, or Mrs. Harada -it makes me sound old- just call me Soya."

"Will do Soya." Riku said flashing a perfect smile. Mom turned to me.

"You have a really good taste in men Sora. I'm so glad your father raised you correctly!" She said proudly.

"But he didn't raise me correctly!" I protested. There was no way in hell I was saying something nice about that ass. "He was against me and wanted me to marry some snobby, arrogant, rich girl!"

"But then he sent you to an all boy's school where you got a good interest in guys." My mom said. She looked at the clock. "Well I should be going soon anyway. I'll see you all soon. And if you're going to do anything, not on the couch or in my bed. It's either in your bed or on the floor. Tootles!" She waved and skipped out the door.

"She's nice." Riku commented, letting me go. I rolled my eyes.

"But too hyper." I grabbed the mini camera and hid it in the dining room. It wasn't just my mom's guiltily pleasure but mine too. Riku smirked as if he could read my thoughts.

"Are to going to watch that later?" He smirked. Damn. Hit the nail right on the head. I blushed.

"Of course not. I'm going to burn it, watch it suffer, then I'll take the ashes and put it my mom's bed." Riku laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Lovely I'm sure. Now let's go do something before I have to leave."

"I know!" I shouted. "Let's get high off sugar and take care of Lio!"

"How are we going to do that high? We'll end up scaring her for life." I pouted.

"Then we can put her to bed and then get high!"

As if on cue Lio started to cry, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "When was the last time you fed her?" I asked.  
"Right before I left." Riku said taking out a diaper. "I think she needs a change." I nodded and took the diaper. I set Lio on the table and took off her diaper. An odor hit me.

"Shit." I covered my nose. "I didn't know that she could smell too." I quickly threw the diaper in the thrash and picked up the new one. Riku laughed.

"That's what I had to smell yesterday, thank you very much."

"But you said you handled it- Done!" I picked up Lio and cradled her again. She stopped crying and made a giggling sound. I gasped. "Riku! She made her first laugh!" Riku brought his arms around my shoulders and leaned his head against my neck.

"She's really adorable. She takes after you, you know." He teased, knudging me softly. I blushed lightly and smiled.

"But she has your eyes." I replied, grinning. He laughed nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck again.

"She sure does. That makes her the cutest kid ever." He said smiling back softly. I didn't know what to say to that, so I told Riku I was going to put Lio to bed. I carried her to my room and set her down. I gave Lio a kiss on her forehead and walked back to see Riku pacing and mumbling to himself.

"I only have a hour left, and I can't do anything. Damnit why tonight?" He growled.

"Is something wrong Riku?" I asked quietly, stepping into the room. Riku didn't seem fazed by my appearance.

"No, nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you hungry?" I offered. "We don't have much but we can go out."  
Riku shook his head.

"I can't leave the house. And nothing you have will help my hunger."

Not wanting to press the issue I nodded and sat back down on the couch. Riku sat down next to me.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed the phone off the side table next to me. I handed it to Riku and he dialed what I'm guessing is his house.

"Hello? Cloud? Yeah it's me. Alright, I'm sorry I interrupted. Yeah save some for me- and don't let Yuffie have it all! Yes I know it'll be hard but I can't just- I don't have my- Alright. Thanks. See ya soon." Riku hung up and gave the phone to me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to leave earlier than I thought and I had to make sure Yuffie didn't steal something of mine."

"Is Cloud coming over?"

"Yeah. I need him to bring me something and I don't have away back."

A few seconds later the doorbell rang. I got up to get it but Riku made no effort to get up. I opened the door and there stood Cloud in a long black jacket. It reached his boot covered feet and had two strings under the hood. Cloud had his hands covered in gloves and he had no part of his body showing. He quickly walked in and closed the door. He pulled off the hood of his jacket. Cloud shook his head and his spikes whipped his face. He smiled at me.

"Hey Sora! Sorry to drop in so quickly but we have somewhere to be. And I don't want Riku getting in trouble. Was he good?"

I let Cloud into the living room where Riku stayed exactly where I left him. And he was… glaring at Cloud?

"Yup. He was great. My mom really likes him." I said cheerfully. Cloud looked at Riku and smirked.

"What are you growling about? I'm not doing anything. I know the rules; I'm not a newbie anymore." He tossed Riku a coat and pair of gloves. "Here. Let's go. Leon's getting pissed waiting."  
Riku got up and pulled me toward the door. He stopped glaring at Cloud and turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for inviting me over Sora. I had fun. We'll have to do that again. Maybe go somewhere next time." He said, running a finger down my neck. I felt a hot thrill run through me until I heard Cloud gasp.

"Riku! Get away from that window!" Riku stopped and turned to his brother.

"What's gonna happen? It's not out at the moment." Riku scoffed. I looked out the window next to us to see what was so bad about it and there were clouds all around the sky then one parted where the moon was supposed to be.

"Hey look!" I said pointing to the sky. "There's a new moon tonight." Riku's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." All of a sudden Riku pushed me away from him into the wall. I cringed and looked at him. I gasped. Riku's once aqua eyes turned red and his hair flew around his body. He hissed in pain revealing long, sharp fangs. Riku arched his back. His silver hair was darker than before and standing up all around his head. He glared and hissed as he looked around.

"R-riku?" I whimpered softly. Riku whipped his head toward me and hissed louder. He charged at me but Cloud grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. Cloud now had his hood over his head again. Riku hissed at him.

"Let me go… I'm hungry." His voice was different. Before it was so kind and carefree, now it was dark and angry. I pressed up closer to the wall.

"Sora!" Cloud yelled. "Open the door!"

I jumped up and opened the door. Cloud threw Riku out there and chased him before he could get back inside. Riku glared at Cloud.

"Let me at him! I need something; anything." Cloud put his hands up trying to reason with him.

"No you don't Riku. You don't want to do anything you'll regret tomorrow." I ran out onto the porch. I watched Riku growl at his brother. What is wrong with him?

"The only thing you'll regret is not letting me go!" Riku raised his arm and a black portal appeared. He stepped into the portal and disappeared. I gasped.

"Where did he go?" I asked in a daze. Cloud froze then turned around.

"Sora! Get inside! You're in danger!" Before his words could process in my mind, Riku appeared next to me and grabbed my neck. He pressed me against the house and licked his lips.

"Hello." He purred. I tried to say something but my body was frozen. The only thing I could do was look in his eyes. Riku dipped his head toward my neck and just as I felt his fangs touch my skin, Cloud pulled him off.

"Sora! Get inside and stay there!" He ordered taking out a stake and pressing it to Riku's throat.

"But Riku…"

"Now!" In fear of Cloud I ran inside. But he didn't stop me from looking out the window. I heard Riku screaming at him.

"What the fuck did you do that for? That was my meal. I'm starving!" Cloud was now just as pissed as Riku was and screaming at him as well.

"Think Riku! You really don't want to attack Sora. Think! You've been waiting for such a long time and you aren't going to blow it now!"

"I don't care! I need something to eat! That little snob will do." Riku pushed the stake away.

"Riku…" Cloud and Riku both heard me and looked over at me. I felt tears sting my eyes. I'm embarrassing myself, I know but I need to know what happened to Riku. "D-do you really think that little of me…?" I sputtered. Riku didn't move. He just stared right at me not blinking and with widened eyes. Cloud took the advantage when Riku stopped moving to look at the sky.

"It's fading again." He said wearily. Riku looked at the sky too. I couldn't see very well so I stepped outside to look up too. I didn't see much. The clouds just covered where the moon would be if it were shinning. I looked back at Cloud.

"What's fading…?" I gasped. Cloud let go of Riku and his hair started to blow again and it started to get brighter. His eyes turned from radiant red to normal aqua. Riku's fangs shrunk back to his original size. His hair stopped flying around and Riku slumped against the wall.

"Riku!" I ran to his side and pulled his head onto my lap. "Riku are you okay?" Cloud grabbed Riku and pulled him up. I looked up confused.

"We need to get him inside quick. Go close all the windows, or anything else that will bring light into the house. We need to keep him away from the outside."

I nodded and ran ahead of them. I pulled all the curtains over the windows and closed all the shut all the blinds. I yelled out to Cloud and he carried Riku in bride style. He lied him down on the couch.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I'll let Riku tell you. He would want it that way." Cloud answered sitting on the recliner next to the couch. I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch.

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Soon." I heard a soft whimper from the bedroom. "I forgot about Lio! I'll be right back." I ran into my room and heard Lio's cries get louder. "It's okay Lio." I said picking her up. "Dada's here. Let's go check up on Daddy."

I cradled Lio in my arms and walked down the stairs. I stopped midway when I heard Cloud talking.

"You idiot. I told you to stay away from the window. And to bring your coat over so I didn't have to get you."

"Shut up." Riku said. I smiled, knowing that he was awake and back to normal. I hid behind the wall right before the turn and peeked out. "That thing is so big and annoying. Sora would have asked about it."

"You think questions about a coat is bad? Wait until you hear the questions he'll be asking about how you acted."  
Riku's eyes widen.

"You mean I…" Cloud nodded. Riku groaned and put his hands to his face. "I am such an idiot. I can't believe I showed him that."

"And what you said."

"I said something too?"

"That you 'could care less about that little snob'." Riku groaned again. "He must hate me now." I stepped down.

"I don't hate you Riku." They both were surprised to see me. "A little freaked out, yes. But I could never hate you." I walked back to where I was before clutching Lio. I didn't hate him, but I was afraid. I don't know what happened to him or why he attacked me and I wasn't going to risk going too close in case he changes back.

"Sora…" Riku reached out to stroke my cheek but I flinched and pulled back shaking. I brought Lio up to my face in self-defense. Riku immediately pulled his hand back and bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see that side of me. I should have never have came tonight." I pulled Lio away from my face and brought her down to my lap.

"What was so bad about tonight? Riku looked at his brother. Cloud sighed.

"Just tell him. He'll find out sooner or later right?" Riku nodded. I blinked.

"Okay well Sora… I…well we -Cloud and I- are vampires."

I blinked again. "Vampires…?"

"Yes the blood sucking, night creeping, garlic fearing, monsters." I jumped up.

"Really? That's so freaking cool!" I turned around and started talking to myself. "Wow. That's so cool. I'm friends with a vampire. I know a real live vampire." I pumped my fist. "I have proof that they exist! I knew that researching and performing rituals would work!"

"Sora? I'm not done." Riku calmly said even if he probably was freaked out by me- everyone is at some point.  
I blinked.

"Whoops. Sorry." I sat back down and waited for the vampire's words.

"Well I was born in the 1700's and I was turned into a vampire when I was on the brink of dying. I was a warrior and my troop was jumped. I barely escaped but then a vampire came and helped me out. The age you were at when you turned into a vampire is the age you stay at. So I'm going to be 17 forever."

"Really?" I asked in awe. "That's cool." Riku and Cloud both snorted simultaneously.

"Yeah right." Riku said. "Try walking around for 300 years waiting for someone or something to change your live and then only watch them grow up and die while you carry on. It's terrible. It would have been easier for me if Sephiroth just drained me of all my blood right then and there."

"Sephiroth…?" I echoed. Cloud sighed in disbelief.

"Good job, Riku. You broke one of the rules. Remember? NO speaking of your master's name?" Riku glared back.

"Well I could have made up an excuse but you just spilled it right now!"

"Master?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Riku said turning back to me.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Tonight was a bad night to come over. Tonight is a New Moon. You know werewolves right?" I nodded. "Of course. Everyone knows the story of the werewolves." Riku growled. "So anyway, Vampires have… forms, you could call them. During the day we're in human forms. We look and act just like humans. Then at night we're in half vampire form. Which is nothing really, just pointer ears and sharp teeth." Riku pulled back his hair to show me his ears and he flashed me a smile to show his fangs. "We can also do little black magic. But then under the light of a Full Moon, we turn completely into a vampire- Vampire form. We lose all sense of what we're doing and whom we're with… All that matters is attacking werewolves and eating."

"Why are you so mad at the werewolves?" I asked. Riku laughed.

"We've hated their guts since the dawn of time. We're completely different but we hold the same amount of power. But tonight, they lose it all- stuck in the their human form. They're just like us in forms only, you know, instead of vampires its werewolves. So when they're vulnerable, we attack, kill and eat as much as we please. Or until the night ends. But them being different from us, under the Full Moon, we're the ones vulnerable and they kill."

"But I thought vampires couldn't die." I asked.

"You thought wrong." Cloud said. "Vampires can easily die, if you know what you're doing. First off, werewolves are the main source of vampire killing. Another is death of a lover."

"Death of a lover…" I repeated softly taking it in. Cloud smiled softly.

"Yes. Some vampires don't die from it and others can. It depends on two things; how close they were and how many times they died."

"How many times they died?" Riku nodded.

"A person can only have two lives. They can either live their life the way they wanted to, die happily without regrets and never get reborn. Or they can live two lives. Reincarnation. If they're alive for the first time and a vampire falls in love then they can either die or wait for them to be reincarnated. Which takes along time. Some vampires go insane without their lovers and end up killing themselves."

"Really?"

"Yup. Vampires can take their own lives in two ways: insanity or sacrifice. That's the third way they can die."

"Are there any others?" Riku gave me a look.

"Are you trying to kill me? Pay back or something?"

"No! I'm just curious."

"You always were. But the other way is by vampire hunters." I gasped.

"Vampire hunters? You go to school with one and he has evil, scary, ugly minions! They're out to get you!" I cried in a panic. Riku and Cloud laughed.

"That loser? What's his name- Ansem?" Cloud asked once gaining control. "He couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Yeah." Riku joined in. "His family has been trying to kill us for years. I think they got… one maybe thirty years ago. It's his evil, scary, ugly minions were more worried about." I cocked my head to the side.

"Really? Why? Ansem's probably like an expert or something and you're afraid of his inexperienced lackeys."

"You just made two mistakes. One: Calling Ansem an expert. And two: calling his lackeys' inexperience. They're much better than Ansem by far." Cloud said.

"We're not sure why they follow that idiot anyway. They can get rid of us without him." Riku added. I blinked.

"But you just said that only three things could kill you! Humans isn't one of them!" Riku and Cloud blinked too.

"Wha…" They looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Those guys? Human?"  
I pouted.

"What's so funny? That's what you said." Riku stopped laughing.

"Oh, you were serious? Ansem's followers aren't humans. They're werewolves." I gasped.

"You go to school with werewolves too? But that's two out of three ways in one safe happy place!" Riku smirked and shook his head.

"No. All three of our deaths are at school."

"Wha…"

Suddenly, a black portal appeared in right next to Cloud's chair. I yelped and hid behind Riku. Both of the vampires just sat there as if they were used to it. Wait… were they?  
Cloud smirked a little.

"Hello Leon." I poked my head out.

"Leon?"

The black portal disappeared and there stood a person dressed up in the same coat that Cloud was wearing earlier. He pulled off his hood to reveal Leon. He looked at Cloud.

"What's taking so long? The girls are getting tired." The brunet asked harshly. Cloud pointed to Riku.

"It's his fault for forgetting to bring his coat." Leon crossed his arms over his chest and looked and Riku even though he continued to talk to Cloud.

"How would that be a problem? You came to get him right?"

"But if he brought his coat, he would have been able to go through the portal." I whispered to Riku.

"Why couldn't you make a portal without your coat?"

"Because," Leon snapped. I jumped. "He would have to use his black magic and if he did, he would have turned completely vampire. He couldn't have done it inside because he would see you and attack and the moment he stepped outside, he would change and forget all about the portal, going straight to you." I slumped back behind Riku.

"Oh…" Leon turned back to Cloud.

"Anything else besides Sora knowing so soon?" Cloud glared at Riku.

"And in the process, he almost got Sora."

"What?" Leon growled but soon caught himself (since I was deeply afraid) and shook his head. "You really are an idiot. You know that? You know what tonight is."

"Alright I forgot! Don't have a subduction! (1)" Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Do you even remember what you did to him? Not only did you say those things to him; you were this close to killing him! You are really lucky that I was there. You would have killed him if I didn't pull you away from him. You completely forgot what he means to you!" He yelled putting his two fingers in measuring position to emphasize his point.

"I… almost…" Riku turned to me, his eyes completely wide. "Sora…" I looked down at Lio. What happened really hurt him. I couldn't just blab straight out that he really did almost kill me. "Look Sora… I'm really sorry. I had no control and I couldn't break free. I hope you forgive me." He bowed his head.

"I…I forgive you." I said quietly. Riku looked back up surprised.

"Really? You don't hate me or fear me?" I shook my head. Riku smiled and pulled me up on the couch and to his body.

"Ri…" I whined softly tensing up a bit. He didn't nuzzle his head into my neck. He just stayed there holding me. I slowly started to relax and hugged him back.

"Ahem." Leon coughed. I let go of Riku and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Right then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I called walking over to answer. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! Is everything okay? Is Riku still there?"

"Hi mom. Yeah he's here. His brothers are here to pick him up and he'll be leaving soon."

"That's nice. I'll be running a little before I get home, so don't stay up."

"Alright bye mom." I hung up. I turned around to see Riku sitting on the couch sighing and rolling his eyes. I tilted my head as do why until I saw Leon, who was currently pushing Cloud up the wall making out. Which was really hot. They even had sound effects. I smirked and snuck into the dining room and took the mini video camera out its hiding place. When I came back grinning evilly, Riku stared at me weirdly.

"Do vampires show up on video?" I asked innocently. Riku caught what I was saying and smirked, leaning back up against the couch.

"They sure do."

"Perfect." I turned on the camera and put Leon and Cloud into view. I could give this to my mom for mother's day. Or maybe give it to Selphie has a bribe. Or maybe I'll send it to Naimine for her birthday. Or Kairi might like this for Christmas. Or better yet, sell it on ebay to rapid fangirls everywhere. Riku leaned over.

"When they figure out that you're planning to sell their makeout scene on the Internet, they'll kill you."

"What? I didn't say that out loud did I?" I asked.

"Vampire. Vampire powers. Able to read minds. It comes with the works." Riku said with a cocky smile.

"Then I'll keep it. And yes, I am a rapid fanboy." I kept the camera on Leon as he busied himself with Cloud's chest. This was getting interesting. I looked up to see Cloud glaring at me.

"T-this… hmm… is not… ahh Leon! Getting… I-interst- Leon!" He cried out when his boyfriend tried to pull off his pants using me as a distraction. Cloud swatted him away and pulled his shirt back on. Leon and I both groaned at the same time. He glared at us both. "I have limits. And you both just crossed it!" I shrugged putting the camera in my pocket.

"Do you guys really have to leave?"

"Yeah…" Cloud said taking out his coat. "Sorry, Sor. It's been fun but Riku here is starving and I really don't think you'll want to be around him again. And I didn't eat much either. The girls are probably happy right now-eating everything insight."

"One of them is Yuffie, right?" I asked. Riku nodded.

"Yeah. Yuffie and Tifa. The reason why you haven't met Tifa is because she wasn't at school. She had a meeting."

"Do you miss school a lot because of vampire meetings and such." I asked. Riku blinked.

"I never said it was a vampire meeting."

"I know. I just had a feeling." Riku shot a quick glance at Leon before responding.

"Yeah. We kinda do. Like once or twice every week or so. They're nothing really special so it's not like we're gonna miss two or more days in a row." Leon took his coat and handed Riku his.

"We better go. The night is still young but I don't know what's left. We'll see you Monday Sora." I grinned and waved back. I took Lio in my arms and grabbed her arm to wave to her daddy. Riku smiled before putting up his hood. Leon made a black portal and stepped through.

"Oh Sora!" Riku called before following Leon. "If you ever need me just call out my name and I'll come. Got it?"

"Alright! Bye Riku!" I called waving. Riku nodded and stepped into the portal. Cloud said goodbye and followed Riku. The portal disappeared after him.  
I smiled and fell back against the couch, giggling. I hugged Lio tight to my chest. "Man he's so cool!" I looked at Lio and she looked back at me with those black beady eyes. "Lio, I think your dada is in love." I squealed and hugged Lio again.

I stood up and ran to the tv across the room. "Come on Lio. Let's watch some home videos." I took out the mini camera and connected it to the tv. Riku and my picture showed up and I grabbed some potato chips and Lio and sat down. I pressed play and watched it all over again.

0o0 Regular P.O.V.

Riku took in a deep breath and knocked on the big door in front of him. He heard a come in and he slowly opened the door.

"Master?" Sephiroth looked up from his paper work.

"Riku? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be eating or be with your friend?" Riku shuffled his feet.

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to tell you about." Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow. "I kinda told Sora…" Unexpectedly, and very much surprisingly, Sephiroth started laughing.

"That's what you came here for? You thought I would be mad at you for that?" He calmed down and looked at Riku. "Was I the last time?" Riku shook his head. "Right. He was going to find out eventually and the sooner the better, I always say. Besides, in order to get what you want he'll have to know."

"But the memories-"

Sephiroth raised a hand. "I know. I wasn't able to get them. But you could."

"How?"

"Just to the same stuff you did before and slowly the memories will come." Riku groaned.

"But that's going to take a long time. It happened to Leon before. And I don't want to become like him and just give up!"

"I know Riku, I was there. I'll give you a hint, I never told Leon this before and its supposed to work fast but I've never seen it work before." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Sephiroth smirked and leaned back up against his chair. "Tell him."

0o0 Sora's P.O.V.

It was 6 in the morning when I felt a tap on my head. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Ten more minutes mommy…"

"Mom? I'm not your mom." I heard a female voice. I looked out the covers to see a girl standing on my windowsill. I screamed and fell off my bed.  
"I swear, it was the bunny! I didn't do anything!"

The girl tilted her head. "What? I'm here to say hello!"

I pulled the covers off my head. "Uh? Oh, aren't you Yuffie? Riku's sister?"

Yuffie grinned and pointed to herself. "That's me! The great vampire Yuffie! Part vampire, part ninja."

"Ninja?" I repeated.

She nodded. "Yup before I was turned into a vampire I was the greatest ninja ever. But now I'm part ninja and…"

She did a funky hand movement. "Part vampire!"

I laughed. "Nice to meet you, again, I think. What brings you here?"

"Riku wanted me to say hello! And Cloud did too but Leon didn't care but he's an ass so his opinion doesn't count. So, what's it like being friends with a vampire?"

"Great! I love it! I always believed in vampires but the boys in school thought I was crazy, but I'm not because I saw one."  
Yuffie grinned.

"Yup. You seem like a nice kid. I'm glad Riku knows what he's doing."  
I cocked my head to the side but Yuffie waved in away.

"I better run, Riku told me not to stay too long and I'm still hungry. Nice meeting you Sora. And Riku says hello."  
I grinned and climbed back into bed.

"Bye Yuffie. Tell Riku I said hi."  
She smiled then vanished. I blinked.

"Doesn't she need a portal thingy too?" Out of nowhere I heard Yuffie's giggles.

"Nope. I have a special technique that the others don't know so I don't have to use portals."

I heard a soft cry from the little bed next to me. I picked up Lio from her crib and got her bottle. "That, Lio, was your aunt Yuffie. Don't worry, when you get older she'll teach you how to vanish too." After Lio was done drinking she giggled.

0o0

I hate the world. I hate my mother. I hate life. I hate food… no wait- food is the only thing I love these days.  
I will never grow up to have a real kid. A fake one is bad enough. Fake, computer controlled, teddy bears dressed in diapers can throw up.  
Yes, my fake, computer controlled, teddy bear dressed up in a diaper, just threw up all over the living room floor. Which my mom didn't do anything about it but stare at it for a few seconds then told me to get to work.

I think this thing is a real baby stuck in a teddy bear costume. The pukes, smells, looks, and feels real. So very nasty. I shivered and got on my hands and knees with a bottle of cleaning spray, a roll of towels, a plastic bag, rubber gloves and a mask.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Is all that necessary? It's fake throw up."

I glared at her. "Then you get down on the floor and clean it up instead of holding Lio."

She smiled. "Nope. When I had you and you threw up all over the house, this is exactly what my mother used to do. Stand here and watch holding you while I was on my knees scrubbing the rug. It's pay back time."

I pouted and scrubbed harder. "Stupid mom…"

Mom grinned and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going out for a walk with Lio. She needs some fresh air."

"Alright, make sure she's bundled up good! I don't want her catching a cold." I called over my shoulder. My mom laughed and slammed the door.  
I went back to cleaning the stain that just wouldn't get out DAMNIT! I leaned forward into the ground trying really hard to get it out. I growled under my breath. "Where's that good for nothing husband of mine when you need him?"

"Right behind you, admiring your ass in the air." I screamed and fell forward into the puke.  
I looked up and glared.

"I'm glad I can entertain you but I would like some help, Riku!"  
Riku shook his head.

"Is that anyway to greet your husband? I'm only here to help. You called didn't you?"

"Uh… kinda I guess. Help please?" Riku picked me up from the puke and snapped his fingers. The puke was gone.

"Holy shit. It's gone." I looked at my clothes. "Woah, it's all gone."  
Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, it's all gone. Nothing really exciting."

"Are you serious? That's like the coolest thing that's happen to me all day!"

"Well, duh. It's only 11 in the morning. By the way, where's Lio? You didn't lose her did you?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"What happened to your 'vampire powers'? Weren't you here before my mom left? She took Lio for a walk."  
Riku crossed his arms back.

"Well, I don't go around watching your every move, so sorry to say. I have a life too. I just heard you call me and I was here. Vampires don't go back on their word."

"Is that so? Is that, like, code or something?" I teased, poking him in the chest.  
Riku smirked.

"Actually, yes. We have many rules to follow to keep up the population and such. And one of them is to never go back on our word."

"Oh." I said walking toward the kitchen. "Do you want anything? Do you even eat anything human-y?"

"Sometimes. We can eat food but it doesn't do anything to us. We only need blood to survive." Riku said following me.

"Then I'll make something!" I declared grabbing a loaf of bread, some ham and a knife.  
Riku backed up a bit. I blinked at him.

"What's wrong Ri?"

"Are you trained with a knife? I can't be here if you're in an accident."  
I huffed while slicing the ham.

"What? Do you not trust me? I know what I'm doing. Anyway, do you want anything else on your sandwich? We got mayo, mustard, cheese… blood?"  
I looked down to see blood on one of the pieces of bread. I blinked then realized I cut myself with the knife. I laughed it off and grabbed a Band-Aid.

"Whoops, guess you were right Riku. I can't be trusted with a knife." I looked around. "Riku?" My mom bust through the door.

"Sora! I'm home! Lio and I had such a fun time today! And now we're- making sandwiches and bleeding?" She looked at me. "What are you doing with the knife? I thought I told you to not use anything in the kitchen while I'm out. The only thing you're allowed to make is cereal and maybe a hot pocket." She grabbed the knife and waved it at me. "Now, Sora. This is a very dangerous thing. It is not a toy. Look at this blade. It could slice off your head!"

I jumped back. "Is that why you're waving it in my face? Are you trying kill me?"

Mom laughed sheepishly and put the knife in the sink. "Sorry! I'll make lunch and you put Lio down for a nappy. She was up the whole walk and I'm sure she's very tired."

I nodded and scooped Lio into my arms. "How was your walk with Grandma?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. I heard my mom growl.

"I am not a Grandma! I told her to call me Mumise!" I laughed and carried Lio to our room. Yesterday, I made her a little bed made out of book sox, cushions, blankets and my old, beat down crib. I tore the crib apart and made it almost 3 times smaller. Then I used cushions as a mattress and used the book sox and blankets to cover her. She seems to like it just fine.

I laid her down and pulled a soccer ball book sox over her body. I heard Lio snore before I kissed her head and went back down to the kitchen. My mom had already made us a ham sandwich. I grinned.

"Thanks mom."

"So how was yesterday? I didn't get a chance to ask."

"It was great. Riku and I had a blast- NOT in that way!- and then his brothers, Cloud and Leon came over to chat before they took Riku home."

"How old is Riku? He's seventeen, right? Then shouldn't he drive himself home?" I considered telling the truth. ('Of course not mom! He doesn't drive; he uses a portal of darkness to go places. But since he forgot his coat at home that prevents him from going crazy and killing me, his brothers came to get him.') Then again... nah.

"It's in the shop."

"That makes sense. Did you do anything kinky while I was gone?" She wagged her eyebrows.

I choked on my ham. "Would you stop that? Oh! But I did get some sweet footage of Cloud and Leon making out."

Mom gave me a weird look. "But they're brothers, aren't they?"

"Kinda. Cloud was an orphan and he went to live with Leon and his family and they fell in love and all that crap."

"Are they hot?"

"Very."

"Drool worthy?"

"Nose bleed worthy."

"To the t.v!"  
0o0

1- Subduction- A vampire punishment. Hurts a lot and it'll be explained more later on it the story

Rin: Was that good enough for ya? Yup, I made Sora figure it out early it was supposed to be later on but I thought it would be better this way. I'm really sorry about the wait but I'm going full speed this time! My goal is the have the next chapter up by the end of the month. I don't have any more vacations after the one I'm going on tomorrow. YAY! Ocean City here I come!

Next chapter: Axel? Who's this Axel guy? And why is he hanging on Roxas so much? And where did Riku go, damnit! He's supposed to help with Lio and she's puking all over the house again! Soya's going insane and so is Selphie and where is this stupid music coming from? Where is Riku? And will someone put out the fire in the science room? Stop the world Sora wants to get off!

Review please! It makes me feel special! Or you could get the videotape from Sora with **extra bonus features!** You know you want it so review! My goal is to get to 100 reviews by the time I post up chapter 4. So make it happen and get the video!


	4. Dance til day break

Rin: Well, I got it out before July was over… even if it is the last day. Sorry.

**Listen up maggots:** I need a new beta and if anyone is interested, please send a review, e-mail, private post-thingy or something! Preferably they should know both of my stories along with Naruto. I'm going to write some of those sooner or later. Thanks!

**I love all of you: **LaShontray Chambers, DeusExMchna, Angelfire900, evilgoddess1990, Xxhieadzeroxx, Kuroi Kitty, Shirouzumak, ScReAmofaBrOkEnAnGeL, hostesshearts 3, Hydra390, Kyaku-kun, Kuroi Kitty, Shirouzumak, ScReAmofaBrOkEnAnGeL, hostesshearts 3, Hydra390, Kyaku-kun,

I also love but I need to write them back:

Sorakitty – OMG! Skittles! glomps Me love Skittles. Medieval people rock! (besides they play a major part of this story) heehee

catwwomen47- I love Pirates of the Caribbean! That movie was awesome! (but I think the first one was better) Cirque Du Freak: I heard that was good but I never read them but thanks! I'll try to look for them soon.

Tai Anime- Axel: No, he's not going to be a vampire hunter. That would be really interesting but Axel is going a blood sucking, Roxas glomping, fire freak. I love him.

losthimagain – Yes, Sephiroth is good. He's one of those people who hang out in the sidelines until later. But he's a cool master. And there will be some Axel Roxas in this chapter. A little bit.

AbnormallyWeirdPerson- Sora's past: Yeah, Sora's past will be revealed… sooner or later. But it'll be here eventually. Lio: Her high-tech-ness will be explained in this chapter. Moon: Whoops! Mistake. He's goes into vampire form on a **new** moon and goes into human mode on a **full** moon. Got it? The three deaths: They're careful at school but they kinda want to live a normal life too. Also they want to see their lovers!

The master of Morons- OMG! I love Twilight. Yes, that is the greatest book of all times! Anyway, after reading Twilight I wanted to write a vampire fanfic but many people said it reminds them of the book too. I hope it isn't too much like it.

**Disclaimer**:Finally stops laughing: What was I laughing about again?

Some random reviewer: We think you own Kingdom Hearts.

:falls on the floor laughing… again: ME? Hahahahaha! No! I wish but no!

0o0

Ten reasons why I'm more like my mom than I realized…

1. Two words: Crazed fan

2. Of what you may ask? Well, we are both insanely crazy over yaoi. (Seriously, the best thing known to man … besides sugar and Riku of course.)

3. We both love Riku. She loves him like a son-in-law and I love him like my husband.

4. Hyper as hell.

5. I must have gotten it from her because once someone hands me a can of root beer, there is no stopping me. Which is kind of like my mom- except for the fact that she drinks until she passes out while I just drink until I barf or fall into a drunken state- whichever comes first.

6. We adore chocolate ice cream. It's filled with sugar and it goes great with root beer.

7. We watched Cloud and Leon make out for 3 hours and 24 minutes and never got tired of it. Normally, people could only take two or three rounds of Leon pushing Cloud up the wall. But not us. We sat and got nosebleeds to each of the 324 times watching it.

8. We pout more than regular humans should.

9. I look like her, I act like her, I sound like her, I have the same interests as her, we both get high off sugar…

10. I am her … in a teenage boy form.

It was barely 6 in the morning when I heard my name being called. "Sora wake up. It's time for school."

I grumbled and swatted at the air. "Just let me sleep for 5 more days mommy…"

Iheard a faint sigh. "Didn't you call Yuffie that the other day? It's me… your husband."

I heavily lifted my head up. My eyes weren't adjusted to the light yet so all I saw was a black figure. "Husband…? Wha…? But you look like my mom…" My eyes adjusted and I saw Riku smirking down at me. "Holy shit! You're not my mom! And you look nothing like her! Gah!" I feel out of bed, caught in my blanket. I struggled under my blanket and finally got free. I landed right next to Lio's bed. But it was different.

"Gah! Lio's gone!" I shuffled on my knees to Riku's legs and latched my arms around them. "I'm sorry! I lost our child! She was so young!"

"You're not a morning person are you? I'm holding Lio." Riku said with a laugh, patting my head.

I looked up to see Lio safe in her daddy's arms. I sighed, relaxing a bit. "Good. Um… how long have you been here?"

"3 hours."

"3 hours? Don't you sleep? You're going to be all cranky today if you don't get any sleep!" I jumped up, pushing Riku toward the bed. He wouldn't budge. "Sleep here! You shouldn't go to school all tired! What were you thinking? Staying here all night! … Wait! Why were you in here? You shouldn't be here! How did you get inside? I put on the alarm myself last night. Why were you watching me sleep?"

Riku leaned forward and kissed me. I was talking when he brought his lips to mine so my mouth was wide open leaving him room to stick his tongue in. He wrapped his tongue along mine and followed the edges of my mouth. He slowly pulled back. "You talk too much. First off, I don't need sleep. I could sleep if I wanted to but I have better things to do at night than sleep. Like for intense…" He brought his warm lips to mine again lightly. "Watch you. You're very interesting to watch. You talk a lot in your sleep."

My mouth dropped. "Oh God no. What did I say? What did I say?"

"Something about Riku… smexy… evil… penguins… stupid… mom… nosebleed… video… Lio… my Riku… and Riku."

"Please tell me your lying." I said, slumping down to the floor.

"It doesn't matter really I can read it all in your head anyway." He said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking about now?" I said with a clear picture of a hot dog in my mind

Riku crossed his arms and said almost immediately, "A hot dog." I pouted pretty much giving it away. Stupid smexy Riku… "Thank you, but you shouldn't be calling people stupid. Especially since your grades aren't that good."

I pouted, turning on my heel and left the room. "Where are you going Sora?" Riku called with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"If you can really read my mind you would know that I'm going to go eat breakfast." I deadpanned going down the stairs. Riku followed me and found my mom sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Sora dear. Oh, I see Riku's here. I'm glad you guys stayed off the couch like I told you too. Bring down the dirty sheets after breakfast."

I turned into a tomato and threatened to write a book about her idea of parenting while Riku laughed. "Good Morning Soya."

Mom looked more than thrilled to have Riku here. "Would you like some coffee, Riku? Oh and you must tell your two brothers to come over sometime! They are just simply delicious! To you think they'll do a free show for me?"

I rolled my eyes in my mom's predictability and snatched some cookies out of the cookie jar. My mom got up to pour Riku some coffee while he talked. "I could ask. They get annoyed quickly, or at least Leon does. Cloud doesn't care too much but he does have limits. Oh, thank you." He smiled generously while taking the mug mom held out to him.

I took a seat next to Riku and stared with great curiosity at him while he sipped his coffee. "Why are you staring at me like that, Sora?" He amusedly asked raising an eyebrow slightly. "Drinking coffee is not unusual for someone to be doing, Sora."

Mom brought a hand to cover her mouth while she chuckled lightly. "Don't mind him. He's probably just staring at your sexi-er I mean smexiness."

I shot her a glare of doom. "That's my word! I own it! Do you think I can copyright it?" I asked no one in particular.

Mom took a sip of her coffee then her eyes lit up. "Oh I completely forgot!" -Like the question I just asked you? -"Sora, I bought you a new shirt." I gave her a look. "It's not bad or anything- no frills, I promise. It's a plain black shirt with writing on it. It's in my room on the dresser."

I grinned and shoved the cookie in my mouth, yanking Riku away from his coffee and up the stairs. I heard my mom call up. "You have 2 minutes. That's not enough time to do anything up there!"

I decided to ignore that comment and pulled Riku into my mom's room. There on the dresser was a black tee shirt, similar to the ones Riku wears, and on it in red writing was the word, 'KUUKIES' I squealed and hugged it. Riku took it from me and tilted his head while he looked at it. "It seems like your mom knows you well. And it matches my shirt."

"It does?" I leaned down and got a good look at Riku's shirt for the very first time. And just like mine, it was in red and spelled, 'BLOOD'. I blinked. "How is blood like cookies?"

"Humans love cookies and vampires love blood. So cookies to you is the same as blood is to me, get it?" He said slowly as if explaining it to a three year.

"But you get blood all the time which means you get to eat your dessert all the time when I just get cookies for breakfast, lunch and dessert!" I freaked, suddenly envying vampires.

"But that's still more than the average human eats cookies a day." Riku pointed out.

"So? You get blood for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert!" I pouted clearly hating vampires and all their evil cookie-like foods.

"Not really. We don't have to eat everyday."

"Seriously? And you don't die of starvation?" I asked completely amazed.

Riku rolled his eyes good naturally. "Honestly Sora, people don't die of starvation without eating for a day. But most of the time we eat 3 or 4 times a week. But that changes, in the week of the new moon, we kill enough werewolves to last us the whole week so I don't need to eat at all this week. But on the week of the Full Moon I need to eat all week to built up strength to fight the werewolves off."

I blinked. "That sounds… complicated."

Riku ruffled my hair ignoring the fact that I was being completely serious. "That's because I'm talking to you Sora. It's not difficult for anyone else to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm stupid?" I yelled poking him in the chest.

Riku smiled and snapped his fingers. In an instant he was gone. "Riku? Where are you? I thought only Yuffie could disappear like that!"

"She is." A voice came from behind me. There, Riku stood leaning against the wall, looking exactly the same way when I first met him- his head was facing the ground and his eyes were shut. He leaned, oh so, casually against the door with his left foot on the wall. I drooled mentally. "But her body goes invisible then she leaves. I can only teleport without the portal to a certain place close by. Yuffie can teleport anywhere." He opened his eyes and smiled faintly. "Let's go to school."

0o0

Riku drove my car to school and parked near a tree. Waiting for him was his groupies and just about all the girls in school plus a few hundred boys. They all screamed and waved and acted like Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom just appeared.

"Riku!"

"OMG its Riku!"

"Riku I love you!"

"Riku! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Riku! Look at me!"

"GAH! IT'S RIKU!

"Will you marry me Riku?"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! RIKU!"

"RIIIIIIIIIKUUUU!"

Some girls screamed, some had big signs, some threw flowers and phone numbers, some guy fainted into a cheerleader's arms (which she threw him to the floor without a second thought) and a few even started to hyperventilate.

I turned to Riku who acted like he didn't even notice them. "Is it always like this?"

Riku looked confused at my question. "What? Oh, them? Yeah, I think they get up at 4 in the morning just to get here before me." He opened the door, got out of the car and the screams got louder. Riku ignored them completely, walking over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He smiled, pretending to be a limo driver and I gave him a smile in return.

"Thanks." I got out and suddenly everything got quiet. I looked out to the crowd of fans and they were no longer cheering… they were sending death glares at me. If looks could kill I would have died a hundred and fifty-six times already. I gulped. "Uh… Riku? I don't think your fans like me very much."

Riku took my hand and continued walking, as if trying to pull me away from my thoughts. "That's alright, they don't matter anyway, right?"  
I nodded slowly never letting my eyes wonder away from the fans. "R-right…" But truthfully, I don't think I've ever been so scared. With exception from the Akira insistent. They all just stared at me with those eyes filled with hatred and revenge. All they need now is a few pitchforks and some torches. I scooted up closer to Riku realizing it was a grave mistake after I moved.

As soon as Riku walked past them, the fans quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me away from him. "Ri-" A freshly manicured hand cut off my scream. I looked up to see the leader of the R.O.T club. She burned holes into my eyes as she spoke, "Did I tell you to stay away from my Riku, you fag?" I gulped. "I warned you before, Riku isn't gay; he belongs to me. I'll make sure that you learn that the hard way." She brought up a hand and I closed my eyes waiting to be hit. But it never came.

I opened one eye to see Riku holding the girl's wrist. His eyes were covered over by his bangs. Even if you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell he was pissed; his aura told it all. The leader shrieked. "OMG! Riku! You'll never guess what! This little fag," She sneered at me. "Was trying to make you gay! Can you believe it? I mean really…"

Riku looked up. I bit back a gasp. His eyes were ten times worse than his fans when they saw me. The only time I ever saw Riku like that was when he turned completely vampire. Even his beloved fans seemed a bit freaked out as the inched away from me. Riku looked directly at the leader and snarled. "If you ever lay a hand on Sora again, I'll see personally to your death."

Riku grabbed my hand away from hers and forcefully pulled me away from them. I opened my mouth but decided to stay quiet. He's really mad right now- I could feel it. But the leader didn't. "Riku! He's trying to turn you into a gay freak! - Not that you would ever become a freak but…- Don't be like that! Because-"

"I do not," Riku interrupted coldly, stopping. "belong to you. I never have and I never will. The only one I will ever belong to is Sora and if you hurt him it any shape or form there will be hell to pay. Come on, Sora." He continued to drag me away from his fans and into the school. As soon as they were out of side Riku spoke again, "Are you alright?" He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Yeah, they didn't do anything. I'm fine, really Riku. I think you're getting a little bit uptight."

"Uptight?" He repeated angrily, turning to me. Oh great he was still mad. "They didn't get to do anything because I prevented them from doing anything. You don't know what they were thinking; you don't know what kind of cruel, sick punishment they all had planned for you." He calmed down slightly and put both hands on my shoulders. He exhaled. "Sora, please try to understand that just because I may be able to appear whenever you need me doesn't mean that I always can. There may be times where I can't come to rescue you. And being with me is just going to raise your chances of being hurt. Not just with my insane fans but also with the werewolves in the school and other vampires."

I nodded my head. "But why other vampires? You did mention before about a code. Isn't there a code to protect me?"

"Well, kinda. At the moment you're not safe, but just wait. I need to get you one of those necklaces." He mentioned the last part mostly to himself. We started walking down the hall gaining a lot of stares- jealous, angry, sad and shocked.

Waiting at my locker was Selphie clutching onto Tidus' arm. She spotted me and squealed. "Sora! Why didn't you tell me you were with Riku? We would have left you two love birds alone."

"Selphie! Shh! The fangirls will attack again!" I whined looking around for any signs of someone hearing her.

"You already got attacked? That was fast. I told you they'll be out to get you." Tidus said with an all-knowing nod.

Selphie smiled at her boyfriend's ingenious. "So how's your project going? We're doing great; Mogeta is such a darling little boy! He's so well trained, not one accident!"

"Well that's the opposite of Lio." Riku said looking at our child in his arms. "She goes a lot and when she does it does, it smells. And she has already puked all over Sora's house."

"Oh?" Selphie smirked slyly. "And what exactly where you doing at Sora's house?"

"Taking care of Lio." He answered causally.

Selphie's smirk grew. "And is that all you were doing? Possibly… oh, having another baby?"

I think I just got redder. "Selph-ie! Do you mind! You're just as bad as my mom!"

"Well, duh!" Selphie said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "We're best friends! Of course I'm going to act like her!"

"Well, Sora." Riku said turning to me. "It's been fun but I got to go. I won't be in homeroom; I have a meet with Tifa. I'll see you in Home EC." He kissed my cheek, nodded to Tidus and Selphie and left without another word.

When Riku was out of earshot Selphie turned to me. "Man, I still can't believe you got Riku at your feet. I've seen people try for 4 years and no luck. Well, he has only been in this school for 4 years so I don't know much about his past but anyway, you got him in one day of going to this school! It's a miracle I tell you!"

Tidus nodded in agreement. "You're going to have every girl and almost 2 thirds of the other population of the school against you. His fan club is insane and will rip apart any part of your body and beat you with the bloody end until you learn to stay away. And they'll probably light your limbs on fire first because you're turning Riku gay."

I sighed. "Thanks for the help guys. This school sure knows how to make a kid feel welcomed."

Selphie just smiled.

0o0

In homeroom, Roxas sat next to me and laughed. "How's the parent life treating you?"

I glared at him. "Don't think your off the hook yet, Tomochi. On Friday you're going to get a partner."

Roxas smirked. "Oh? I don't think we have anyone else in the class for me to be with."

"Not true, Roxas." Kairi turned around, joining in. "We're getting a new student."

"So what? They might not be in that class." Roxas pointed out.

"But he is." Kairi said taking out a piece of paper. "I have his schedule, and I'm supposed to pick the escort and I'm assigning you. And it says right here…" She handed him the paper. "That he's in your Health class and in most of your classes, for that matter."

Roxas shoved the paper back to Kairi and slumped down in his seat with a pout rested on his face. "I don't wanna work with some guy."

"Oh but I heard he's hot." Kairi smiled dreamily. "And that he's related to Riku. That means he must be drop dead sexy!" She added with a squeal.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. Why are girls so predicable? Wait, if he's related to Riku… does that mean he's a vampire too? "What's the relation?" I asked.

Kairi tapped her finger to her chin. "I think it was cousin or maybe it was another step-brother."

"But anyway, I don't care if he's hot, I'm not gay!" Roxas said with a nod.

"I'd beg to differ…" Kairi gave him a sly look.  
Roxas shot one right back. "Start begging."

"Two years ago, at Namine's birthday party we played truth or dare and you were dared to makeout with Tidus -of course that was before he got together with Selphie or otherwise you would be long gone without any remains of touching her precious Tidy-Widy -and you did. You made a bunch of sounds of pleasure then later we asked you if you liked it on a truth question and you said yes."

Roxas was shocked beyond belief. "What? When did I do that? I don't remember!"

"Bad memory, duh."

Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yeah…. I did?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Yes, and I have a picture to prove it."  
"What? I demand to see that picture! Where's Tidus?" Roxas looked around for the familiar sign of the blond.

"Right behind you." Tidus said walking in the class with Selphie hugging his back.

"I have a question." Roxas stared ignoring the look Kairi gave him to shut it. "Kairi claims that two years ago at Namine's birthday party…" Tidus gave a noticeable twitch. "we made out during a truth or dare game. And she says I enjoyed it. Is that true?"

Tidus slapped his forehead. "…Yes…" Selphie jumped off Tidus' back, growling.

"What the fuck? I thought I told everyone never to bring that up again!" She yelled, grabbing the front of Roxas' shirt. "Even if you have no memory of it you should know better than to ask MY Tidus about that! Especially in front of me! Of course at the time I thought it was hot and all, considering I'm an insane yaoi addict, but still! I'm with Tidus now and he's mine!" She looked like she about to throw a punch when she blinked. "Oops… sorry Roxas. I forgot who I was for a second. It's not your fault for forgetting." She smiled kindly and when back to clinging onto Tidus' back who was still fuming over a painful memory.  
I blinked. Was this girl bipolar? I think she and my mom went to special classes on how to act bipolar to confuse boys. Man, was their money spend well.

Roxas was just as shocked as I was. He didn't move nor speak. Kairi sighed. "I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea. Once they got together she did threaten to kill anyone who spoke of that incident again."  
Roxas must have been thinking too hard because he looked like he went through another memory loss. "What… is her problem?" I shook my head. Selphie and mom are bipolar and Roxas is ADD. I have a feeling my friends have more problems than that. "Who does she think she is telling me to stay of HER Tidus!" He glared at Selphie who looked like she was deaf to the world, playing with Tidus' hair. "It was two years ago and I don't even have any memory what happened!" He sat quietly in his seat and pouted. Then barely a second later and…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?"

"Um… I was just kidding Selphie!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOMOCHI!"

0o0 (AN- By the way, this is not (and never will be) a TidusX Roxas fanfic. Just letting you know)

"Okay class. Since yesterday we didn't have Home EC, some of you didn't get the pleasure of meeting Sora. He's from Destiny Islands and he's cute." The teacher said smiling. I blushed and fumed in my head. I'm not cute, damnit!

"Now, where to put you." The teacher clapped her hands together and looked around. She stopped talking for a while and just stood there. I looked up and was once again surprised to see her eyes glazed over. I nearly dropped my mouth. Again?

"Sora…" She spoke slowly. "Sit next to Riku please."

I glanced over toward Riku's table. There were about seven tables around the room with four seats at each table. His table was currently full. I looked at Riku but his eyes were in the teacher's. I suddenly had a prediction. "But Riku's table is full."

I quickly looked at Riku to see his eyebrow's knitted together. The teacher didn't talk until Riku smiled slightly. "Miss. Tama…" I just noticed that crazy leader was in my class. She sat across from Riku and sighed dreamily at him. She snapped from her daydream when she heard her name.

"Yes, Mrs. Chinri?" The leader said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I snickered in my mind. CHA! That's what you get, loser! That's my husband you're dreaming about!

Riku smirked and it grew when he saw my pout. Stupid smexy mind reading vampire…

"Miss. Tama, will you please go sit next to Mr. Motto?"  
The leader's twitched and literally freaked. "Excuse me? I have to sit next to him? Of all people?"

Miss. Chinri didn't flinch at the sound of her tone, unlike the rest of the class, and still spoke in a monotone voice. "Yes, Miss. Tama I want you to sit next to Jochi."

The leader's vein popped and she fumed across the room and sat next to this really geeky looking kid with a brown bowl hair cut and big bulky Harry Potter like glasses. He also at buck teeth, freckles and bad acne. He looked like one of those Star Warz dorks or one of those science fiction freaks that think girls are aliens from the planet, Ukamotania. I almost felt bad for her…

Well, done with that. That bitch deserves it.

"Sora." Miss. Chinri said with her eyes still in a glaze. "Go sit across from Mr. Masaki."

I smiled and happily sat across from my husband. Riku turned his eyes away from the teacher and smiled at me. As soon as she was no longer looking in Riku's eyes, Miss. Chinri blinked and looked around the room. "Where's Sora? Oh, I see your sitting with Riku's table but where's… There you are Kagura. I'm glad to see your sitting with Jochi and giving up your seat to Sora. That was kind of you." She smiled and turned to the board.

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note down.

_You shouldn't be using your powers to do evil, Riku._

I threw it over to him and heard him chuckle.

_I was doing you a favor. Do you not want to sit next to me? I also thought you would want to sit with Selphie and Tidus._

I looked over to the seat next to me to find Selphie trying to balance a pencil on her nose. She looked as if the class meant nothing to her. Then I look at Tidus, who was fast asleep and drool hanging out of his mouth and all over the table, and realized that he must hate it more than any of us. Am I the only one who thought Home EC was important? I mean, if I'm going to become Riku's wife, I should know how to cook and stuff. Even though, Riku, being perfect at everything, should take care of it… I have to do something too besides take care of Lio.

_I do want to sit next to them and you but still its not nice. You made poor Roxas think he was going delusional. And you were probably using me to get rid of that scary girl_.

I tried to pay attention to the teacher when Riku flicked the note on my forehead. I pouted and glared at him. He shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'.

_First, Roxas is always delusional. I know him better than I lead on. Second, I never wanted her to sit here and since I'm your husband, why not equivalent trade, right? Third, yes, I am perfect. But I would enjoy coming home from drinking blood to a nice home cooked meal._  
I stared shocked at the note. Oh that evil, no good, smexy, mind reader!  
_Can you stop with the mind reading! It's not fair because I can't read your mind. And anyway, why was that bitch sitting with you anyway? She doesn't deserve you._

I heard Riku laugh quietly when he read my note. I honestly don't see what's so funny. I was being serious.

_Selphie threatened to blackmail Mrs. Chinri if she didn't let them pick partners to sit next to. She got her way and sat with Tidus and when I was going to sit with Yuffie then… what was her name again? Kagiie? But anyway, she grabbed my arm and demanded that I sat with her. So I was forced to sit with obsessed freak, hyper insane girl, and the sleeping moron. Joy. By the way, you might not be able to read my mind but I can send you my thoughts._

"What?" I jumped up, letting my chair crash to the floor as I grabbed the front of Riku's shirt. I ignored Kagura's protests to 'let go of her Riku' and the teacher's screams of 'Sora! This is a classroom, not a wrestling match!' and I continued to yell. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I glared my eyes into his calm aquamarine ones and suddenly I wasn't mad at him anymore. "You… big… evil… stupid…smexy person." I sunk farther down with each word and collapsed onto the table; completely embarrassed and scared to know what Riku was thinking. He probably hated me know.

"Mr. Harada." I shot up. The teacher looked mad. "What was that outburst about? What a terrible way to start this year off. Go stand in the hall." She said picking up two pails of water from under her desk. **(1)**  
I slowly stood up when Riku glared over to the teacher. Oh god, not again. Mrs. Chinri was already hooked into his eyes. "Sora," She said calmly. The rest of the class blinked. "I know why you had such a terrible outburst. It's not your fault. On the other hand, Miss. Tama, would you come here please?"

Kagura was shocked to hear her name. She walked over to the teacher cautiously. "Y-yes?"

"You scared Sora and caused him to break down. Go out in the hall." Mrs. Chinri said calmly as she passed to buckets to Kagura.

"But I did nothing! How did I scare him? I did nothing to that bastard! He's the one who's trying to steal away my precious Riku!"

Before I realized Mrs. Chinri was smirking, it disappeared into a disappointed frown. "Harassing a student is a terrible thing to do, by far than scaring them with your insaneness. Go out now." Kagura grumbled taking the buckets, shooting a glare at me before she left. "Oh, and by the way, Riku doesn't belong to you, you should know that by now." Mrs. Chinri added half cheerfully for a mind controled puppet.

Kagura growled and left the room. I sighed in relief and sat back down, not knowing I was still standing up. Riku let Mrs. Chinri back into her own state of mind.

_"You know Sora…"_

I heard a voice. I screamed. Literally, out loud. Mrs. Chinri twitched. "I've had enough. Sora, what's wrong now?"  
I was shaking. "I-I-I think I'm hearing v-v-voices…" I screamed again, still shaking. "I'm going insane! Maybe… I'm delusional. I think I've finally lost it. Who else hears voices in their heads? No one else can hear them but me! Am I going to die? Maybe… it's the Grim Reaper or maybe it's… OMG! It's my dad! I've been with him for so long and now I'm hearing his voice in my head! He's telling me about taking over the family business, and NO! He's bring up the topic about my brother again! HELP ME TOM CRUISE!" I think I'm about to break down.

"You think you're going insane?" The whole class looks at Mrs. Chinri who looks like her house just burned to the ground after the worst day in her life. "What about me? First you're right next to me, and then you're sitting with Riku. Then Kagura, the most obsessed girl I have ever seen switches her seat of a perfect view of her obsession to sit next to a guy she would never talk to in her life! Then you start screaming and shaking Riku and the next minute your sitting in your seat and Kagura is outside holding buckets, when you're the one who's supposed to be holding them! And now, just randomly, you decide to become the class clown and start screaming that you're going insane, but guess what? You're not the only one! TOM CRUISE HELP ME INSTEAD!" And with that final cry, Mrs. Chinri ran out the door.

Everyone looks at me. "But I really did hear voices. And they knew my name." I whispered. They heard me, shrugged and started chatting.

Tidus, who somehow slept threw the entire thing, just woke up when everyone started talking. "… Is the period over already…?"

Selphie whacked him with her Donald Duck pen. "You miss all the exciting things."

Tidus pouted. "Again? Damn, I can't believe I this and when Yuffie blew up the oven last week."

Selphie smiled distantly. "Yeah… Yuffie and I had a great time… er- I mean, that was hilarious!"

I looked at Riku, thinking he was pissed but instead he was smiling and shaking his head, good naturally. "That was me, you idiot."

I blinked. "But…" Then it hit me. I narrowed my eyes. "You're completely evil, you know that? You could have at least given me a warning or something! I made a complete fool out of myself! And now the teacher hates me!"

Riku shrugged. "Hey, free period." I hated him. Doesn't he care about me at all? Riku looked at me with sudden seriousness. "Of course I care about you and I'm basically telling you not to worry about it." He smirked. "I also hear voices in my head."

"Oh!" It just dawned upon me that there were two other vampires who hear voices all the time where in the classroom. "Sorry, I was kinda caught up in the moment, you know?"

Riku nodded. "Sure."

0o0

"Mom! I'm home!" I called skipping through the door. She looked up from her book on, 'How to ruin your teenagers life, the easy way. Part one'.

"Where's Riku? Isn't he supposed to be with you today?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Not today. Probably later on this week though."

Mom pouted. "And I wanted to see Cloud and Leon smut too."  
"But anywho! I'm off taking care of Lio today! It's Riku's turn so I get the night off! Finally!" I gave her a look.

Mom blinked but then smirked when she caught my drift. "So that means…"

I nodded. "Oh yeah…"

(A.N. Sora's cheating on Riku with his own mom! … Just kidding!)

We gave each other a hive five. "Sugar high!"

Mom pumped her fist. "I'll get the ice cream."

I did the same. "I'll get the root beer!"  
"I'll call for pizza delivery!"

"I'll call Willy Wonka!"

We jumped to our jobs. I pulled out 30 cans root beer and surprisingly I wasn't surprised to see that we weren't running out of it. And my mom brought out chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter and strawberry ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream, cherries, chocolate sauce and granola. I took out my cell and called the candy shop down the street (which, oddly enough, was called Willy Wonka) and order 3 boxes of all the candy he owns. While my mom grabbed her cell phone and called the pizza delivery man and ordered 5 X-larges. She then called someone else.

"Who are you calling mom?" I asked.

"Selphie." She answered with a small smile. "Be a dear and call Kairi and Namine for me, will you Sora?" I shrugged and called my two other friends.

In 5 minutes everyone came with lots of food, games and were kid-less.

0o0

The next morning I woke up heavy headed. My whole body ached and I felt as if I put on another ten pounds. I groggily opened my eyes. The room was spinning. Is there an earthquake going on? I looked to the side. I nearly screamed when I saw Namine lying on the floor. I picked myself and wobbled over to her side. I fell next to her

Namine's eyes were shut and I didn't see her chest moving. "Namine?" I whispered but it hurt my ears. She didn't respond. I poked her arm. "Waky, waky!" I whispered softer.

She didn't move and something in me flipped. "Namine! Don't die on me now!" I screamed trying to push her. My head suddenly exploded (not literally but it seriously hurt) and I groaned, falling on top of Namine's lifeless body. I clutched my head.

I felt my body being pushed. I didn't respond, I just laid on the floor where I was pushed, holding my head. "Sora, get off me." I heard a loud grumble.

I groaned, trying to raise my head high enough to see the person. "Namine…? You're alive?"

Namine giggled. "Well, duh. I was sleeping."

"Oh." I said burying my head into the carpet trying to drown out her voice a bit. It didn't work.

"Sora, what are you doing?" She asked, highly amused.

I pouted to myself. "Hiding from the loudness that is your voice."

She made a 'tsk' sound. "You poor thing must have a sugar hangover." I heard her get up and head to the kitchen.

With her gone, I had no other reason to hide my face. I laid my head on its side and tried to get some sleep. I heard a rustle next to me. I opened one eye and this time, I did scream.

As soon as my voice left my mouth, I groaned and grabbed my head again. I curled up in a ball trying to get rid of my headache and the vision I just saw.

Another amused, but tired, voice rang out, too loud for my tastes. "What are you screaming about, Sora?"

"Kairi," I begged softly. "Please, put some clothes on. For the sake of all that is good and decent, please."

I heard her huff. "I'm just not wearing my shirt or pants. I have underwear and a tank top on, you know."

"So? It's still not a pretty sight."

"If you were straight, it would be." She stated, getting up. I heard her laugh. "Guess I fell asleep after strip poker, huh?"

"Strip poker?" I repeated, looking up. Kairi pulled back on her shirt and reached for her shorts.

"Don't you remember? We played last night; I lost my shirt and pants. Selphie lost her sweatshirt and her socks. Namine lost her shoe. Soya lost nothing and you lost your shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and you almost lost your boxers."

"What?" I looked down at myself and I was clad only in my black and blue boxers. I quickly grabbed the blanket from the couch. "Kairi! Why didn't you tell me I was half naked?"

Kairi smiled sweetly but I could tell the devious look in her eyes. Namine came back into the living room with two aspirins and a glass of water. "Here Sora." She said handing me the water. "It'll help against your hangover."

"Aww" Kairi cooed pinching my cheek after I swallowed the pills. "Does wittle Sora have a big bad hangover? Couldn't handle all the sugar, huh?"

I ignored that comment, looking around. "Where's Selphie and my mom?"

"Taking care of _your_ child." Namine said stretching out 'your'.

"Riku has Lio. She isn't here." I pointed out.

Namine shook her head. "Nope. Lio was on the couch when they woke up this morning. She was sleeping and wrapped up in a blanket. But here." She said pulling out a card. "Riku left you this. Your mom and Selphie were generous enough to let you read it first."

I went into the kitchen, away from everyone else and took out the note. It read in old English writing:

_'Sora,  
Sorry to drop off Lio so early in the morning but, I couldn't hold on to her. You won't understand until later, but I have something important to do and I can't have you worried about me and where Lio is.  
All her stuff is in your room and I'll be over when I'm done. I won't be gone long, just about a day. I won't be in school so stay alert. Be close to your friends at all times, preferably Selphie because she scares everyone. I'll feel responsible if one of my fans attack you while I'm out.  
Love,  
Riku.'_

I nearly squealed when I saw that he wrote love but with Namine and Kairi watching me closely, I decided against it.

But where would Riku go? It isn't like him to leave me. It must have to do something with the vampires. And he didn't write anything about it in case my mom read it. But if he were only going to be gone for a day, I wouldn't be that worried about him, right? Don't vampires get sick too? And if Lio was with him, I know she would be safe, so why give her back? Maybe it's something bad.

I growled to myself. He better come back soon. He's already making me worry with this letter. "Hm?" Something caught my eye at the bottom.

_'PS… You really suck at strip poker you know that? Not that I have a problem with it.'_

I growled under my breath. "You're going down Masaki."  
Namine and Kairi were immediately next to me. "What did he say? What did he say?"

"He must have sad something nasty." Kairi giggled to Namine.

"He must have. Look, Sora's blushing! What did he say?"

Kairi got down on one knee and took Namine's hand. "Oh, Sora!" She tried to imitate Riku's voice, failing miserably. "How I miss you. I linger to touch you again. I can't be with you, but how, I need to be! Wait for me, my darling."

"Oh, Riku!" Namine swooned, pretending to be me, and unfortunately, succeeding. "I need you too. My love for you burns with the fire of a thousand suns. Kiss me, my darling, kiss me."

They both fell to the floor, laughing. I kicked Kairi. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is." She laughed, unfazed by my kick. Fuming, I left them rolling on the floor.

Upstairs Mom and Selphie were cuddling Lio, who was enjoying it. She giggled every time they tickled her stomach.

"What are you doing with Lio?" I asked walking in. Mom looked up, grinning.

"Sora! Lio is such a darling! We feed her and burped her and not one poopie."

Selphie grinned, cradling Lio in her arms, which responded in a giggle. "Mogeta isn't as playful as Lio is. Can I be her godmother?"

"I'll ask Riku." I walked over to Selphie and she gave Lio to me. "Lio!" I cooed lifting her up. "Were you good for Mumise and Auntie Selphie?"

"Wha!" Lio giggled. "Dai-a" I gasped.

"She said dada!" I cheered. I brought her close to my chest. "I wish Riku was here to see this."

Selphie blinked. "She said dada? How could you tell?"

"I'm her father, of course I could tell. It's one of those special bonds you need to have." I said. "Duh."

Mom got up, brushing off nonexistent dust. "And now after that important moment, what to you guys want for lunch?"

I blinked. "…Lunch? But it's five in the morning."

"It's noon, dear." Mom said grabbing my clock from the nightstand, showing it to me.

I gaped. "I missed school?"

"Yup." Mom said heading for the door with Selphie bouncing at her heel. "We were up until four in the morning."

"Four?" I repeated.

"Sugar can do that to ya!" Selphie sang, sliding down the banister.

I sighed. Well, it looks like I don't need to hide from Riku's fanclub. That's for sure. Suddenly, a song came rang out. I looked around. My stereo wasn't on and I don't even have a CD with this kind of music. It was old, kind of like renaissance. I grinned; I love that time period.  
I headed toward the stairs. "Who's playing the music?"

Kairi came in front of the stairs. "What are you talking about? There is no music playing." What? But I'm positive it's playing. "Maybe, Sora," She continued. "Your hangover has gotten worse. You're imagining music. Or maybe it's just, oh I don't know, stuck in your head!" She yelled.

I pouted and went back into my room. Stupid girl. Its playing, I know it. But it is a good song. People were singing and guitars were playing. It was actually pretty good. I scooped Lio into my arms and started dancing with her. She started to giggle. I laughed along with her.

That is, until she puked all over me. Damn, it felt weird against my skin. I should have put on a shirt… and some pants. I groaned. "Lio…"  
She giggled in response. I sighed. "Why can't I stay mad at you?" I asked her.

"Da…da!" She screeched. I resisted the any thoughts to hug her. I didn't want any barf on her clean fur. The music stopped.

After handing Lio over to Kairi, who was more than happy to take her 'precious little niece', I took a long, hot shower.

When I went down stairs, everyone was stuffing their faces with pizza and more root beer. I joined them and sat next to Namine, grabbing a slice.

"What do you think we're missing in school?" Kairi asked randomly.

"Probably a lot." Selphie sighed. "They're probably throwing a party, drinking champagne, making cotton candy, dancing to music, watching a magic show and dunking the teachers!" She whined as she went through her daydream. "Why is it only when we're gone that they have fun?"

"Yeah." Kairi said with a sly grin, looking at me. "The fan girls are probably all over Riku." Everyone laughed, looking at me. They were surprised to see a smirk rested on my face.

"That would be the case if Riku went to school today." They looked at each other then cracked up. My smirk dropped. "What's so funny?"

"Think about it, Sora." Namine said between giggles. She was probably the one with the most control over her laugh. "You're not in school and Riku's not in school. The fangirls and boys will think that you've been doing something."

"Something?" I blinked. "Doing what?"

They laughed harder and Selphie was now crying. Even Namine couldn't talk. My mom finally got herself under control. "Gawd, Sora your dense. Think about it really closely. You and Riku aren't in school. And he's at your feet like a slave, so the fans will think you two were spending the night together and ruining Riku's innocence, where their dream is to have him take theirs!" She fell to the floor laughing.

I gaped. "What the… Oh, my god you people are sick." But I started laughing too. Lio started giggling just because everyone else was laughing. But the whole time, I had a very strong feeling that I was being watched.

0o0 **Regular P.O.V.**

"Your boyfriend is well… interesting." Sephiroth commended as they watched Sora drown himself with root beer, the night before.

Riku shot a glance at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He didn't spat it at his master, he was simply curious.

"Well, he's definitely not what I thought he would be like." Sephiroth said, studying the boy. "I thought he would be more like… a prince- calm, loyal, smart. But he's hyper, annoying, loud. And he is cute."

Riku released a loud un-human like growl. His lips curled back, revealing his sharp fangs. Even though many would have been terrified, Sephiroth looked at him with calm and amused eyes. "Don't growl at me. I only need him for one thing, and one thing only." He looked back to Sora. "Yet, he is different. Unpredictable."

Riku looked to him, much calmer now. "We're going tomorrow, right?"

Sephiroth nodded, his eyes never leaving as Soya won another round of strip poker. "Yes, but you have to leave your child at home."

"But I can't leave Lio here alone. She's a baby." Riku pointed out as he watched Sora pull off his shirt.

"Deprogram her."

"Never. Even if I allowed it, Sora will never forgive me."

Sephiroth pressed his lips together. "Send her to him."

"Alright." Riku watched the rest of the strip poker, and left when Sora collapsed to the floor, at 4 in the morning. He took Lio into his arms when he got to his room. "Alright, Lio." He said in an unusual high voice. "You're going to be with Dada for awhile." Lio yawned sleepily and fell asleep in Riku's arms. Riku chuckled and quickly wrote a note. He summoned a big portal and stepped through.

In two seconds, he arrived at Sora's house. The lights were on; everyone was on the floor or on the couch. Riku put Lio on the empty love seat and wrapped her in a blanket. He kissed her forehead and put a note next to her.

Riku turned around. Sora was in the same position he was in when he collapsed. He smiled to himself. "You're so cute, Sora." Kairi mumbled in her sleep and turned over. Riku released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He bent down and stroked Sora's face. The brunette whispered his name and Riku felt another smile tug on his lips. He kissed his forehead and left without a sound.

0o0 **Later on that same day. Still Regular P.O.V.**

"Ready to go?" Sephiroth called up the stairs.

Riku was down the long flight of stairs in a second, where as a normal person would have taken about 5 minutes. He nodded. "Ready."

Sephiroth lead Riku down the hall and pressed a secret button, hidden in a painting of a fruit. A wall opened, inside was like a black, raging whirlpool. Sephiroth looked down. "Got everything? Did you start the music?" Riku nodded and bravely stepped into the portal. His master chuckled and shook his head good naturally before following.  
Leon turned the corner of the hall and closed the wall after they left.

Cloud came bouncing after him. "Did they down already?"

"Yeah. Master told me to close the door after them."

"I haven't been down there in a long time." Cloud said with a distant smile.

"That was back when you where human. Not many humans go down there you know. I think you were one of the first three. You went to get me the necklace." Leon said touching the lion shaped necklace around his neck.

Cloud kissed his cheek. "Of course! You were talking about her too much. You need to know that you're mine and mine only."

"Yeah, but you went through a lot of pain for this necklace."

"It was completely worth it." Cloud said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Riku's going to get one too, you know, for Sora."

Leon nodded and looked at the wall. "I know. He sure doesn't know about the torture behind the necklace, hm? I hope it take too long. Sora will defiantly ask us where Riku is."

0o0 **Sora's P.O.V. **

The next morning I seriously doubted going to school. Riku wasn't there to pick me up and my 24 minutes being up were terrible.

I woke to a loud scream. I jumped up. "It was an accident!" I looked over to Lio, she was crying. "Lio… baby, come here…" I said calmly picking her up. She started to whimper. "What's wrong, Lio?" I took a step forward. I suddenly knew what the problem. My face scrunched up, disgusted. "Lio…" I said, ticked. She didn't care. She looked up at me with those big, teddy bear like eyes and whined softly. "I guess you didn't like your food, huh? Considering, it's under my foot."

I could have sworn she smiled. I took her into the bathroom and cleaned off her mouth and stomach (which at puke on). I grinned and changed her diaper (it came out both ends. Ew). She gooed as I put her into the swing Kairi and I made for her. Lio bounced happily in her swing while I cleaned up her mess.

It was easier to clean up than last time, but it was still gross. I wonder if Riku's around here. I looked at the time and my mouth fell to the floor. "Lio." I called over my shoulder. She made a 'gah' sound in response. "You do realize its 3:47, right?" She giggled.

I sighed. She's an evil genius- for waking me up early and that fact that this stain on my carpet probably won't come out. "Riku, could you help me?" I called out. I waited for him to appear behind me or to jump out and surprise me. But it didn't come. "Riku?" I asked the air again, sitting up. I scratched the back of my head. "Where is he? He's usually here by now." I looked over to Lio, who fell asleep in her rocking chair. I smiled at her and picked her up gently.

I turned around and the puke stain was gone. Along with the bag, I put the stuff I could get off the floor. I touched the spot experimentally with my foot. It wasn't wet, it didn't feel like it was puked on, it didn't smell, in fact, in was probably the cleanest part of the carpet. I blinked as I put Lio in her bed, covering her body with the book sox. Did Riku do this?

0o0

The rest of the morning was terrible. I couldn't sleep thinking of the stain and where Riku was. Last time he came at three in the morning and where is he now? He still must be doing whatever it was he was doing yesterday.

At six, my mom came bouncing in with a video camera. "Morning Sora! Where's Riku? Did you get changed yet? Don't move, I'm going to take a picture." She put the camera into focus on me, then realized there wasn't another lump in the bed. "Where's Riku?"

I pulled the covers off of me, stretching. "Not here. He isn't back from doing whatever."

"Awww… That sucks major ass." Mom sulked out the door.

I jumped out of bed and slipped. Falling into a fresh pile of puke. Lio screeched. I sighed. This was not going to be a good day…

0o0

"I praise the Lord that He created lunch!" I declared throwing my tray down and flopping in the plastic chair.

"Geez, Sora." Roxas commented as he sat next to me. "Looks like the parent life is dragging you down."

"Of course!" I said putting Lio on my lap and placed one of her cookies in her mouth. "Lio must have puked a million times today. At three in the morning, at six when I slipped in it, during Home EC all over the chicken soup I was making, in Language Arts on my essay that I worked so carefully on, and in Science all over the teacher! You were there!"

"I still can't believe Mr. Cho has a toupee." Roxas said shaking his head in disgrace.

"Okay, that wasn't exactly a million - five actually- but still! It felt like the millionth time when Mr. Cho gave me his toupee to wash off. And I still think Mrs. Chinri was being a little harsh when she told me to eat the soup Lio ruined. I swear that lady is out to get me." Lio stopped making eating noises and I pulled the cookie away.

"Sora!" Selphie called sitting down. "Can I feed Lio?"

"You're supposed to help me with Mogeta!" Tidus complained with Mogeta in his arm and trying to balance his tray. Selphie grabbed his food before it fell.

"Well, I am her godmother, you know? Right Sora? Right." She said, answering her own question. She grabbed Lio from me and hugged her. "She is simply adorable." She took the bottle and held it to her mouth.

Mogeta started to whine. "I think Mogeta wants to play with Lio." Roxas said. Tidus and Selphie simultaneously blinked and put them on the table. They both giggled and started to talk in some baby language.

"Any problems with the fan club yet, Sora?" Kairi asked, sitting on the other side of me.

"Not yet, me and Tidus created a system that includes walkie talkies, code names, a high tech computer, and hiding in the janitor's closet." I looked to Tidus. "Are there any in this room?"

Tidus already had his laptop on the table. "At the moment, they're all in a lunch meeting in the auditorium. Safe for now but knowing them they're probably plotting your very death at this very moment."

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" I asked suddenly. The music was back- a real nice song with a guitar and violin. Everyone shook his or her head.

"The music's back?" Kairi asked. "Are you sure its not just stuck in your head. You know, that happens a lot."

"No." I said quietly. "I'm positive it's playing live. Its not stuck in my head."

My friends started to ignore me and brought up another topic. Lio whimpered and I picked her up. I nestled her to my chest. "You hear it, right Lio?" She gahed in response.

I figured that was a yes.

0o0 **Normal P.O.V.**

Riku looked at the list in his hand. "I need, some of his hair, a drop from his tears, three drops of his blood… Blood?" He looked up at Sephiroth. "How am I supposed to get that? I can't let him see me and the only chance is at night… when I'm half vampire."

"It makes it easier to break the skin." Sephiroth said with a smile. Riku shot a glare. "I know… Just trying to be helpful. Why don't you possess his mom and slice his finger? That way, you don't go full."

"Alright. Then I need, all of the stuff I just said, only mine plus one of my bones?"

"It grows back faster than a humans' does." Sephiroth said. "But it still hurts."

"These people are demanding. And the last thing is… a sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice do they need?"

"Human."

Riku's jaw dropped. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Inject your poison, then drag the body here before the poisoncompletely takes over. But try not to drink any blood. If you do, you'll have to get another." Sephiroth warned. He sat down on the couch in the hotel room they were staying. "It's night time right now. Go and get the things you need." Riku nodded and summoned a portal.

He appeared in Sora's bedroom. Sora lay fast asleep, snoring softly. Riku snuck up and pulled off two hairs. Sora turned over but didn't wake up. Riku mindlessly stroke his face until he remembered his mission. "A teardrop and some blood."

Riku quickly ran into Soya's room. He pressed his hand to her forehead and her eyes opened. Riku smirked. She was his to control.

Soya got out of bed and went into the bathroom, pulling out a razor. Riku was careful not to hurt Sora while Soya took his finger and sliced it. A few drops of blood fell into a small paper cup, Soya was holding. Riku held his hand over his nose and mouth, not wanting the smell of blood to reach him. The razor had an effect must have had an effect on Sora because a teardrop fell. Soya caught in it another cup.  
She took a Band-Aid and placed it over his cut. She went back into her room and handed Riku the two cups. She went back in her bed and was soon out of his spell.

Riku went back into Sora's room, which was know safe to remove his hand. He kissed Sora's cheek, tasting the salty liquid.

"Mhm… Riku…" Sora mumbled. Riku was thankful he was still asleep. He brought his lips to Sora's on last time before leaving.

When Riku got back to the hotel room, Sephiroth was already preparing the ceremony. He didn't have to look up to know Riku was there. "Go and kill the victim. It should be easy but stay focus. You just ate so you should be fine."

"I know, I know." Riku said annoyed. "You don't have to pretend to be my mother."

"If not me, who will?"

Riku ignored that comment and left to the streets of Traverse Town.

0o0 **Still Regular P.O.V.**

Riku came back a little while later, with a petrified body of 35-year-old man. Sephiroth cut the man's neck and threw his body into a large cauldron. "I feel like a witch." Riku complained sitting on the couch.

"That's because a witch made this ceremony up. Now cut your finger and sign your name on the cauldron." Riku did so and Sephiroth followed, signing his approval. The young vampire added his share of things- his blood, teardrop, and a few hairs. "This is the painful part." Sephiroth said.

"If Cloud could do this human, then I can do it vampire." Riku said, closing his eyes. Sephiroth's hand glowed bright blue and he grabbed Riku's arm. He hissed but didn't complain too much. This was for Sora's own good. The bone in his arm came out of his skin and Sephiroth grasped it. Riku collapsed and clutched his arm. "Fuck, that hurts."  
Sephiroth dropped the bone in the cauldron. Riku stood next to him and repeated the two words Sephiroth told him to say:

"Kingdom Hearts."

A green light shot out of the cauldron and a silver chain necklace with a crown floated up the light. Riku grabbed it with his good arm.

"A crown, huh?" Sephiroth asked eyeing the pedant. "That's so like you do get that for him."

Riku chuckled as he put the necklace in his pocket. "Too obvious, am I?"

"Pretty much. You'll be home by tomorrow night. You need to rest that arm. Go across the hall and ask Aeris to help you with that arm. She's the best nurse around."

Riku nodded and left. Sephiroth sighed to himself. "I just hope Sora doesn't get hurt."

0o0 **Sora's P.O.V.**

The music continued until Thursday night. No one could hear them but me and possibly Lio. It was like a soundtrack, playing over and over and over. It kept me up at night and when the last song finally stopped, it started back up again, at the beginning. I was about to go insane.

"Sora…" Mom started. "Drowning yourself in Chex Mix isn't going to fix your insanity."

"So?" I asked shoving more in my mouth. "It tastes good and it helps."

"Is that your substitute for Riku?" Mom smirked. "You miss the sweet taste of his cu---"

"Mom!" I screamed throwing a hand full of Chex Mix at her. "Do you mind? I'm eating here!"

She giggled then stopped. "I think Lio's crying." She said with no effort to help at all.

I put the bag on the table and ran up to my room. "Lio!" She was currently crying and squirming in her bed. I picked her up. "What's wrong Lio? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Ye." She whined.

"Do you want Dada to scare them off for you?"

"Ge!"

"Alright, Lio, get ready!" I said pulling out my imaginary sword. "Let's fight them together." Lio cheered as I pretended to fight them bad dreams away. "I think they're gone now." I laid her back down. "It's beddie by-time."

"Si..neg." Lio whined.

"Sing? You want me to sing?" I asked. Lio made a 'yes' sound. I sighed. Why not? No one's here to judge me.

I tried to think of a good song Lio might like. The only one I could think of was the last renaissance song that was playing. I guess Lio would like it.

"There's a pombush in the garden where the lads and lassies meet, for it wouldna' do to do the do they're doin' it the street. The first time that I went there I was very much impressed, to see the young folks rumplin' it the cuckoo's nest.

"It's hi! The cuckoo, ho! The cuckoo, Hi! The cuckoo's nest, Hi! The cuckoo ho! The cuckoo Hi! The cuckoo's nest, I'll give any man a shilling and a bottle of the best, who'll rumple up the feathers of the cuckoo's nest.

"I met him in the mornin' and I had him in the night, he'd never gone that way before, and had to do it right. He never would have found it and he never would have guessed, If I hadn't showed him where to find the cuckoo's nest. I showed him where to find it, and I showed him where to go, through the prickles and the brambles where the little cuckoo's grow, From the moment that he found it I would never let him rest, till he'd rumpled up the feathers of the cuckoo's nest.

"It's hi! The cuckoo ho! The cuckoo Hi! The cuckoo's nest, Hi! the cuckoo' ho! the cuckoo Hi! The cuckoo's nest, I'll give any man a shilling and a bottle of the best Who'll rumple up the feathers of the cuckoo's nest.

"It was thorny, it was prickled, it was defeathered all around. It was tucked into a corner where it wasn't easy found, I said, "Young man, you're blundering." He said it wasn't true 'cause he left me with the makings of a young cuckoo."

Lio slowly drifted to sleep. I watched over her a second before I stood up and turned around. "You're not that bad as a singer."

I screamed. A hand quickly covered up my mouth. I started kicking and tried to pull the hand away but it was all in vain as the person grabbed me and pulled me up close to their body. A pair of soft lips landed on my own. "Jeez Sora, don't have a heart attack." He said pulling away.

"Riku?"

"No, the boogie man."

I sighed, leaning against Riku's chest. "You really know how to scare someone."

"Well, I am a vampire."

"Not that. You shouldn't sneak up on people when they think they're safe in the comfort of their own home. Especially doing something as embarrassing as singing."

"But you're good." Riku commented. I smiled to myself but pouted to him.

"No. I suck. Just like everything else I do, unlike you, Mr. Perfect."

I felt Riku's chest rumble, a sign he's laughing at me. "I'm not perfect."

"Closer than any human being." I pulled back and took his hand, leading him to my bed. "Where were you?"

"In candy land." He said sarcastically. I pouted. "Okay, I was in hell. Seriously. The place is as close to hell as you can get. It's a place where important vampires go. Like my master, Sephiroth. He's in charge of the whole damn place."

"What were you doing?"

"Filling out papers, signing a form for you…"

"For me?"

"Yes, so they know not to kill you."

"They were planning to?"

"Not exactly but the ones who eat humans might if they think you look good enough."

"Do you eat humans?"

"Unfortunately, I drink a little bit from many different humans so I don't kill any."

"Oh. Did you get me anything?"

"Always thinking about yourself, huh?"

"Well, if your going to be gone for a long period of time you better get me something." I said glaring his way.

Riku smiled and pulled out a sliver necklace with a crown pendant. "Here." He put in around my neck. "It's to prove to the world that you're mine, and mine alone."

I threw my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love it, thank you Riku!"

He tightened his arms around me. "Glad to hear it."

0o0

The next morning when I woke up, Riku was still there waiting for me. He slept next to me and watched me sleep. I grinned at him. "Good morning Riku."

He kissed my forehead. "Morning Sora."

"Sora!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Hurry up! The brownies are getting cold." I just noticed that the air smelled like brownies with the faint mix of Riku. It smelled good.

I got up and dragged Riku down the stairs. "Brownies..."

Of course, mom was pissed not telling her that Riku was here and slept in my bed when she could have gotten it on camera. "Sora! I wanted to watch it! What kind of son are you? Not letting me see you have hot steamy man sex!" She pouted.

"What kind of mother are you? You're not supposed to watch me have hot steamy man sex!" I shot right back at her. We argued while Riku calmly watched us fight while eating a brownie.

"That's it!" Mom yelled. "No brownies for you." I stopped in my tracks and whimpered.

"No brownies… B-but…" I started bawling. "I want brownies!"  
Mom smirked. "Here, Riku." She said handing him a brownie. "You can have the last one."

I jumped on him. "No! My brownie!" I wrestled Riku on the floor while trying to get the brownie. My mom pulled out her video camera and taped it all.

After words, Riku ate the brownie, I was currently pouting, resting on Riku's lap and my mom looked satisfied. "Here's the real last brownie." She threw it to me.

I ate it in one bite.  
0o0

"Sora my love!" Yuffie cried, jumping on me during homeroom. She and Riku were there today, and to everyone's surprise where talking to me and my friends. Even the teacher seemed taken back.

"Yuffie, get off him." Riku growled sitting in back of me.

Yuffie smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't feel like it. Jealous, Riku?"

Riku had the look of a murder in his eyes. I decided that if I stayed out of it, I just might be here for lunch. "Get off him. He's mine."

"I want proof." Yuffie said slyly.

Riku pulled on my necklace. "Here's proof. Off."

"Oh!" Yuffie giggled looking at it. "So you did get it. I'm proud of you Riku." She looked at me. "Looks like you belong to Riku- mind, body, and soul." She jumped off. "By the way, I don't like you like that, Sora. Sorry for the disappointment." Yuffie went to talk to Selphie.

"Sorry, Sora." Riku said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She's trying to test out my feelings for you. And it's driving me insane."

"That's okay, Riku. She just cares for you… I guess."

The door slammed opened. "Where's Riku?" Roxas asked coming into the room. He spotted him and glared. "Your cousin, or half brother or something is annoying me."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you've met him, huh?"

I looked to Riku. "Who?"

Roxas sighed and sat in front of me. "His name is Ax---"

"Roxas!" A guy ran in the room with spiky flaming red hair, piercing green eyes and two triangles under his eyes. He wore black like Riku's family- a black zip up sweatshirt that looked like the one Riku has to wear in a full moon only shorter and black Trip pants. He also wore gloves. He jumped on Roxas like Yuffie did to me. "Its soooo great to see you again!"

"It's been two minutes, Axel."

"But it felt like 200 years!"

"Axel, get off me." Roxas growled pushing him off.

"Hey Axel." Riku said giving him a smug look.

"Hey Riku." Axel said shooting one back. "I hear you have a boyfriend." He said looking at me. I blinked; those eyes look so familiar.

"Yup. I hear you're looking for one." Riku said, looking at Roxas.

"How correct you are. Sora!" Axel smiled at me. "It's great to see you again! The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Again?"

"Riku told me so much about you." Axel grinned ignoring my question. "You really are different than before… Tell me, do you like fire?" Axel asked randomly.

"… Not really…"

Axel pouted. "Aww. But fire is the greatest thing known to man. Right Roxas?"

"Sure Axel." Roxas answered toying with his pencil. "Sure."

0o0

In health, Roxas was paired with Axel and they were handed a bear. They sat in the back, close to us. Many of the kids started to complain.

"What the fuck is up with these bears?"

"Are they a super computer or something?"

"Dude, they smell, puke, and they make loud noises, who would ever want one of these things?"

"Are they leprechauns in an bear costume?"

"How much did these things cost? 2 million?"

The teacher bit her lip. "They're a super genius computer. We got them for free because I'm a friend of the inventor and he send them to us as a test run. I have no clue what they cost."

I hugged Lio. I thought she was a good child. These people are complaining as if their child was the demon.

"I want all of you to bring your child up here when I call your name. I want to know how you're treating your child. Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife."

Leon and Cloud walked toward the teacher. Cloud was holding their child. The teacher looked at the bear and asked questions.

"That seems easy enough." I said to Riku. "We've been good with Lio and she seems happy."

Riku nodded. "It sure seems that way but I keep thinking there's something else about this whole 'bear child' thing."

"Like what?"

"Riku Masaki and Sora Harada."

We both headed over to the desk. Miss. Fray asked us questions like her name, the gender, anything un-normal that she did from a real human baby… that kind of stuff.

Miss. Fray took Lio and examined her. Lio was giggling non-stop. "Well, boys, I for one am impressed. I didn't think you two would work together so nicely. Lio is one of, or if not the, happiest children I've seen. She defiantly is different than the rest. One child, in another class of mine, was used as a target practice."

My mouth fell open and I think Riku was surprised too. Who would do that to their child?

Miss. Fray handed us our diaper supply for the rest of the week and told us to keep up the good work.

Roxas was staring at me with puppy eyes when I reached my seat. "Sora, you need to help me." He pleaded. "You have to help me with the bear project."

"You mean with your child." I corrected him.

"Yeah, sure. Axel wants to have a girl named Charlie and I want a boy named Wiz. What do you think?"

"I dunno. Charlie for a girl sounds weird but Wiz sounds weird for a boy… Why don't you have a girl named Wiz?"

Roxas thought about it for a while then his face lit up. "That's genius Sora! Thanks!" He ran back over to Axel and they started talking.

"It seems like they're getting along well." Riku said watching them negotiate. I nodded. "That's good. Axel's been waiting."

"Waiting?" I asked. "What do you mean by that? How old is he really?"

"Not very. He's a newbie. It's been five years since he first became a vampire. But he's been catching on pretty quickly."

"Does he have any special powers?" I asked.

"Like…" Riku raised an eyebrow. "We all have the same powers."

"But what about Yuffie? Don't you have something no one else can do?"

"Master Sephiroth said I do but he won't tell me, for some reason. Leon can control time, Cloud can see into the future and Tifa can talk to animals. Axel… well he can control fire. He's completely obsessed with it and burns everything."

"I am not obsessed with fire!" Axel yelled from his seat. "Just because I like it more than most people do, does not mean I'm obsessed."

"Your hair color is the same as fire." Riku shot back.

"It's natural!" Axel looked offended. "What about your hair color? You like the moon light, so why not have it silver?"

"You know perfectly well that my color is natural. And the moonlight is safer than fire."

Axel growled under his breath.

The fire alarm went off. Lio screamed and I covered her ears. "What's with the fire alarm? Is it one of those monthly drills?"

"No." Riku said dragging my arm while glaring at Axel. "We had a few days before you came. This is no test run."

"Where is it coming from?" Riku pulled me out the health room and toward the door, while pushing past all the other students.

"I don't know but I do know who started it."

We were now safely outside. The other students were running out and screaming. They knew too that it wasn't a drill.

"Sora!" Roxas ran up to me. "Sora, I can't find Axel. I don't know where he is. You gotta help me."

Ismirked. Finally, I get to pick on someone. "Looks like you're missing your husband, ne? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't!" Roxas shouted, blushing deeply. "It's just… uh… he's my partner and I don't want him to get injured when he's supposed to help me."

"Sure… Riku, where's Axel?"

Riku looked out toward the building. "Fixing his mistake."

"What?" Roxas grabbed Riku's shirt and brought him down to face him (Riku is taller than Roxas by a few inches). "What does that mean?"

"He's still in the building." Riku said calmly and pried Roxas' hand off him.

Roxas' jaw dropped. "But what if he gets hurt? I don't want him to die!"

"He's not going to die. Fire is his specialty."

Fire trucks pulled into the parking lot and the men pulled on the hoses. "Shit." Riku mumbled.

"What?"

Suddenly the fire trucks exploded. I covered Lio's eyes. Luckily, the firemen escaped without injuries.

I looked at Riku. _'Did you do that, Riku?'_

_'Yeah, Axel is still in there and if they catch him using his powers, it would end up disastrous.'_

The fire kept going and it went higher. "Where is it coming from?" I asked.

"That bonehead set it in the science room."

"What's so bad about it being in the science room?"

"The flammable chemicals." He gave me a look that screamed, 'Duh!'

"He could burn himself if he isn't careful."

"Can fire kill…" I looked at Roxas who was clutching Wiz and looked fearfully at the building. "Well, your kind?"

"No. But we can get third degree burns. Just imagine, being trapped in fire, it just as painful as a human but you can't die like one? That happened to him once- last year. Axel now has third degree burns all over his hands and on some of his arms. But he doesn't care."

Roxas' face suddenly lit up. "Axel!"

Axel finally came out of the building. He was smoky, covered in dirt; his hair fell in his face, which was covered in black spots. He coughed a bit.

"You're okay!" Roxas screamed, jumping on him. He hugged his torso. "You idiot. I thought you were dead."

Axel grinned and patted Roxas' hair. "Fire can't kill me. Ne, Roxas… Are you crying?"

"No! The dirt on your shirt got in my eye and…" He pulled back and smacked him. Axel stood; blinking then reached up and rubbed the part of his cheek where Roxas hit him. "Don't you ever do that again! That was so stupid! Do you realize that? I…" Roxas just started to sob and leaned into Axel again, who rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.  
0o0

(1): In many different mangas, a punishment is holding buckets of water outside their classroom. So that's what I did.

The song that Sora sang is not mine. I have a Ren CD and it had that song on it so I decided to use it because I like that one. I don't know who it's by but the song is called Cuckoo Nest. It was a burnt CD, okay?

Rin: That was so long, it was almost torture for me to write it. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this story but last chapter when I was writing out the preview, I didn't care what I wrote as long as it seemed interesting.

Flashback

Me at the last chapter: "Oh! This next chapter is going to be the greatest:evil laugh: Add some of this and some of that! Heehee I can't wait for the next chapter to come out:posts chapter: The next chapter is going to rock! I want to read it! Wait... I have to write it:groans: I can't wait like some fangirl! I have to get going!

End flashback

I knew that Axel was going to be introduced on Friday but then at the time it was Monday and it was just going to be torture. 22 pages. I thought the last one was long. 15 pages without talking. Now it's 22 pages without talking. :stares: God I have a lot of time on my hands. You people better be satisfied. And review. Or I will hunt you down and stab you like the rabbit you are. (heehee just kidding.) But seriously review.

Where I got the names from (I don't own them):

Lio: Full Moon O Sagashite. In one of the manga, there's this little kitten named Lio. I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl. Riku and Sora's child.

Mogeta: Fruits Basket. The anime show Momiji likes to watch with Kira and Hiro. Tidus and Selphie's child.

Wiz: D.N.Angel. If you've seen the show or read the manga, you know who Wiz is. The cute little bunny-like pet of the Niwa family. Dark's wings. Roxas and Axel's child.

Something...: Leon and Cloud's child. I have no clue what to name him/her so if anyone has a good suggestion that would be really kind.

**Next time: **Roxas proposes a beach trip. Sora gets a stalker. Riku impersonates Shakespeare. Axel's gloves slip off. Tifa finally makes an appearance. Yuffie joins the pack. Kagura releases her evil mastermind. Soya cries over spilt root beer. Selphie finds the wonders of Red Bull. And Kairi prays for her life. Look for it in… August, hopefully.

Review my darlings. For I will love you forever! And if not, not only will I stab you like the rabbit you are, but also the guilt will sink in and you'll start crying over not reviewing. Believe me, I'll make it happen.

Remember: If you are interested in being my beta, please contact me. I would really appreciate it!


	5. Ddate!

Rin: Lookie! I survived the second week of school to bring you this: Our Vampire Teddy chapter… 5! –group gasps- And lookie! I got a pedestal because Kanarah J said I should get one. – stands on pedestal and eats giant cake given by xxhieadzeroxx-

**Thank you, oh so very much, to: **Hyxrst, RaeDragongirl Just-a-Nightmare, xwishxUponxAxStar, xmaniac, Raishe, Raven Black, Kyaku-kun, Nanami Genji, Vaed, xxhieadzeroxx, Three C's, Hitori-Hoshi, chosen-one4, wow, Koril Dragonic, Raven Kinn, Kanarah J, White-Dragon-Goddess, Manders1953, Kanarah J, Aery-chan, evilgoddess1990, Mushed Peas, dead edged blade

**So sorry: **If I didn't send a message back to you if you reviewed. I'm trying to get in the habit of responing right after I get the review but I'm too lazy to until I remember that my story's done and I nned to respond. I'm sorry so please forgive me.

**Warning: **In the last chapter I said that- 1. Sora will get a stalker, 2. Riku will act like Shakespeare and 3. Axel's gloves will slip off. Mistake there. Sora's stalker comes next chapter! And since I know nothing of Shakespeare, Riku won't impersonate him. Also, Axel's gloves don't come off. That's far far far later on, Axel's barely in this chapter anyway. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **-laughs so hard that author falls into a coma but still continues to laugh- Doctor: Please readers, pay your respects to your fallen down author. She's laughing because she thinks you all think she owns Kingdom Hearts –chuckles- that is rather funny. –coughs- Anyway, she wrote this chapter before her coma, please review her hard work for you people, by reviewing and giving her lots of presents. Because presents and reviews are her life, inspiration and anti-drug. You don't want her doing drugs, now do you? Of course not.

0o0

Ten things that I'm afraid of:  
1. My father. So many memories of being stuck with him and the things I had to do still haunt me. Okay, I know. I didn't want to leave at first but still! How would you feel if you suddenly had to go live with someone who you've never met? Exactly.

2. Evaluators. How many movies and books are there where people are stuck in evaluators? Many. And I've seen most of them. I fear them.

3. Selphie. Pretty much when she's-

A. High off sugar.

B. Plotting against me.

C. A combination of both. But sometimes she's a really good friend.

4. School and pretty much everything to do with it. Homework, classes, projects (the one with Lio and Riku is the only one I have ever liked), other students, lockers (they hate me), rulers, teachers, school lunches the usual.

5. Getting caught copying homework. Weird, I know. But I was caught looking off my friend's homework at my last school. Not fun. Unless you think giving the teacher, whose class homework I was copying for, a back rub, foot massage, and a sponge bath (they were in their bathing suit) is your good idea of a perfectly nice Saturday? And I cheated for all nine classes. Took me years to get that image out of my head. It's still there this very day.

I have yet to steal from Riku. He could use his vampire powers or something to make it seem like I didn't cheat or something really cool. But he thinks copying is bad for our independent contribution to the world of knowledge. Whatever that means.

6. Dead people. Okay, so the living dead who are drop dead smexy, with long flowing sliver hair and gorgeous, unnatural aqua eyes, doesn't count but seeing them dead at funerals do. Like when my uncle died two years ago. I couldn't be in the same room, thinking he'll snap his eyes open, sit up in his coffin and say in his redneck-like voice, "What the hell are ya cryin for? Where's my smokes?"

7. Meeting my brother-if I ever meet him. I'm afraid of what he's going to be like or how he'll react to me. I wonder how I'm going to react to him. I'll probably pin him down and start screaming at him, telling him how much my life sucked after he left- I'll lose it completely, and yes, once again stupid I know. It's not very likely that I will.

8. Lightning storms. I was locked out of the house during a storm at age eight. Didn't settle very well with me for the rest of my life.

9. Riku ever leaving me. I'm positive that won't happen but he's two hundred years old. Is it possible that he hasn't loved anyone in that time? He's bond to have many other girls/guys/vampires or something. What if they show up and ruin my chances with Riku?

10. Riku's fan club. Hands down.

I poked my head around the corner. "Hyper to Lazy. I repeat; Hyper to Lazy. Do you read?"

"I read. I'm right next to you," Tidus said looking at his laptop screen.

"Good. Is there anyone out there? Mainly, freaks?"

"You mean Riku's obsessed group?"

"Freaks, obsessed, same thing. Are they out there or not?" I yelled pointing to the other side of the hall.

Tidus typed a few things on his laptop.

"No," He answered finally looking up from his computer. "All of them are in class. The chips haven't moved. It's alright to go now." I grinned and walked out.

I refused to leave the classroom without Tidus and his laptop. He put tracker chips on them last week to know where they are at all times. He somehow got them on their fingernails so they wouldn't notice or ever take them off. (They even work when they put fake nails on top of the real ones. Smart, no?)  
This is what really happened.

0o0 **Flash back- 2 hours and 47 minutes ago**

Blah, blah, blah, blah I stared absentmindedly out the window. I changed my view to the teacher who kept blabbing on about absolutely nothing of any importance for my life. I looked at the clock. Damn, only 23 minutes left of class. Bored, so bored…  
I shifted in my seat. Shit. Bathroom is much needed at the moment. I stood up. "Mr. Something!"

The teacher growled. "That's Mrs. Conelly." Oops. My mistake. She looked like a guy.

"Anyway, I need to use the bathroom, like really bad. May I please go?"

"Sure whatever," The teacher said kinda annoyed. It didn't look like she was going to forgive me in a while.

I walked toward the door before turning around. "Can Tidus come with me?"

"Why?"

"Unless you want me to come back bloody, bruised, with broken bones, guts falling out of my stomach and torn off limbs, I suggest you allow my bodyguard to come with me," I stated. The class and the teacher nearly gagged. She nodded and Tidus stood up following me out the door.

0o0 **End flashback**

Tidus walked behind me through the hallway and toward the bathroom. I was so busy focusing on the restroom and finally getting some release when I ran into something, sending me crashing into Tidus then to the floor. The laptop slipped from his hands and broke as it collided with the floor.

Tidus scrambled next to his beloved computer and picked it up gently. His eyes went huge and they started to water. "M-my precious c-c-computer!" He rubbed it against his cheek and cradled it like a baby. Bits and pieces fell from it and hit the ground.

I stood back up and dusted off any dust that could be on me. "Sorry," I said finally looking up. I gasped. Riku's obsessed fan club was right in front of me their eyes glaring and in front, Kaggie was it?

She wore a white mini skirt, far shorter than the school allowed it and a pink tank top that didn't cover her stomach. She also had a pink button on her skirt saying, "R.O.T. Riku Masaki's first and only fan club." "Um… hey guys! W-what's up? Nothing? Good." I started to move back dragging Tidus with me by his collar. "Well, I have to go use the felicities. So if you don't mind."  
"We don't mind if you come with us," Kaggie said taking a step forward. She snapped her fingers twice and all I saw was a heard of girls jumping on me.

They grabbed my arms and legs, dragging me into the back door that leads to the stage of the auditorium. They tied me up to a post with some ropes that were left lying on the ground. Kaggie turned around. "We brought him here. Please tell me your going to rip his arms off. I would do it personally but I just got a manicure and my hair done. Riku can't see me with dried blood in my nails and my hair sticky with blood. I mean, EW!"

"Calm down Kagura," A voice said in the darkness. The lights weren't completely on, only one, which was on me. I know that voice. Um… Alison? No, wait it's a guy. He stepped out. "Hello Sora."

That's it! Ansem.

"No," I said bluntly.

"But you don't even know what I want."

"Destroy vampires, spy on people you think are vampires, become one of your evil minions. Guess what? No way in hell am I joining you."

He was suddenly right in front of me leaning in really close to my face. I gulped, just realizing that he had a gay aura coming from him. How joyful. _'Riku? You can hear me right? Okay, I'm scared out of my mind. I'm tied to a post that happens to be in a room filled with your bloodthirsty fans and a vampire hunter who wants you and your family dead who happens to be gay and leaning really- and I mean really- close to my face. Oh! And I really need to use the bathroom!'_

Ansem looked pissed, smug, and annoyed all at once as he grabbed his chin forcing me to look in his amber eyes. "Look. I know that you're dating a vampire, so don't try to cover it up." He grabbed my necklace with his other hand. He brought it up to his face, examining it carefully. "I know all about this necklace from my friends or 'minions' as you call them. Supposedly it tells other vampires that you belong to someone and can't be killed right? And it keeps werewolves away. I bet your boyfriend didn't tell you that."

"No. He didn't really," I answered quietly.

"Unfortunately, that keeps me away, since I'm working with the werewolves. There are some rules both vampires and werewolves must follow. One of them," He released my necklace from his hold. "is never to harm anyone with one of these necklaces. It can be worn by both, vampire and werewolf lovers. Shocked?" He asked by the look on my face. "I know more than you, Sora. Now on to business I have two choices; throw you to your lover's fans or you can join me."

I gulped. Luckily, he sent the girls away before he said anything so they still know nothing about Riku and his family. _'R-Riku?'_

_'I'm here Sora. Sorry, I can't to anything. Even if he knows, I still can't pop there and beat him senseless.'_ The voice of Riku in my head calmed me down a little.

_'How did he find out? Do the werewolves know that much?'_

_'They know who we are, we know who they are. We've fought against them many times before. Tell him that you'll go with the girls.'_

Forgetting there was someone in front of me waiting for my answer, my facial expression turned shocked. My mouth dropped open. Ansem titled his head looking confused. I quickly closed my mouth. _'Do you want me to die? That's almost suicidal! Don't you care about my well being at all? But them again, I can't help him. That's like suicidal for you. No, wait. That'll be like murder on my part. So it's basically, I die or you die. And I kinda like living but then I can't have you dying on me that would be terrible. Do you think if I just---'_

_'Sora. Shut up. I have a plan. When he sends the girls in the room, just distract them for a while. I'll tell you what to do soon enough.'_

"Your answer Sora?" Ansem asked tapping his foot.

"I'll say it again- like hell am I joining you. Fuck you if you ever think I'll hurt Riku. I rather be attacked by the freaks. The female freaks." I spit in his face.

Growling, Ansem wiped the spit and left the stage calling the fan club back in. As they came in I did the only thing I could think off.

Babble like an idiot.

"Did you have fun with the whole, fire out of class thing, this morning?" I laughed nervously. They didn't answer. "So, how did you find the chips?" I asked trying to sound casual. "You must have found them if Tidus saw you in the classrooms and not in the hallway."

I remembered Ansem calling the leader Kagura and she stepped forward poking me in the chest. "You think you're so smart, huh? But we, R.O.T. The Riku Obsessed Teenagers club is by far smarter than a fag like you. We saw the blinking chip and tore it off, even if it did hurt," She said rubbing her thumb's nail, which I'm guessing, had the chip on it. "But nothing a freshly manicure can't fix, right girls?" The fans nodded holding up their manicured hands. I rolled my eyes.

I felt the ropes around my hands and feet loosen along with the air getting colder. Is it supposed to be this cold? I tried to look behind me but I didn't see anything. _'Keep stalling them Sora. I'll be done with the ropes soon.' _

Trusting Riku I continued to talk. "Lovely day, huh? So… uh… tell me, um how did you guys fall in love with Riku…?" I could hear Riku in my mind telling me what a bad mistake I made, but I only believed it when the girls' mood changed. Their faces darkened and I swear their eyes changed to those lights that you see in manga when some ones mad. Or you could just notice how the air became denser thick with tension.

"He's perfect!" One answered rudely.

"His looks!" Another snapped.

"He's so smart!" A girl commented in a voice that clearly states ownership.

"Everything about him is wonderful!"

"And…" Kagura said glaring. "He's mine. I don't care how much you love him; no one will ever love him more than me. That's why I'm in charge of this fan club. I started back when I first laid eyes on him and it's because that I love Riku so much that I stay leader. Got it, faggot?"

"But Kagura, how can you not fall in love with him?" One of the girls in the back asked. She stepped forward. She had her black hair pulled back and tucked into a black baseball hat and red eyes. She had on a black tank top with the bigger selves (unlike Kagura with spaghetti straps) and black Capri's. She smiled gently at me and winked. Was she really one of them? "It's only natural that Sora would do the same. There are many other guys who are in love with Riku too."

Kagura put her hands on her hips and flipped back her brown hair. "Who are you? You don't look familiar. You can't be in the fan club. If you were, you would know that today is mini skirt and tank top day like every Friday. And you have no button."

I continued to look at her while Riku finished untying the ropes. _'I didn't know you could go invisible. That's cool.'_

_'Only for a short while.'_ Riku said in my mind. _'When I say go, run into the curtains on the right, okay?'_  
I nodded. The girl with the black hair raised her hands. "Got me. I'm just here under orders."

Kagura turned away from me to the girl. "What orders?"

_'Go, Sora.'_ As soon as Riku's voice popped into my head, I ran into the curtains. The girls (who were on my left) realized I was gone and ran to into the curtains. They pulled on them, looking behind them but they couldn't find me.

I giggled lightly. Riku put a cold finger to my lips. We were safe in the back of the auditorium sitting in the seats. None of the lights were on so no one could see us but since the lights were on over the stage we could perfectly see them move the curtains and screaming frantically over my escape.

"Thanks," I whispered kissing his cheek.  
"Would I really leave you with them?" Riku whispered back putting his arm around my shoulder. "What kind of vampire would I be then?"

"Aren't vampires supposed to kill humans instead of save them?"

"Did you want me to leave you back there?" Riku blinked.

"N-no! I was just kidding!" Riku shook his head good naturally and chuckled softly. He brought his lips to mine and his hand against my cheek. I titled my head and deepened the kiss. After a minute or two, we broke apart but kept his lips within an inch from mine.

"So Sora, what are you doing tomorrow?" I shivered when his breath hit me. So cold and so minty.

"Probably nothing."

"Good," Riku smiled. "So tomorrow? Ten in the morning?"

"Seriously? For real? Like a real date?" My voice was starting to get a bit too high for a guy.

"Is there any other kind?" He smirked. "We'll leave Lio with your mom and we'll go, just the two of us."

"Speaking of Lio. Where is she?" I asked looking for her in Riku's arms or on a seat.

"Right here." We turned around to see the girl from the fan club. The girl in black was holding Lio. I thought they left already once they realized I was gone.

I gasped. "How'd you get here? Don't hurt me!"

Riku must have noticed my distressed and laughed. "Relax Sora. This is my half-sister, Tifa."  
Tifa grinned and pulled the hat off her head, letting her black hair fall to her waist. She handed Lio off to me. "Nice to finally meet you Sora. Riku asked me to help you. Those girls are seriously scary. As soon as you ran and they got distracted, I fled. They're differently not the brightest tools in the box, huh?" She asked winking. I was surprised that she answered my question on how she got out of there but then again, she's a vampire; she can read my mind.

"Thanks again Tifa," Riku said standing up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up too.  
"No problem. I got to miss class. Call me anytime," She grinned giving him thumbs up.  
I froze. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about class! Class must be over already. School must be over by now!"

"Sora calm yourself," Riku laughed putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't underestimate us." I gave him a confused look. "We tapped into your teachers mind. She thinks your sitting in your seat doing what you'll normally be doing. We have your folders and notebooks."  
"You can do that?" I asked completely shocked. "What else are you keeping from me?"

Riku grinned placing his hand on my back and pushed me toward the door. "If I told you the rest of the things we can do, we'll by here till next year. Come on I'll drive you home."

I nodded and went toward the side exit. "Sora?" Riku called sounding confused. "The parking lot is this way."

"I know," I said quickly opening the door. "I just really need to use the bathroom." I ran down the hallway listening to Riku's laughter.

0o0

I fell asleep that night around midnight. Riku stayed with me until I drifted off. When I did he kissed my forehead, whispered goodnight and left silently.

0o0o0 **Dream mode Sora's P.O.V.**

_I had my eyes closed. For what reason, I didn't know. I snapped them open when I felt the floor under my feet move. I gasped looking at my surroundings. I was on a big ship- like those ones you see in Pirates of the Caribbean while swooning over Johnny Deep and Orlando Bloom._

_I took a step forward and something ran past me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up and there was a man-tall, tan, brown hair that was semi-spiky at the bottom, wearing old rags like some sort of servant or something. He looked around impatiently. _

_"Now where did the prince run off to?" He mumbled, his brown eyes growing more worried.  
I stood back up as the man ran off. I noticed some other people near the stern of the ship, talking. They were all wearing fancy old clothes and the men had powered wigs. The girls had long dresses and curls neatly in their hair. _

_I walked up to a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties. "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you could tell me, where I was." _

_She didn't answer- but laughed at the joke one of the men told her. I pulled lightly on her dress. "Miss?"_

_"Prince Soja! Please! Step down from there!" _

_All the fancy people including me looked toward the middle of the ship where the servant from before ran frantically to the bow. He stopped at the very front of the ship waving his arms around, walking in a circle, nervously. _

_"Please! You majesty! You'll fall!"_

_Hanging on to the front of the ship, leaning over the water, was a young boy around the age of six. He wore purple robes, lined with a gold threat. He had brown hair that disobeyed gravity and deep blue eyes filled with concern. He had a shocked facial expression. _

_"James!" He cried. "Look out at sea! There! Do you see?"  
James (the servant) looked out over the deck, in front of the boat. "I don't see anything, your majesty. Just a piece of drift wood."_

_"But do you see what's on it?" The boy yelled back, pointing at the wood. "There's a boy on there! Do you see?"_

_The people behind me gasped and hurried over to the railing. Some of the crewmen rushed to get ropes and nets. I walked to the front of the boat. There was a boy passed out on the wood. He looked no more than seven years old. _

_When he drifted closer, the crewmen dropped the net down and caught the wood. They pulled him on to the boat and laid him down on an old rag and covered him with a wool blanket. The boy shivered lightly. _

_The young prince rushed over and poked his chest. "Looks like he's still alive."_

_"No! Your majesty! Please!" James yelled trying to get the brunette away. "He could have germs and get you sick! Oh dear, what will your mother say?"_

_"What will I say, what?" The group moved aside to reveal a woman in really fancy clothes. She had one of those dresses where it flows out because of the bar inside of it, and the color was white, purple and gold the material of silk and cotton. She wore a large sliver crown with red rubies in the top of her brown spikes. She had calm, blue eyes. _

_My first impression was that she looked exactly like my mom. Only in fancy clothes instead of jeans and tank tops. _

_All the people on board bowed and said in chorus, "Good day, your majesty."_

_The prince ran from the ship wrecked boy's side to my mother's look alike and hugged her skirt well as close to hugging as he could wrap his arms around her dress. "Mummy!" He excitedly points to the boy. "Lookie what I found. Isn't he pretty?"_

_The queen laughed and patted her son's head. "He sure is, Soja. Why don't you keep him company?" The prince nodded and ran back to the boy. She looked to the older members on the ship. "Why don't you come with me to the back of the ship and tell me what happened? Let's give the kids some privacy." _

_The fancy people nodded and the crewmen went back to work, leaving the two younger boys. James looked around. "Your majesty, s-should I come too? I-I mean it is my job to stay with the prince."_

_The queen smiled gently. "That's all right James, come with us. You probably know the story better than the others, right?" The servant nodded and followed. _

_I stayed with the two boys, they were probably be more interesting than listening to the same story I just witnessed. _

_The brunette sat on the floor, Indian style looking at the sleeping boy. I never really got a good look at the boy from the sea. He had sliver hair that just barely reached his shoulders and pale skin. I looked closely, bending down on the opposite side of the prince. He had a jaw line that looked like once he got rid of some of his baby fat and child-like features, it would be pretty strong. He had long black eyelashes the fluttered briefly every so once in a while. He didn't have the small and skinny body that the prince had; his was taller and leaner for a seven year old. _

_My mouth dropped when he finally opened his eyes. Aquamarine. Clear bright aquamarine that you could look in and never find the ending. This must be Riku as a child. It makes since. He's two hundred and something years old and this must be two hundred something into the past. This is what Riku was like before he died. The only difference between now and then (besides being ten years older) is that my Riku's skin is paler than this Riku's. Come to think of it all of Riku's family has really pale skin. Must be something that only vampires have._

_Riku blinked. Soja blinked twice before grinning widely. "Hi! Are you feeling better?"_

_"W-Where am I?" He asked huskily. He even sounds like Riku! (Well of course!) I wanted to hug him, but seeing that I was already invisible, I would probably go right through him. _

_"You're on my ship! Now answer my question; are you feeling okay?" _

_"Yes. Why shouldn't I?"_

_"We-actually that is that I- found you floating on a piece of wood. And I was appointed to stick with you. Why were you on the wood?" _

_"Ah… I don't, I don't know. I don't remember anything," Riku whispered his eyes moving from the floor, to the prince, to the floor again. _

_"Oh," Soja said quietly. A second later his eyes lit up. "I know!" Riku looked back up at him. "You can stay with me! I live in a castle!"_

_"But only royal people live in a castle, silly," Riku giggled.  
"No really!" The prince persisted. "My mummy's the queen! Queen Seiya! My name is Prince Soja Kiyuri Shuuji Everheart the III!" He said proudly holding up four fingers. _

_"Seriously? A prince?" Riku asked, trying to sit up. Soja pushed him back down. _

_"Stay down. You need rest."_

_"I'm fine," Riku huffed but then laughed. "You have two middle names."_

_"So? That's what all the cool people have! That's what my daddy had and my grand daddy. I bet you don't have two middles names!"_

_"No, I don't. My name is Riku Masaki."_

_"Do you even have one middle name?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Then you can have my other middle name! I can be Soja Kiyuri Everheart and you can be Riku Shuuji Masaki!"_

_Riku smiled. "Thank you, Soja!"_

_"But only on one condition!" _

_Riku's face fell. "What's that?"_

_"You have to be my bestest friend ever!" Soja said with a grin. _

_"I can do that," Riku agreed with a matching smile. _

0o0 **Dream mode ended Sora's P.O.V.**  
The next morning I woke up thinking of the dream I just had. I finally got to see a bit of Riku's past. That made me happy because he doesn't really like to talk about it too much. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs where my mom was baking cookies with Lio. "Morning Mom!" I said cheerfully.

Mom turned around grinning with cookie dough all over her face. "Good morning sweetie! Want some cookie dough? Lio is such a good little helper. She's a natural, I tell you." She handed me a spoon with cookie dough on it.

"Thanks." I shoved it in my mouth, grinning, as I tasted the chocolate chips. "You know this can get me sick by eating raw eggs, right? The cooks at dad's never let me do this. They always slapped my hand away and said in their Jamaican accent, 'Do you vant to get sick, child?' They never made cookies that much anyway."

"Like I said before, I could care less about your health. Now tell me," Mom started putting her elbows on the counter and beamed at me. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I'm going on a date today!"

Mom gasped as she dropped her spoon filled with cookie dough to the floor. "And you didn't tell me? Why we were supposed to go shopping! When is Riku coming over? It better be Riku, you can't cheat on him and I won't allow you to date anyone other than him."

"It's Riku, mom. You're staying here and watching Lio while we go out. He'll be here at ten."

"In the morning? There's no time to go shopping! I was supposed to go buy you really sexy clothes! Tight leather pants and a black fishnet shirt and under it, a black belly tank top!" She squealed parading around the room with Lio in her arms, cheering. "Riku won't be able to resist you and I'll finally have you two on tape for sure!" She sighed dreamily as she put her hand to her cheek. "Just think; I'll have another grandchild and soon enough, a son-in-law!"

I inched my chair away from her. "Mom, I don't even know where we're going. If we were going to a club, that dream outfit of yours will be acceptable but if we're going to Chuckie Cheeses to torment the little kids- though I have no clue why we would go there but- your outfit would be a no go."

I looked at mom and she wasn't paying attention; she was leaning over the table with a magazine her hands she had Lio looking too. "What do you think, Lio? The strapless wedding dress without the veil or the skinny straps, with the veil?"

"Comime!" Lio screeched.

"Combine? That's brilliant! The strapless looks better with the veil anyway."

"Do you guys mind?" I yelled snatching the magazine and throwing it across the room. "We are not planning a wedding! And when I do get married, there is no way I'm planning it!" I shuddered. "Terrible memories. Evil cake guy, throwing his spatula at me."

"I defiantly agree, Soya." I screamed not realizing that Riku was standing right where I threw the wedding catalog. He smirked, holding it. "Sora would look good a strapless wedding gown. The veil's a nice touch too."

"What about me? I need someone on my side!" I glared at Riku mostly. He was supposed agree with everything I say, when I saw his outfit. "Ne, Riku? What's with the costume? Are we going to a theme party or something? Cause I'm not going to dress up like a pirate and strip for some old lady."

Riku was wearing a pirate like outfit, I'm guessing. Black and blue striped baggy pants, with a yellow jacket that didn't cover his arms and was opened to expose his smexy chest but buttoned at the bottom. He also wore a black scarf around his waist and old leather shoes.

"Don't worry. The only person you have to strip for is me," Riku said with his cocky smile. A blush rose up to my cheeks while Mom and Lio giggled. "Anyway, we're going to a renaissance faire."

"Really?" I asked jumping on him. "That's awesome! I always wanted to go to one before! But my dad never let me and there's none around Destiny Islands- just beach stuff. I can't believe there's one near here."  
Riku held my body against his, my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck.

He grinned at my excitement and pressed his forehead to mine. "There's one about an hour away from here. It opens at eleven so get dressed if you want to get there on time."

"But Riku!" Mom whined. "Sora didn't tell me about the date so we didn't get any really hot outfits!"

"Soya, the kind of outfits you're thinking of aren't the kind to wear at a renaissance faire. Have you ever been there before?"

"Of course! Two times actually. Once on a date and another time with a few of my friends," She sighed getting that dreamy look in her eyes again. "I haven't been there in years. The guys were so hot when they pulled me up on stage and sang to me." I jumped out of Riku's arms to poke my mom in the head, snapping her out of her daydream. "What? Oh, what time should I expect you back?"

"The park closes at nine." Riku started.

"So around, ten at night, or ten in the morning? You guys can stay here and get it on if you don't want to pay for a hotel room. I won't mind." She grinned. "Or if you don't want me videotaping every moment, I suggest the hotel room."

"Do you have to be so annoying?" I yelled poking her in the head again.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Mom yelled back dodging my next poke. "You're so greedy. Share the yaoi smut once in a while, won't you?" She poked my arm.

"I don't have to if I don't want to!" Poke.

"You should! Haven't you heard of karma? Do something good for me -yaoi smut- I do something good for you in return. Name your price." Dodge. Poke.

"I want you to leave me alone!" Hit. Poke.

"Oh that's an easy one. Sora…" She pulled out a small notebook and pen, scribbling notes. "One videotape, twenty photos, and a CD/DVD for the price of leaving you alone for about ten years? Does that sound good?" She poked me with her pen.

"What? NO!" I grabbed the pen and snapped it in half.

"Well then," She huffed putting her notebook away. "I'll just have to keep on bothering you."

"No! Wait! Yes! No! Argh!"

Riku sighed with Lio in his arms. "Are they always like that?" He asked her.

She giggled. "Ye!"

"Maybe you should come home with daddy more often," Riku said watching mom and me grab pillows from the couch and started to threaten each other. "You'll be corrupted so early."

After a two-minute battle of cotton, fluff, and feathers, my mom won. (At the very few sleepovers I went to, boys didn't have pillow fights. Mom has obviously been to many, including Selphie, Kairi and Namine, and had pillow fights. She was tough for a girl) I stumbled over to where Riku was standing. "Here Sora." He threw an off white clothes box to me. "Where these."

I opened the box and inside was a really nice outfit, it was purple and sliver looking both familiar and resembling clothes only a prince would wear. "Where did you get these?" I asked taking it out of the box. They looked like they were made for me. "They look real, like 200 years old." Without waiting for an answer, I eagerly ran upstairs to put them on.

The clothes fit perfectly.

Once downstairs, I grabbed some money and kissed Lio and Mom good bye before Riku took my hand and let me to the door.

0o0

"Tell me about yourself Riku," I said causally ten minutes into the car ride. I have never been in Riku's car before. (Dude, a black Porsche.) I didn't even know he owned one-or any car for that matter.

"Like what? You know I'm a vampire. There isn't anything really to tell."

"What about your past, or interests?"

"Alright, ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He grinned at me.

"Favorite sport?"

"Archery."

"Favorite pet?"

"Cat."

"Favorite thing?"

"You."

I blushed. "My turn," Riku said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Aquamarine. It's the color of the ocean back home and the color of your eyes."

"Good answer. Favorite food?"

"Anything with sugar. Mostly cookies, chocolate ice cream and root beer."

"What's your brother like?"

"You know about my brother?"  
"Of course. I heard you talking about him on your first day here when you were talking with Roxas and everyone else."

I thought back to that day. That was the day the teacher was running late because the coffee machine exploded and the clock stopped working. And the day I felt someone watching me. "You did that stuff, didn't you?"

"What stuff?" Riku asked looking at the road.

"Oh, like you don't know!" I huffed. "The day with the coffee machine, and the clock breaking. That also happens to be the day I felt the air get warmer when the teacher arrived."  
Riku smirked. "Good memory. Yeah, that was me. I wanted to know more about you."

"You could have asked. Was that you who made the air colder?"

"Naturally. Technically, I am dead. So that's why, when I touch you, my skin feels cold. So when I'm hidden, the air gets colder but so we don't look suspicious, the air isn't cold when we're visible, the air is normal."

I raised an eyebrow. "How will that cause confusion?"

"Think about it Sora. If the air is always cold where I am, then people will start to wonder, don't you think? It's bad enough my skin is cold. You wouldn't believe how many people ask me why my skin is always so cold."

"You actually let people touch you enough to realize that your skin is cold?" I laughed.  
Riku shook his head at the bad memories. "If those damn fan girls wouldn't glomp or cling on me so much, they wouldn't know. Question answered?" I nodded. "Now back to my question, what about your brother?"

"What's there to tell? He ran away when he told my dad he was gay and I haven't seen him since." I crossed my arms across my chest, looking out the window.

"If you could, would you ever meet him again?"

"Probably not since I hate the bastard," I snapped. After a few hatred seconds, I sighed, "I know, it's not fair to hate him since it's been what? Ten years? But ever since he left, my life was miserable. An all boy's academy where all the guys hated my guts except for my four only friends. My step-mother making me do all the chores even though the maids could have easily done it; my dad wanting me to take over the family business, but what he doesn't know is that I can't work technology for crap. Yet he wants me to run the most famous technology business in the world! My brother was supposed to deal with that kind of stuff," I laughed sadly. "I wonder what my old man would say if I told him Aniki's not the only gay son he has."  
"He'll probably snap," He smiled. Riku glanced over at me with a serious look on his face. "Are you ever going to go back?"

"Yeah, next year," I laughed. "I remember, two weeks ago, when I was about to go one the plane, I was begging my dad to let me stay. Even if I hated living with him, I thought anything would be better than living in a place that's completely dark and with a lady I don't even remember. But now that I'm here," I turned to flash him a smile. "I'm glad."

Riku reached over to ruffle my hair. "So am I." He turned back to the road and whispered, "So am I."

0o0

0o0

When we first got to the fair, I was completely amazed. There were people dressed up everywhere, jokers dancing, wrenches singing, knights walking around. I grinned, feeling like I was at home. "Come on Riku!" I cheered pulling on his arm. "I want to see everything!"

Riku pulled out of my grip. "How about a map first? I haven't been here in a while; I forgot what shows are on." He started to the front gate. "You wait there; it'll only take a second."

Being the obedient dog I am, I nodded and waited in the exact place he left me. A teenage girl, no older than 19, was walking across me when she noticed I wasn't doing anything. She blinked and walked up to me with a grin. "Good day, my lord!" She greeted cheerfully. "Are you lost, possibly? Or waiting for someone? A handsome young champ like you shouldn't be alone."

I looked at the girl more carefully. She looks like she works here. Either that or she's using the excuse to talk to me. She had dark brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders and a mocha skin color. She wore a bright yellow shirt with black laced sleeves and a long blue skirt with multicolor strips hanging from it.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

I could see her brown eyes light up. "Boyfriend? You mean if I follow you today, I can see some boy on boy action? Today's my lucky day!" She bowed down. "My name is Saraphina, my lord."

I did the same thing. "My name is---"

"Sora!" Riku came to my side holding up a small newspaper. "I'm glad to see you've already made a friend."  
Saraphina stood back up then gasped. "Riku? Oh my gawd! You're here!" She hugged Riku and surprisingly enough, he laughed and hugged her back. I tried to ignore the pulls I felt in my chest. Friends. They're just friends.

"Saraphina! It's been so long!" He pulled back and put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Sara, this is my boyfriend Sora. Sora this is my friend Saraphina."

"I always knew you were gay, Riku. But man did you catch a cute one. If you could say no to me when I asked you out, you must be gay." Saraphina giggled. "I must depart. My show starts in thirty minutes. Be there, all right? Nice seeing you again Riku. Nice to meet you too Sora!" She bowed one last time before she skipped away.

"I didn't know you've been here enough to know the workers personally." I said as Riku pointed in some random direction.

"What can I say? It reminds me of home." Riku grinned kissing my cheek. "Now, to the mud pit or the dog show? Personally, I think the dog act can use some more training. Tifa's dog can do more tricks than that."

My eyes lit up. "Tifa has a dog? Really? What kind?"

"A mix of golden retriever and German shepherd. Great dog."

"And she can talk to him? That's so cool." I grinned thinking how cool it would be if I could talk to my cat back home. Riku nudged my elbow. "What? Oh, yes. The mud pit! I like to get dirty!" Of course being the naive person I am, I was thinking of rolling in the mud like I did when I was little. Not thinking of anything sexual until Riku sent the image in his mind to mine.

"Riku!" I whined slapping his arm. "Really, must you be so-"

"Smexy? Drool worthy?"  
"Actually, I was going to say perverted."

"That works too." Riku grinned proudly. "The show's going to start soon, let's go."

0o0

All day I got to pick where I wanted to go. Riku gave me the options and I got to decide. I asked once why didn't he just read my mind or something but he grinned and replied, "Sometimes, I want to act human and not use my powers for a while." So then, I asked if he wanted to pick a place but he said that he'd choose his last. That and the fact that he's seen all the shows more than once. It was around two in the afternoon when I finally remembered that we skipped Saraphina's show.

"Riku!" I gasped, grabbing his arm. He stopped walking and turned to me. "We missed Saraphina's show! We said that we'll go."

"But that was the one at 11:30 they have another one in," He looked at his watch. "Six minutes. Want to go?"

"Well duh!" I said with my hands on my hips, looking very much like a girl when I say that. "We said we would see it, right?"

"Ah, I guess. She's singing at the Boar's Head Inn, right up the road." He pointed to his left where a stage was. People started gathering to get seats as they chatted amongst themselves. Grinning, I began to pull on Riku's arm again for the thousandths time that day. "Let's roll!"

Riku and I sat in the middle of the section. There weren't many seats left so we just took what we could find. People continued to talk happily around us. Sultry Sirens of Sin

About a minute later five girls walked on the stage, grinning at the audiences claps. I saw Saraphina wave to the crowd. She spotted me and winked.

"We are the Sultry Sirens of Sin!" A blonde called, the girls on stage went wild.  
Saraphina smiled. "We're starting the show with something, a little personal, you could say."

"Right," A raven-haired girl agreed, "This one is dedicated to all the wrenches out there!"

The girls cheered and started to sing, "We be wrenches free. No husband or father to rule over me. Wrenches are women who choice who they please, a women who has her own money."

"We be no ladies. Ladies are girlies with curtsies. Wrenches are women who work on their knees; a woman who earns her owns money."

"Freedom is what, she believes. She's not afraid to roll up her sleeves. Wrenches are gypsies and wrenches are thieves. A woman who works for her money."

"Here good wrenches I'll drink to thee. Drink to the woman and their company 'cause all good wrenches drink for free, a woman who keeps her own money."

"We be wrenches free. No husband or father to rule over me. Wrenches are women who choice who they please, a woman who earns her, a woman who works for, a woman who has her own money."

Everyone started to clap and cheer, as the ladies took a bow. I clapped unconsciously, thinking about the song more than anything else.

I knew that song. It was one of the ones that were stuck in my head when Riku was gone. That was one of the very few songs I memorized. I even sang along with them.

I looked up at Saraphina and she winked at Riku. He winked back and gave a thumbs up sign.

0o0

Instead of the usual, "Where to next Sora?" Riku took my hand in his cold one and pulled me through the crowd. I blinked, trying hard to keep up to his fast pace. "Riku? Where are we going?"

He didn't look at me while a grin rose on his face. "It's my turn to pick. We have a half-hour before the joust starts. And when the joust ends, we have an hour before the park closes. And this is the only thing I have never seen before."

We didn't say anything else until we got to a huge chessboard where, about an hour ago, we saw the human chess match between the British and the Pirates.

It wasn't much. Just a large square wooden platform with painted red and yellow squares. At the end of the one side was a small stage where the Queen and her royal guards and important people would sit to watch.

On the board were people lined up from the center of the board to the stage where the Queen sat in all her glory. "What's this?" I asked. "Some sort of show?"

"Not really." Riku answered, continuing to pull on my hand. "More of a queen to loyal subjects' kind of thing, if you know what I mean."

"No. Not really."

Riku laughed as we got in line. "Only you wouldn't get it, Sora." A pout formed on my face and settled there for the three minutes we stayed in line. The entire time Riku would look at me and chuckle.

It was finally our turn to go up to see the Queen. She had a small smile on her nearly perfect face. She motioned for us to come up. Riku took my hand again and led me up the stairs. He bowed down before the queen. "Good day, Queen Seiya." He nudged my side and I quickly gave a quick bend at the waist.

I blinked when I stood back up. Seiya. That was the name of the queen from my dreams. The real queen they based the women in front of me after the one from last night. That one looked exactly like my mom. This one didn't. She had straight dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulders. My mom/queen had the same darker brown color that I had. This queen had blue-greenish eyes instead of deep blue.

The actress Queen's smile grew when she saw my crush. "Riku! Oh, it's been forever! You must tell me everything that's been happen---" She looked at me and blinked. "Who's he? But of course! He must be your---"

"Shhh." Riku hushed her. "He knows nothing." The queen giggled. I blinked. Now, I'm afraid.  
The queen coughed and sat up straight. "The ceremony of vows will begin. Riku, you may begin."

When Riku got down on one knee and took my hand in his, I blinked again. He looked me straight in the eye with the flash of serious that I almost never get to see out of him. "Sora." He began. "I know, we haven't known each other very long, but I feel like I can say this without any doubt in my mind that this is a wrong choice. Sora, I love you." My mouth went dry, falling, almost literally, to the ground. Riku continued without losing his seriousness. "Will you go to the next step with me, and be my boyfriend?"

If possible, I felt my mouth fell another ten stories. "S-seriously? Like, seriously, seriously?"

Riku's eyes lost some of his seriousness and were replaced with a hint of playfulness. "Is there any kind?"  
Before he could blink, I jumped in his arms, throwing him across the stage. "Yes!" I cried. "Yes! I accept!" I finally looked at our positions. I was lying on top on Riku, our noses brushing together slightly. Blushing, I kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

Before he pulled me back down for another kiss, he whispered. "That's all I ask for."

0o0

We had about twenty minutes before he had to leave and Riku really quickly wanted to see an old friend. He asked if I wanted to go but I shook my head and told him I'll be in one of the stores. After giving me a small kiss on the lips, he left in some random direction.

I went into the store closed to me. There was an old lady there in front of a crystal ball, giving me a creepy look. "Come child, and look into your future!" She whispered in her Jamaican accent.

I took a step back. "N-no thanks."

"No, no! Come child. Come. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I don't have any money." I lied trying to get out. This lady was old, scary, and the room smelt like musty paper like the kind you smell when you pick up an old book and smell the pages.

Her smile grew more. "That's alright child." She waved her hand over the cushion in front of her and the table. I wearily sat down. She hummed and waved her hands over the ball.

"I see a young man in your future." I blinked. "Sliver hair, aqua eyes and strong as a bull."

"Riku?" I asked aloud.

"That's the one." She looked deeper in the ball and gasped. That caught my attention and I brought my head closer too.

"What? I don't see anything."

Her eyes were wide as she gasped, pointing at the ball. "You poor child! I see another man, with your Riku." I tried really hard to look for any signs of that. "A man like you. Like your twin. Or a clone."

For some reason, Soja popped into my head. "What else?"

"Major heartaches will come. And danger! Beware of the furry ones! Stay near the cold but keep your distance too."

I glared up. "Which is it lady? Near or close?"

"Physically close but mentally and spiritually far!" She waved her hands again then stood back up and said in a normal no accent voice.

"That would be 15 dollars please."

"What? But you said it was for free."

"I said no such things. I need someone to pay for my cable. Now pay up." She demanded her hand our stretched.

Mumbling, curse words under my breath I threw a twenty at her and told her to keep the change. I quickly exited the tent.  
I looked at the store next to the old lady's tent. A bookstore sounds promising. I entered and was relived to find other people instead of one old scary lady who lies to get money.

I walked around looking for anything interesting. Something caught my eye on the way out the door. It was a plain, simple black book with a picture of an old castle half covered in mist. In gold elegant writing were the words, _'Don't Get Lost in Heaven'_ and at the bottom in the same gold writing was the author's name, _'Squall Yamamoto'_

I wondered for a bit if it was Leon but then again, his real last name was Leonhart. I turned the book over to read the back.

_'He saved his life, he was forever in debt. They parted at the climax of their friendship only to be brought together again. He was the guard, to protect his saver's life. They fell in love. Two years later, a war hit tearing them and their forbidden love apart._

_'The high and mighty prince and the lonely guard with no past. Together by fate then torn by fate.'_  
Without a second's thought, I took the book to the cashier. I was a forbidden love type of guy. It's not just for girls. She rung the book up and placed it in a bag, handing it to me with a bright smile.

Riku was walking toward me and my gut instinct was to hide the book from him. I slid it under my shirt. I was thankful he wasn't using his powers today or I'd never get it past him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Just one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Cotton Candy."

0o0

I was in a good mood on the drive home. It was around 8:30, I wasn't sure if it was nighttime or not but Riku had already turned half vampire. I tried to bring up a conversation about how cool his vampire form is (even if it is half) but he scowled at me reminding me that, "It's not cool. It's a curse that I've been placed under and can't get out. There is nothing 'cool' about it."

But anyway, I had a bag of fluffy sugar known as cotton candy on my lap and a half vampire next to me whom just two hours ago, told me that he loved me.

I had every right to be in a good mood. So I decided to be a little daring.

"Ne, Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Um… where did you get these clothes?" I looked at the fancy clothes I had on and the ones that Riku wore.

The vampire stayed silent for a while like he was choosing his words carefully. "I've had them for many years. They were just lying around the house."

"You used to live in the renaissance period, didn't you? Is that where you got these from?"  
I could almost see Riku's smile. "Yes. I used to wear my clothes when I got time off from work and the clothes you're wearing," He paused. "Belonged to an old friend of mine."

I thought of the prince from the other day. I guessed I stayed too quiet for too long because Riku started to growl at the road. "Speak. Don't you know how hard it is not to hear what you're thinking?"

"No, not really. It's like this for me, all the time." I grinned while he tried to pout. As smexy as Riku is, pouting is not one of his best features.

"Well, for me, it is. I enjoy listening to you rant on about nothing in your head."

"Some things are supposed to stay in my head, without being heard." I shot back, folding my arms over my chest.

"Any other questions before I go insane?"  
Grinning inside my brain I asked, "What's your middle name?"  
Even in all the darkness, I saw Riku tense up a little bit. A few seconds later, I thought I recognized a smile.

"Shuuji. Riku Shuuji Masaki. What about yours?"

I never really thought about it before but, strangely enough, my middle name was the same as Soja's.

"Kiyuri. Sora Kiyuri Harada. My mom chose my middle name from a book, I think she said." I paused.

"Riku? One day, can you tell me more about your past?"

He slammed on the break. I jerked forward and I would have crashed through the window if it weren't for my seat belt. "Sorry," He mumbled slowly releasing the brake. "Didn't expect you to ask that, I guess." He took in a deep breath. "One day I'll tell you more about it."

"Did something happen that you didn't like?" I was prescient to get some answers out of him.  
"Ah, I guess you can say that. I lost someone really close to me by something I did." I had to strain to hear him whisper it.

"Did he die?"

Blinking, Riku looked at me. "I never said it was a guy."

"You never said it wasn't."

Riku looked back to the road and didn't answer my previous question. I sighed inwardly and decided to ask him later. Maybe I'll get an answer from a dream.

0o0

When Riku pulled into my driveway, I immediately asked if he wanted to come in. He seemed better now and accepted.

I opened the door and just barely missed the can that was thrown at my head. I looked at it and groaned.

"Someone's got their hands on Red Bull." I explain to Riku.

Squeals and crashes were heard from the living room. Slowly, Riku and I crept over to where my mom was. Another Red Bull can came flying past us, barely skimming the tops of our head. We were at the corner of the living room and just when I started to look around it, something purple was in my face, knocking me to the floor.

I screamed. She screamed. Riku laughed.

I looked up. "K-Kairi? What are you doing here?"

Kairi was in the hallway with us, she pushed us far enough so that she didn't have to be in the living room. She looked frightened. "R-r-r-r-re-e-d"

I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kairi, what happened?"  
The screams continued from the other room. A Red Bull can came rolling on the floor and stopped at Kairi's feet. She screamed and jumped into me, sending me crashing into Riku. He caught the both us in his arms.

"Kairi?" The poor girl was shaking.

"S-s-Selphie." She started, getting off of me. I stayed in Riku's arms, waiting for her to finish. "Selphie got R-r-red-" She looked up at me and screamed, "Selphie got Red Bull!" Before I got to respond to anything, Kairi went insane. She started to pace around the hallway, using weird hand movements and dodged any cans that were thrown our way.

"Soya came home with it. Selphie was already here because she wanted to talk to her and then she grabbed it, and went in super-hyper mode. Soya called us up to help her, because she couldn't handle her. That alone is scary enough. Soya is one the only people who can calm Selphie down. Soya got a little freaked when Selphie crashed into her root beer. It was leaking all over the kitchen floor."

I looked around the corner for the first time. It was a complete mess. The root beer started to leak into the living room. It was splattered over the walls and on my mom's favorite picture- a lake at nighttime with big weeping willows, the branches lightly touching the top of the water and fireflies flying around. It was really pretty. Good thing mom had the picture covered with glass.

Namine was on the floor, trying to clean up the mess. Mom was sniffling as she mopped up the floors mumbling, "My root beer. My poor, poor root beer." Selphie was no where to be seen.

I went to mom first. "Mom? Are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. I studied it, all traces of sorrow gone. "Sora! I'm glad your back! Did you have fun? I wasn't accepting you back until one tomorrow in the afternoon." I growled at her. She ignored me. "Is Riku here? He can take care of Lio, while you help me clean up."

I finally realized what the screams were-Selphie and Lio. I dashed up the stairs. "Mom! You were supposed to take care of her!"

"Yuffie's with her!" She called back.

I stopped half way up the stairs. "Yuffie? She's here?"

"Of course! Such a nice girl. Selphie brought her over to meet me."

I continued up the stairs with Riku close at my heel. Yuffie was in my room, sitting on my bed with Lio on her lap, bouncing her. Lio was screaming in joy. I sighed. "Hey Yuffie."

She looked up and grinned. "Sora! Riku! Nice to see you. I love Lio! Isn't she just a sweetie?" Lio giggled as if she knew exactly what she was saying. She whined and called, "Dada."

I took Lio from Yuffie and started to play with her. "What are you doing her Yuffie?" Riku asked kind of on the harsh side. "Didn't Sephiroth only allow one vampire here at a time?"

"There **was** only one vampire here Riku. I ate my fill before coming over here, if that's what you're thinking. I must say, human food has gotten better since I last ate it. Anyway, Selphie invited me. She said I have the hyper personality that she has."

"That's not a good thing," I commented throwing Lio in the air and catching her.

"To some people it is." Yuffie said. "Anyway, she wanted me to meet Soya. She's really nice. You're lucky Sora."

"I guess. I've only known her for three weeks. Compared to my dad's new wife, mom's like the fairy godmother of my Cinderella story." I threw Lio back up.

"It's better than not remembering your parents." Yuffie said too quietly for my tastes.  
I stopped throwing Lio, much to her disappointment. "You don't?"

She smiled a bit- probably to make sure I don't worry so much. "Yup. My life wasn't very eventful. For the first eighteen years of life, I was a ninja in Hollow Bastion. I lived with some friends who took me in when my parents were killed. At eighteen, I went on a mission. I wasn't strong enough and I almost died. The enemies thought I was dead so they left but I was really using the last of my strength to make in seem I was dead. A ninja tick." She added when I looked confused. "That's when Master Sephiroth came and made me an offer. Become a vampire and help him or die there. You know what I took." She flashed me a smile showing off her pointed teeth. "So Master Sephiroth is the closest thing I'd ever had to a parent in a long time. He saved us all really, from death and ourselves."

"Ourselves?" I repeated.

"That's another story for another day." Riku said, quickly cutting in. "Let's go help your mom clean up."  
Down stairs, Selphie finally appeared and was jumping on the couch with a can of Red Bull in her hand.

"Sora!" She called and jumped on me. Luckily, Riku took Lio before she got to me.

"SoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSoraSora!" She cheered, hugging me tightly. I gasped, trying to get some air in my lungs that were about to break of force.

"Selphie! I coughed out. "I can't breath."

She jumped back. Literally, twenty feet or so. "Howwasyourtrip? Huhhuhhuhuhhuhuhuhuh? Wasitfun? Was it? Was it? Guesswhat?" She waited about a second for me to answer then she continued without me saying anything. "Ilovesugar! Doyoulovesugar!"

"Ithinksugaristhegreatestthingitthewholewideworldandtheworldislikereallyreallyreallyreallyreallyrreallyreallybig!" She drank the rest of her Red Bull and threw it behind her in the garbage can all the way across the room. Did I mention it was behind her? Without looking? And she made it?

She ran to the kitchen counter and grabbed another can, opened it and chucked half of it down in one gulp.  
"Mom?" I asked. She finished cleaning up the root beer and was sitting calmly on the armchair drinking a can. Of root beer, I mean. She looked up at me. "How many cans did you buy?"

"My friend Linda works there and she gave me a whole lot of it. The Red Bull wasn't selling as great as they thought and they got a huge stock. So Linda told the manager that she knew the perfect person to give most of it too. Me!" She grinned. "So guess my surprise when I went there today to get more root beer, ice cream, cereal, and lettuce, to see a whole truck full of Red Bull sitting outside with a sign taped on it saying, **'Property of Soya Harada.'** It was all for free too!"

I looked at Selphie who just finished her third can since the beginning of mom's story. "And how many is a truck full?" I asked not entirely sure if I wanted to know.

"Let's see." Mom put her finger to her chin, tapping. "If there are thirty cans per box and I got… How many boxes did I get?"

"You don't know?"

"Of that's right! Three thousand, seven hundred and eighty cans!" (A.N. And that's cans, people. Not boxes! XD)

My mouth fell so did Riku's and Yuffie's. And I didn't think anything could surprise vampires. "That many? How many did Selphie drink?"

There were cans all around the house-some in the hall, the kitchen, over flowing the garbage can, the recycling bin too, some on the stairs where we were standing, the couches. Namine also put an extra large bag outside filled to the top with cans. No to mention the living room floor to the point where the blue carpet was hidden.

"I don't know." Mom shrugged. "I stopped counting at the fifth box-when she spilt my root beer." She cuddled her can close to her. "But after Namine, Kairi and I got it cleaned up; I still had lots left so no worries!"

"No worries?" I repeated. "What about Selphie?"

"What can I say? If you can't beat her, join her." She grinned throwing two cans of Red Bull over to Yuffie and me.

Yuffie didn't need to be told twice. I looked at Riku. "Just drink it Sora." He said, rocking Lio to sleep. "It's not going to hurt me anyway."

I waited until Lio was asleep and Riku carried her upstairs to open it. I sniffed it experimentally.

"You never had Red Bull?" Mom asked.

"Nope. Once again, the cooks thought it would be bad for me."

"Not so much bad for you." Yuffie commented. "They should have been worrying about themselves."

"Drink it Sora!" Selphie called, opening yet another can. Even Namine had one in her hand.

"But where's Kairi?" I asked noticing she was gone.

"She drank one and left to run two miles. She'll be back soon." Mom said, taking a root beer instead of Red Bull. "Now, are you going to drink it or not? It's not drugs or anything."

I took a small sip. It tasted good. It settled in my stomach giving me a warm feeling, putting the energy back I lost walking around so much today. I took a bigger sip. The girls grinned at me. I finished it shortly and called for Namine to throw another one over.

Kairi came back shortly after running and she wasn't shaking like before but now she was smiling and joking and drinking. Riku came down and sat on the couch, watching in amusement.

0o0 **Dream mode Sora's P.O.V.**

_I was in dream world again. I was standing in an old gray stone room. Purple and gold banners hung everywhere on the walls. Across the room, a large wooden door opened. Two brunette boys walked in. The taller boy's growl could be heard from across the room. "Soja, listen to me!"_

_I grinned at the name. Soja has defiantly grown up. He must have been around my age or possibly a year younger. I ran toward them then stopped. _

_Soja looked exactly like me. _

_His eyes have grown lighter and wider, matching mine perfectly. His brown spikes were in all the right places. He about two inches shorter than me and was probably around 13. He was also wearing the clothes I wore to the renaissance faire. Soja turned his head at my direction, as if he could see me. But he couldn't. _

_Just like last time, no one was able to hear or see me. But he looked right at me, his eyes wide, as if he could. _

He stared at me for a minute before the man next to him shook his shoulder. "Soja? Are you listening to me?"

_He blinked and looked away. "Sorry Squall, yes I'm listening."  
Squall? I finally got a good look at the other man. It was defiantly Leon. But Squall? Then I remembered Cloud calling him that, a while ago. _

'"Don't be so mean Squall!"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer, I wouldn't call you that!"'

_Leon was over 200 hundred years old, around the same age as Riku. And if this Riku is the same as my Riku this Squall must be Leon only three years younger. Makes sense, I guess. _

_Squall looked annoyed. "Look, you need a bodyguard. It says so in the rules. At age 13, all royalties must get a bodyguard. _

_"I don't need anyone!" Soja yelled back "And especially not him!"_

_"It's not his fault he was sent away!"_

_"He didn't have to agree!"_

_"But he didn't agree." Squall spat back. "Look Soja, as much as you're mad at Riku for leaving, he's the perfect bodyguard for you. That's why he was sent away."_

_"But it's been three years." Soja mumbled. "What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he's not the playful, adventurous best friend of mine? What if he's some old boring person all about rules and discipline?"_

_"He's probably not Soja. Riku isn't the one to change dramatically after three years. Rovas and his bodyguard are getting along fine."_

_"But he's never known Axel before! That's different than what's going on here." Soja pouted matching mine perfectly. _

_"I get along with my bodyguard fine too, and we've known each other for years." Squall pointed out._

_"Are you still upset you got a girl as a bodyguard?" He giggled._

_"I've gotten over that a while ago. Riona is a great bodyguard and you know that."_

_"But that's because you like her, right big brother?" Soja grinned. I blinked.  
Big brother?_

_"Maybe, maybe not. That's for my thoughts only." A knock rattled on the wooden door. "There's Riku." Squall smirked.  
Before he could walk away, Soja grabbed his sleeve. "Do I look okay? Is my hair messy? Is there anything in my teeth?"  
"Yes. You're hair is always messy. No." He ruffled Soja's hair. "You'll be fine." He went to the door.  
From where Soja and I were standing you couldn't see him at all. Squall smiled and shook Riku's hand, we didn't see it but we did see Squall move his hand forward. I shot a quick glance over at Soja who was staring at the floor with great interest.  
"You'll do fine, Riku's a great guy." I whispered to him, not that he could hear me anyway. But Soja turned his head to my direction and smiled. _

_"Thanks." He whispered back, then reached and gave my hand a squeeze. He let go before I could get the shocked expression off of my face. We looked up at the same time, and bit back the same gasp.  
Riku looked amazing. Well, when doesn't he? He wore the same clothes he wore to the renaissance faire. He wore a smug smile on his face. "Hello, Soja. It's been a while hasn't it?"_

_Soja looked to the ground and blushed. "Yeah…"_

_Riku opened his arms. "Don't I get my usual Riku glomp attack like always?"_

_Grinning, Soja looked back up then tackled him to the ground. "You're back! I thought you changed!"  
Riku and Soja were laughing when the sound of the door being knocked rang out again. Squall opened it and a boy who looked exactly like Roxas came jumping in. "Soja! Riku's back!" He looked at the two on the floor. "Oh…I guess you can see that already. Axel wants to meet Riku, right after that we'll leave, I swear cousin."_

_Cousin?_

_Of course, right afterwards, a guy who looked exactly like the Axel I know comes in, never leaving the boy whom looks like Roxas' side. "Hey there, Soja-sama! Sorry to interrupt you're session."_

_Soja blushed and quickly got off Riku. "I told you to call me Soja, Axel. The -Sama stuff is for the adults. Anyway, Axel this is Riku. Riku this is Axel, Rovas' bodyguard."_

Riku got up and brushed off the dirt on him. He extended his hand out to Axel, who graciously took it.

_"Nice too meet you."_

"Pleasures all mine."

_Soja grinned at Squall. "Looks like this is going well." _

0o0 **Dream mode ended Sora's P.O.V. **

The next morning, I couldn't walk straight. Riku (the only one who didn't drink anything) walked fine and helped me get around the house. Especially to the toilet, where I threw up any Red Bull that was still in my system.

The doorbell rang a little past nine. My mom was still passed out; Selphie stayed up all night and was still drinking; Namine was eating cereal, without a headache; Kairi was taking Tylenol; Riku was trying to clean up the cans with Yuffie's help while singing show tunes (Riku wasn't singing, only Yuffie).

I wobbled over to the door. I opened it and leaned on the side of it. I started him with tried eyes. He started back with eager ones.

Roxas came literally jumping in the house, ignoring the cans under his feet. "Big news!" He cheered then clapped. "Hit it! B-I-G-N-E-W-S! Biiiig news!" He clapped again and jumped around some more.

I yawned. "At least we know its not you're coming out of the closet."

Roxas pouted. "For your information, I am not gay! I just happen to be falling for a really hot stud of a man."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Roxas?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Yours?" Riku called angrily from the living room, throwing a can at my head.

"I mean my as in a friend way, Riku! Sorry!" I called back, rubbing my head.  
"What do you mean, Sora? It's me." Roxas asked.

"Oh! Pht! As if you don't know!"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I'm telling you now. The real Roxas wouldn't come in here, cheering and jumping. Second of all, we would never admit falling for another guy. That's not what my friend Roxas would do."

"Well of course it's me! Who else would it be? Anyway, I wanted to know what you were doing next weekend."

Before Roxas could finish weekend, Riku had his arms around my chest, pulling me deeper and deeper into him with each growl.

Roxas immediately put his hands up. "Calm, calm. No one wants to see Roxas guts on the wall. I was inviting our friends to my dad's beach house for the weekend. It's supposed to be nice on this Saturday and Sunday. You're also invited, Riku."

He seemed to have calmed down a little but Riku didn't let go of me. "Where is it?" His voice seemed a little deeper than usual.

"Twilight Town. They have really nice beaches."

"What's the weather?"

"Sunny! In the 80's or 90's. It's like here only brighter!" Roxas exclaimed as if Riku has never been there.  
It's true. The weather here is always in the high 80's or low 90's even with no sun. I still can't look at the sky and tell what time it is like I would do when I went outside back on the islands. I looked down at my skin and nearly gasped. I'm getting paler.

"I'm in." I said immediately after seeing my skin color. "Look at my paleness!" I shoved my arm in his face.

"But you're not pale. You're about the same color as me."

"No!" I cried dramatically. "You're so pale though. I need my precious sun!"  
"Compared to Riku, you're the tannest person in the world." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"But that's because he's Riku. He's naturally pale. I on the other hand- am not. Without the sun, I'm no longer me." I threw in a dramatic pose, just for effect. "Are you coming, Ri?" I asked.

"Busy during the day. I might be able to make later on though. Maybe. I'll have to ask my guardian."

"That's exactly what Axel said." Roxas answered. He looked down. "What's with all the cans?"

Riku and I both simultaneously raised an eyebrow slightly. "You just noticed that?"

Roxas didn't answer. He was too busy trying to find a spot where the floor was exposed. He gave up and stood on the cans again. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Want some food?" I offered. Roxas nodded.

In the kitchen, Kairi could actually stand without clutching her head for her life. She smiled at Roxas. "Hey there Roxas! Don't mind the cans; we'll get this cleaned up sooner or later. Till then, how about some milk. Milk gets rid of headaches because Tylenol is stupid and it hates me." She mumbled the last part under her breath but still loud enough us to hear it.

"Whatever is fine." Roxas answered, walking across the cans to where Kairi was. Yuffie skipped to my side.

"Wasn't last night fun, Sora? I must say, who knew you could sing."

"I was drunk off caffeine and I had no clue what was happening, I swear."

"Sure you were." She wiggled her eyebrows. I chucked a can at her; she dodged it easily. "Temper." She turned her back to me and I threw another one at her with perfect aim. She moved her head just in time and laughed at me.

Damn vampire.

Mom was finally up and moving. She was currently on the phone, yawning. "Hello this is Soya Harada. I would like to hire a maid to clean up my house. Preferably a six-foot hunk of man with no shirt, tight leather pants, a bow tie and those awesome hand links. And he must be between ages 32-35 and do you have any one that looks like a mix between Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Brad Pitt with a hint of Patrick Dempsey from Grey's Anatomy?"

"You do? Good, good. Does he have a six pack? Of abs of course! What do you think I was talking about? Also a six pack of root beer would be nice too. Does he put free bottles of champagne on my pillows at night? No? That sucks. Yes, I have one son- straight as a chocolate chip cookie. No, cookies are not square; they're a circle. I'll be using Visa. Alrighty then! Send me Mr. Hot stuff when he's ready!"

0o0

Rin: You like, you like? Was it good? Was it? Was it? This chapter was going to shorter than the last one but then once I figured out what I was doing, it was longer by a little bit. Yay me.

**In case you were wondering: **Sora finished off his cotton candy in the car before they reached the house. And the book was well hidden, and still is. I don't even know where it is. Sora won't tell me. And Tidus? He's one of those smart but very lazy people. He has the mind of a rocket scientist but the motivation of a rock. He's like Shikamaru if you watch Naruto. And does milk really cure headaches? I don't know. But for Kairi it does because Tylenol hates her. Got it?

**Renaissance Faire: **I based it off of the one around my house. They do have saying vows to the Queen like Riku was doing with Sora but I've never seen it. I just wrote what I thought it was like. They even had a Men in Tights contest there. My mom and I wanted to see it but my dad and sister didn't. So we couldn't –tear, tear- And there's no scary future lady there, to my knowledge anyway. And the song the girls were singing, once again, doesn't belong to me.

Rin: OMG. The beginning of Sora's dreams. They'll appear more often later on. Just a bit of back ground knowledge for know. Yup, for all of you who thought about there was something going on in their past, you're right. Yay you. Don't you just love little kid fluff? It's like, awww, how cute! Little seven year olds are sharing middle names. Then when you grow up, you'll share the same last name too. Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever did see?

Also… you can tell me the Will and Grace quote in here? I just recently got obsessed with that show.

**Regards to Twilight: **Okay so many people are asking me if I've read Twilight and that this story reminds them of it. Well that's because this story was inspired off of Twilight. If you've read the book you know that there's a beach scene in there and there's a beach part next chapter. But the beach scene is important (kinda) to the story and I needed something. I'm trying hard to stay away from Twilight but the book just fits well with my story. Sorry if it's really like the book. As anyone read New Moon? The squeal? OMG. It's awesome. But anyway, there won't be any character that takes the role of Jacob. As much as I love Jake, Sora will not get a friend who Riku gets jealous over. Not really that Edward is jealous of Jacob but still. The only person who loves Sora is Riku. Thank you that is all.

**Next time:** Sora finally gets that stalker and starts his book. Beach trip in Twilight Town. Ansem is back. A werewolf is finally introduced. Kairi learns to surf. Riku gets in some trouble. More vampires come. Wendy's- everyone loves Wendy's. Except Kagura. At the moment, it's her enemy.

**Important: **Since school has just started (as much as I want to hide under the bed and eat cookies all day being in denial, I have to admit it) so it's going to take me longer and longer to update. I can't go on to the computer during school days and I'm going to try really hard to keep my grades up and finally defeat my friend (who gets straight A's) You know you all have one of those kinds of friends. So I'm really sorry if I don't get anything in till much later and I hope you all stick with me. I still love you people! -hugs everyone- Argh. High School. Fresh meat. Do I have to say more? Also, football games (I'm in the band) and homework. So even if the next chapter comes out in January, just remember I'm really busy and I'm trying really hard. Thanks!

Please review! And I will love you forever! Give me Candy Corn. It's September and all I do in September-November is eat Candy Corn. So if you love me, you'll give me Candy corn and reviews and other random presents. It'll make me happy and update faster. It always does. -eats cookies given by Three C's-

**More big news: **I know, I'm going to be busy but… I'm starting a new fanfic that should be out soon, probably October or November. I'm already more than half way through. The name will most likely be… 'Life under the microscope'. Or I might change it. So look for it, okay? Especially if you like this story. Thanks and review!


	6. My Imaginary

Rin: How is everyone? School alright? Or if you're out of school… work or whatever it is doing good? Did I mention how much I love you guys? Well, I do. The readers and reviewers and everyone puts a big 'ol grin on my face that just stays there and it makes my friends worry about my sanity. But that's okay. They know I have problems!

**An 'OMG I love you so much I could kiss you but I'm not' thank you to…** Hkph, itachi fangirl, darkriku01, Aki, Leila Devilstone, Thetra Kiyyt, rogue solus, Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213, Chocola Emo Shizzle, Nanami Genji, wow, Vaed, dead edged blade, catwwomen47, Live.Breath.Love.Yaoi, Elemental-animal, Arika-of-the-Demons, Realdarkangel, pansypantelones411, Ashlee-chii, Skaterstar57, Aikoheartsrs, lovebitten-rose, Kairi Angel, Kasonea, AnimeLover45, evilgoddess1990, topandbottom. Did I get everybody? 

**Disclaimer:** Preacher: I'm sorry to say this but… your author has died from laughing too hard. I mean honestly she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. This story may be hers but she could never own the game. She's too stupid to think up of something like that. But pay her respects by sending her gifts and reviews. Even in Heaven, Rin will forever love them. Thank you.

Lookie! I found something really cool on Word that tells me how pathetic I am!

Date started: October 31

Date finished: November 26

Pages (font 12, no spaces and no talking): 22

Words: 12,366

Time spend: 780 minutes or 13 hours (I have no life…)

0o0

10 Thing Never to Do with A Vampire

1. Never try to play hide and go seek with the vampire being the seeker. Especially if you decide to hide in a closet. You wouldn't be coming out for a few hours.

2. Never do a blood ritual. Yuffie told me about when Cloud was a human and tried to do that ritual where the two cut their thumb and press it together with Leon. It took seven vampires including Sephiroth to pull him off Cloud.

3. Stay far away from cameras with bright flashes. Mom didn't realize that the flash could temporally blind Riku. But boy was it funny to watch him run into a wall.

4. Which brings us here. Never make fun of a vampire when he or she is at a disadvantage unless you want him or her to come chasing after you when they're better.

5. Never let an insane, psychopath get anywhere near a hormone driven vampire.

6. Especially if there are four insane, psychopaths that are made up of your best friends and your own mother. Not to mention the hormone driven vampire is your own boyfriend.

7. Keep in mind that they have a very bad sense of self-control. Try to keep them under check when making out or you might just come close to getting bitten.

8. Never sing them songs about happy days and how it's great being alive. It just makes them act emo. Not that they are or anything.

9. Never let them teach anything to their children. Unless you want them to grow up like that insane hormone driven vampire father of theirs.

10. Never! - And I do mean never- hide anything from them. Especially something as juicy as lingerie.

I grinned, pulling out my suitcase from underneath the bed and dropping it down next to me on the floor. I jumped up, running over to my dresser, opened all the drawers and started to pull out random pieces of clothes and flinging them behind me like a dog digging a hole for his precious bone.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing your clothes Sora!" I screamed, jumping into the dresser by part accident and part instincts.

"Geez Riku!" I breathed out once I saw him sitting on my bed, with a small pout on his gorgeous lips with Lio giggling happily in his arms. I start to laugh when I see that a pair of my shorts landed on his head. "Can't you come through the front door like everyone else in the world?"

He shot me one of my favorite cocky smiles, pulling the pants off his head. "But I'm not like everyone else, now am I?" He turned around and lay down on my bed, with his head hanging off the side, facing me. "You humans have the most boring ways of entering and leaving."

I huffed, continuing to pull out clothes from my dresser, at a much slower pace. "Well excuse me for not being able to jump over 20 story buildings in a single bound without getting a wedgie."

Riku laughed. "Getting ready for the trip so soon? Why not pack the night before? Spend some time with me! I'm dying over here!"

"I prefer getting ready earlier. That way, we have the rest of the week to ourselves. Which I still don't know why you don't come along. And besides, you're already dead."

"I would love to come but…Hello!" He said suddenly with much excitement. I looked around out of curiosity and froze. Riku smirked. "Now what do we have here?"

He reached over and picked up a bright pink lingerie pajama experimentally. I blushed deeply and tried to grab it back. Riku pulled back just at the right time to send me crashing to the floor.

I looked up and whined. "Riku!!! Give that back!!!"

He smirked holding up the two spaghetti straps. "Straight at one time Sora? Or were you once a cross dresser?"

Although I thought nature wouldn't allow my face to get redder, it surprised me and did. I tried to reach for it again but Riku teleported across the room. I fell again and Lio laughed from her spot on the bed.

"Da! Fwee!"

Riku continued to look at the pajama. "You must tell me the background story on this, Sora." He looked from it to me. "Sora?"

I stayed on the floor, holding the leg I fell on. I whimpered quietly to myself. Riku started to panic. "Sora? Sora? I didn't hurt you, did I? Sora, I'm sorry I didn't realize!"

He came closer and bent down next to me. I gave a moan. "Riku, my leg, I can't feel it."

Riku came closer still, until he was right next to me and so was the lingerie.

In a spilt second, I jumped, grabbed the evil pink thing of doom and ran across the room. I shoved the lingerie in my top desk drawer, slapped it shut and locked it. "Ha! Beat you Riku!" I threw my head back and laughed as I tossed the key in my closet.

It will never be found.

He growled and flung himself at me. "I'm so going to kill you for that." He yelled.

My shrieks and Lio's chants were heard to everyone within a two-mile radius.

Riku threw me onto the bed, just inches away from Lio. "Riku!" I gasped. "We can't do this in front of our daughter!"

Riku blinked and scooped Lio in his arms. He placed her in her bed. I swear if she was a real baby and could move her face, she would have sulked.

"No!" She pouted. "Me see! Me see!"

Riku chuckled, and kissed her on top of her forehead. "You're too young for this, Lio. It's around your nap time anyway."

I tried to squirm out of my bed but I felt this strong bind on my hands and feet. Riku smirked as I started to scream. "What creepy vampire power is this?! Some sort of vampire kinky sex power?"

Riku had his eager smirk on when he got up from Lio's bedside, onto the foot of my bed and started to crawl toward me. "It's supposed to be used to hold down our dinner. But you could also use it this way, too. Convenient, no?"

I struggled harder. The binds grew tighter and tighter. I winced lightly. "Ri."

"Shh…" He whispered, inching closer. "The more you move, the more it will hurt." His chest was now covering mine. I smiled inside thinking how perfect we fit together. Of course, he heard it all.

Riku bent his head down and kissed me gently on the lips. I swooned and close my eyes.

The room was completely silent except for the light snores Lio gave.

This was one of the many times I was thankful that she falls asleep fast.

Riku pulled back, his lips no less than two inches from mine. I whimper softly from the warm contact even if his lips were as cold as a dead person's would be. I look into his light aqua eyes; they seem to be smiling.

He starts to remove my shirt. I squeaked and started to squirm again. "Riku, I don't think I'm ready for this just yet." He kisses me again and if by magic my problems just seem to disappear.

What was I complaining about again? Something about lemon squares?

"I won't pressure you into anything your not ready to do." Riku gives me another gentle kiss. I feel like I'm about to melt into a giant pile of Sora gloop. "I'm just going to have a little fun…"  
I stopped melting. Fun, what fun?

The next thing I know, cool wind touches my skin and the light sound of my shirt falling across the room reaches my ears. I opened my mouth to yell at him when Riku's soft lips capture my own.

Were we talking about the lemon squares again? Do they have whipped cream on them?

I realize that the binds are off my wrist and I grab the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me.

We broke apart and Riku attacks my neck. I unbutton his dark blue shirt; it falls off of him and onto the floor. I stayed still for a moment, watching his muscles move while he plays around with my nape.

Damn he's really smexy.

I gasped when I feel his sharp fangs press into my skin. I paused.

Sharp…fangs?

I pushed Riku off of me, screaming. He was so out of it, he tripped and fell off of the bed. He groaned and immediately clutched his left arm that he fell on. He glared up at me, his eyes darker than they were before.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, almost growling. He rubbed his arm.

I bit my lower lip and tore my gaze away. "You… bit me."

I heard Riku mumble some curse words under his breath and closed my eyes tightly when I heard him stand back up. He slowly walked toward me and sat next to me on the bed. I kept my eyes closed when he titled up my head. My eyes, however, snapped open when I felt Riku's cool breath on my neck. I shivered when I felt him guide his tongue across the place where he bit me.

He pulled back; my breath hitched up when he looked me with his eyes gentle and sincere. Even though I knew it would ruin the moment, I wanted to jump him so badly.

"I didn't mean to do that." Riku started. "I thought I had much more self control than that. It's not that easy to control a vampire, you know. And that includes the vampire himself as well. But on good news, nothing bad happened. You're not in danger of becoming a vampire or anything. Just a little flesh wound."

I swallowed my tongue (not wanting let him know I was little upset about the vampire part) and nodded. He gave a kiss to my forehead. It was very light, like a summer's breeze. Riku pulled me onto his lap, and hugged me tightly. I cuddled up against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. It was barely noticeable, but he flinched.

I looked at the arm that rested on my hip. I gasped and looked up at him. Riku looked worried, but for me. "What happened to your arm?" I asked.

He blinked then laughed. I pouted. His arm really looked hurt. From his wrist to his shoulder, it was completely black and blue and it was bent in some weird fashion that an arm shouldn't be able to do, unless it was broken.

"Nothing's wrong with my arm." Riku explained. I wasn't buying it and he knew it. But he continued anyway. "I got into a bit of a fight, it doesn't even hurt." I poked his arm, softly. He hissed in pain.

I narrowed my eyes. "You said it didn't hurt. I just barely poked it. I'll ask you again: What happened to your arm? It shouldn't be that color and I'm pretty sure that not even vampires can twist their arm that way without breaking it."

Riku sulked quietly for awhile. He sat, not moving for a few minutes. I squirmed around in his arms for a bit, uncomfortable by all the silence. "I'll tell you…" He started finally. "…When you tell me about the pink lingerie."

I hit his good arm. "Pervert!" I got up from his arms and walked toward the door. "I can't believe you sometimes."

Riku laughed and followed me down the stairs where my mom screamed at us to at least have some decency to put a shirt on after sex. Then she hit me on the head for not telling her so. I whapped her on the head back yelling at her that we didn't have sex and that she should find herself some other gay couple to follow. We continued to fight while Riku watched amused in the back round shaking his head.

0o0

I groaned. My day has been horrible so far. Please, someone send a lightning bolt to come crashing down and strike me so I can die now, where I currently sit.

It was lunch, where usually I was a hyper ball of fluff and shoved anything that contained sugar down my throat. But, since today is the Day of Evil, I forgot all my lunch money at home.

Well it wasn't exactly forgetting. My mom was kinda mad at me for not telling her Riku and I had sex. Which we didn't!! We just played around with no shirts on. But the pants stayed on!! GRR, I SAY, GRR!!!

Continuing, Mom refused to give me money this morning saying that I should learn the values of sharing and equivalent exchange.

I whimpered when Roxas came back with a tray of pizza and Rice Crispy Treats. He stared at me. "Sora? Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry and I've got no money." I complained quietly. I soon found a Rice Crispy Treat in front of my face. I blinked, and looked at him.

Roxas huffed. "Are you going to take it or not? I've got five of them. Four's my limit anyway."

My eyes went big and started to water like they do in those comical animes. "Roxas!" I sniffled. "Thank you!" I ripped off the paper and shoved half of it in my mouth. I nearly died of happiness.

Soon everyone was at the table except for Riku. I didn't know where he might have been. I looked around for him but Cloud said he went somewhere real quick.

"He's probably annoyed." Kairi teased. "He's tired of listening to you complain about your hunger and about your bad day."

I took a nibble off my Rice Crispy Treat, pretending it was Kairi and she was dying a slow and painful death. "It's not my fault. I had to complain to someone. It's his fault anyway! If he wasn't so freaking smexy then those evil fangirls of his wouldn't be tripping me every ten seconds, blowing spit balls at me during class, knocking my books down in the halls, and putting notes on my desk saying that the teacher I have is a fat, stupid balloon filled with chicken and penguin lard. Then they laugh at me when the teacher takes it from my grasp and goes into a freaking outrage!!" I took a larger bite and now pictured Kagura dying while I use my teeth to grind her to bits.

Roxas, after laughing to something Axel said, turned to me and gasped. "Sora!" He ripped the Rice Crispy Treat out of my mouth. "Don't you know it's not right to steal food from other people? What kind of friend are you?"

I wanted to yell at him but Selphie jabbed me in the ribs and whispered to just keep quiet. I sighed and started to hit my head against the table. My stomach growled loudly and I banged my head harder. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Roxas shoved the half-eaten Rice Crispy Treat in my face. I shook my head and started to hit my head again. I heard Roxas whisper to Axel, "What's wrong with him?"

I felt another tap on my shoulder. "I don't want any of your food, Roxas." I deadpanned. I felt something warm fall right in front of my arms. It smelt good, like grease. I looked up and nearly screeched.  
Riku sat next to me and smirked, holding Lio in his arms with one of her cookies in her mouth. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

I planted a huge kiss on his lips and ripped open the Wendy's bag. It had my favorites-chicken nuggets, French fries, chocolate frosty and a root beer soda. I started to devour it.

I don't know how Riku knew that Wendy's was my favorite restaurant, or how he knew all my favorite foods from there, but I can ask him later.  
Riku stole one of my fries and had one end hanging out of his mouth, like a cigarette. I would have drooled at the sight but this was MY food dammit!! That was MY French fry. Even if HE did pay for it.

I pouted and reached over to grab it. He pulled back, and I stumbled on his lap. I tried to reach for it again, but Riku seemed to have a better idea as he dipped his head down toward mine and gave me the fry mouth to mouth.

I heard his fangirls scream in the background. "No, Riku!!"  
"That little…"

"Damnit!!"

"He's mine; I'm going to kill him!" I heard Kagura swear.

I pressed my lips to Riku's harder; the French fry tasted much better with Riku on it. He bit the fry in half and shoved one half to my mouth using his tongue. We broke apart, both chewing on the fry.

I licked my lips. "And I thought Wendy's French fries couldn't get any better." I took another fry and had one part sticking out of my mouth. Riku immediately swooped in for it.

As we kissed, I heard Roxas complaining that he wanted to try that too. When I pulled back, a few seconds later, Axel had part of a stuffed crust in his mouth. Roxas, being the little blonde of innocence, blinked, before Axel grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him in to share the crust. I thought Roxas would have pulled away, screaming, but he did the exact opposite and grabbed his arms around Axle's neck.

Kairi and I exchanged glances and giggled. Riku stole more fries and started to eat them independently of course, not for long.

Near the end of the lunch period, Riku and shared more than half of the large fries, one chicken nugget (because I plain out threatened him never to touch my nuggets again), half of the frosty mix with the root beer. That was always something I did, put a spoonful of Frosty in my mouth followed my some root beer. Tastes exactly like a root beer float. But when Riku and I shared that (I had the frosty, he had root beer), it tasted so much better.

I looked over to the fangirls and they fumed loudly, complaining about how I've ruined their Riku, mentally of course, his outer appearance is still as smexy as ever. Some of the fanboys started with the hatred of 100,000 suns in all the galaxies if they exist.

Kagura on the other hand, tried to run over and beat me up, rib apart my limbs, tear out my eyes from their sockets, burn me alive, or whatever. But luckily, the teachers were watching (they saw Riku and my little feast and immediately kept their eye on Kagura), and grabbed a hold of her. It took five of them, and they still can't get her to calm down, she's still thrashing in their grip.

They finally called in the two guy gym teachers (they were very buff, must bench-press at least 50 or something. I don't know weights) to pull her out. It took five minutes to drag her out of the lunchroom. She screamed, kicked, scratched, punched, and bit anything to get over to us.

You would think, if you were Kagura, the object of your affections would look over while you scream out his name, loudly and repeatedly. But Riku didn't even notice. As if he was blind and had headphones on, blasting music in his ears. He chatted with Axel about the weather.

I, on the other hand, watched Kagura pour her heart out as she vanished out of the door. She yelled out how much she loved Riku, while she glared hatefully at me. You would think she would be yelling that she wanted me dead by the way she glared at me.  
I could help it but I felt bad for her.

Riku glanced over to me, almost surprised. He must have heard my thoughts because the next thing I know the memories of Kagura torturing me flashed through my mind. Even if each picture and mini video, barely last a second, it continued to flash for at least a minute.

It just goes to show me how much Kagura really hates me and if I was her, and she was in my place sharing food with Riku, she wouldn't give a second thought about my screams.

Wouldn't even glance my way even, except for maybe a smirk before pulling Riku into a kiss.

He heard my thoughts again. I know it. Because Riku lifted my chin and kissed me, hard and passionately.

When he pulled away, I'm speechless, not to mention breathless. He whispered in my ear, "I don't want you to think about those kinds of thoughts. I would never do that to you. You should know that already."

I nodded. "I love you, Riku."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too."

0o0

That night, it's just Lio and me. And my mom, but she's still mad at me and left a note saying that she's working in her room and to order a pizza.

That made me think what is her job anyway?

I shook my head and called Traverse Pizza. I ordered a large pizza, half filled with Butterfinger, the other gummy bears. I smiled to myself; mom loves gummy bear and Butterfinger pizza.

Lio yawned. "Are you tired, Lio?" She made a small 'Ye' sound. That meant yes in Lio's vocabulary. I took her upstairs and laid her down in her bed. I started to walk away when she called me back.  
"Dada. Skay."

"Stay? You want me to stay?"

"Ye."

"How about you sleep downstairs with me?"

"Fwee!" I figured that meant yes, so I took Lio and her blanket into the living room with me. On the way downstairs, I grabbed the book I got, _Don't get lost in Heaven_.

I had asked Riku before if he wanted to come over but he kissed my forehead saying he had a very important meeting he couldn't miss. So I thought today would be the perfect time to start on my new book. With Lio on my lap, I started to read.

_'It was the 1800's, a time of medieval ways. Kings and Queens stood high while peasants and paupers struggled to survive. But that wasn't only thing going on, pirates and gypsies stole goods and food from lords and ladies. Wrenches were hired to entertain men of all ages. _

The date was July 23rd, and the town was rejoicing and celebrating for the future king was born. The second song of King Reno and the one to take the crown when 18. It was already decided that the first son would step down for his younger brother as stated by the prophecy.'

The first page was short but I was already hooked. I decided to keep reading. I was just about to find more about the two sons when the doorbell rang.

Oh yeah the pizza.

The smell of the pizza woke Lio and she complained for food. Even the smell of cheese, bread, and peanut butter called down my mom from sulking in her room. She floated down the steps, kissed my forehead and thanked me for the pizza.

I grinned. Looks like we were on talking terms again. We sat down at the kitchen table across from each other with Lio in the middle.

"So how was your day?" I started.

She shrugged. "Boring. So how was sex?"

I screamed "We didn't have sex!" and threw the soda that was in my cup at her. She blinked, now covered in cream soda. Then her eyes went narrow as she picked up her cup of root beer. My mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare."

She did. Ice cold root beer came splashing onto me. Note that the cups weren't just some itty-bitty Dixie cups you put in your bathroom. They were large cups that could hold a can and a half of soda.

I shook my head and drops of root beer went flying everywhere. Lio screeched, saying she got soda on her. Good thing she was water-resistant.

Mom and I both got up simultaneously and raced to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of Coke while she took Sprite. We both shook them up as fast as we could move our arms. Then, smirking, we pointed the caps at each other and opened it.

I'm glad my mom and I are friends again.

0o0 Dream Mode Sora's P.O.V.

_I opened my eyes to find that I was in a stone room filled with shelves and lounge chairs. The shelves had many, many books on them and the color of the gold and purple chairs matched the banners on the walls. There was a fire roaring inside a fireplace across the room, lighting the small room up. _

_I took a seat next to the fireplace and looked at the books. They looked old and dirty. One caught my eye as the title written gold practically blinded you. It read_ Vampires and their meanings. _I was tempted to get up and read it but just then the door bust open._

_There was Soja and Rovas chatting as they enter the room. Soja looked my way and smiled brightly before turning to his cousin again. He still looked about 13. They both sat across from where I was sitting currently._

_"So…" Rovas started, leaning forward. "How's the new bodyguard?"_

_"It's great! I'm glad Riku hasn't changed over the years! If he did, I might have to kill him." They both laughed._

_"He seems to be getting along great with Axel." Rovas smiled. "I've never seen anyone who could match Axel at chess before. He's been trying to teach me but I can't seem to remember how that horse thingy moves."_

_"You really like him don't you?" _

_"Of course I do!" Rovas seemed a little surprised at Soja's question. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_"No! Not that way! I mean, like, like him."_

_Rovas blushed and started to stammer. "N-n-n-n-n-no!!! I couldn't I mean, A-a-a-axe-e-el's my bodyguard! I couldn't like him like, like…him like THAT!"_

_Soja smiled brightly. "So? I like Riku that way."_

_At the moment, I felt my heart drop. It felt like someone just tore out my heart, and was squeezing it to death._

_Soja continued, as if he didn't see me practically die. "I know, shocker right? But I've kinda liked him since I first met him, that time on the ship."_

_The person who ripped out my heart and flatted it into a pancake is now slowly cutting the strings._

_"Really? You do? For that long?" Rovas asked. "Wow, do you think he likes you too?"  
My heart is now being sliced in half and then being sowed back up, just to have it rip open once again._

_Soja sighed dreamily. "I hope so. He really is cute."_

_I wanted to scream, yell, SOMETHING. First, calling Riku cute is an insult. Cute and adorable is used to ukes. But Riku is a seme and forever will be a seme. Which is why I call him smexy because he is that higher up. But every time I opened my mouth, my heart was stabbed again. _

_"Maybe I should consider Axel." Rovas grinned sheepishly. "Who knows? Maybe he does like me!"_

_They both laughed. Soja looked my way and noticed my pain. His smiling face turned into a worry one. Rovas looked to where he was looking, at me. He saw right through me. _

_"What are you looking at?" He asked. _

_Soja blinked and looked away. "I thought I saw that rat from the kitchen. You know, the one that keeps stealing all the cheese?"_

_"Oh that one. I'll go tell the chiefs." He got up and ran toward the door. Soja and I watched him leave and didn't move until the door was completely shut._

_"I'm sorry…" He started. I didn't speak, of fear it would hurt. Soja looked at me- his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "You like him too, don't you? Riku, I mean."_

_I nodded. I still didn't trust myself to say a word. "He must exist in your world too." Soja said. "Because you seem so real and yet, I know you don't exist by the way Rovas saw right through you."_

_"It's a dream world." I was finally able to talk. I was glad my voice didn't break. "To me this is just a dream. But it seems so familiar."_

_He stuck out his hand. "You probably know this already but my name is Soja. Prince Soja, next in line to take the crown. But please, call me Soja." He stuck out his tongue. "I hate it when people close refer to me as a prince."_

_"I'm Sora. Son of the rich and powerful owner of Destiny Tech. I don't really have a fancy title like prince so just call me Sora." _

_I extended my hand as well. We both jumped when we felt each other's hand then smiled._

0o0 End Dream Normal P.O.V.

Riku rested in his quarters, music blasting out of the speakers. He didn't know the words but he also didn't care.

Someone outside the door knocked softly. If Riku was anyone besides himself, he would never have heard it over the loud music. But since Riku was Riku, he heard it clearly.

With a wave of his hand, the music stopped and Sephiroth opened the door. He looked at the stereo.

"You'll ruin your ears that way, you know."

"I know. But I really don't care that much. My hearing is better than anyone else's, anyway."

Sephiroth looked around Riku's room. He hasn't been in here in a long time; about ten years, which is, pretty much, equivalent to 10 days or so. It hasn't changed much since then.

"So," Sephiroth started. "What are you doing next week?"

Riku stole a glance from his calendar across the room. "Halloween? Nothing really, but aren't we going to the party in Halloween Town?"

"We are. But I was thinking, maybe you should invite Sora over."

"Sora?" Riku repeated. "Are you sure? This isn't some Halloween Party that the humans have where people just dress up and dance. There will be vampires, and werewolves and witches they'll love to eat him or do some sort of experiments on him."

"But he has his necklace, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Do you not want him to come? I would think you would."

"No I do! Really! But I'm concerned about the other people. What if he forgets the necklace or-"

"Or what?" Sephiroth challenged, with a smile on his face. "I don't think Sora ever takes off the necklace. And it's not like anyone's going to touch him. They know the rules."

After a few seconds of thinking, Riku nodded his head. "Alright, I'll ask him. He'll probably enjoy it." He caught his master looking at him weird. "What?"

"You look skinner." Riku raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you ate? How much did you eat? You look like you've only had about one fourth of a body. You should really be having a full body- even if you take small parts from a few different people."

"I know, I know." Riku sighed, like a teenager would do with his mother.

"I think you to go out tonight." Sephiroth suggested, which sounded much more like an order.

"I can't. I was going over to watch Sora sleep."

Sephiroth was tempted to throw the boy out of the window. Instead he crossed his arms. "You know very well that you can't. You can't stay past your curfew."

"Curfew? What curfew?"

"The one I just created until you've eaten. I've seen you not eat once. And let me tell you, it might seem bad when your hungry, but to the vampires and humans around him, it's worse-far worse."

Riku looked away, still trying not to remember. But the memory stuck with him. At this point, Sephiroth was so tired he literally picked the young vampire off his bed and dropped him out the window, screaming, "Don't come back until you've drank at least a full adult body's worth! I don't care if you drain out an entire body and kill him, just drink!"

Riku sighed as he gracefully jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He landed on the driveway and looked back up at the sky. " It looks like I'm going to have to. It's getting cold and I only have till this weekend."

0o0 Sora's P.O.V.

The weekend couldn't have come any slower. The whole week was just another accident after another. Lio started her whole puking-palooza again. She puked on at least five of my teachers, thirteen students, six desks, ruined at least four good notes I took, and on my lunch everyday! Even when I tried to get more, the moment I put my tray down, she would puke her little heart out. At least Riku seemed in a really good mood.

But I didn't mind it when she puked on Kagura. Lio was like my own little bodyguard. Everyday, the bitch would try to come near me and attempt murder, but Lio would throw up at that exact moment. And as Kagura looked down at her skimpy outfit covered in dark green and brown vomit, screaming in disgust, Lio and I would laugh. Lio would then blow a raspberry at her when she marched off.

Lio must have puked on Kagura twenty-four times already. Honestly, when is that bitch going to learn?

But I did feel some concern for Lio. The only time she really looked happy and normal was when she laughed at Kagura. I felt her temperature during lunch on Friday.

"Are you sick, Li?" I asked her, putting my hand to her forehead and cheek, then felt mine. "Tidus, can I see Mogeta?" He handed over his child to me. I felt Mogeta's fur and compared it to Lio's.

She was burning up.

I quickly handed back Mogeta and told Riku to come with me down to Miss. Fray's classroom. Miss. Fray was eating ramen went we burst through the door. She looked up with noodles hanging from her mouth.

"Miss. Fray!" I said, gasping for breath. The cafeteria was across the school and Traverse High wasn't the smallest of the schools. Riku, of course, was fine. He stood like he didn't just run half a mile. He looked concern though. "I think Lio's sick."

"Well, I don't know much about the program but I can try to contact Kouja. He's the creator of the bears." She logged onto her computer and pulled up one of those, live cam talk sessions through the Internet. Luckily, he was on.

"Brandy?" He asked. "I haven't talk to you in ages! How are you?"

"Well, Kouja, two of my students are having slight difficulty with their bear. They claim that she's sick."

Kouja looked surprised. "Sick? I never programmed that. I hope it isn't a melt down."

"Melt down?" I repeated, angrily. "You mean Lio could dysfunction?"

"Well, you sure know your technical terms." Kouja said, impressed. "What's your name?"

"Answer my question first." I said firmly.

"Yes, unfortunately, your bear could dysfunction if this isn't treated immediately. What's wrong with it?"

"She," I started, emphasizing 'she'. "Has been throwing up all week. Not to mention she's burning up. I compared her to another bear."

Kouja took some notes. "Looks like a virus. There could be something wrong. I'm in town actually, if you could, bring her tomorrow to this address." He sent an e-mail showing the address and time. "Although, the bears are new, I've never witnessed them being sick before."

I looked at the address. "Twilight Town? I'm going there tomorrow!"  
"You are? Well, that works out splendidly! Going to the beach? It's supposed to be really nice this weekend. Hope you have fun. Now answer my question, what's your name?"

"Oh! Sora Harada, sir."

"Harada? Like as in Yosuke Harada? The computer software programmer?" Kouja asked highly interested.

"Yes." I said hatefully. I cringed at his name. "Harada is my father."

"Good man, good man," Kouja said brightly. I snorted in my head thinking if he only knew. "I saw him last week actually. Told me you were staying with your mother for a while, right?" I nodded. More like living. But, I really don't have a problem with it anymore. "We're business partners, did you know that?"

"Business? You mean my dad helped make the teddy bears?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, that's why the bears work so well. Your father really does make the best software. I'll have to send him a note telling him that you're using the bears along with it having some problems." Kouja looked at his watch.

"I'm afraid I must go, it was nice to meet you Sora. Brandy, call me sometime. We never talk that much anymore." He nodded and the screen went black.

Miss. Fray printed the e-mail and handed it to me. "Don't forget," She said smiling. "No later than 10 p.m. It's only an half an hour's drive to Twilight Town. Have fun tomorrow at the beach you two."

She pushed us out and closed the door, to resume eating her ramen in peace. I fumed silently on the long walk to the cafeteria. "I still don't trust him."

"Your father?" Riku asked. "But that's no reason to hate Lio."

"What? I could never hate her! Just the guy who created the computer chip. I was hoping to take Lio to the beach with me too. I heard Roxas and Selphie were thinking on brining theirs. Maybe sand wouldn't be good for them. It's actually quite bad but I thought maybe with their fur it wouldn't hurt them."

Lio was fast asleep in Riku's arms when we finally reached the cafeteria. Maybe now I can eat with out worrying about her puking all over it.

0o0

That night I finished packing with a big grin. I skipped down the stairs and threw my arms around my mom's shoulders. "Packing is done! Don't expect me back! I'll be gone, gone away!" I cried dramatically. Mom and I both sobbed well, it was fake but the emotion was there somewhere. "This weekend I'm going to-"

"No! Don't!" Mom cried, putting a hand over her heart. "Keep me innocent!"

I glared and said firmly, "He's not going." Mom gave me a look. ("What?") "Riku's busy and can't come. But he might come later on that night."

"That means there's still a chance!" She cheered, dancing around the room, dragging me along with her. "I might have another grand-baby after all!"

I remembered I haven't told her about Lio yet. "Momâ€¦ Lio's sick. We got a hold of the creator and he never programmed them to get sick. Throw up, yes, but not like a cold. She has a temperature."

Mom gasped. "My baby? Sick? But a temperature could lead to a meltdown! Or worse, dysfunction!" Since mom was once married to the guy, she knew about computers too.

"The guy's in town and I'm going to let him take care of Lio for the weekend." Mom looked upset. I knew she wanted to watch Lio this weekend (I never told her about my secret plans to bring Lio with me) and she's been talking about it ever since Sunday. "I figured out that dad's on the project too. He's the computer programmer for Lio and the other bears."

"Really?" That brought mom out of her slump. "That's interesting. Go fetch Lio for me, I want to hold her."

I put Lio in her little playpen in her little room. We had two extra rooms; one for guests sleeping over and the other was currently made Lio's room. It holds an actual crib (which my mom had dug up while I was at school today) and a playpen filled with toys and fun objects to keep her company. Even if Lio can't actually play with the toys, she can sense them and have fun like a real baby. But if you put it close to her, she can grab it in her hand (A.N. Lio can move her hands and feet). We also have her special diapers and food store in the cabinet and a baby monitor. Just in case.

I scooped her in my arms; she sniffled a bit, wanting to play with her Giggling Elmo a bit more. Mom nearly cried when she saw Lio. Even if she didn't look sick or really act like it, she still cried and held her protectively.

"We have to have some family time." Mom insisted. "Just the four of us."

"Four?"

"Riku of course! He's the father, after all. Call him up! We'll play board games and watch sappy movies and eat ice cream and oh! We can play poker! Lio can be on my team because you're terrible." She grinned, talking about her plans as she pushed me upstairs to call Riku.

I safely closed my door and made sure mom was busy talking to Lio. "Riku? Riku?" I called out. "Mom wants family time. That involves you! Riku?"

A pair of strong arms were already around my shoulders and a head filled with slivery hair leaned into my neck. "You wanted me, Sora?"

"Come downstairs, it's family time."

Riku refused to let go of me and planted kisses on my check and neck. "Why? I want to stay right here."

"Lio's sick and we need to spend time with her. We can do this later." I tried to push him off.

"But you're going to leave me this weekend!" Riku moaned into my skin. I tried to hold back a shiver.

It didn't work. "Riku." I complained. "You are allowed to come. Even if you're busy during the day, you said you might be able to come at night. I'll be back on Sunday."

He sighed and gave in reluctantly.

Mom was pleased to see that Riku was here. I was relived she didn't ask how he got here so fast or how he appeared in my room instead of coming through the front door.

"Let's watch a movie!" Mom held up two movies. "Finding Nemo or Care Bears?"

"That's our only option?" Riku asked with great disgust. "Nothing scary or has lots of action?"

Mom huffed. "Remember who's watching the movie too." She held up Lio, who was wrapped tightly in a large blanket. "She wants Nemo or Care Bears. Pick."

We picked Nemo. The movie isn't that bad, it was actually kinda cute. But I would rather watch something scary and have an excuse to cuddle with Riku. Even if it's not an excuse I hate scary movies. But I don't think it will be all that bad watching it with a vampire.  
When the movie was over and done, Lio had only puked once (a new record!) and was fast asleep. I put her to bed as the credits rolled and Mom pulled out the DDR mats.

I grinned. I was great at DDR. No one at my old school could beat me. I'm small and skinny, with the fastest legs. I stretched. "Get ready to lose Masaki!" I smirked confidently.

It didn't surprise me when Riku had the same smirk. "You thing so, Harada? You must have never watch me play before then."

"But you're both wrong!" Mom said, setting up the Play Station. "I've been playing this game for years. I've even beat Selphie!"

I had to admit that sounded hard to do. Selphie seemed like she could dance on challenge until six in the morning and still have enough energy for a marathon.

I could do that too probably.

With the DDR mats and game all set up, it was me verses Riku. I picked Cartoon Heroes- one of my favorites. It was fast and fun and the song was so cool. Riku's confidence grew more when we both chose Heavy.

It started out simple at first, then it got a bit harder but I stayed in with all perfects and just barely noticed a green 'Great'. I didn't even bother to look over at Riku's side.

At the end of the song, I was tired, but I wasn't tired enough to sit out the next two rounds to drink. Riku looked like he did before he started. I cheered and jumped around when an 'AA' flashed up on the screen.

"Beat that!" I yelled at Riku. He smirked and stabbed a finger toward the screen. My mouth dropped. "AA star?? That's not much of a difference!"

But it was. I got 347 perfects and 1 good while Riku got all perfects.

"My turn!" Mom sang.

I sat down with a pout. Riku couldn't help but laugh as he picked out a song. He chose Butterfly, also in Heavy. Mom smiled saying it was her favorite.

When they started to play I was amazed. Mom looked actually not hyper for once. She was completely focused on the game. Riku looked like he was barely paying attention to the screen but he moved his feet very quickly. It was like watching a blur. Once in a while he would look my mom's direction for a few seconds and never lose a step or come even close to. He got perfects and so did my mom. I didn't see one great.

At the end, mom won. I was surprised really, I thought vampires could beat anyone.

I went up against my mom. She chose Speed Over Beethoven on heavy.  
This song was easy, she must have thought so too because she seemed better than before.

I've played this song so many times; I must have memorized the whole dance by now. I didn't mess up once.

In the end, it was a tie. We both stared at the screen in disbelief. "It's possible to tie in this game?" I asked. We decided to play a tie breaker. Get Busy on heavy. It was an easy song but far too slow. Mom and I both had some problems keeping up with the speed, especially after playing two fast songs.

In the end I won because mom hated the slowness and was always two or three steps ahead. We played until late into the night, when I realized that Roxas would be here at nine to pick me up. Riku kissed my forehead and told me to stay alert tomorrow, bring my necklace, call him if anything goes wrong, and not to let any guy or girl touch me in anyway, shape or form.

I smiled. "You're a protective boyfriend, aren't you?"

He pressed his lips to mine. "You should have known that already."

0o0

The next morning, Roxas comes knocking at my door at nine sharp. I grabbed my stuff and Lio, kissed my mom and was out in Roxas' car. We picked up Kairi along the way too. Namine was riding in the car with Selphie and Tidus.

Halfway there, we stopped at Kouja's hotel. I tapped on his door and it swung open immediately. "Sora! You're here!" He looked down at me. "You're shorter in person. You're fathers really tall, you must have gotten that from your mother."

I glared at him. Make fun of my height, will he? "This is Lio." I said holding her up. I handed him a bag. "These are all her things. Food, diapers, toys, and her favorite blanket and pillow. If you need anything, contact me at this number or my mom." I gave him my cell number and my house number.

Kouja looked at Lio carefully. "She does seem a little warm. As she puked today?" I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll keep her until tomorrow. That way you can pick her up on the way home."

I thanked him again and went back to the car. Both of the cars planned to meet at the McDonald's for breakfast that was across the street.

I was barely paying attention as I slowly ripped apart my hash brown.

"Sora."

My thoughts kept traveling to Kouja and Lio.

"Sora."

What if I forgot something of hers? I'm positive I got everything. Riku was the one who packed the stuff anyway he wouldn't forget anything.

"Sora?"

But what about that Kouja guy? What if he's not to be trusted? What if he's really a teddy bear molester? And he wants Lio? What if right now, he cornered Lio into a corner, his eyes are filled with lust?

"Sora? _Sora?_"

Or what if? He's a mass teddy bear murder? And he wants every teddy bear in the whole world dead? And Lio's number one million?

_"Sora?"_

Or maybe he's a gentle soul who wants to help Lio to get over her illness, No! He must be sick in the head! Did you not see the way he was looking at her? Like, like, like a rapid bunny rabbit murderer that kills teddy bears because they're the number one selling stuffed animal on the market!

_"Sora!"_

And I left Lio with that crazed man! It's like I'm killing my own daughter!

"SORA!!!"

I felt something hard hit my head. "Ow!" I rubbed my bruised head and glared at Kairi.

"What was that for?"

Kairi glared back. "We've finished our food already, although, you haven't touched yours except for the millions of bits of mush that was once your hash brown!"

I looked down at my dead hash brown and untouched egg cheese and bacon on a bagel sandwich. I poked it. "There." I said, putting my elbow on the table and leaning my chin onto my hand. "I touched it."

Kairi growled. Once she realized I wasn't paying any attention to her anymore she screamed. "SORA HARADA!!! YOU ARE GOING TO EAT THE FOOD AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!"

With everyone in the McDonald's staring, I had to do what she said. I picked up the bagel, took a medium sized bite, chewed and swallowed. I put the bagel down and started out the window again, with my chin resting on my hand. "There. I ate it. Yummy." I said unenthusiastically.

Kairi sent a punch to my head that knocked me on the floor. "That's not what I meant you idiot!"

Namine looked over the table and sighed. "I think you over did it, Kairi."

0o0

The rest of the ride there went smoothly. Except for my head-splitting headache but after Kairi apologized and bought me some Advil because she said if I take Tylenol, it'll only make it worse because the makers just want your hard-earned money. (A.N. That's not entirely true. I have nothing against Tylenol, Kairi does though)

It went away eventually. My headache, I mean. But the bruise I got, from her fist and the floor, stayed. Kairi didn't stop apologizing but I was too eager to care about her non-stopping sorrys.

We were going to the beach. And I miss my home of warm sunshine, sand in my shorts, ocean mist and the hurricane safety precautions in my school. Although, I hate most of the people I knew there, I love Destiny Islands. I rolled down my window and took in deep breath of air.

It smelled of salt water.

Roxas soon made a left turn, into a parking lot. I jumped around the seats, trying to get a better view of the ocean, in a very dog-like motion.

"Down Rover." Roxas laughed, handing an old lady 5 dollars to park. Soon after we parked, Tidus' car pulled up next to us. I jumped out quickly, and ran toward the beach, ignoring Selphie's calls to, 'Come back and help, you pathetic git!'

I ran across the boardwalk to the edge of the banister and looked over to the ocean. I grinned, happy to be back.

So, it wasn't Destiny Islands, which had the nicest beaches ever. But Twilight Town had a pretty good beach. The sand was darker and didn't look as soft, and the ocean was a darker almost purple color instead of the clear as crystal blue that I've grown accustom to.

Also, the waves didn't look very good for surfing, unlike the ones in the islands.

But that was all right. I was here to have fun and work on my tan. The weather was perfect, too. I could make this place seem like home.

I rested my elbows on the wooden banister and looked over the ocean. Before long, something, once again, collided with my head.

"You idiot!" Kairi yelled, holding blankets and beach towels with one arm and the other, which hit me, was free. "Help unpack the car; we didn't bring you to go into Happy Do-Da Land!"

I mumbled a string of colorful words under my breath, as I went back to the car relentlessly. Damn females! I don't know why guys like them so much.

"Sora! Where did you go? You were right here a second ago!" Roxas smiled, completely forgetting everything again.

"To look at something really quick." I muttered, grabbing two umbrellas. Roxas took three folding chairs and chatted happily next to me.

"I love the beach! I haven't been here in the longest time. They sell really good Sea Salt Ice Cream here!"

"Sea Salt?" I repeated, disgusted. "Don't they have Paopu flavored ice cream?"

"Paopu?" Roxas asked, with equal distaste. "That sounds nasty. What's that?"

"A very good fruit with this whole big history behind it. They made a ice cream flavor out of it because the people who have had a Paopu like the flavor and the people who haven't wanted to know what it tasted like without having their destinies mixed in with someone else's."

"Destiny? What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed and told him the story of the Paopu fruit. (A.N. I'm not going to explain it since everyone should know it) Roxas looked over at me when I was done and said, "That was a long speech. What were you talking about again?" I sighed again. "You sad, Sora? Do you want some Sea Salt Ice Cream? It's not Paopu, but it still tastes really good!"

I nodded with a bright smile. Maybe, Roxas' memory's getting better.

0o0

"Sora! Hey, hey, Sora!" Selphie yelled, waving Roxas and I over. We bought enough Sea Salt Ice Cream bars for everyone. Which, surprisingly, they tasted pretty good.

Selphie had removed her shorts and tank top and was now wearing a bright yellow bikini with brown flowers on the top and brown and yellow surfer shorts. She eagerly snatched the ice cream from my hand. "Sea Salt! My favorite! Anyway, Namine and I want to know if you want to go swimming with us. Well, after the ice cream anyway."

"Yeah!" I finished off my ice cream quickly after handing them out to the rest and threw off my shirt. "Let's go swimming!" I yelled, pointing toward the water like an officer of war. Tidus, Selphie and Namine stood up and we raced each other down toward the water.

Selphie got in first, diving straight in. She screamed when she came back up for air, a second later. "It's freezing!"

I dove in next. I was used to the usually cold water at the beach- it felt fine to me. I laughed and splashed her. She screamed again and dunked me under. Tidus jumped in next and landed right next to Selphie. She dunked him under the water too, yelling at him about common curtsy.

Namine slowly walked in, rubbing her arms with her hands mumbling it's too cold and she's going to catch hypothermia.

"You'll get used to it soon." I grinned, pointing to Selphie who was currently chasing her boyfriend around in the water.

She did. As soon as Roxas and Kairi came splashing their way in, Namine was diving down looking for crabs. I flipped out when she pulled one up. "He's not going to hurt you Sora!" She laughed, putting it back. "They're so tiny, you won't even feel them if they pinch you."

"Yeah, but it's that fact that they're under me that freaks me out." I mumbled, trying to tread water. After a few minutes I gave up. The water was too shallow and I thought that if they got near me, I'd just squish 'em.

When I told Namine that, she hit me in the head in a way that wasn't unlike Kairi. "It's a good thing you're gay," Tidus laughed, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "You're doing absolutely terrible with the ladies."

Thirty minutes later we headed out realizing our feet, hands and lips were blue. We got some money from the cars and got some food. Five arguments, eighteen thrown fries, three unfinished meals, and twenty dollars down the tube, later we were stuffed, moaning all the way back to our spot.

Roxas and Kairi had set up the area and I must say, they did a pretty good job. We had four beach chairs, seven towels, two rainbow colored umbrellas and two large blankets. We collapsed on the blankets and sooner or later, we all fell asleep.

0o0

An hour later, I felt someone shake my shoulder. "Wake up!" A girl's voice said. I opened one eye. There was a girl standing over me. I screamed, waking the rest of the guys up.

"What's wrong Sora?" Roxas mumbled, looking up. "I'm trying to sleep." He was about to lay down again when he spotted a boy in front of him. He jumped back colliding into

Kairi who fell into unfamiliar blonde boy.

The girl in front of me smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Olette! You guys looks like Traverserens. Welcome to Twilight Town!"

I shook her hand, confused. "I'm Sora. And we're here on vacation."

The boy in front of Roxas waved. "I'm Pence."

"I'm Hayner." The blonde haired boy said as he helped Kairi up. I snickered at her beat red face. "Are you okay, miss?" He asked her.

"Ah. Yeah…" Kairi said nervously. "I'm Kairi, by the way." Hayner grinned at her.

Selphie skipped up to Olette. "I'm Selphie by the way. Nice to meet ya!"

Soon, groups were paired off. The girls huddled over gossiping and whispering, giggling every few seconds while the guys hung back, chatting.

Tidus was explaining how to do some complicated video game technique to Pence and Roxas (who just stood there because he was bored) while I sneaked up to Hayner and tapped him on the shoulder, smirking broadly. "So that Kairi girl's kinda cute, no?" I said slyly.

Hayner blushed a bit, looking at Kairi for a brief second before looking at the ground. "A little…"

I resisted squealing like a girl. So instead I pressed on, "Don't cha wish you could go up and ask her if she wants to go surfing?"

"Yeah, a bit-"

Grinning, I pushed him forward. "Go forth young child! And let the power of youth explode!" Hayner stumbled over toward where the girls are. They looked over at him; Hayner blushed a bit (probably cursing my existence right now) and shyly asked to talk to Kairi.

I pumped my fist in the air and went over to the rest of the guys. I whispered my plan over to Roxas, who giggled. We watched from the corner of our eyes.

Hayner was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly. Kairi smiled back and said something before running over to me and clutched my arm.

"I need to borrow your surfboard, Sora!" She said, pulling me toward the blankets. She whispered, "I don't know what you did, but thank you so much!"

I grabbed my black and red surfboard with a key and a crown on it and handed it over to Kairi. "Well I figured he needed a little push. It was about time you got your sorry ass a boyfriend!"

Kairi shoved me playfully, laughing, then looked very serious. "Um, Sora? I was wondering if you would be my agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Well yeah! You probably know that a girl can't go out with a guy without her best friend's agreement! It's like law! And I was wondering if you would do that for me."

"Me?" I asked, surprised. "As in, seriously? I'm your best friend?"

"Well, I have a few good friends that I consider best friends but since you're the one who helped me, I thought I could use you."

"Shouldn't it be a girl?"

"Technically it usually is. But I think a gay guy best friend is close enough. So…" Kairi trailed off, looking at me eagerly.

I grinned and hugged her. "Of course I give you my permission! If I didn't, I wouldn't have set you two together, know would I?" I winked.

Kairi beamed and left with another thank you. She ran back to Hayner with the surfboard in her hands. Hayner took her down to the water, with his own surfboard.

Roxas came over and smiled. "That was a nice thing you did Sora." He looked at me.

"OMG! Are you crying?"

I quickly rubbed my eyes. "Of course not! It's just so beautiful!" I sobbed.

Roxas shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

0o0

The night came quickly and we were still laughing it up on the sand. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stayed with us. Soon, we had a fire going.

Pence stretched out and laid down on the blankets. "Isn't the full moon pretty?"

I fell off the log I was sitting on. "F-full moon?" I stammered out, sitting back up. I looked up in the sky and sure enough, there was a full moon shining brightly.

It all made sense to me now- why Riku and the others didn't come. I clearly remember Riku telling me about Twilight Town before. I think it had something to do with werewolves that and vampires lose all their power on full moons and that werewolves come around and kill them. I wouldn't want to come either if I were a vampire.

But they said they might be coming later on.

Forcing all bad thoughts out of my mind, I quickly stood up. "I'm going to one of the local stores to get some marshmallows! We can roast them!" I started to leave when Roxas grabbed my arm and demanded that he came too.

The store was close by, only a three-minute walk from the beach. We went in and bought marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, soda and some metal sticks to roast them on.

Roxas stuck out his tongue at the mention of using dirty sticks lying on the sand.

We went to the register and the old man working there stared at us weirdly. He would scan an item with his skinny, pale hands and send us a glare with those white, blind looking eyes. As he scanned the metal sticks, I barely heard him mummer; "It won't do ye any good."

As the old man took the money Roxas handed him, his pale eyes landed on my necklace. His face turned sour and mumbled incoherently. He threw the last of the items into a brown paper bag, shoved it into my arms and scoffed at us.

As we turned to leave the store the old man called out in an old scrappy voice, "Ye be warned! The moon tis bright night."

I shuddered, quickly leaving the store. Roxas shot a back glance at the old man. "He's a bit on the crazed side, don't you think?"

"Maybe he was tortured when he was little?" I suggested, moving closer to Roxas. Alright, I admit it. The old man scared me a bit and my thoughts went straight to the werewolves. I hoped they didn't try to do anything. At least I had my necklace on; Roxas had nothing to protect them if we came across a full powered werewolf.

Roxas made a snorting sound. "He's old. He's probably going delusional. Don't know why he's working-should be retired."

We passed by a dark alleyway and once we were right in the middle, a crash rang out from it. Roxas and I both jumped. "W-w-what was t-that?" Roxas asked, wide eyed.

"I-I dunno!" A pair of glowing yellow eyes came from the alley. Roxas screamed. I shoved the grocery bag in his arms and told him to run for it.

"What about you?" He asked.

I pushed him along. "Just go! I'm going to go find some help." Roxas looked back, not wanting to leave me. "Go!" I whispered. A deep growl came from the alleyway and Roxas ran for it.

I gulped and faced toward the alley, trying to put on a brave face. It didn't work. The yellow eyes narrowed a bit and the owner growled, "What are you staring at?"

I knew this wasn't good. I silently prayed inside my mind. If I live through this, I'll never question my mom's sanity again. I'll even trust that Kouja guy and I'll call my dad! Just let me live!

I took a step forward, my insides screaming and held up my necklace. "You can't hurt me."

Soft footsteps were heard from the alleyway and creature inside came closer. The streetlights seemed to have died a while ago and I couldn't see a thing except for those eyes and what the moonlight hit. I didn't realize that the creature was right in front of me until I felt his breath on my face. I bit my bottom lip.

He took my necklace into his hand. It brushed up against my skin and I felt fur, lots of fur. "A vampire's lover, eh?" He drawled out. "Looks like I can't do anything." He paused.

"Or maybe there is…"

I screamed as the werewolf threw me over his shoulder and started to walk away. "Let me go! I swear, if you don't let me go-"

"You'll what?" He laughed, walking faster. "Call your little vampire? It case you forgot, they have no powers tonight. If he or she comes, they'll get killed." I could sense him grin maniacally. "Right in front of your eyes."

We were still close to the beach, maybe if I yelled loud enough, my friends could find me. Maybe, they're looking for me right now when they realized Roxas came back without me and he was rambling about a creepy thing going after us.

The werewolf laughed. "That won't work. Vampires aren't the only ones who can read minds. If your little friends find you, they won't be able to do anything against me. Unlike you, they don't have a necklace. I'll kill them. And besides they probably don't know about your lover being a vampire, do they? I could keep them alive just long enough to expose of what that dirty vampire really is while his or her powers gone. You're vampire wouldn't be able to survive against me, even if they had their powers. Once they realize how pathetic your lover is, I'll kill them too. Then you'll be left alone-wishing you never had that stupid necklace to protect you." He laughed again and made a quick right turn into another alleyway.

He threw me against the wall. I closed my eyes and feared for the worse. "I'll be leaving you now." The werewolf said, walking back. "But, I'll be back soon. Don't you dare try to leave if you know what's good for you. I know where your friends are."

As soon as he was out of the alleyway, I ran toward the back and look for a door or a window I could escape in. The back of mind screamed to call Riku. But I knew that he couldn't hear me in his human state and bringing him here would only get him killed. I didn't want to admit this, but Riku couldn't help me this time. I had to protect him and myself.

Seeing there was no way out but the original entrance, I slid to the ground. The werewolf was probably watching me from above, laughing as if this was the greatest new reality show.

"Riku" I whispered. "I want to see you."

Sliver smoke appeared in front of me. I tried to jump back but I hit my head against the brick wall. When the smoke cleared a body was standing in front of me, with arms out.

Almost like a protective stance.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

"Riku?" I was shocked. "How did you get here?"

"You called, right? I don't go back on my word." He said cockily, not moving an inch. I growled. "What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked again, sounding worried.

I stood up and clobbered him on the head. "You idiot! You aren't supposed to me here! You'll get killed!"

"Why? What trouble have you gotten into this time?" Riku sighed, turning around.

"Me? It's you who's gonna get in trouble! It's a full moon tonight! There are werewolves here in full power who want nothing more than to kill you slowly and painfully right in front of me!" I yelled at him, rather loudly.

"You ran into one?" Riku asked surprised. Then he grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought my face close up to his. "He didn't touch you, did you?" His voice sounded like venom.

"Yes." I said so softly, I didn't think he would hear me. I was wrong, Riku went ballistic.

"YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU?" He thundered. His voice echoed around alleyway.

"Now, now, don't let your anger get to you." The werewolf was back, leaning against the entrance. I could almost see his smirk. "Vampires they never really could sense a trap, could they?"

"Told you." I whispered angrily in his ear. Riku let go of my shirt and turned toward the werewolf.

"A trap you say? Not a very good one." Riku crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, what is your next part of this big plan of yours?"

The werewolf walked closer, licking his lips. Riku immediately pushed me behind him.

"The next part is killing you of course." The werewolf said, standing right in front of Riku.

I never realized how tall the werewolf was. Sure, I was pretty short, only coming up a little past Riku's shoulder. But with this guy, the top of Riku's head reached the werewolf's smirking lips.

He studied Riku. "You look familiar. I think I know you." He narrowed his eyes a little, looking closely at Riku face. After a few seconds, his eyes went wide. "I do know you. You're Riku Masaki- next in line."

"Yeah, that would be me."

Riku had an annoyed sound to his voice.

The werewolf regained posture. "Well, all the better for me then. I can't wait to bring home your dead body. I know the perfect place too. Right in front of my mantle."

He charged at Riku. Riku pushed me back and ran forward. Just as the werewolf got close enough, Riku duck down and kicked him in between the legs.

He snarled and clawed Riku's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice as he punched the werewolf right in the jaw. He fell backwards and hit his head hard on the wall.

Riku grabbed my forearm and pulled me out of the alley. I struggled to keep up with his fast pace. "He should be knocked out for a little while." Riku said. "Let's just get out of here."

We ran back toward the beach. Riku stopped when we reached a closed store. He turned to me and kissed me hard.

"Riku. Your shoulder It looks really bad." I whispered when he pulled back.

"I'm fine." He said firmly, picking up the ripped sleeve back onto his shoulder.

"But-"

"I'm fine." Riku sounded a bit angry.

I sighed. "At least go clean it off and put a Band-Aid on it."

"Why would I do that?" Riku snapped. "It's not bleeding."

I narrowed my eyes. "It may not be bleeding but it's deep and I can see tissues. It's creeping me out."

Riku opened his mouth to say something witty but laughter quickly came out. "My, my Riku." The werewolf grinned, walking closer with a slight limp. "The human's only looking out for you."

Riku growled under his breath. I knew he was in no condition to fight, so instead I stood in between him and the werewolf. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riku hissed in my ear.

The werewolf took another step closer and I put my hands up, blocking Riku like he did before for me. "Why are you putting yourself in danger, human?"

I tried to swallow my fear. "You can touch me with the necklace, remember? You said so yourself before. And if you want to get to Riku, you'll have to go through me."

"Smart little move you got there, kid. But that's not gonna work on me." He looked like he was about to pounce when his ears fidgeted. He looked up and took off, running back down the street. But he didn't leave with out a last snarl.

I sighed, and dropped my arms. "Where did he go?"

"You can't hear it, but their call went off. It tells them when to come back home." Riku explained. "Now tell me about that little stunt you pulled off."

"I thought that maybe since, he couldn't hurt me, he wouldn't be able to get to you." I blushed and looked at the pavement, shuffling my feet.  
Riku cupped my cheek with his hand and titled it up. He brought his face down, his lips barely touching mine and whispered, "Thank you." He covered his lips with mine and I melted in his arms.

I grinned when he released me. "I'm going to have to protect you more often." He hit me on the head, angrily but smiled.

0o0

Rin: Poor Sora… getting hit on the head… five times, was it? I don't remember. Ha-ha. That werewolf guy was the worst possible stalker ever but that's okay. He's better, right? He actually showed himself. And about Riku appearing at the end (like how did he get there and OMG why isn't he concerned about the werewolves…) all that will be explained next chapter.

**Umm… whoops…?- **You might be thinking… "Where the hell is that hot stud muffin from the last chapter?" Well… I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter (I like to end it somewhat funny) so I just had that because it was the first thing that popped into this messed up head of mine. He had no real part of this story but if people want him… I shall not upset. Maybe he'll work his way into here… And I said more vampires would come in this chapter too, didn't I? I'm really sorry… but they'll be here in time for Halloween. Damn vampires take far too much time doing their hair…

Next Chapter: The second part of the beach trip. Fwee. And Halloween. I know, I'm behind in the holidays (it's Christmas time- my favorite holiday ever) but I mean come on, Halloween with a vampire? That's pretty cool.

Rin: Send me reviews! Make me smile! Make my friends think I'm insane! YAY! While you're at it, go to my profile and read my new story. I mentioned it last time and it's out now! So go forth, my minions, and attack! Muhahahaha!

Happy Christmahannakwanza!! And a happy New Year too!!!!


	7. Your Reality

Rin: Hello my pretties!! How are you this Spring Break? I'm fine thanks.

Do you guys still love this evil little liar? Yes, I lied again. I mentioned that there will be a party and when you're done reading this you'll wonder, "Where the hell is my party?" It's in the next chapter. Hee-hee… sorry. It was supposed to be in here when I realized that I forgot something in the last chapter that's pretty important for the party. So to make sure I get the party next chapter, there's a contest-not really-thing at the end of the chapter so make sure you get to that.

**An 'OMG you're all invited to my wedding' thank you to**: iodized salt, AnimeLover45, catwwomen47, An Angel Flying with broken wings, Metal Chocobo, Live.Breath.Love.Yaoi, Elemental-Animal, Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213, Arika-of-the-Demons, Leila Devilstone, Ashlee-chii, topandbottom, Nanami Genji, VampiresGoddess711, loss of reality, Dragon Ruler 06, evilgoddess1990, DarkAngelSD, White-Dragon-Goddess, itachi fangirl, Empty Melody, Emerald Twin Blade, Chibi Chan, Hollow Hope, Aikoheartsrs (25)

Super huge thank you to my butt kicker: AnimeLover45 because without her, this story would wasting away on my computer.

Awesome facts about this here chappie:

Date Started: February 7th

Date Ended: April 3rd

Pages (no talking, no double space): 19

Words: 10,324

Time Spend: 851 minutes (or a little over 14 hours)

Disclaimer: The insane authoress Rin has risen from her grave to write this story and post it online for you lovelies to read and enjoy. Right afterwards, sadly, the preacher attacked her and back she is in her grave. He would like to remind thee that she doesn't in anyway own the story.

Ten People Who I Admired

Tidus- How that guy can put up with Selphie on a regular basic is far beyond me.

Mr. Milton S. Hershey- Seriously, a GOD to me.

Mom- I don't know why, really. I guess it's because she stood up to my dad and she's like the older, female version of myself. She's a working lady… whatever her job is….

Mr. Candy man-dude – Mr. Candy man-dude was a good friend of mine when I was little. He gave me free ice cream and candy every time I went to his shop. My father didn't like it very much and forbid me of ever going there again. The last time I was there was when I was six.

Harry Potter- what can I say? He's the savor of the Wizarding World! (Also, my father hated the books, if my father hates him, I love him). And he's hot! (Don't tell Riku!)

My older brother- I know I mentioned about my hatred for him and how I wish he had ruined my life, I kinda owe a lot to him. He helped me see what a bastard my dad is and he and my mom were the only two who ever disobeyed him. Plus, he was so cool before he left. He probably still is.

Kairi- She's like the best friend/sister/annoying pest I've never had. I love her so much!

Even though, I hate to admit it, my dad- he did start from living poorly (only 20 bucks and a dream) to becoming a multi-billionaire (but he won't buy me a car). So he's gotta count for something, right?

Walt Disney- I secretly grew up on Disney. My brother left all his fantasy books (Disney, Harry Potter) in a little compartment my dad never knew. And at school, one of my closer friends had more Disney movies than the local Blockbuster.

Riku- He's smexy, he's charming… he's everything I'm not. And that includes being a good liar.

So, what do you exactly say when you and another friend are sent out to go get some food and only one comes back, ten minutes later, screaming about some creepy stalker-animal-non-human-freak-show-THING that growled at both of you and tried to rip apart your body and gnaw on your heart while the others are waiting patiently for their precious smores and when you finally come back, you're in the arms of your boyfriend who wasn't coming but then suddenly showed up just out of the blue, and one arm wrapped in bandages no less?

Go on. What do you say?

Ha. You have absolutely no clue, do you?

Well, this was the crappy thing that came out of my mouth. And surprisingly it was the complete truth.

"Well… you see… Roxas and I were walking down the street after buying stuff from the creepy salesman, who I swear, was after us, so then a growl came from the alleyway and he was all like 'GRRR!!!' and we were all like, 'AHHH!!!' And then he was all like 'GRRR!!!' and we were all like, 'AHHH!!!' So then he was all like---"

"Get on with it Sora." Tidus sighed, probably suffering from a headache from Roxas' endless babble.

"So then, it turns out he was a werewolf!" I continued.

"_What are you saying Sora?" _Riku's voice snapped in my head. I could feel his eyes darken and turned to glare at me. _"Have you completely lost it?"_

"And then he kidnaps me and keeps me hostage in a corridor! And then Riku comes and saves me because, well, he's my boyfriend and doesn't need a reason to save my ass. I don't know how he got there or how he knew I was in trouble, but that's not important. So Riku used his super cool karate moves and took him down! Well… kinda, the werewolf dude had to go back because his pack was calling for him and Riku was hurt so we had to go fix his shoulder and then we came back here." I grinned brightly over the fire at them. "So that's what happened."

They stared at me, then at Riku's displeased face, then back at me then at each other and burst out laughing. Riku's face dropped and looked at me.

"_Do you really think they would believe that?" _I asked him through my mind. _"Not that werewolves and vampires aren't believable but, really, they're not going to believe this from me or from Roxas. We're the two untrusting people here."_

Riku gave an indigenous snort as the group stopped laughing. Roxas was the only one who didn't laugh. He pouted and crossed his arms, believing every word I just said.

"I think you've been hanging out with Roxas too much Sora." Selphie snickered behind her hand.

"Better watch out Riku." Kairi giggled. "One of these days, you just might become one of them."

Riku shot her a look that clearly read; _'Do you think all of my smexiness could be turned into one of those dweeps?' _

Olette stared at my boyfriend with her mouth wide open. "I don't think he could. He's hotter than any of the other guys here!" I growled and hugged Riku possessively as Hayner and Pence snapped to attention ("What's THAT supposed to mean?"). That'll teach her to never open her mouth wide enough for flies to go in and mess around with her central nervous system.

Riku put his good arm around my waist. It was kinda ironic that his bruised up arm (which I still don't know about) was the same arm as his werewolf scratch. He leaned in close to my ear. "By the way, I have something to tell you when we're alone. Tonight, maybe?"

I nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Did you start the smores yet? I'm starving! That near death experience with the werewolf made me hungry, right Riku?" I pulled him toward the fire. "Do you like smores Riku?"

"Never had one."

Selphie accidentally dropped the marshmallow bag she was holding. "Never… had… a … smore…?" Riku shook his head and backed up slightly. "Are… you… INSANE?"

Riku looked like he was about to run away any second. I snorted and grabbed a graham cracker. So much for a fearless vampire…

"You poor delusional sexy boy, you!" Selphie cried, pushing Riku. "No wonder you're so cold and evil to those fangirls! You haven't tasted the goodness that is smores! It'll knock the evil right out of ya!"

Riku and I both gave a short laugh at the same time. Knocking the evil out a vampire… HA!!

Selphie put a marshmallow on one of the metal sticks and shoved in Riku's hand. "Put that in the fire, and when it's cooked, I'll give you the rest."

Riku looked at the stick in his hand and looked at me. I made a motion with my hands to carry on with it. Riku gave me one last confused look before shrugging and putting it into the fire.

Literally.

I guess fire wasn't used to metal sticks and it sparked up and hissed. We all jumped back and screamed… except Riku who looked blankly at us. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Why did you throw it in the fire?" Selphie screamed, dunking from flying ashes.

"Because you said to 'put that in the fire'…?"

The fire roared behind him and everyone screamed again. Riku cocked his head to the side. "Was that wrong?"

When the fire cooled down again I took one look at Riku's facial expression and laughed my just saved ass off. "Riku, Riku, Riku. You're supposed to put the marshmallow in the fire and hold the stick."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"So it gets warm and cooked so you can eat it on graham crackers and a piece of chocolate!" I explained, moving closer. The fire rose again and I fell down, moving backwards.

"Afraid of a little fire Sora?" Riku teased. The fire shrunk back down and he put his hand, dangerously close.

"Alright! I'll make you one! Just don't touch it!" I screamed in desperation. Riku grinned, happy to get what he wanted and moved aside. "I hope you realize we only had five metal poles to begins with. Thanks to your lack of knowledge on humanity, we now have four, which isn't enough for all of us. There are nine other starving teenagers who demand smores and we just lost another."

Riku said nothing as he slowly moved his hand closer to the fire. "Gah! Don't!" I sighed and plucked a marshmallow from the bag. "You self inflicting macho. See if I do anything for you the next time we're not next to a fire."

Riku, still grinning, sat down on the beach chair, like a king waiting for his food to be served to him on a liver platter by a lowly servant. I smirked as I put the marshmallow in the right way. He glared back. He smirked as the fire exploded and I fell back, tripping over a log. Riku laughed when I pulled back up with a hot marshmallow covered with sand on my face. I peeled it off and threw it at him. He dodged it easily.

I growled and pounced on him. I got a handful of sand and threw it in his face. Riku's eyes darkened and I made a light 'meep' sound and backed away. Without warning, he grabbed my midsection, throw me over his shoulder like a pack friggin' potatoes. I screamed for help.

"Do they do this often?" Hayner asked Kairi, grabbing her hand.

"They're just showing each other their love in a different way." Kairi giggled as Riku chucked me far into the ocean. My so-called friends laughed at me when I pulled up, twenty feet from the shore.

"That's not funny!" I yelled back swimming over. "In Jaws, the girl died when she went swimming at night! You better come in here and avenge me Riku if I die!"

"But in the movie, she was butt naked. And she was going in with some guy." He yelled back, amused. "If you really want, we could role play without the shark."

"I rather take the shark, thank you very much." I said.

"Well, then you're in luck. There is he, right behind you."

I screamed and kicked harder. "RIKU!!!"

The next thing I knew, Riku had his arm around my waist while I was still swimming. I stopped and looked at him. "What are you doing? The shark is---" From the look on his face, I knew there was no shark. "I'll get you for that."

0o0

It was late at night when we finally left the beach. Olette hugged all the girls including Roxas and I, Pence promised Tidus he'll try the cheat code he told him about and Hayner and Kairi hugged one last time and made sure they had their numbers.

She had a real hard time letting him go.

"Don't worry Kairi!" I grinned, patting her shoulder. "You have his phone number, his cell phone number, his e-mail address, his beeper, his fax machine, his house number, his credit card number…" At that point, Kairi pushed me away and muttered something about 'girl's treatment when departing with a boyfriend'. Or some other nonsense like that.

Selphie fell asleep from wasting all her energy chasing her boyfriend who stole her sandals and threw them in the ocean. She was not pleased. Now, the same evil man carried her like a china doll back to the car.

Namine and Roxas were still going strong and talking up a storm about the day. Roxas still claims the werewolf was going to skin him alive.

Riku walked close behind me, apologizing for the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. "It's not my fault Sora! You're the one who made fun of me first!"

"You could have stopped…"

"You know what I mean Sora, you're a guy too. I have pride."

"Well, ex-squeeze me for thinking of MY safety and health before YOUR pride and amusement!"

"Sora… baby…"

"Fuck off."

"Sora! Come on! I have to tell you something important and I can't if you're mad at me!"

"Well, you should have thought about that _before_ you nearly got yourself burned, forced me to make you a smore, threw a hot marshmallow at me, tossed me in the ocean, pretend there was a shark after me, stealing all the chocolate, finishing the last soda when I _clearly_ claimed it first not to mention..."

"Alright! I get it! I'm sorry! What do you want from me?" Riku interupted. I sighed. He was getting annoying, actually. Not to mention he was acting very un-Riku like.

I stopped walking and faced him. "I want a kiss. A kiss that shows to me that you're really sorry and you're not lying to me when you say you're not going to throw my mattress into the ocean and leave me to fend off sharks and birds."

I was surprised I got to finish the sentence, the way Riku grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, almost as if needing a breath of fresh air. He brought his lips down onto mine and moved them slowly. I happily did the same and hid my fingers in his long hair. It was a light kiss, no tongue, no teeth, no opening of the mouth- most rapid fangirls would have thought of it rather dull (except for the fact that two guys were kissing).

I pulled away gently and Riku pressed his forehead to mine. His eyes were aligned with mine and his lips were less than a fraction of an inch away. When he breathed out, the cool breath ghosted my face. I shuddered ever so lightly when he talked. "Forgive me yet?"

"I already forgave you." I smiled and kissed him again. He finally caught on two minutes into our second lip lock.

"What do you mean, 'I already forgave you'."

"It means exactly what it sounds like."

"So you weren't mad at me? I could have had my first smore fed to me by you but you choose to me a prick and ignore me?"

I gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "All you had to do was kiss me. I said I would get you back, didn't I?"

I started to walk back to the car when Riku threw me over his shoulder again. "Riku!" I squeaked, trying hard to squirm off his shoulder. But he used his un-human-like strength to hold me down tighter- until it almost hurt.

"You're going back into the ocean." Riku said in a firm voice. It didn't sound like he was going to let me down until I'm drowning in my own words. I screamed loudly at him.

"Put him down Riku." Namine said with a yawn. "It's 3 in the morning and I don't think anyone wants to hear Sora's obnoxious rants. I know I don't."

I blew a piece of random hair out of my eyes. "Thank you Namine… Riku, if you would be so kind to let me down. Gently!"

Riku gave up but put didn't put me down. He swung my body around and carried me bridal style to the car.

"I can walk, Ri. My legs are fine."

"I know."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking ten yards to the car."

"I know."

"I don't feel safe. You're gonna drop me, I know it."

"I know."

"Ha! You just agreed with me! Answer with something else than 'I know'." I said in a rather snobbish voice.

"I know."

By this time, we were at the car. Riku finally put me down and opened the door for me. I gave him a weird look but climbed in with him following.

"I have to tell you something…" Riku started. Then the car door reopened and Kairi came in, followed by Roxas.

"We already have the hotel booked. We have an extra spot for you Riku." Kairi said cheerfully, pulling out a map. "It's a good thing I thought about it."

"It was so my idea." Roxas glared at her. "Don't try to fool them."

"Fine, OUR idea."

It didn't take long to get to the hotel. The longest part, actually, was trying to find the way in. The street to take us into the parking lot seemed endless. It was finally found when an angry driver honked at us and pointed to a hidden road not far from where we were.

Tidus (who was leading us all) looked sheepish when we got out of the cars. Selphie, on the other hand, looked pretty pissed. "I told you it was hidden there! But NO! You need to listen to some ugly faced jerk to finally get it through you're fat head!" Selphie was still mad about the whole hee-hee-I-threw-you're-shoes-in-the-ocean-so-suck-on-that thing. Tidus was regretting carrying her back to the car. Namine stood from the back and giggled.

We had two bedrooms. We separated the girls and the boys. All except for me.

"Why do I have to sleep with the girls?" I yelled at Tidus (who was put in charge). "Can't I sleep with you guys?"

"Because the girl's room has two twin size beds while the boy's only has one twin and a single."

"Then send Roxas!" I pointed angrily at the occupied blonde, looking around the fancy hotel with glee. "I want to sleep with my boyfriend!"

If anyone found that wrong, they didn't show it. "Because then I'll be stuck listening to you guys makeout and if you two go any farther, I'll end up drowning in my own puke."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because you'll torture poor little Roxas and it's me and Selphie in a room, what do you think is going to happen?"

A quick flash of Tidus and Selphie naked under a blanket flashed across my mind. "It burns!" I screamed, covering my eyes.

"Exactly" Tidus said a little red in the cheeks. "And besides, the girls requested you."

I looked over at the girls, who all had an evil smirk on. Their eyes flashed with unadulterated torture. I quivered and looked at Tidus with pleading eyes. "Don't make me go with them, please. Can't the girls and boys switch rooms?"

"Sorry, the manager said specially what gender goes where. Yes the manager," He said after reading my confused expression. "I had asked the guy at the desk so many times to change it that the manager was pulled out. He didn't tell me why but he doesn't want us to switch."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but Riku gets the single bed! You guys can't touch him!" Riku, who was sent to bring in the luggage, came back with the last of the stuff and grinned at us.

"What are you talking about now?" He asked, although he probably already knew what it was.

"No way!" Tidus shook his head, ignoring Riku. "Don't you remember what we told you? Roxas was dared to kiss me and Selphie got mad." Speaking of mad, Selphie's usual hyper and happy aura turned dark and angry. "So we're not sharing a bed."

"Then why doesn't Namine go with you and Roxas so I'll be with Selphie, Kairi and Riku."

"I already told you, you're not going with Riku!" Tidus deadpanned, a vein sticking out of his forehead.

I sighed again. _"Do you want me to do it, Sora?" _I heard Riku's voice in my head and it relaxed me a bit.

"_If you don't mind."_

"You know Tidus…" Riku started. Tidus looked at him and a second later; his eyes were filled with that same glazed-over look, covering his light blue eyes. I really don't like using this technique on other people but that damn Tidus is too stubborn. "I kind of like Sora's suggestion. I think we should go with it."

"Sure, okay." Tidus said in a monotone voice. "That would work. Go tell the guys the plan while I go fetch the keys."

Tidus turned around and the spell was broken. He looked back at us confused. "What was I doing?"

"Going to get the keys." I smiled sweetly. Tidus nodded and continued. I turned to the group of tired friends. Namine fell asleep already, and everyone else was barely awake. "Namine, you and Roxas are sleeping with Tidus. And the rest –Kairi, Selphie- are sleeping with Riku and me. Any questions? Concerns, quotes, problems, death threats or random love confessions that you would like to get out into the open?" They all shook their head except for Selphie.

"Wait! Since Namine can't sleep with the guys-she's not touching MY Tidus by the way- then Tidus and Roxas are going to have to sleep together and--"

"Selphie, my dear." Riku said suddenly. "Don't worry, don't worry! I'm sure Roxas won't touch him. Roxas is after Axel, remember. And if you curse him and beat him up now, you won't get to see any of that hot, sexy yaoi loving."

Selphie bit her lip as Tidus came back. "Alright… but if I hear ANYTHING, it's your butt that's being kicked Riku."

Riku smiled. "I promise you, nothing will happen."

"Alright, Namine, you watch over them. Tidus, you better not do anything or it'll be your balls!"

"What? Wait, why? I didn't do anything!" Tidus whined, handing me a key. I pocketed it and smirked.

"Well, Selphie, Kairi, shall we go? I'm awfully tired and I really need some sleep." I asked faking a yawn to prove my point. "Let's go to our room." I grabbed my luggage and linked arms with Riku. Kairi and Selphie stretched and followed close behind.

Tidus looked at the remaining two-Namine fell back asleep and Roxas was playing absent-mindedly with a key chain on his backpack. "What?"

But by that time, we were already in the elevator. I huddled close to Riku because of my fear of elevators. When we finally stepped off the elevator and I fell to the ground and kissed the floor. "Thank you GOD!! Non-moving floors! I have survived!! Why did we have to be on the 14th floor?" Riku picked up my luggage and me as well.

"We're going to have to hurry so we don't meet up with Tidus again." We hurried to our room and opened the door. The room was cold and the walls were painted with a mix of orange and tan. A few small paintings hung on the wall and a blue curtain covered the huge window. There was a small bathroom to the left of us with a mini refrigerator.

I threw myself on the bed. "It's so cold! Go open a window or turn off the air conditioner! I'm freezing!!"

Kairi went to the vent and turned off the air conditioner. After a few minutes with unpacking, the coldness remained. I gave up and yanked open the curtains. There was a perfect view of the city. I guess being on the 14th floor is pretty useful. I opened the sliding glass door and there was a balcony.

I leaned against the railing and looked out at the city. I've never seen anything like it. Destiny Islands was more of a smaller city with lots of houses on the outside and I've never stayed at a hotel there (Dad says that we should never be mixed with commoners). But this was pretty awesome.

It was super late (around three to four in the morning) but all the tall buildings were alight. I sighed and put my elbows on the railing, staring out.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Riku asked coming behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned his nose into my neck. "It's hard to think that so many werewolves live here. Unlike us, they need the sun to survive but the moonlight doesn't effect them. Although, they can't stand the rain like we can. That's why they live here where it's dry all the time. Traverse Town doesn't rain that much but it sure is dark enough."

"Yeah, I always wake up to think I slept through the whole day and its night again." I laughed. We fell into a comfortable silence, but nevertheless I felt the need to break it. "Riku, I love you."

Riku held me tighter. "And I as you. By the way Sora, if you need to seek help, the password is 'Nobodies'."

"Huh?"

Riku didn't answer because at that very moment, the two girls came out. "Look! The sky looks so pretty!"

While the girls admired the skyline, I turned back to Riku. "Is that the thing you wanted to tell me before?"

"No, it's more of a question though, but I'll ask you later." He said, sending a hateful glare over to the girls.

I smiled a bit. I knew Riku didn't hate them, we were all good friends. But whatever it was it probably had to do with vampires.

After a few more minutes of trying to find stars (there were none because of the city lights) we decided to get some sleep. I looked at the clock sleepily it was nearly five in the morning. I should call my mom soon…

I got changed in the bathroom and crawled into bed with Riku. I curled up next to his cold body and put my head on his chest. "Good night…"

Before anyone else could say it back, I was dead asleep.

0o0

The next morning I woke up peacefully. The curtains remained closed and it still seemed like night. But a quick glance at the digital clock confirmed that it was 1:55. I stretched and saw that Riku was awake and well. "You didn't have to stay in bed for me." I said.

"Just cause I don't need sleep, doesn't mean I don't want it. Not to mention my favorite pastime is watching you sleep." He sat up and kissed my nose. "You need to call your mom, too, don't forget."

I groaned. She'll kill me. I called anyway and my guess was right… she was royally pissed.

"It's is two in the afternoon and I'm stuck here WAITING for my son and son-in-law to come home with my GRANDBABY!!!"

I hit my head. I completely forgot Lio was with that creepy stalker guy. … "Aw shit!"

"What?" My mother screeched in my ear. "Why did you say 'Aw shit!'? If anything happens to my granddaughter, boy, son or not, it'll be your head."

After five more minutes of torture, I finally hung up with a huge headache and no more hearing in my left ear. "Aspirin, please…" I sighed as Kairi yelled her usual, 'No Tylenol! It's evil!' (A.N. I swear, if the Tylenol makers were reading this, they would sue.)

Selphie moved toward the curtains and Riku suddenly said, "As much as I would love to stay with everyone, I promised my father I would be back three hours ago. I'm going ahead." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and escaped out the door before Kairi or Selphie could ask a question ("How are you getting home? How did you get here anyway? Car? Train? Plane? Magically appeared out of in air?")

Continuing, we all got dressed, packed, and was soon ready to face the day. Selphie flung open the curtains to reveal bright sunshine that was utterly blinding. "My eyes!" Kairi yelped, hiding back under the covers. "My precious purple eyes! They're ruined, I can't see, I can't see! Quick! Sora! Call Hayner! He'll put me out my misery! Or at least help me to the car! The number is on the table, Sora!"

Selphie and I grinned at each other before grabbing her feet and pulling. Kairi fell on the floor with another yelp. She glared at us as she rubbed her head. "Damn you guys…"

I patted her shoulder. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, as the friend that allowed this relationship to happen, I must say, you're completely insane with this guy."

Kairi pouted a little and let it go. All of our stuff was packed and we were ready to go. In the halls, there was no sight of the others (Tidus, Namine, and Roxas). When we were at the elevator, I spotted the stairs right next to it. "Let's take that guys!" I said cheerfully, and a bit relieved.

Kairi tugged on my collar and pulled me, kicking and screaming, into the metal box of doom. "Oh no, you're not! We have heavy luggage and we'll die trying to get down with that from the 14th floor!"

On the way down, I was huddled in a corner, wishing Riku were here more than anything. When we reached the lobby, I was kissing the sweet stable ground, ignoring the odd looks I was receiving.

Tidus, Namine, and Roxas were there- all looking tired yet refreshed at the same time. Selphie dropped her suitcase and ran toward Tidus like a cheesy romantic movie. Roxas, who felt slightly out of place, ran to me and jumped on my back. "Sora! How long it's been!"

Namine and Kairi hugged too, wanting to feel some love too. "Kairi, my one, my only, my sun, and my light, how was your night?"

The onlookers stared even more. They must think we're insane, the psychics.

Tidus wasn't in a very good mood still. He can't seem to remember how he agreed to the arrangements but he knew it had something to do with Riku and me, considering we were the last ones he talked to. But at least he was good enough mood to buy us all breakfast- the same place as yesterday, right across from Mr. Creepy-Stalker-Teddy-Bear-Molester-Dude.

On the way there, we stopped at the creep's hotel to get Lio. Kouja looked more than ecstatic to see me and he even got me into the room. Lio was sitting on a couch (this guy is rich (he works with my father) so he'll be able to offered the suites) playing with a few of the toys I brought for her.

She noticed my aura and squealed. "Dada!!!" I ran to her and picked her up.

"My baby! I'm so happy to see you!" I felt her fur. "You feel normal again, have you thrown up, lately?"

"No!"

I hugged her and turned to Kouja. "Thanks again. I'm sorry I ever thought you were a rapid crazed teddy bear molester/murder."

"Come again?" Kouja asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, is there anyway I can repay you?" I asked, trying to find my pocket, with one hand.

"No, not at all, Sora! I just hope you don't mind that I used Lio as a test run, in case anything else happens to the bears." I noticed an evil glint in his eye but passed it on as a friendly thing (He helped Lio… He helped Lio…). "I'm happy to help out a good friend's son."

Kouja looked like he suddenly found out the sky was blue. "That reminds me, Sora, there is something you can do… You see your father and me, got into this argument and he's not too happy with me. The next time you talk to him, would you tell him some good things about me?"

"Sure, no problem. Father doesn't call me that often so it's hard to actually tell him anything. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try!" I said, hugging Lio tight to my chest.

Kouja grinned at me. "There's that Harada spirit you inherited from your father."

For some reason, I don't think he noticed that Harada spirit just fell down five hundred notches.

"Here Lio's stuff. Don't worry, she was an angel. I was a parent too- for a teddy bear as a test run and my own two daughters while I was observing their movements. And I must say; none of them were as well behaved as Lio. You must tell me your secret one day."

He handed over a cookie. It was unlike the chocolate chip looking ones we normally give Lio- this one looked more like an Oreo. "Give this to her for her meal instead for one week and one week only. She'll be completely back to normal then, with a big more energy than she has right now. But if you give that to her on starting on Monday of next week, things can become fatal. I suggest you hide it well. Only use it if she becomes sick again and you have my consent."

I took the Oreo and pocketed it. "Thanks again." I grabbed the backpack I gave him yesterday and threw it around my shoulder.

"Call anytime, Sora. And thank you." Kouja gave me a wink as he ushered me out. He didn't have to explain- I knew what it meant.

Kairi seemed overly excited to see her niece again. "My precious darling! How was your trip? Did Kouja-san treat you well?"

Lio was just as happy to see her again too. "Kai!" She said, struggling to get out of my arms to be held by Kairi.

The red headed friend of mine nearly died of shock. "She… learned my name! OMG! My little niece has learned my name!"

I think Lio wanted Kairi to fall over dead from ecstatic and shock so she chanted: "Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!"

Roxas laughed as Kairi tripped over her own feet, trying to get to Lio with excitement. "Looks like you scraped your knee pretty badly there, Kairi. Do you want some Tylenol?"

Kairi was not pleased.

At McDonald's the other girls were just as happy to see her. Of course, Kairi was gloating how Lio said her name.

"Come on, Lio darling, say Kairi for me again." The girl cooed.

Lio blinked. "Foo!"

Kairi frowned. "No, Kai! Remember?" Selphie and Namine giggled in the background.

I recognized Lio's words exactly. "Sorry, Kai" Kairi glared at the nickname. "Lio needs her breakfast-er- lunch. She'll probably say it afterwards."

We ordered our food and sat at a large table. Lio chewed on her Oreo cookie and it did not go unnoticed by the rest.

"Isn't the cookies supposed to be chocolate chip?"

"That looks like an Oreo!"

"Wait… is that real?"

"They can't eat real food, Sora! You'll starve her!"

"It's not real." I said, pulling it away from Lio's mouth to hear her whine for more, confirming it. "It's a type of medicine that'll help Lio get better."

"It looks like she's enjoying herself. Can Mogeta try some later?" Tidus asked.

"It's medicine, Tidus. I have one week to give it to her, after next Monday, if she eats it, she'll get really sick."

"Darn. Hey what did she catch? Maybe Mogeta can get it too." He said hopefully. Selphie punched him hard on the side of the face.

They quarreled and rest of us just calmly ate our food as the onlookers watched us again for the third time today.

0o0

Out of all the people who were happy to see Lio, none could were in the same league to challenge my mom. The moment Lio and I were home, she grabbed Lio, squealed for five whole minutes then grabbed her credit card and together they went out shopping.

And all I was left with was a chore list, my luggage, and a longing to be hugged. I sighed and looked down at the list.

'First thing: Clean whole house 

_Second thing: Get Riku over _

_Third thing: Make dinner_

_Forth thing: Start hanging up Halloween decorations (in upstairs hallway closet)_

_Fifth thing: When Lio and I get back, put away all her new belongs'_

I sighed again. It looked like mom has been planning this shopping trip all weekend.

I thought how I was supposed to clean the whole house. Mom and I weren't the cleanest of people. Then it struck me as if I was just realized that running into a brick wall hurts like hell.

I'll call Riku.

He can use his, 'Super cool, look at me, I'm a fucking vampire and I kick ass' powers. I was about to call when a large writing caught my eye.

'PS: DO NOT SWITCH THE ORDER! IF YOU DO, HELP ME GOD SORA, YOUR LIFE WILL BE MISERABLE!!!!'

How dare that woman, just above this death note, write 'with much love, XOXO, Mom'? She's a sadist I tell you!

And how one does not see that large, scrawny writing at the bottom? Whoever doesn't needs a physiologist ASAP.

I should get mom to look that over for me. Maybe a physiologist would do me good…

I looked inside the closet for any cleaning supplies but all I found was a toothbrush, a single bottle of cleaning detergent, a pair of tweezers and a note saying: 'For punishment for making me nervous, waiting for your call, which was 17 HOURS LATE, you have these three things to clean. Have fun!'

I crumbled up the ball and chucked it on the other side of the room. Damn that woman…

0o0 **Normal P.O.V.**

It was early afternoon when Riku finally opened the large, black, metal doors and called out; "I'm home!"

A young girl ran toward him. She was wearing a black dress in the style of a Loretta. Her blonde hair was wrapped tightly in little curls that hung down to her shoulders. She hugged Riku's leg.

"Riku! Riku!" She cried, happily, holding up her black laced hands to be picked up.

"Hello, Rose, what brings you down here so early?" Riku asked, picking the six-year-old up.

Rose was a cute little vampire. She was one of the youngest of age, but definitely not in vampire age. She's been a vampire for about 300 hundred years- just a few years younger than Riku.

Rose was one of the very few vampires who slept during the day and was awake at night. Only the children ages three (youngest at the moment) to thirteen took naps. Once a week, they stay up twenty-four hours. They don't get any older. Only babies born into a vampire family grows up and stops at age of seventeen.

Rose was always close to Riku. Riku, being the first vampire after Sephiroth, was very lonely. He never talked much, still upset with everything that happened when he was still alive, and Sephiroth got a bit worried. But one day a large village caught on fire and the only known survivor out of two hundred was a little six-year-old. She pleaded with the Vampire Master to safe her and he did.

Ever since then, Rose and Riku were the greatest of friends.

"Master Sephiroth wants to see you Riku." The young girl said, playing with his sliver hair. Riku sighed and Rose giggled. "He didn't seem overly thrilled. He threw a blast of fire at the last person who went in there."

"Was it Rin?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, let's go see what Mr. PMS wants this afternoon."

Riku carried Rose down toward Sephiroth's quarters and dropped her off outside the large door. She sat obediently next to the door and waved as Riku disappeared behind it.

Riku closed the door behind him and ran a hand through his silky sliver hair. He stepped into the middle of the room and bowed at the waist. "Sephiroth."

"Riku Shuuji Masaki." Came the Vampire Master's voice. He sat in a large purple chair across the dome shaped room; the chair was facing the wall, with his back to Riku. "I'm not pleased as you heard from Rose." He swung the chair around and instead of seeing the usual amused smirk, Riku saw the older man glowering.

"And may I ask why?" Riku asked, not trying at all to sound polite. He knew he was in more trouble than he expected with the use of his full name.

"I heard from my arch-rival, Xenmas, that you got into a fight with a werewolf in Twilight Town. We're not allowed in Twilight Town without Xenmas' consent, you know that."

"But the werewolves go to Traverse High, which is in… oh, let's se… TRAVERSE TOWN!" Riku yelled across the room, his anger getting the better of him.

"Yes, that is true, but I agree to let them in. Unlike, you, who has no right to be in there."

"But the guy had Sora cornered! What was supposed to do? Sit back and watch? Laugh and eat popcorn?"

"He had the necklace, right?" Sephiroth spat. "He would have been safe with the necklace."

"He would have him kidnapped and starve him to death. The necklace doesn't keep him from being kidnapped." Riku growled back.

"No, it doesn't but if you had asked me first…"

"There was no time for asking!" Riku screamed. "I panicked and went straight for Sora! There is nothing else!"

Sephiroth sighed. "You should have thought it out. I was right across the room, if you called, I would have went."

"I wasn't thinking, okay? Sora was in trouble, he called, I answered, end of story." Riku waited for Sephiroth's response. The Vampire Master wasn't one to cross; the only two who could get away with joke back talk is Riku and Rose. Everyone else gets punished- even when joking. But even Riku and Rose know the boundaries and when not to cross them. This was one of those bad times.

Two minutes have passed when Sephiroth's calm voice filled the room. "I understand what you mean. I would have done the same thing if I were you. I'm not going to punish you but… I will the next time." Sephiorth's green eyes were hard. "Consider this as your one and final warning. I'm not going to cover for you again. Do you know how shocked I was last night, do hear that one of my best and behaved vampires was in werewolf territory without permission. Do you know how embarrassed I was to laugh at him for telling me that, only to find that our transported was gone? You know those are only for emergencies when we're under a full moon. We have a limited supply."

"… Sorry…" Riku mumbled so lightly, no human or dog could here it. But Sephiroth heard him clearly.

"It's quite alright. Just think next time." Sephiroth smiled. "And if memory serves me correctly, Sora will be calling for you in two hours notice."

"How do you know that?" Riku asked, feeling a bit better at the sound of Sora's name.

"His mother wasn't too keen on him being so late on calling her. He was supposed to call at nine, last night. So she's making him clean the whole house, with a toothbrush. And he can't change the order of the list, which means you're not getting a call until the house is sparkling. It'll take about two hours."

"That Soya is one crazy lady, isn't she?" Riku smirked at the Vampire Master.

"Oh she is."

0o0 **Sora's P.O.V.**

Finally, around five, the room was shining with a radiance I've never seen before and most likely never want to make it look like this with only a toothbrush (which broke half way into cleaning).

Next on the list… Call Riku. I grinned. "This I can do. Oh Riku!" I called loudly. There was a loud crash in the living room. "You better not have ruined my cleaning, you jerk!"

But it wasn't Riku standing there, instead there was Yuffie, looking smug with mom's favorite glass table broken in a million pieces underneath her feet. I screamed.

"Yuffie!! What did you do that for? Where's Riku?" I asked, falling to the floor, picking up the pieces. Oh what would mother say?

"Sorry, Riku was about to go when I rushed into the portal instead. He wasn't too happy."

"Then what's holding him?"

"Some stupid rule about no two vampires in a human house at one time. I can't tell you how many times we've broken that rule. Master Sephiroth just made it stronger so Riku's stuck here until I come back." Yuffie grinned, giving me a peace sign.

"Then what are you still doing here? Shoo! Get Riku! Bring me back my husband!"

"I just wanted to tell you that Riku has something to tell you but I'm not telling you it, cause I told Riku I wouldn't tell you it, cause what Riku's gonna tell ya is a big secret and I know it but I'm not telling you cause I told Riku I'm not telling you. But, since I'm such a good person, I'll fix your table!"

"What does that have to do with Riku telling me something you know and you're not telling me? …Or something like that…" I asked, scratching my head.

"Absolutely nothing!" Yuffie cried, happily flashing another peace sign.

"Then why are you here?"

"To totally piss off Riku! Besides…" She sniffled a little. "He got to go to the beach and I didn't… even if he did get in trouble…"

"He did? Was it my fault? I didn't mean to…"

Yuffie waved her hand. "It was nothing, nothing. I wasn't supposed to tell you that either. I should go before Riku chops off my head… But I got to tell you something important."

"What?"

"We're not having school tomorrow or Tuesday." Yuffie grinned arrogantly.

I narrowed my eyes. "All right, what did you do?"

"I have plans tomorrow night and I didn't do my homework for tomorrow so the school board thinks we have an extra two days of no school. Kairi will be filling you in on the details.

"Nice seeing ya Sora! I'll see ya next weekend!" And before I could ask about this 'next weekend' or what details she had mentioned, she was gone again. The table, though, was perfectly put back together.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I pulled out a package of ribs from the freezer and turned the oven on. A second crash came from the living room.

"I swear Yuffie, if you that's you again…" I growled, looking into the living room.

It wasn't. Instead, Riku stood there with his arms crossed over his black and sliver shirt. He looked pissed.

"Oh Riku, how are you?" I asked nicely, walking cautiously toward him. He glared at me as if he was going to bite my head off and give it to Lio for Christmas.

"What did Yuffie want?" He asked, coldly.

"Um… to break my glass table… which you did too, by the way." I said, pointing to mom's favorite table, smashed once again.

Riku's eyes didn't have the slightest bit of apology in them. "What did she _tell_ you?"

"That you have very important things to tell me… which she didn't tell me what."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Anything else?"

"That we're not having school tomorrow or Tuesday. I think she wants to do something with me and it involves Kairi."

"Yuffie did tell us that yesterday. I think she was planning a girl's night out with you and Roxas."

I groaned. "Why am I always stuck with the girls?"

"Because you're so lovable." Riku teased, calming down just the slightest of slightiness. "Did she say anything else?"

"She mentioned she was mad at you for going to the beach." I offered.

"Yes, Sephiroth wasn't too happy either. Says it's my last warning." Riku frowned.

"You didn't get in too much trouble did you?" I asked. "It's not my fault, right?"

"It's not your fault." Riku sighed. His tense posture relaxed a little. "I'm the one who's hot-tempered and doesn't think before acting."

I laughed. "Well, that explains it all! But I could have handled myself, I took down bullies before."

Riku shook his head. "They're worse than school bullies."

"Yeah but my bullies were LARGE and FAT and really, really STRONG. They were bigger than the werewolf. And they ganged up on me! There were eight of them! They were all black belts too. They were all like 'RAWR' and I was all like, 'HA!' And then I took them all on and won!!!"

Riku cracked a smile. "If you say so…"

"Of course I say so!" I grinned. "I'm cooking their ribs right now. Want some?"

Riku looked into the kitchen to find a package of ribs. "It looks delicious. Where's Lio and Soya?"

"Still shopping… they've been gone nearly two hours. The oven should be hot enough soon, so dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes or so. Mom probably has all this figured out and won't be home until the ribs are out of the oven. I have no clue how she does this, but it's pretty darn amazing."

I turned to Riku who looked like he was trying to hold in some laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"You know something, don't you?" I asked again, more firmly.

Riku stood his ground. "I don't know what you're talking about, I assure you, it's nothing of importance."

"Alright, if it's nothing then, then it must be okay if you pull out all the Halloween decorations from the closet."

Riku snapped his fingers and the Halloween box was right in front of me. I started at it, my first time looking at the box. It was huge! I could have never carried it down without breaking my back (or any other bones), dropping it or fatally, killing myself trying to bring it down the stairs.

I always knew my mother was a big Halloween person, but this box proves that she's more insane than I originally thought.

I tore off the lid and started down at all the paper, plastic, glass, metal, and wooden materials. I picked up a paper skeleton, which smiled toothily back at me. I chucked him behind me.

"I hate anything that has to do with the human body." I muttered, pulling out a sheet of plastic window stickers in the shapes of pumpkins and bats.

Riku looked down, displeased, at the ornaments. He carefully picked up a small figure of a vampire wearing a black cape. His deep red eyes matched the fake blood on his pointed fangs. "Is this what humans really think about vampires? We don't wear capes. We have really cool trench coats."

I found another little vampire thing. "How about this? Do vampires look anything like him?" I held up a paper vampire with jet black hair, slicked back with two bouncy strands in front; powder white face; dark red lips with four fangs sticking out- the two top ones with a bit of blood; a white dress shirt underneath a black vest and black dress pants reaching his fancy, polished shoes. And don't forget the ever-so-common black cape.

Riku scrunched up his nose. "That's disgraceful. We don't wear black capes, we don't wear lipstick, our faces aren't… well, my face is pale. But point not accounted for and we don't walk around with blood hanging from our fangs. We brush our teeth too."

As I laughed thinking of a vampire brushing his teeth, the oven bell went off. I laughed by way into the kitchen, feeling much better than before. I put in the ribs, turned on the timer and went back to Riku, who was currently rampaging through the box.

He took out decorations of a few witches, a couple ghosts, two more skeletons, four or five black cats, and a couple more vampires which he all scold at before tossing them behind him.

"Are you going to help but them up, or drop them on my clean floor?" I asked, picking up the thrown witch. I took a piece of tape and stuck her on the wall. I grinned at it. "There we go."

"That's what you do with these… incorrect pieces of crap?" Riku asked, holding up a false vampire. He frowned at it. "You hang them on the wall?"

"It's supposed to bring out the mood." I said, taking the vampire from him and sticking it next to the green-skinned witch.

"What mood?"

"The Halloween mood of course!" I smiled brightly and took out another ornament.

Riku didn't bother to hold back a laugh. "The mood of a holiday that humans made into a joke? Oh, sure, yeah, THAT mood."

"Well, I can't imagine what you do on Halloween. You probably don't give out candy, do you?" I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer.

"Please, no one can find my house unless I show it to them personally. Cloud still has problems finding it."

"Then what, pray tell, do vampires do on Halloween?"

"Do you really want to know?" Riku smirked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then on Halloween night, I'll show you the annual Halloween party."

"Halloween party?" I repeated in shock, accidentally dropping a glass statue of a haunted house.

"What are you doing on Halloween, probably nothing better interesting." Riku snapped his fingers again and the little house was in perfect condition.

"Me? I'm most likely to stay at home, give out candy to little kids and when no one's looking- steal half of it for myself.

"Why don't you come with me to see what real creatures of the night spend the holiday?" Riku smirked, throwing a toy pumpkin at me.

"Creatures of the night?"

"Vampires, witches, fairies, werewolves- we have a truce then- and we have our own little way of Halloween."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Like to the top secret uber-cool place you went to before? I'd love that!"

"Alright, it's settled. Bring a costume."

"What?" I tripped over the table I put the little house on. "I don't have one!"

Riku thought for a moment before his face turned into a slight perverted smile. "I know where we can get one." His smile was now so large; I could see his fangs from across the room. I gulped. "I'll pick you up at 5. Bring Lio too. Yuffie found the cutest- in her opinion- little outfit for her."

My eyes narrowed. "It isn't some slutty ninja outfit, is it?"

"I think she mentioned it being an orange pumpkin outfit. With a steam hat and everything."

"Oh." I answered, picking up two witch candles from the box. "Well, that's alright then."

We continued to put up the decorations. Well, I did. Riku took them out of the box and growled at them, chucking them behind his head- no matter if they were cheap plastic or expensive glass. He fixed anything he broke though.

Soon, our house was a Halloween-poolza. Even Riku, who still was holding a pretty big grudge, thought it looked nice. He kissed my cheek as the oven sounded off.

Half-heartily, I pulled myself out of Riku's embrace and took the ribs out of the oven. Two minutes later, mom strolled in with bags upon bags and Lio hidden somewhere in the Twilight Zone of bags.

She sniffed the air as she dropped the bags on the floor. Ah, there's my daughter! "It smells so good in here! Did you—WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COFFEE TABLE?!?!?"

I hid behind Riku as I noticed the table still was broken as when Riku first arrived here, forty minutes ago.

0o0

The next morning, mom woke me up bright and early. Well, it was still dark out- considering this is the world of all eternal darkness. She wasn't mad about the coffee table anymore since she doesn't remember it.

Yup, Riku erased her memory and fixed the table with one snap of the fingers. She then smiled and asked if she can have the ribs. I swear food is the only thing on her mind besides root beer and gay guys.

I think Lio caught on though- she seemed a bit upset when mom spaced out for a second then came back around with food on her mind. I think that little mini-grandmother wants me to be tortured.

My own daughter too…

Anyway, as I was saying before, mom woke me up dark and early because she wanted to let me know there was no school. Which I grumbled, "I knew that. It's six in the morning. Let me sleep."

Which, of course, she didn't.

"That and, Kairi called for you."

"The Kai-sa-wha?" I asked dazed.

"Kairi called for you." Mom said slower as if she was talking to a three-year-old instead of a married sixteen-year-old.

"Oh… him…" I mumbled.

"Oh Kairi, diss, sweetie. Sora just called you a 'him'." Mom giggled into the phone.

The 'him' was not happy. "Sora! You bastard!" She yelled in my ear when mom put the phone next to it. "And to think that I was going to invite you somewhere today!"

I sat up from the floor (which I fell upon ever so gracefully) and rubbed my head, grabbing the phone. "It's your fault. You called at six in the morning."

"Well, if I called any other time, you would probably be out and I wouldn't be able to tell you the plans for today." Kairi said sweetly.

"But in SIX IN THE MORNING?"

"Of course. You were probably thinking of hanging our with Riku, weren't you?" Kairi asked. "You probably had the whole day figured out. Just you and Riku."

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it…"

"Good! Cause if you want to or not, you, the girls, Roxas and I are going shopping!" I groaned. "It's going to be fun Sora! Just the girl's night out. And then, tonight, we're going to the new club on the other side of town."

"What's it called?" I asked, just the tinniest of interest in my voice. It was small, but Kairi heard it.

"Club Oblivion."

"Name the girls and I'll think about it."

"Besides you, Roxas and me, there's Selphie, Namine, Yuffie, Olette, and Yuffie wanted to bring two friends of hers."

Yuffie's friends? They're probably vampires. But… "Olette's coming?"

"Yup! Talked to her just last night. Her school has off too, oddly enough. I don't even know why we don't have school. But, hey! It's not my place to judge the school board, now is it?"

"No, I guess it's not." I snickered, thinking of Yuffie. "But I do wonder what goes through their heads at night…"

"That's exactly what I do." Kairi chirped in. "I lay on my bed at night, thinking how the teachers are going to torture us for the next day! One time I had a feeling Mr. Zysloff was going to give us a really hard pop-quiz about the stupid war we've been learning about but no one understands, and he did! The next day too!"

I yawned. "Pop-quiz? That's the worst of them? Come on, I know you've been fantasizing with the new student teacher in the math class across the hall. Mr. What's his face."

"Mr. Godleski." She huffed. "And I do not fantasize about him. He's just a good teacher from what I hear…"

I coughed. "Stalker."

"… And besides…" She said loudly over my last comment. "I have Hayner, who I am happily with. You confirmed it, remember?"

"Of course I remember! That was fun, actually. I think I'm going to hook up Namine and Pence together just to get the chance to do that agreement thing again. Or maybe Roxas and Axel, I heard they haven't official hooked up- which I don't know why considering they're all over each other."

"Oh so totally!" Kairi giggled on the other end.

We ended up talking much longer than I wanted do (1 second at the most). But it wasn't all in vein. Guys don't gossip as much as girls do and it's quite fun. My favorite was when we were talking smack about Kagura.

"She's such a whore!" Kairi screamed in disgust. "I went to elementary with her and I had a boyfriend who was basically my best guy friend- nothing more, I assure you- but that little… BITCH flirted around him and stole him away! He's been following her around since then and she won't even spare him the time of day."

"I wish she would. She's ruining my life because Riku is happy with me. I know you know about what she does to me."

"It's terrible, I do know. Good thing Tidus is with you. He's a super genius, especially with computers."

"Yeah, but it kinda broke…"

"He mentioned it before. But in good news, his dad thought his computer died bravely during battle- he's a little cookoo in the brain- and bought him a better one just yesterday. Selphie was complaining about it to me. 'He spends too much time on it!' She wined. 'Why can't he use it when I'm sleeping or not horny?' It was very disturbing listening to her talking."

I laughed. "She gets it from my mom."

"Oh! Want to hear some good, inside news?" She asked, her voice dropping an octave or two. "You know that kid Jochi?"

"You mean the geeky kid from Home EC?" I can still remember him too. Riku was forced to sit with Kagura and he didn't like it so when I came to class, he got the teacher to switch the annoying bitch and me. Now she sits next to dorky Jochi Moto.

"I'm not in your Home EC class, but sure, that's probably him. Well, I heard he is in love with Kagura."

"That bitch? Seriously? NO! She's butt ugly!" I shuddered. "She's so mean! And her clothes make Paris Hilton seem like she's wearing a Eskimo jacket!"

"Well, it's true. Or at least from what I hear. I feel kinda bad for him though, he's really a nice guy once you get to know him…"

"I'm sure he is, but to like Kagura… whatever her last name is, is just plain wrong! But at least he has a chance, cause there is no way in hell she's getting MY Riku."

0o0

Rin: Everyone remembers dorky Jochi Moto, right? Yes? Yes? I think he's in the forth chapter or something like that. If you care enough to check, he's in there.

**Contest-not really-thing:** To make my life easier and to make my story more fun, I'm holding a contest-not really-thing.

Rules: **Make your own character to attend the party!!** Why should I make up my own when I can just use you guys to rest my brain and save my imagination for later? This is optional and if you don't want to take part of it, you don't have to.

Needs: Name, Age, Physical Appearance (hair color, eye color, height…), Personality, Outfit and Creature (vampire, werewolf, fairy, human etc. Or any other I could have forgotten). They are a must and you'll need all of them. But a date is optional. Also, you can add anything else I forgot.

Rin: So? Sound like fun? Of course it is. Let me know if you want to be in, put it in a review or a PM. D

Reviews make me write faster. It's a proven fact and it's fun. PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!


	8. The Ship Has Sunk

Rin: Oh please don't hate the authoress. She's a terrible person, we all know but that doesn't mean you have to chuck a book at her. She's been a good girl. –hides- My beat wants this to me blamed on her, but it's nobody's fault but my own.

The party (once again) is being postponed. The chapter was getting too long and I was all like SCREW YOU WORLD!! Not really but it's gonna be next time I swear (lies it's all lies). No seriously though. The contest is also closed as of today. I got one heck of a lot of characters (I thank you) but I don't need anymore. I do appreciate them, they're gonna be so much fun to play with.

In this chapter there are some characters that were send it. I changed the outfits slightly cause this is not the party. If your character is not in there, it doesn't mean you'll never show up. This is just if they fitted into this particular part or not. I'm gonna use the characters after the party is done so they'll be more chances to be in it.

Disclaimer: It's elementary my dear Watson, Rinny-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts nor Sherlock.

0o0

Ten Things Never to Trust to a Girl With

1. Chocolate. Especially when they're PMSing. Mom and me both had a chocolate bar - mine with almonds, her's without. Lio woke up and started to cry. I told mom to watch my candy while I go get Lio. Less than thirty seconds later, there's nothing but the wrapper. "It...it had almonds!!!" She was her excuse.

2. Or any other food for that matter.

3. Secrets. Okay, so I told Selphie the age-old answer about Riku – Boxers or Briefs? Of course, it's boxers. But little did I know that the Riku fanclub was trying to answer that question for years. Selphie told one of the girls for two hundred dollars. Now I don't feel as special anymore... (1)

4. Shoes. Did you see last weeks episode of Timeless River? When Ritsuka stole Nana's three hundred-dollar shoes, I didn't know what I was laughing at; Nana's face in the morning, mom's surprised gasp or the corny-ness of it all.  
5. CDs. Every morning Selphie promises me that she'll give me back my Bad Luck CD tomorrow. I'm still waiting for it.

6. Dreams. When I told Kairi about my dream of being an astronaut, she laughed so hard that the teacher kicked her out of the classroom. When class was over, she wiped away a tear, saw my serious face and asked. "Oh wait, you were serious?"

7. Cooking. I feel bad for Tidus; Selphie can't cook for the life of sugar.

8. Gay porn. You'll never get it back. Ever.

9. Good things about boyfriends. This week's episode on Timeless River, the shoe stealing Ritsuka was jealous of Shizune's tales of her awesome boyfriend so she stole that too. I laughed when Shizune found out and slapped her 'best friend' and when mom yelled at TV, egging the girl on.

10. Clothes. If you're a girl, no problem. If you're a guy, you're in deep trouble.

"Sora!!" Kairi yelled angrily, picking up the shirt that I just dropped on the floor. "Are you listening to me? Sora!"

"I don't want to try on clothes, Kairi! What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" I looked down at my blue polo and baggy tan shorts. 

"The polo is fading and the shorts are too baggy." Kairi said, thrusting the shirt back in my hand.

I looked at the shirt with disgust. It was a tight black shirt with a red trimming. "Kairi, this looks like a girl shirt."

Kairi handed me another shirt. "That's 'cause it is." She said conversational, like we were discussing the weather.

"WHAT?" I dropped the shirt again.

She calmly grabbed the shirt and put it back on the rack. "Okay, how about this one?" She pulled out a dark blue T-shirt with a faded heart on the front. "I have this one in black. We can be matching!"

"It's a girl's shirt!"

"So? Roxas is trying them on."

I looked back at where Namine was walking around Roxas. He had on a black thick sleeved tank top and tight faded blue jeans. He looked very uncomfortable.

"How do they feel, Roxas?" I heard Namine ask.

Roxas shifted around and glared at the look on the blonde's face. "They feel tight. Do they have to be so tight?"

"They show off your curves." Namine offered.

"I'm a dude! Dudes don't have curves!"

"Feminine boys like yourself have some." Namine flashed her pearly white teeth and shoved Roxas back into the dressing room. "We have to get that for you."

I felt Kairi pull my arm. "This would look cute on you." She said, opening the door next to Roxas'.

Surrendering, I walked in, the door slammed shut behind me. A black shirt, silver jacket and silver shorts flew from over the door and landed on my head.

I tried them on without giving them too much of a thought. The image of me trying on girl's clothes was bad enough; I didn't want to know what they looked like.

After taking off my own boy clothes, I slipped into the outfit Kairi had handed me. I looked in the mirror, expecting the worst.

It...wasn't that bad, actually. 

Sure, the black shirt was pretty tight, but the fabric was soft against my skin. The black fire design on the silver shirt and pants went nicely with the under shirt. The pants were puffy like I liked them, reaching just the bottom of my knees. There was what looked to be like a black square fanny pack at my right leg. The jacket's sleeves barely touched my elbow and the hem of the jacket reached my midriff.

There was a hood and for fun, I pulled it over my head. A few longer spikes of my hair bent forward and were in my eyes. I blew them away and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned around a few times and grinned. The crown necklace Riku gave me shined brightly against the clothes.

I heard Kairi banging on the door, interrupting my peace. "Sora! Does it fit? Let me in! Let me in!" She sounded like she was whining.

I sighed before opening the door. Kairi walked around me, examining my clothes like Namine did before with Roxas. She nodded and told me we'd get silver shoes to match. She ignored my protest and shoved me inside to change back.

When I exited, Roxas was leaning up against the wall, with a bored look on his face. Namine was holding the outfit Roxas was wearing and another one that I figured was hers. Kairi also had a shirt and a skirt in her hands when I handed her my clothes. 

After paying the cashier who was trying to sneak a peek at Roxas' ass, we went to the food court where we said we would meet up with Selphie and Olette. Selphie had agreed to pick up Olette and bring her over. Even if the girls refused to tell Roxas and I where we were going next, we knew it was only a matter of time before our pride would vanish completely.

The only clue they gave us was "Tonight Yuffie's bringing some of her friends. We never met them but they're her either her cousins or friends since forever, so we figured they must be nice and have a passion for fun!" Something else told me it was vampires that hated the sun.

Selphie and Olette were sitting at a table in the middle of the food court. They had quite a few pretzels in front of them but they weren't eating them, they were too busy hitting on guys. Actually, correction - Selphie was hitting on the guys, Olette just laughed at the poor boys' embarrassed faces.

"Hey sexy, why don't you come over and be a man! Feed me my pretzel!" The brunette boy stared at her, with wide eyes and walked away, trying to ignore her. Olette covered her mouth from laughing too loudly.

"Where are you going? You can't resist me! Are you gay? You must be if you can't take on this fine thing!" She yelled across the food court, pointing at herself. Everyone stared at Selphie as she huffed and sat back down.

"Man, it's a good thing I already have a boyfriend or that would have been a major blow on my reputation. Think of the humiliation if he turned me down if I didn't have Tidus to make out with."

Namine looked around the mall to find every single person watching us. "I think your reputation is already damaged enough. Can you be any louder?"

Selphie's face lit back up. "Of course. Just watch." She grinned slyly at a cute blond who walked by, then stood up and screamed. "YO CUTIE!!" The boy took one look at the hormonal machine and ran for it.

Roxas leaned into me and whispered; "Smart man."

0o0

Later on that night, around eight or nine, Roxas' and my worries were getting worse. We still had no idea what we were doing next but the excitement was practically rolling off the girls' bodies like a cloud.

Everyone (Roxas, Selphie, Olette, Kairi, Namine and I) was at Kairi's house, wearing the new clothes we got. When Selphie and Olette went to the clothing store, Kairi dragged me to get new shoes. Along with shoes, Kairi also got me fingerless gloves. She didn't force me to try on jewelry because she thought any thing else would 'ruin the love of Riku's necklace'.

Geez, corny much?

When I told Kairi that, it didn't seem all that funny. Especially when it involves giving me a bruise.

I tugged on my necklace, trying to ease my nerves. I haven't been in touch with Riku all day and as far as I could tell, neither has Roxas. Been in touch with Axel, I mean.

Roxas has a terrible case of denial. I thought that if the girls were away, he would open up to me.

"Hey, Roxas?"

Said blonde was counting invisible dots on the ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Axel?"

Roxas continued counting dots, I heard him muttering under his breath, "Four hundred and ninety three, four hundred and ninety four..." He didn't even look at me. "Nope."

I pressed harder. "Not even as friends?"

"Nope."

This surprised me. Roxas is usually fine with Axel, even if the denial gets in the way. "Are you mad at him for something?"

Roxas turned from the ceiling and glared at me. "No!" He snapped. "I'm not mad at him. I just don't like him!"

"But...you two get along pretty well. What about Wiz? I mean, she seems happy."

"Wiz is fine, thanks." Roxas mumbled.

I didn't say anything else. Roxas didn't go back to counting dots though. He looked at the green carpet then at me and then at the carpet again. He clenched his fists and opened them again. He turned to me and opened his mouth then closed it, as if trying to find the right words. He looked away again.

The next time he was staring in my direction, he was glaring. "Stop pestering me, I'll tell you!" He yelled.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Honestly Sora, if you wanted to know so badly, you didn't have to keep bothering me!" I kept my mouth shut and didn't mention I didn't say anything. "I'm just... He hasn't called me, alright?"

If it weren't for the sadness in Roxas' face, I would have laughed. "That's the reason you hate Axel? Because he hasn't called you?"

He shifted in his seat. "Yeah, he said he would and..." Roxas' face went from sad to embarrassed. "Well, it's not like I care about him, it's Wiz I'm worried about. Axel might try and get her into fire or accidentally burn her or possibly even forget to feed her cause he's out burning a piece of paper."

"Do you really distrust Axel that much?" Roxas looked at me again. "I mean, he's basically your husband! I trust Riku with my life. Okay, so maybe you don't have to be in love with him like I am with Riku, but if you don't trust and respect one another, then this will never work out and your child could be damaged mentally for life."

Roxas continued to stare at me then he smiled slightly. "You're pretty smart Sora." He chuckled. "Even if that was pretty corny."

I playfully hit his arm. "I was trying to cheer you up, moron!"

As we laughed, the sound of footsteps coming down the steps was heard. Olette popped her head around the corner to see us on the couch. "Hey guys. You ready to go?"

Roxas and I took one last glance at each other and stood up, thinking again on where we're ready to go to.

"Let's go."

0o0 Normal P.O.V.

"Leon says he's not going." Axel said, pouting. He threw himself on the black leather couch in Riku's room. He was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, playing with a black tie he hadn't put on yet. He looked at his adopted brother, who was walking around his room.

"Why not?"

Axel shrugged. "Some romantic crap about trusting his boyfriend unlike us." He grinned at Riku. "I think he's trying to make us feel guilty."

"Nah, he probably wants us to stay home with him so he doesn't have to deal with Rose and Sephiroth by himself."

"Really? I think it's because Alexis is going to be there."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Yuffie invited Leon's old girlfriend? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Yeah, apparently she and Cloud get along better now. Remember when the first met? Fifteen years ago, the biggest vampire fight ever. Now they're like twins. She stopped by my room and said hello. She's grown up so much..." Axel wiped away a fake tear.

"So, who did Yuffie round up?" Riku asked, picking up Lio, who was fast asleep.

"Besides her, Alexis and Cloud, Aeris, Rin, Gaby, Caro, Kyoko and the newbie." 

Riku looked down at the sleeping teddy bear in his cradled arms. "Do you think Sephiroth will kill her if I leave Lio with him?"

"I would trust Leon more. He at least knows how to take care of them. I'm leaving Wiz with him and Mogeta. Lio'll have a fun time hanging out with her friends." Axel said, moving from his spot on the couch. He looked at the old painting hanging on the wall with a thoughtful face. "You were fat when you were little."

Riku growled but other than that, chose to ignore him. "It's almost ten. We should be going soon."

"What time is everyone else going?" Axel asked, moving away from the portrait.

"They left already. They'll be arriving in about five minutes." Riku answered, lifting up two ties.

"The black one." Axel said, holding his own. "We can be matching!"

Like Axel, Riku was wearing black slacks and now, a black tie. But instead of a white dress shirt, he was wearing periwinkle.

There was a sharp rap on Riku's door. "Come in." He called, trying to put on his tie.

Leon stepped in, holding a teddy bear in a diaper. "I can't believe you're going through with this. What if Sora sees you?"

Riku shrugged, struggling with the piece of fabric. "I'm a master at hiding, Squall." Leon wasn't pleased at the name. "We'll be fine." Riku threw the tie on the floor, not every having properly learned how to tie a tie.

Leon picked it up. "And here I was, going to give you a hand." He mocked.

The silver-headed vampire sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I called you Squall." Satisfied with the apology, Leon threw the necktie around Riku's throat and quickly tied it properly. He tugged on the end playfully before letting it hang loose at Riku's torso.

"Need someone to watch Lio while you're out stalking?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that would be helpful." He handed Lio off to Leon, after kissing her on the forehead and whispering to be good.

"You want me to take care of Wiz as well?" Leon asked, holding the two bears.

"Hold on, let me get her." Axel disappeared from the room for a while then returned with a large diaper bag along with Wiz.

Leon eyed the purple bag. "What's that for? Does Roxas have you that whipped?"

Axel ignored him. "Here's her stuff. Her blanket, her stuffed rabbit, her bottle, her cookie, her diapers, her nightlight, her rattle..." He rambled on, pulling out each item he said. "And here's her CD. Wiz needs to listen to the ocean when she's falling asleep."

"How long am I going to be watching them?" Leon looked horrified. "Surely not for more than two or three hours right?"

Riku pocketed his wallet. "We'll be there as long as they are."

Before Leon could protest, Riku summoned a portal and disappeared inside. Axel gave his Wiz and her stuff over to Leon and followed Riku. The black cloud vaporized after the pyro was gone. Leon stood in the middle of Riku's room with three sleeping bears and a large purple bag. He looked at the old portrait Riku refused to let anyone touch and shook his head.

0o0 Still Normal P.O.V.

The bathroom stall Riku and Axel appeared in was surprisingly empty. Most of the stalls in clubs were filled with drunken people having sex, only to either regret it in the morning or never remember it.

One of the greatest things about exiting from the stall at the same time together, is that either people will think you just had sex or they're too busy doing it themselves to care.

Riku and Axel ignored the moaning and gasps that bounced off the walls in the bathroom and entered another room - one that was larger and filled with booze, dancing, and people.

For a normal person, trying to find your boyfriend and his friends would be impossible. But luckily for Riku, he was a vampire and it was quite easy to find Sora. Although he could hear the heartbeat and smell the blood moving through the veins of everybody in the room, Sora's own heartbeat sounded different from the rest.

Axel licked his lips, smelling Roxas' blood. Riku sensed his lust. "Remember, we're only here to observe and, if needed, to protect. They aren't allowed to see us. If they do, our plan is ruined. Keep that in mind before you glomp the poor kid."

Axel turned to glare at Riku before stomping away. The silver headed vampire rolled his eyes and went off to watch his prey.

Sora was yelling at Kairi. "I don't want to go clubing!"

Kairi was dragging him by his hand. "Aw, Sora! It'll be fun! There's lots of hot guys here!"

"I have Riku! There's nobody hotter than Riku!" Said boy smirked at the remark. "Besides, I don't want some drunk ass trying to get close to me."

Roxas' voice carried over Sora's as he started to whine when Selphie and Namine literally dragged him closer to the dance floor. "Damn you, females! Damn you to hell and back!"

Riku saw that about twenty feet away, Axel was laughing at Roxas. When the two caught each other's eye, they glared at each other and looked away. Riku looked back at Sora and noticed the new silver outfit.

That must be why Sora was complaining a lot in his mind today.

Riku had to admit; Kairi knew what she was doing.

A slow song interrupted the fast techno song that was currently playing before. Some decent looking guy went up to Namine and they started to dance. Two more guys went up to Kairi and Selphie but they declined, having boyfriends of their own. Olette was dancing away with some guy. A few girls went to Roxas and Sora but they backed away, refusing. That didn't hold them off though. A few guys saw the two cuties weren't dancing with the girls so they tried their chances with them.

Riku and Axel wouldn't have that. Although, they couldn't do anything that would reveal themselves, glaring and thinking of death sentences were safe enough.

Riku was close to snapping. But when some guy actually grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him closer to him, Riku started to move. A small hand clamped down on his shoulder. "No, no Riku. Sora's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Riku didn't bother to look behind him; he could hear the voice and knew who it was. He saw Sora punch the guy in the face and smiled slightly.

"I heard you invited Alexis." Riku said.

Yuffie jumped in front of him, wearing her usual black mini skirt and a dark green tank top. "Yup, Alexis is here and kicking."

"I haven't talked to her in a while..."

"Yeah, she wants to see Sora." Yuffie smiled. A girl around Riku's age and Yuffie's height with long black hair and red streaks came running toward them. She tackled Yuffie to the ground. "Yuffie!!! OHMIGOD they have two guys making out over there! I forgot my camera!" She stood up and brushed off any dirt that got on her black capris. She had on a red spaghetti strap shirt with the words, 'Give Me Yaoi or Give Me Death!' on it. Her red blood eyes shined brightly. She smiled. "So where is he? He better not have gotten in any trouble since the last time I saw him."

Riku pointed behind him. "He's over there beating up anyone who touches him."

Alexis looked pleased. "That's the way to do it. I'm gonna go see him. Come now, Yuffers. I think that red head is looking for you."

They left Riku and wandered over to where Sora and Kairi were glaring at the next person to come up to them.

Across the room, Axel was talking to Rin, the hyper vampire Rose loves to hang out with. By the looks of it, she was trying to get the red head to dance, at least stop looking so miserable. She was failing. Riku could hear them. "No, Rin. I can't be seen by Roxas, Sora or any of their friends."

Riku saw Rin's pout perfectly. "Aw, come on, Axel! We can dance over toward that corner. I saw this hot dude near there and I want his number."

Axel glared at her, but Rin wasn't the one to give in so easily. "One dance and I'll let you be by yourself. One dance will not hurt you. If anything, it'll keep you covered. Standing still is more visible than dancing." She nudged his arm. "It doesn't have to be a slow song, you love fast songs. Don't tell me marriage has made you an old man."

That got Axel ticked. "Old man? I'm younger than you, thank you very much." 

Rin smirked and grabbed his arm. "Then prove it."

Axel, who was never able to resist a challenge - especially a dancing one - followed Rin to the opposite side of the room from Roxas and Sora.

"Axel's still the same as the last time I saw him." Riku turned around to see Gaby, a vampire from across the tracks. She was tall, just a bit short of Riku, and had long wavy dark brown hair. Her bangs covered her left blue-gray eyes and her black, metal, rectangular glasses. She looked at him. "What are you staring at? Aren't you into dudes?"

Riku couldn't help but chuckle at Gaby's remark. "You're still the sarcastic girl I remember."

"Yeah, well, Yuffie dragged me here. She wanted me to meet her 'gang', as she puts it. I hear one of them is your boyfriend." Gaby said fiddling with her trademark black and red ribbons on her neck and right wrist.

Soon a shorter girl with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that resembled Sora and Roxas' color came running up to Gaby. She tugged on Gaby's black pearl necklace. Gaby shook her off.

In the girl's hand, she had Double Stuff Oreos and waved them in front of the taller girl's face. "They got Oreos here!" Gaby raised an eyebrow. "And I brought my camera! I wanna use my powers to go sneaking off into the boy's room. Supposedly, they have lots of yaoi smut going on in there." She pulled on her left wrist.  
"Come with me?"

Gaby turned to Riku. "You've met Kyoko before, right? She's new. Almost died two years ago, but Master Vincent saved her. Kyoko, you remember Riku?"

Riku looked at the girl in black capris and black sleeveless shirt. She had an Oreo shoved in her mouth, crumbs on her lips and smeared lip-gloss. "I remember her, she attacked me last year when she overheard Leon saying I was gay." Riku narrowed his eyes. "And not to mention she yelled at me after I took an Oreo."

Kyoko smiled at him and held up her Oreo. "They got Oreos here!" Then she turned to Gaby. "And I brought my camera! I wanna use my power-"

"You said that already." Gaby interrupted. "Alright, let's go."

Kyoko punched the air in excitement and dragged Gaby down toward the bathrooms while talking a mile a minute. Repeatedly Riku heard Gaby tell her to speak slower.

A faster song was playing now. Riku saw Axel and Rin dancing on the far side of the room.

Riku turned his attention back to the reason why he was here in the first place. Yuffie and Alexis seemed to have caught up with Sora and Roxas. Sora seemed surprised when a random girl with red streaks jumped on him. Riku just hoped that if she weren't with Yuffie, Sora would have kicked ass. Or close to it since Sora didn't seem like the kind of person to hit girls.

When Alexis pulled herself (or more like Yuffie did) off of Sora, she introduced herself the normal way - with a handshake.

Riku felt someone poke his side. He turned around to see Rin smiling brightly with Axel and another girl in tow. "You need to make up with Axel." She said, pulling Axel closer to Riku. "Now, I'm not saying you have to hug or kiss each other." Axel and Riku looked each other with similar disgusted faces. "Just a 'I'm sorry, brother' would do. Just do what Parker Percy and I do whenever we get mad at each other!"

The blonde girl behind Rin narrowed her blue eyes. "Don't call me that!"

"Riku, I don't believe you've bet my sister, Parker Percy." Rin said, gesturing to the blonde. "Don't believe a word she says, she's the newbie. But she's also my sister, so I kinda have to watch after her."

She pushed Axel a little closer to Riku. "Now make up so you can watch after your boyfriends in unison! We're going to go talk to them." Rin dragged her sister kicking and screaming toward the humans.

"But I don't even want to be here!" Parker Percy was yelling. "I don't wanna hang out with humans either. Take me home!"

Rin ignored her sister and continued over toward Yuffie.

Another fast song came on and Riku couldn't help but feel connected with the singer.

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve

Once again, people were lining up to dance with Sora and Roxas. Axel growled. "Can't they just take a hint and leave them the fuck alone?"

Sora slapped another guy in the face. "I said no, damnit!"

Roxas punched some dude in stomach. "Fuck you!"

Axel and Riku had matching grins.

I wish she'll take the night off  
So I don't have to bite off  
Every asshole coming on to her

Apparently, the blow to the two guys scrambled their brains and they just came closer to them and whispered, "Feisty. I like that."

Roxas and Sora took no mercy in the next blow. Axel cracked his knuckles. "Do you think Master Sephiroth would get mad if we attacked the humans?"

Riku licked his lips, his sharp teeth showing when he grinned. "It's in defense, so I don't think so. Besides, I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Now that you mention it... I haven't eaten in a long time. Especially after the full moon, I'm pretty hungry." Axel licked his lips as well and rubbed his hands together greedily. "Now just to lure them away from them." Axel said, glancing over at Riku.

Riku closed his eyes for a second and tapped into one of the guys' brains - the one that was hitting on Sora. The dude we shall call 'Bob' swayed a bit before Riku got complete control and he could see out of Bob's eyes.

Riku told Bob to pull his friend away from Roxas. "Let's go." He said in a monotone voice. "They obviously don't want us here."

The other guy looked very suspicious at first, Riku must have made the Bob out of character. Riku, being the cool, calm and collecting person he is, looked serious so Bob looked serious. A moment later, his friend sighed and agreed to leave and find someone else.

Riku stayed in control of Bob until they were far enough from Roxas and Sora and the crowd was thick enough so if they were to look back at them, they wouldn't be able to see them.

When Riku thought they were in a good position, he took off the charm. Axel slicked his hair back with his hand, most of which fell back into his eyes. "Are we going to do this the man to man way or the gay way?" (2)

"When you say gay way, you mean seducing?" Axel nodded and Riku sighed, feeling terrible to sink that low. "I thought so..." He took a deep breath to ready himself. "Alright, let's go."

Slowly and quietly Riku and Axel approached the men. Even though Riku and Axel were pretty tall, these two men were just a tad taller. Riku tapped Bob on the shoulder.

Bob turned around to see a slightly shorter silver haired boy with glowing aqua eyes that shined even in the dark of the club and the bluriness of his drunken eyes. He immediately felt drawn to this kid. He didn't look over to notice his friend also had a boy with glowing green eyes.

Riku felt sick to his stomach as he moved closer. "Excuse me." He said softly. "But my friend and I happen to have no car and no way to get home." His thoughts were on Sora when he said this and accidentally sent his thoughts over toward the boy. "Sora, you better be thankful for this. You're lucky you're worth it." 

Riku didn't notice until after he said it that it was sent to Sora. He glanced nervously over to the boy, but Sora didn't hear it over the loud music and the loud chatter of Alexis and Rin.

Bob took notice of the nervous flicker in his eyes and licked his lips. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

He grabbed Riku's wrist and brought him closer. He tilted his head down for a kiss but Riku quickly avoided it. "I'm afraid my ride is more important right now, do you think you could drive us?"

Bob grinned at all the possible naughty things he could do, thoughts running through his head. So he replied, "My friend and I would be..." He smirked. "Delighted to drive you home."

Riku heard Axel say; "I like mysterious guys."

His dude chuckled and said, "Well, then we'll leave through the alleyway."

Axel, who was probably having too much fun with this, smirked and pressed his thin body against the man's chunky one. "There's nothing that turns me on more than the dark alleyway of a city."

The man was ecstatic. "I guess you're in luck."

It was true; the nightclub was in Traverse Town's third district, the busiest district of them all. It was like a city within a city. The first district was homes and local small business shops, while the second was hotels, apartments, shops and the school. 

Bob wrapped his arm around Riku's waist and led him outside, his friend and Axel in tow. Bob opened the alleyway door and pushed Riku into a dirty dark alley. A rat ran past Riku's feet, stopping just barely to hiss at him. Bob pushed him up a wall before Riku could see where Axel was. Bob had the sickest smile on his face and it was all for the young silver-haired man.

'This is for Sora. This is for Sora...' Riku thought, keeping his cool. Although, when Bob touched his ass, Riku used his inhuman strength to flip them around and before Bob knew what was going on, Riku's flashing aqua eyes turned black and he sunk his teeth into the sweaty man's artery.

There was no time for screaming, being the advanced vampire he was, Riku drank enough blood to knock Bob unconscious in seconds.

Axel, who hasn't been a vampire near as close to Riku, couldn't attack and drink as fast. Not to mention all the blood he had to drink made him a little whoosy afterwards. Luckily for the vampire, he was a fast learner.

"What the fu--" Was all the man got out before falling limp against the wall.

Riku felt the blood running low on the man's body, if he continued to drink, the man would die. Sora's disapproval face flashed before his eyes. He let go at the last second.

Bob's body slumped down the wall onto the floor. Riku felt his pulse on the opposite side of the neck that he bit on. There was a pulse. Faint. But still there. His face was white and his breathing was shallow and quick. He looked at the bite mark on the man's neck. The wound was open and blood dripped from it slowly. Not wanting to put his mouth near the man again, the ripped a piece of Bob's shirt and pressed it to the mark.

Axel took no prisoners. When he let go of the man, he came crashing to the ground, cracking his head. No blood split out, for there was none. Axel wiped the blood from his mouth and frowned at Riku's noble save.

"I thought we were going to kill them." He said.

Riku didn't say anything. He stood up and took a glance over at the man who was struggling to survive. He thought of someone reliable to call upon. Someone he could trust to bring this man to the hospital and make up a pretty damn good story. It didn't take long to get someone.

In a second she appeared next to Axel, making the younger vampire jump. "Something you wanted Riku?" She drawled in a lazy voice.

One look at the girl and Riku noticed he got her at a bad time. Her black hair that was normally pulled back into a ponytail, hung loosely at her thigh and the black eyeliner and mascara was absent around her red eyes. She usually wore black and lots of belts but they were missing from attire. She wore faded black jeans and a black sweatshirt, ignoring the warm temperature of the night. She didn't look angry though. Her face was calm, almost lazy.

"Akiko." Riku greeted her. "I need your help."

The vampire already noticed the dead and almost dead men lying on the dirty pavement. "Let me guess. You decided to let him live at the last moment, right?" She poked Bob lightly with her foot. "How noble."

"Can you get him to a hospital?" Riku asked.

Akiko picked up the man and threw him over her shoulder. She looked at him with disgust. "I am so gonna burn this hoodie. You owe me big time, Riku."

Riku flashed her an award-winning smile. "Come on, we're best buddies! Siblings, even!"

Akiko sighed and summoned the black portal. "Wait." Riku said before she stepped completely through the abyss. "Don't mention this to Sephiroth or Vincent."

"I won't, but he'll find out eventually. Even if Sephiroth trusts you the most, he still watches you more carefully than the others." She smiled at them, gave a curt nod and disappeared into the darkness.

A small bat that was flying overhead for quite some time landed peacefully on Riku's shoulder. The silver haired vampire ignored him.

Axel and Riku stood in silence, both staring at the dead man. His eyes were open and glazed over; his neck was punctured with two tiny holes at his artery on the right side; his face was completely white from lack of blood and his body lay tangled in twisted limps from the awkward fall.

"So, wanna go get some ice cream?" Axel asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

You never saw two people leave an alleyway so fast before.

0o0 Still Normal P.O.V.

"HE DID WHAT?!?" There was a crash. A tall man with long black hair and crimson eyes sighed, ducking the second flying antique, glass vase. That too smashed into a million pieces when colliding with the gray wall of the lair.

"Must I repeat myself?" The raven-haired man said. He snapped his fingers and the glass disappeared from the floor and rejoined in its original form of the vase. He picked it up and admired it. "Such a pretty vase, too. It was from Riku's first home, correct? I don't think he would be happy if it was left broken on the floor."

Sephiroth ran a shaking hand through his silver hair. "No offense, Vincent, but I don't particularly care about Riku and his possesions right now."

"Then what do you care about?" Vincent asked, walking closer to the other Vampire Master.

Sephiroth was silent.

"I know perfectly well that you're upset about your star fledging ignoring your wishes, I would be the same if mine did that."

Sephiroth failed to hold back a scoff. "Oh, please. Zexion is the perfect fledging. He listens, he's quiet, he doesn't talk back and he doesn't know what buttons to push and when to push them." As he spoke, his voice got darker and angrier. 

Vincent couldn't help but smile to himself. "Yes, Zexion is a rather good student, isn't he?"

"Shut UP, Vincent, you're not helping."

The raven-haired man strolled closer to Sephiroth, much closer than any other vampire (besides Riku) who doesn't have a death wish. "If you're really concerned, the human will be okay once he gets some blood back in him. I must say Akiko has a way with words."

Sephiroth send him a cold glare. "You mean hypnotizing."

"Don't give me that look. I've heard Riku has put many people into trances since that human came into his life. Even a few teachers."

Expecting some sort of angry burst, Vincent was shocked to see the other Vampire Master smirk. "What can I say? We're the Slytherin of the vampires."

Vincent rolled his red eyes. "That's one way to put it." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "This is how it goes. Your vampire attacked a human. Not because he was hungry but because the human was bothering his lover." His red eyes flashed in anger. "That human isn't good for him."

Sephiroth leaned back in his black leather chair, deep in thought. It was nerve racked for him. He wanted Riku happy but he also wanted him to listen to him and to be safe. "...I know..."

0o0 Sora's P.O.V.

It was Wednesday. Yuffie popped in last night to inform me that we had school tomorrow. I asked why we had off today and she claimed, "Well, being illegal to drink for 247 years now, my fellow vampires and I like to have a drink once in a while. Of course, vampires get tipsy after one glass of margarita so I figured that we should have a day off to get off our hangovers."

Roxas wasn't happy he hadn't gotten a call from Axel. I'm still not sure which one was more important: the fact that he wanted to talk to Axel or he was worried about Wiz. 

On the way to school, I looked at my schedule at a red light. Health today. I sighed to myself.

Just what I needed. To put up with a frustrated Roxas who was pissed at a certain red head and that certain pyro had no clue why and a whiny girl who clings too much to her lazy boyfriend.

I sighed. Hopefully Riku will make this day better.

0o0

One glance at the health room, and I knew that today was going to be different than the others. The room was sparkling clean. Everything was polished from the windows to the floor to the desks...hell, even the ceiling was free of gum and applesauce. Miss. Fray seemed to have dolled herself up too. She wore a new purple dress suit, curled her hair and left it down and threw on some extra makeup.

When Roxas, Selphie, Tidus and I entered the classroom, Roxas nudged me asking. "Where's she heading? She looks ready to meet the queen or something."  
I whispered an, "I don't know" back and sat down in my seat in the back, across from my friends.

Almost everyone was in the classroom now, spare Cloud, Leon and Riku. I began to fidget in my seat and I wasn't the only one. Miss. Fray was walking around the room, almost nervously. She chewed slightly on her manicured hands and ran her other hand through her brown hair.

Just as the bell rang, the door opened and Riku stepped in followed by Leon and Cloud. They were all clad in the usual black clothing. Riku's face lit up when he saw me. Practically skipping over, he kissed me deeply on the mouth.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, once our lips were free. "Did you miss me?"

Cloud and Leon, on the other hand, didn't look as pleased. Leon growled at Riku as he passed by him and Cloud shook his head.

I was delighted to see Lio again. I had a feeling I was going to need something to hug. "Did you have fun at Daddy's?"

"Ye!" She said.

Miss. Fray looked at the clock and gasped. "Alright, class," She started, talking louder than normal.

"We have a special guest today in class to talk about the bears." She looked overly excited as she opened the door. She smiled at the guest and shook hands. Then she opened the door completely for us to see.

At that point, my life crumpled.

The man was tall, six foot five, had light blue eyes, auburn, spiky hair and cheery smile on. Of course, I was the first one he saw. "Sora!"

Everyone in the room was shocked to see this wealthy man knew my name. I tried to hide under my desk but I knew my manners and sat perfectly still.

He came over to my desk and stuck his hand out. I shook it firmly. "Hello, Father."

There was another shocked gasp.

Dad eyed me from head to toe. "It looks like you're getting along fine here. Although, if you still want to come home, I can always send your helicopter. Your driver, Max, misses you. He loved flying you on the weekends."

I nodded curtly. "Send him my regards."

"How's the public school?" He looked around the room. "It does seem...moderate. I can still enroll you in your private school again..."

"I'm fine, Father. I don't mind it here anymore."

Dad had a look on his face that was crossed between rejection and joy.

He turned from me quickly and strutted toward the front of the classroom.

"According to your teacher, you all have been doing well with your bears. Although that is good for your grade, it's not good for us." The class looked confused so Dad cleared his throat and started to draw a graph on the board. "If the bears prove to be too easy to handle, they won't sell, because trust me, babies aren't easy to take care of." He looked right at me when he said this and everyone seemed to notice it.

"So from now on, you and your spouse must be wearing a computer chip in order for your bear to respond. Just think about it, a baby normally responses better to his or her mother or father so the chip will send a signal to your bear that you're the parents."

Dad picked up his black leather designer briefcase, to show the class that the Harada's aren't just some public school family. Even though his real reason for the briefcase was to just take out the computer chips.

The chips were on a springy bracelet. They came in a variety of colors and dangling from the rubber-plastic was a flashing red circular charm. On the charm was the company logo (a picture of a papou fruit - a Destiny Island's favorite) and inside was the computer chip, which gave off a flashing light every other second.

"Before I pass these out, I need a check on your bear. All the bears are on level one, which is, of course, the easiest. Since this class was the best, according to your teacher, I'm sending you to level three instead of two." He turned to Miss. Fray. "Why don't you start calling them up?"

Miss. Fray (who was currently caught up with my dad's good looks) gasped a bit and shook her head before smiling at the rest of us. "Selphie, Tidus."

As Selphie dragged her lazy boyfriend and Mogeta to my dad, Cloud whispered sharply in my ear, "Your dad's Yosuke Harada? The famous billionaire?" (3)

I resisted resting my chin against my palm. "It shouldn't be too much of a surprise. My last name is a dead give away not to mention I inherited his hair style." (4)  
Cloud tapped Leon's arm. Leon stared at him and he stared back. Once or twice one of their expressions will change and that made me guess they were talking inside their heads like Riku and I do very often.

Selphie and Tidus both got a yellow bracelet and sat down as Miss. Fray called out the next group.

"Anya, Dimitri."

A girl with light brown hair and a tall guy with dark brown hair came forward with their bear.

A few more names were called up before Riku and I. "Riku, Sora." I took in an unsteady breath before standing up with Riku, holding Lio tightly in my arms. I wasn't surprised to find my dad surprised (with a hint of anger) that I was the spouse of a man.

"Sora." He stalled, trying to find the right words. "Who is this gentleman...?"

"Riku, don't say boyfriend..."

"Best friend." Riku answered, immediately. "I'm his best friend. The name's Riku, sir." He stuck out his right hand, which Dad shook delightedly.

"I'm glad Sora has such a good friend. Are you helping him find a girlfriend? I need an heir and Sora's the only child I have." I didn't make a comment about my brother.

"Actually, sir, Sora has a girlfriend." Riku answered.

Somewhere in the background, Selphie choked. I, being taught etiquette, held my ground. Although, on the inside, I was yelling up a storm.

Father looked happier than I've ever seen him. "So fast? Well it's not surprising when your handsome like your father, eh, son? What's her name?"

"Kairi." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, which conveniently had a picture of her in there.

When we went to the beach, she stuck a picture of her in my wallet, "You're bound to get lost." She had said. "If you do, show this picture around to people and ask if they've seen me."

Dad took the picture and eyed in carefully. It was a very nice photo of Kairi, I must say. He handed it back and gave he a pat on the back. "Well done, my boy. That is a fine girl, will probably be a good mother too."

I tried (and failed) to hold back a blush. I shoved Lio to him. "Meet your granddaughter."

"Granpa!" Lio shouted.

Dad was pleased. "Very intelligent." He looked at her left foot and very faintly I noticed a few numbers stitched in black. "6627..." He said under his breath, and took out two, orange bracelets with those four numbers on them. Dad handed them over to us and picked up a remote looking device that lay next to his briefcase. He punched in '6627' and pressed the '3' button under the column, 'Level'.

Lio didn't move the only indication of anything being done was that she fell asleep instantly. Dad handed her back with a wink. "I want to meet that girlfriend of yours, son."

I didn't nod or say anything back, just forced my way back to my seat again.

Riku seemed pleased with his explanation although I tried as hard as I could do keep the feeling of regret away from his prowling mind.

0o0

You would think that a divorced couple would hate each other, especially counting all the years they haven't seen each other nor spoken much. Just the causual, "Oh, hey. How's Sora? How's life? You doing alright? That's good. Oh, I must be going. Bye."

The first thing mother and father do when they see each other is squeal and jump at each other. Okay, so it was mom only.

The first thing I did when I got home, after slapping the car door and storming up the porch steps, was swung open the door so hard the doorknob left a hole in the wall. Mom was about to make a remark on the hole but when she saw my blue eyes swirling with anger, she held her tongue. 

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?" I asked softly, but stern.

"He called, and we weren't going to set anything up, but when I told him about Lio getting sick and how Kouja had to fix her…"

"And he immediately thought a group check up was in order, right?"

Mom bit her lower lip slightly and straightened up her back. "Yes, not to mention he had been in touch with your teacher and he was impressed by the amount of good grades in the class...and your father is the only one who can upgrade them, so he came down and I didn't get to mention it to you and…"

I flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Is he coming over here?"

"To the house? Of course." Mom said, a little more cheery. "It's been year since I last saw him, I must say…" She twirled around, her long skirt forming a circle around her legs and her hair dancing in the wind. She smiled brightly. "Time has definatetly been on my side."

"Are you two going on a date tonight? You look dressed up." I asked.

Mom turned and started to rearrange the fresh flowers on the living room table, most likely to hide the blush on her face from me. "Yes. We're going to dinner, just to check up with each other. I'm sure he has very interesting things to tell me…" 

Mom did look pretty dressed up for a date with her ex-husband. She wore a blue Japanese style top, with red koi swimming on it, along with a long black skirt that reached the middle of her calves. She wore a light blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. She looked like a high school girl going out on an anniversary dinner with her boyfriend.

And thus we ended up here, mom jumping on dad, squealing while dad patted her shoulder, obviously used to the five year old antics and even smiling a little. "Hell, Soya. How are you?"

Dad nodded in my direction. "Sora, when am I going to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

I froze and quickly glanced at my mother. She looked at me and opened her mouth. "Oh, Soya, have you met this girl yet?"

Mom looked at me and said, "Yes, I do believe I met her before."

"What was her name again, son? Kari?"

"Kairi, father."

Mom looked a little confused then it hit her as to why I lied about Kairi and Riku. Her shoulders relaxed a little. "Yes, Kairi is a very nice girl," Mom said, taking dad's arm and practically dragged him to the door. "I'll tell you all about her during dinner. I'm sure Sora has some very important homework to do. See you, Sora! There's some money on the table for pizza and some soda in the fridge. Don't stay up too late!" She closed the door behind her. 

I sighed in relief. Finally, I was all alone. No mom, no dad, no girls, no vampires, no puking teddy bears; just me and my book. 

I did a happy dance when I heard the car pull away but it was abruptly interrupted by the door slamming open, landing in the hole in the wall where the doorknob had collided into it earlier. There stood Riku, his normally kempt hair all…unkempt...and his calm, cool eyes were now a swirling vortex of anger. He was snarling; his lips pulled back far enough to see his sharp fangs. In his hand, was a screaming teddy bear.

I ran over to her and plucked Lio from his deathly grasp. "Oh, Lio! What's the matter?"

Lio cried harder.

"She's been like this since I got home. Nothing is working on her. Sephiroth finally kicked me out for causing an uproar with the vampires." Riku growled out.

"Poor Lio!"

"I was attacked by vampires!"

I held Lio in front of him; she was still crying her head off. "But… but… Poor Lio!"

"Sora!"

"Sorry!" I carried Lio into the living room and laid her in her automatic rocking chair. It did nothing.

I sighed again. So much for my alone time…

"What's wrong with her?" I screamed over Lio.

"It's your dad's fault! He upgraded them to be more like a child instead of the perfect angel we had before. She woke up once I got home and she's been crying for two hours already!"

I bit my lip, trying to think of what to do. "Um… Hush, little baby, don't say a word! Sora's gonna buy you a mocking bird!"

Lio didn't stop so I sang louder. "AND IF THAT MOCKING BIRD WON'T SING, SORA'S GONNA BUY YOU A DIAMOND RING!!!!!"

Riku clamped a hand over my mouth. "I think that'll do."

0o0

Two hours later, we finally shut her up by giving her her pacifier. Of course, it took two hours to find that pacifier, but nonetheless, she was quiet now, Whimpering every so often, but quiet. I collapsed onto Riku and played with his hair, trying to get it back to normal. He pushed his head into my neck and stayed still.

"Riku?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" 

"What does my blood smell like?"

"Like a paradise I can never have." He answered, which left me more confused than before.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku shifted under me and breathed in slowly against the nape of my neck. "The smell is overwhelming - if I were smart I would just stay away from you...but I can't. It's addicting. But every time I leave you, your scent leaves too. Most scents linger for a while, but yours doesn't want to tease me. I can't decide if I want it to or not." He took another long intake. "I feel like I'm so close. But this is the best I can do, to smell it from under your skin."

"Is that why you ran… that day I cut myself making a sandwich?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes. If even a drop of blood were to escape in my presence, I'll lose control. But not only me, but other vampires as well." He kissed my artery. "Be careful."

I rested my chin on top of his head. Riku shook slightly, but stopped soon after. "Riku?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Why are you so upset?"

Riku's arms around my waist tightened. He didn't speak for a moment of two before he opened his mouth. "I never thought I would be like this with you." I was about to ask what that meant when he spoke again. "There's a law I always followed religiously. It was, 'Don't get caught up with humans. They're mortal.' After what happened in my past, I thought I would be free of all humans. Until I heard about you, and then I started to go to school again and waited until you showed up."

Before I could question him more, he let out a loud groan. Not a 'OMG-Sora-your-so-sexy-I'm-gonna-do-you-right-now' groan, more of a 'I-just-want-to-sit-with-my-super-sexy-boyfriend-leave-me-alone' groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lio's computer chip is vibrating. She's going to awaken soon."

I opened my mouth, most likely to say; "Oh shit." When Lio's pacifier popped out of her mouth and she wailed.

I tried to bury myself in Riku's body. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Go on, go take care of her."

"Why me?" Riku chuckled, playing with a random strand of my hair.

"Cause the daddy always gets to take care of the child at night. Mommy's tired."

"You owe me." He said, dropping me from his lap to the couch.

"Yeah, and you tossed me into the ocean. I think we're equal."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Must you bring that up?" He didn't speak loud enough for his voice to be heard over the wailing of Lio, so I screamed at him.

"JUST TAKE CARE OF LIO!"

Riku mumbled, I didn't catch it though but for the sake of his death, it better be along the lines of, 'You're so sexy when you boss me around' or 'Even though you order me around, I'll do it out of love.'

Riku immediately took out her chocolate chip cookie and placed it near her mouth. Lio whined, while chewing softly then the cries came to a complete stop. Riku patted her head after she was finished. He placed her back in her rocking chair and covered her with a baby blue blanket with sheep on it.

Another hour went by without interruptions. Riku and I were watching Titanic. I forced him into it, thinking it might be something he could get into, bring back some memories and whatnot, but as we continued I started to rethink my idea.

"That's not what the Titanic ballroom looked like!" He would complain. "It was much larger and more elegant. And there was no passenger named Rose."

I would either yawn or roll my eyes at him. "And you would know…"

"Of course I would. I was there. In cabin-"

"Cabin 1-3. Right across the hall from the very important minister of France. I heard."

"Did I tell you about…"

Lio started to cry again. Riku nudged me from his lap. "Go on," he said, "Go take care of her. We have to switch off."

I tried some flirty moves to get out of it but Riku would have none of that and pushed me off his lap and onto the floor. Mumbling, I went over to Lio. I picked her up and immediately knew what it was. "Dear God, Lio, do you smell!" 

Changing diapers was my least favorite thing of all the responsibilities of a child. I glanced around the room, looking for a diaper bag. Pouting, I realized I left them upstairs. I told Riku to watch her for me while I go to her nursery and grabbed a spare. After seeing his nod, I sprinted up the stairs and into the nursery. I grabbed her diaper bag and frowned when I didn't see any. Lio's cries got louder. I flung open the cabinet doors.

Empty.

I searched through every place there would be a diaper, even in my mom's day-to-day purse. None was found.

"Riku!" I called. "We're out of diapers. Are there any down stairs?"

After a short moment he yelled up, "No!"

I cursed. I searched in my room too, just in case it fell under my bed or got caught up in my dirty laundry. "Riku! I can't find any! We must have used them all!"

I got no response besides the obnoxious wail of a teddy bear.

"RIKU!"

After that, it got quiet. So crying, no whimpering, just my own breathing.

I ran downstairs to see Lio asleep in Riku's arms and the vampire watching the movie, scorning every few seconds.

"How did you do that?" I asked, slowly walking over to them.

Riku didn't spare me a look. "What do you mean?"

"She stopped crying!" I gently took Lio from his arms and sniffed her experimentally. "And she's clean! But there are no clean diapers in the house and normal diapers won't work…" I leaned in close to him and stared him in the eye. His aqua irises were blank and bored. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly. "That room wasn't that color!" Figuring, I wasn't going to get anymore from him, I sat down next to him, a pout slowly forming.

0o0

It was Saturday. Riku was coming to pick me up in less than an hour to go to his house for a monster party.

Okay, monster was a little harsh. More like a vampire, werewolf, fairy, angel, devil, elf, demon, sorceress, witch, and wizard party with less than one percent being human, like myself. It was a Masquerade party, or at least that's what Riku said. He said it's really nothing more than a bunch of non-humans getting together to mock Halloween and getting dressed up.

Lio was with Riku, and my mom was saying goodbye to my father, who was leaving today.

Before he left, he smiled at me and said, "Keep in touch, won't you son?" And clamped his hand down on my shoulder. "Write to me about your bear and your girl." He winked at me and turned around to my mother and they walked out together.

I was now sitting on the floor cross-legged in Lio's nursery. There was a book in my lap and I feared of touching it for it might fall apart. It was very old, Riku had explained. The pages were turning yellow and the hardbound covering seemed to have lost its luster. There was a small layer of dust covering the title. Brushing past it, the red letters stood out more. 'Vampirism', it spelt out. Carefully wiping the rest of the filth off, a large picture in the middle was visible. It was hard to make out, but the picture resembled something of a cloaked man's head with long straggly black hair hanging in front of his face. The only thing visible from his face was his malevolent smirk and two pointed fangs glowing brightly even with the book's age.

I experimentally picked up the cover and it resulted in a 'crack' sound. I dropped the cover down again, scared to open the book again.

"It's a very good read." Riku had said; placing the book on the coffee table after the Titanic had sunk. "Despite it's outward appearances." 

I tried to open the book again, much slower this time. It creaked and groaned but opened peacefully otherwise. I flipped through the first two pages, being a blank and the cover page, and located the table of contents. I looked for any word that was related to "Social Gatherings". I settled on 'Halloween'.

Feeling braver than before, I turned the book horizontally and skimmed through the pages, looking for page 254. A puff of sparkly dust flew from the book into my face. In my haste to get it out of my eyes, I dropped the book on the floor and rubbed my face. I coughed to get it out of my mouth and lungs. The dust was on my tongue, too, and it tasted horrific.

Noticing the book lying open, face down with the pages getting bent, I freaked. Riku would surely kill me if the book was destroyed. It looked like a vampire heirloom that was bequeathed from vampire to fledging.

After flipping the book to the right position and getting a drink of water to rinse out my mouth, I was ready to try again.

Halloween- Vampire Style

Halloween is a time where little kids run around in costumes asking for sweets, and where non-humans are seen as 'scary'. It is also a time for vampires to reunite with their families and friends. 

Once, a long time ago, on the night of Hollows' Eve, the vampires and werewolves would come forth into the night and meet with each other. They figured they could put away their differences for one night out of 365. They would meet in the deep in the woods or occasionally at the run down mansion at the end of town. There, many vampires would get together with their distant relatives. 

One year on Hollows' Eve, a group of teenagers visited the old house, out of curiosity, not knowing the creatures within. 

The vampires were hungry that night. They hadn't eaten in two weeks and the werewolves weren't much happier. As soon as the teenagers set so much as a foot in the creaky house, they were attacked. 

Not too far away, the villagers heard the screams of the teenagers and immediately set upon finding where the sound was coming from.

The men grabbed their torches and pitchforks, huddled together and followed the sound that lead to the old house. 

At the house, the vampires and werewolves were full and content. When the angry men arrived on the scene, they snickered at them and vanished. 

Ever since then, the villagers have been trying to bring back the evil spirits to be rid of them at last. Every year, from the first of October to the last, they would jeer at the creatures by hanging foul pictures and signs and carving their faces into pumpkins. On the last night, they would dress up like them, running from house to house.

The vampires and werewolves weren't happy. In fact, they were downright pissed. But they never went down to stop them. No, that would be exactly what they wanted. 

Over the years, the villagers had gotten other villages to follow in their lead- to finally end the monsters. After a few centuries had pasted, the younger generations got confused as to why they dressed up on Hollows' eve. The older generations at that time were worried the young would stop the mocking so they said to them if they would come to their house on that night, dressed up, they would give them a sweet. That was most likely the only reason why Halloween still exists.

The vampires and werewolves weren't the only ones upset with the humans' choices, for the humans didn't just dress up as the monsters that attacked the teenagers. The vampires decided to throw a big party on Hollows' Eve to distract themselves from the humans. They invited everyone. Every year since then, the vampires would host a huge party at one of their estates to spend the entire night with their minds off the cruelty of the humans' mockery.

Gulping, I placed the book down carefully. I began to rethink if going to the party was a good idea. Riku's family must really hate humans. Even though Riku, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, and Yuffie don't. Surely if I go, I'll be the only human there and everyone will hate me.

They'll all stare down at me like a piece of chewed gum stuck to the bottom of their brand new designer shoe. Or maybe they'll come up from behind and STEAL me away from Riku when he isn't paying attention! Then they'll do the unimaginable... TICKLE ME WITH A FEATHER DUSTER!!! 

No... the necklace will protect me, right? The pretty one Riku got me? I think I still have it. I touched the bottom of my neck, feeling the cold hard metal against my skin. Alright, I'm still safe.

Wait... I'm safe, but Lio isn't... OMG WHAT IF THEY TRY TO STEAL LIO WITH MR. TEDDY BEAR MOLESTER LEADING THEM?!?!?!?!? No, Mr. Teddy Bear Molester is a human, who works with my dad. He's wouldn't do that.

Or would he...?

Getting so worked up in my crazy thoughts, I never heard the door close or a car drive away.

I got up from Lio's room and slowly stumbled my way into mine. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the blankets over my head as if a monster was going to jump out of my closet.

For a spilt second, I wished I had Lio here to hold close, like when a little kid is scared of that monster hiding in the closet, they hold onto a teddy bear to keep them safe. How I longed to have my childhood again, I never had a real one- an adult life in a child's body, is more like how I was supposed to grow up. I guess that's why I'm so childish now with my mom. I know she'll never try to make me grow up faster. If anything, she wants my childhood again.

I pulled the blankets closer and curled up into a ball, facing the wall and window. I sighed, trying hard not to think of the party and the creatures attending that will be coming up within the next few hours.

Then, while musing in my thoughts of how to escape a witch with a cauldron, I felt a poke on my back.

I screamed and jumped out of my bed and onto the floor, still tangled up in my blankets. I heard a low chuckle and felt another poke. Being covered in blankets, I didn't see the offender and I screamed again, practically begging whomever it was to let me live.

The blankets were pulled off my head and there stood Riku, having a terrible time hiding that smirk. You know the one. The evil 'hee-hee-you-are-such-retard-that-it's-too-funny-to-be-true' smirk. You know what I mean.

"WHAT THE HELL??? I nearly pissed myself, you bastard!!"

"Sorry." He didn't look very sorry to me. "The car's running, are you ready?"

My face dropped into a very sullen expression. Riku cocked his head to the side and knelt down so he was eye level with me. "What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about the party? Or is it diarrhea?"

"Oh? N-no! I just...am concerned with global warming! Yeah, that's it. You shouldn't leave your car running all the time! It's not like it's cold outside, it may be October but Traverse Town is usually warm, despite it's sunless days, right?" I rambled, praying that he believed me and he wouldn't read my mind.

Riku didn't answer. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the blankets. It was surprisingly easy. Of course, his vampire super powers did most of it.

0o0

1- I stole that idea from Sorceress Fantasia's Vanilla. I forgot to ask!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Please read her stories for they make me giggle.

Anyhow, sorry for the misleading … AGAIN. Once again I must tell you that the contest is now closed. If you have any question please send a review or message. I'll be happy to answer any.

Happy Holidays!!!!!!


	9. The Smexy Party

Rin: Here it is! The obnoxiously long chapter that took an obnoxiously long time to come out! I'm warning you this is extremely long, I suggest using the bathroom, grabbing some food and/or finishing your homework before starting. Dear God it took long enough… But it's out just in time for the holiday season! So Happy Halloween from Rin!

Warnings: This chapter is obnoxiously long. This chapter also contains: sappiness, lots of new characters (most of which are probably so Out Of Character I'll have pine needles thrown at me), super cute Rose, and crap. This is also unbetaed. If it's filled with many mistakes, I apologize. I will be sending this to my beta after I post it. I just really wanted it up this weekend.

Disclaimer: I own Rose, Rin and the plot. Everything else belongs either to Square Enix or the lovely people who let me borrow their characters for the story.

Especial thanks to: The reviewers, the creators of the many new people you shall meet in this chapter and my iPod for making me dance while writing this.

I hope you enjoy!!

0o0

Ten Most Shocking Things I Have Ever Seen

1. That creepy loner kid at my old school whom I caught jerking off to the most popular kid in school. Oh yeah, bad nightmares.

2. Riku. He's shocking in a good way.

3. That one time I walked into Selphie and Tidus… Let's just end that here.

4. My mom's high school prom picture. She looks the same as she does now!

5. A LIGHTNING BOLT!! Haha, get it? … Oh come on! That was supposed to be funny!

6. When Bambi's mother was killed.

7. Riku in vampire form. It scared the hell out of me.

8. The one time I walked into Dad and Raven… Augh! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!

9. When my dad pointed to the creepy fat old lady in the back of the funeral home of my uncle's funeral and said, "That right there, son, is what you're going to look like when you get older." Sure, he was trying to lighten the sullen mood of the funeral, but still, to use that lady? At least he could have pointed to someone like Orlando Bloom!

10. Riku's goddamn big fancy house.

I stood there in the middle of the driveway with what was most likely the biggest, stupidest look of shock ever all over my face. Riku poked my arm. "Sora?" He followed my line of vision and sighed. "Oh come on! It's not that great of a house!"

"Not that great of a house?" I repeated in shock. "Riku, this is like the king of all houses! Its superiority makes other houses quake in its mighty power! How can you try to put down its greatness?"

The house was an old Gothic Revival of a Victorian style. It looked like the kind you would see only in England. It was made with brown, gray and gold like stones and it resembled a medieval church.

This awesome house was on the very edge of the third district, far from the houses in the second district. It was on top of a large hill, hidden behind all the tall buildings. It looked over the entire town.

"Man, oh, man. I wasn't expecting this, but know that I think about it… I can defiantly see you living here. It screams egotistic," I said, walking up the driveway to the patio. "Who else is in the house besides you?"

"Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Axel, Sephiroth, Rose and about twenty others whom you haven't met yet."

"Twenty others?!"

"I come from a very big family," Riku explained. "Every vampire that Sephiroth has created lives with us. Sure, some of them move out but the majority of the younger ones stay. And by younger I mean in human age. It doesn't make sense for a sixty year vampire who looks like a thirteen year old to be buying a house."

"How many others are there?"

Riku paused, deep in thought. "I lost count sixty seven years back. Nearly a thousand by now."

"A THOUSAND?"

"But that's no where as near as Vincent, Sephiroth's friend." Riku said, clearly enjoying the attention. "He's a pure blood too. He started to turn humans into vampires long before Sephiroth did. His vampires are nearly two thousand years old, while I, the oldest of Sephiroth's, am three hundred. Sephiroth wasn't too fond of forcing humans to live like we do."

"How many does Vincent have?" I was terrified of the number.

"I never figured out. I'd like to say nearly four or five thousand." He grinned at my paled face. "Vincent stopped turning humans into vampires a few years back. His youngest is two hundred years old. They're like my cousins and the vampires under Sephiroth are my siblings."

"So you basically have a thousand brothers and sisters and five thousand cousins."

Riku reached for the handle of the door and nodded, "That's the basics." He pushed open the large door.

I gaped openly at the large marble foyer. It didn't match the outside's Gothic medieval style, except for its size perhaps. It had white walls, a white marble floor, and a high ceiling- plain, really, for a vampire's home.

"The inside looks… human."

Riku looked around the foyer. "Does it really? Good, that's what we were going for."

"Hmm? Why?" I asked. "You're old, aren't you? Wouldn't you like old styled things?"

Riku laughed. "All comments should wait until the end of the tour."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Depends."

"Where is everybody else?"

"Cloud and Leon are setting the party room, Yuffie is gathering the guests, Axel is… most likely shrinking from his duties and Sephiroth is giving out orders, per usual."

"Do I know any others?"

"Well, there's Tifa, you remember her, right? She's most likely moving the heavy stuff around. That girl has some serious muscles. Any others you will meet soon enough."

"Could you show me your room?" For some reason, the very thought of Riku having a room didn't seem possible. It seemed like he belonged in my room and all other rooms were borrowed for a while. I wonder what it would look like.

Riku smirked down at me. "That eager to get into my bedroom, Sora? I thought you were chaster than that."

"Eh?!" I blushed furiously, shaking my hands in front of my face. "That's not what I meant at all! I-I-I…"

Riku ruffled my hair, chuckling. "I know what you mean. Can't take a joke, Sor?"

"It wasn't very nice!"

"But it was worth it. We'll get to my room when we get there. Ground floor first." Riku pushed me into the kitchen. It was as boring as the rest. It had all new state of the art equipment but otherwise it was quite blah. It was too clean to be a kitchen, like no one has ever used it yet. "Riku? Is there really a need for a kitchen?"

Riku laughed. "You caught us. No, we rarely step foot into the kitchen. Go open the refrigerator, there's nothing there." I did as I was told and found that there was indeed nothing there, except a pitcher of water. "We don't use this part of the house. It's just here in case humans were to come in. We want to look as normal as possible."

"Why would a human come to your place?"

"Yuffie has had invited some humans over for a party a few times in the past. And sometimes Sephiroth has a work party here."

"The Vampire Master works?"

"He's a history professor at a college in Radiant Garden. With his knowledge of the past, he's very good at it."

"Is the rest of the human house like this? Untouched, clean and boring with state of the art equipment that you probably never use?"

"Pretty much."

"Then let's skip that and get to the more exciting parts." Riku nodded. He led me up the stairs (straight stairs with white carpeting that made me feel bad to walk on with dirty shoes) and into a small foyer with multiple closed doors on all sides.

Riku pointed to each one and told me whose room it belonged to but he didn't open any of the doors to show me inside. He told me that many people in this house did not like people entering their room without permission. Some just didn't want people in there, period. He said that if one of the other vampires wanted to show me their room, they will be the one to show me in.

The door with the ninja star dents was Yuffie's. The one with a chocobo poster was Cloud and Leon's (Leon did not care for the chocobo but Cloud insisted that their door have something on it and he just happened to think chocobos were cute). The door to the left of Yuffie's had black singe marks which made me guess was Axel's. I was right. Another door had a pair of black boxing gloves dangling off of a hanger with a pink ribbon around them and Riku told me it was Tifa's. Riku's room was the one with the door that was left blank.

There was this one door that didn't seem to belong to any of the vampires I knew. It was next to Riku's room and had a poster of a rainbow, bunnies and a unicorn. It screamed "Who needs scary vampires when you have fluffy bunnies?"

"Whose is that?" I asked, reaching to touch the poster. It was fuzzy.

"That would belong to my best friend."

"Eh?"

"Her name is Rose, a six year old vampire who is old enough to be your great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. She's thirty years younger than me vampire wise. You'll like her. I think she's hanging out with Sephiroth; she likes to give out orders."

"Where are the others? You said there were twenty living in this house."

"They live in the vampire part of the house. They're not too fond of white everywhere. It hurts their eyes."

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth. "Can you show me your room?"

"It's really boring, I'm warning you now." I ignored him and pushed open his undecorated door. His room was indeed very boring. It was a pretty big room for someone who probably never uses it. The walls were light blue, the carpet was blah off white and there were two windows next to a perfectly made twin bed, closed and covered by the shades. Directly next to the bed was a small crib, where Lio lay, asleep. There was a large stereo across the room, facing the bed. A huge book shelf was seated next to the stereo with nearly three hundred books. If there was only one thing to really catch my eye it would be an old painting over a well polished desk.

I walked up to the painting to get a better look at it. The painting looked very old. The paper was becoming orange from its years. The young boy in the portrait could not be over twelve years old and wore renaissance clothing. He had sharp eyes and hair that barely reached his shoulders. He had a faint smile on. The color had disappeared into the orange paper but a stain of white was in his hair and there was a splash of purple on the shirt. There was no color in his eyes.

"That's my portrait." I jumped at the sudden sound of Riku's voice behind me. "That was done in the 1700's. Do you like it?"

"You look… young. And faded out. The colors are nearly gone."

Riku sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yes, but that's what time and constant moving does to it. We can never stay in a certain area for more than a few years, as I might have already explained to you. If we do, people will get specious as to why we never get older. The picture doesn't like to be moved."

"What was it like? Growing up in the 1700's?"

Riku pondered this for a moment. "Dark, cold, and bad hygiene. But if you can look past all of that, then it wasn't so bad. I had friends, a job, a home, a shower and food. It wasn't nearly as bad as I could have had it. I count my blessings."

"Did… you have many friends?"

"No. I had five in the castle. And when I was sent off to be trained as a bodyguard for the prince, I didn't have many then either. I tried to stay away from becoming close to people, who died quite often."

"That's sad."

"That's life."

We stood there in silence for a few moments. I stared at the portrait of Riku while the vampire breathed into my neck. Time slowly ceased to a halt and I was perfectly fine with that.

"We should get ready for the party." Riku sounded reluctant.

"I don't have a costume."

"I've got one for you." Riku pulled away and walked to his closet that was beside the door. He shuffled around for a bit before he pulled out the costume he was looking for. "Tada!"

I blinked, once twice and then shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no!! I am not wearing a nurse's outfit!"

Riku looked at the costume in his hand with an innocent glance. "I think it would look lovely on you, Sora. You would make a fine nurse."

I backed up, trying to put as much distance between me and the evil outfit of perverted role play. "I am NOT wearing that."

Riku pulled another costume out of his closet- turquoise scrubs. "But Sora!" He whined, out of character. "We can be matching! I got a doctor's outfit for me! And Lio… well she doesn't match us but she'll be wearing that pumpkin costume Yuffie bought her."

"I can go as the doctor; you can go as the nurse if you want us to match so badly." I crossed my arms over my chest. "There is no way that…" I gulped at the predatory glint in Riku's eye. "Uh… R-Riku?"

"Sora should listen to the doctor." Riku said in a deep arousing voice, taking huge steps toward me. "The doctor always knows what's best."

Before I knew it, I was pounced on and crashing onto the floor a pair of cold lips attached to mine. I was too shocked to kiss back; I was more concerned of hitting my head on a hard object. When I felt Riku nibbling at my bottom lip, I began to press my lips to his. He pulled me closer by my waist and deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into my open mouth. I moaned as Riku ran his tongue over my teeth.

Twenty seconds later, he pulled back with a successful grin on his face. "I win."

"Huh?" Glancing down, I noticed my normal clothes were gone in place of a white nurses' outfit. "You bastard!"

"I expected you to notice some change but I guess I didn't count on the fact that I'm a fantastic kisser." Riku laughed, standing from his spot on my lap. I stood up as well to get a look at the incredibly sleazy outfit I had on. The uniform was that of a dress, short sleeves barely covering my shoulders and the bottom reaching not even half way down my thigh making bending over a very dangerous thing to do especially considering how much of my legs were all ready exposed. A thick red ribbon was tied around my waist that matched the red buttons running up the front, the first two unbuttoned. I even had red fishnets that reached up to my knees and wore skimpy white high heels.

"What the hell is this?" I cried. "I look like some slut straight out of a role playing porn magazine!"

"Mm…" Riku licked his lips in appreciation. "That's kind of the point."

"Do you really want people to stare at me like this?" I asked, trying to pull the bottom of the dress down. "Barely clothed?"

"That's how we are. We show off our delicious mates, knowing full well that nobody can harm them- mutual agreement."

"So I'm only here because you're entering me in some kind of contest? If I knew that, I would stay at home eating the little kid's candy!"

"It's not just that, Sor." Riku said, getting changed into his own outfit. I quickly turned around, too pissed off at him to be drooling over his body. "It's a good time to try and make peace treaties along with hanging loose, making friends and mates."

I snorted. "Maybe I'll find myself a new mate."

"Aw, come on, Sora! Don't be like that. Your costume looks gorgeous on you. Do you really think I'll allow other people to stare at you with such intentions?" A pair of strong arms snaked around my waist, pulling me against a cold body. The turquoise colored fabric on Riku's arms showed that he was done changing.

"You could have at least warned me first."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"This is the only time."

"Great! Hold on…" Riku untangled his arms and searched through his closet once more. I turned around when he found what he was looking for. Riku put something on my head and stepped back, eyeing my appearance. "Extremely sexy. It's too bad we're going to a party, if we weren't, we'd be playing doctor on that bed."

I took off what he had placed on my head to find a white nurses' cap with a bright red cross in the middle. "You better enjoy this 'cause this is the only time I will do this. Understand?"

Riku crushed his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss. "Last time, got it."

0o0

Come ten o'clock, I was sweating bullets. Riku tried to calm me down but there were only so many things a man can do when he has a death clamp on his arm. He held the sleeping Lio, dressed in her pumpkin costume, in fear that I would accidently crush her. Cloud and Leon had attempted at calming my nerves but quickly gave up, leaving me a pat on the head and a "You'll do fine." Tifa gave me some cookies, stolen from the party room. "I remember Cloud's first Halloween party." She had laughed. "He was still a human and boy was he freaked out! He had everyone chasing him down!" Her laugh died down at my expression of pure horror. "Oh! N-not that it won't happen to you, Sora! I mean, back then a human was very rare and now we have at least five or more so…" She ended there and quickly ran off. I assumed it had something to do with my boyfriend's anger. Riku had all ready banished Axel and Yuffie from coming within a 40 foot radius of me.

"Sora, it's ten." Riku said softly, paying with his favorite strand of my hair.

"…"

"I promised Sephiroth that we would meet him at ten, two hours before the party started." I shook my head. "He's not a bad guy, Sora. He just seems scary because he's a Vampire Master. Sephiroth is an easy going guy." I shook my head faster. Riku sighed. "You'll have to meet him sooner or later."

Riku led me there by the small on my back, pushing with little to no effort despite my crazed resisting. Down the stairs, across a hallway, through a secret door through a portrait leading to a spiraling staircase heading down, and a quarter mile long dark, gothic corridor later, we reached a large, elegant, black door that reeked of a terrifying aura. I panicked when Riku knocked on the door.

"Come in," Came a deep, spooky voice from within, the kind you would hear when entering a haunted house through a door such as the one before me. Riku pushed me through the door when he opened it.

We entered a large dome area, black like everything else, with a stone floor, and candles scattered around the room, hardly lighting it up, leaving a lot of shadows. There were two objects in the room, an oversized computer on the back wall with multiple screens showing screen shots of vampires throughout the house. The other was a tall swivel chair with a back so high I couldn't see if there was someone in it. If there was a person seated there, they would be facing the computer screens.

Riku bowed at the chair (actually the person in the chair) and pulled me down into a bowing stance as well. "Master Sephiroth." He said in greeting.

"Riku," The incredibly scary voice said in response. "I must ask you to leave while I talk with Sora." Riku bowed again and left me alone without sparing me a reassuring glance. "Sora." I held in my squeak as the Vampire Master said my name. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time now. How long has it been? Three hundred? I think that's right…"

I stayed silent. I was afraid to open my mouth.

"I wonder, Sora, if you know what you're doing." Confused, I gave the chair a quizzed look as if it would magical revel what the hell this guy was starting at. "Well, do you?"

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, thankful for not cracking.

"Ever since you've arrived, Riku has changed. He's acting more and more rebellious, he's not thinking things through, and he's disobeying every order I lay down for him. He has developed a drinking disorder. His personality has changed and, to be frank, I don't think you're a good influence on him. At this rate, he's likely to get himself killed."

I stayed silent again. Was I really this bad for Riku? No, Riku loves me. He won't fall in love with someone with a bad influence on him right? But... many people do, not realizing what a terrible relationship they are in. …What was a drinking disorder?

"What are you planning to do about it? Let him suffer; possibly get killed?" Sephiroth's angry voice rang throughout the dome, the candles shaking. "Riku would do anything to protect you and I will not sit idle on the side as you effortlessly jump in front of danger."

It was true that I've been getting myself in a lot of trouble lately, what with Riku's fan girls, werewolves and vampire hunters. All of which could be quite dangerous to Riku as well. In defense to me, these all came with the Riku package. I would have never been attacked by fan girls, werewolves or hunters without him.

Sephiroth didn't wait very patiently. "Your best bet is to let him go. He deserves better, someone who can't hurt him and will see the pain he's going through. What are you going to do about Riku's well being? Will you end it?"

"No." I said before I could stop myself. Oh god, I just defied a Vampire Master. "I won't leave him."

One could almost feel the fuming aura radiating off of the vampire. "Excuse me?"

"I will not leave Riku." I said again, feeling stronger than before. Maybe it was just because his back was towards me. "I know that Riku has changed personality wise since he met me, our friends say so. And I had a feeling that I was getting him in huge trouble in the vampire realm but it's not intentional! If Riku was so distraught over the fact that he was breaking some rules for me, he wouldn't be with me or be breaking them. Riku's smart. If I was causing him pain, he would end it.

"And… I think Riku's happy with me. He doesn't complain over anything, he smiles every time he does something that make me happy; he's constantly at my side with a content attitude. If I didn't make him happy, I would try my hardest to change that because I want him to be happy. I love him and I know that he loves me. Isn't that enough for you? Just the fact that we love each other?"

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment. Most likely contemplating on how he wishes to carry out my death.

"So… let me get this straight. You are defying a Vampire Master who is forcing you to break up with his fledging? Even though you know that this could easily cost you your life?"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

Sephiroth was quiet again. I began to feel the pressure of the situation I'm in. He doesn't care if I'm dead or not, in fact, this might help him out even more! He could just tell Riku I died of a heart attack and Riku'll forget all about me and he'll live happily ever after while I'm rotting away in Hell…

"You know what this means, don't you?" I gulped, secretly praying to God to help me. The room seemed colder and I was shaking.

'_In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Dear God, I know I haven't been in Church in a good… two years and in a gay relationship with a vampire and that goes against your religion but please just hear me out. I'll go to Church; I'll convert Riku to Christianity… I'll give to charity! Please don't let me die!'_

With one last snarl, Sephiroth twisted his seat around, facing me with a blood thirsty emotion before he…

"Don't!" I covered my head into my arms, awaiting my punishment in a very cowardly way.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" He cheered, grinning while throwing confetti into the air. I blinked, slowly uncovering my head. He sat there smiling at me like he just won the lottery.

"Huh?" I asked rather unintelligently.

He rose gracefully from his chair and sauntered toward me. I looked up at him; he must be nearly seven feet tall! He patted my shoulder affectionately, and I tried not to flinch away. "You passed the test! I apologize if I scared you. You see, the vampire business is a very life risking operation, for mortals especially. It's my job as Vampire Master to make sure that every human that passes by here is willing to risk their life for their vampire lover and if they can't do that, they're out of here."

"Does that mean Riku was in on this?" I asked (squeaked).

"Yes, the vampires are warned of the test their human will go through and they know that if they fail, the human's memory will be deleted." He sighed in relief. "It's a good thing you passed! Riku consented but I know he would be livid if you left here memory less."

"Riku agreed to this?" I shrieked, sending an unadulterated bunch of curses, torture methods and threats his way, knowing he's trying hard to read my thoughts.

"Don't get upset. If he didn't consent then he could never bring you over. If he never brings you over, well, then your relationship has come to a complete halt. Vampires are very close to their families as you might have guessed all ready." Sephiroth chuckled. He turned around and walked to his chair.

"Um… Mister Sephiroth, sir?"

"Sephiroth is just fine."

"Sephiroth, sir, I mean, Sephiroth, yes, thank you. But I was wondering about the stuff you said about Riku's pain, is… that true?"

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment or two. He glanced at the monitors. "Riku is getting antsy. Normally, if it takes this long, something has gone wrong. Go. I will see you later at the party, I haven't gotten ready yet."

I looked at his leather pants and formal white button down shirt, previously thinking that was his outfit. I bowed on the way out. "Thank you, sir." I put my hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when…

"Sora?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Welcome to the family."

"Yes, sir, thank you." I bowed again and left quickly.

As soon as the door was shut, Riku's arms were around me. His nose was again at the pulse in my neck and he breathed in deeply. "You passed." There was relief in his voice.

I grinned. "Yeah, of course! No Vampire Master could scare me away from you!"

I felt his lips curve into a smirk on my skin. "And that's why I felt you scared aura coming from the room?"

"Well…"

"And I could hear your heart beat faster."

" I-I-I"

"And, what was it that you told me in your mind? Oh yes, and I quote, "Riku you bastard! I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Unquote." He pressed a soft kiss to my artery and turned me around in his arms. "Yes, Sora, do tell me what you will do once you get your hands on me."

I flushed. "S-Shut up!" I pushed him off of me. "You're such a pervert, Riku!"

"And you love me for it." He kissed my lips. "Ready for the next part?"

"Ugh… no!"

"Come on, Sora. That was the hardest part! And you passed with flying colors. The next part will be a cake walk. You'll be meeting my brothers and sisters."

"All one thousand of them?" I squeaked.

"Oh god, no. They're spread out all over the world. Some spilt up with us, coming home every once in a while, some we have shunned from the family, it can happen you know, and some are living amongst the mortals, blending in. Some are married to mortals and the humans don't know they're vampires but my siblings that you're going to meet right now are the closest to me."

"That's an entertaining thought, not knowing you're married to an immortal vampire." I smiled. "So how many are coming tonight."

Riku paused to think. "About… six hundred."

"What?!"

"Relax Sora. You're going to meet about twenty of them right now. I can't promise who you will meet at the party but I will be there, telling you who to stay away from and who you will get along with."

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Promise you won't leave my side."

He kissed my forehead. "I promise." He took my hand and led me down another dark corridor. "Yuffie showed up about ten minutes ago informing me that the selected few vampires you're going to meet first are all here. Remember, you're the only newbie mortal here."

"Are you serious?" I groaned.

"Quite. We have some other humans but they've been here before."

"Oh god…"

The sound of Riku's laugh made my insides mush and instantly I felt better and safe. If Riku loves these people then I can too.

0o0

I quivered slightly under the pressure of amused and wandering eyes of multiple vampires. I clung to Riku like a life-line, which was too close to reality than I liked. Their eyes held too many emotions and all were on me in my skimpy nurse's outfit. I tried to hide myself behind Riku. "What's the matter, Sora?" He laughed. "I thought you weren't afraid of vampires?"

"I'm not." I hissed angrily back at him. I kept my voice low but I knew they could hear me anyway. "There's just so many of them and they're all staring at me. You'd said there'd only be twenty! There's like fifty!"

"Why wouldn't they? You're human. Many vampires crave that. Most don't see humans everyday like the gang and I do. It's only natural that they would stare. And there are not fifty in here. Forty-nine is a better number."

"I realize that, but, must they do stare with such… intensity?" That gained a few chuckles from the vampires in the room. I shuffled even closer to Riku's cold body.

It was Sephiroth's idea. He thought that I may be a little too paranoid about being thrown into a room full of creatures that want to eat/drink/experiment on/study me. He came with the genius (cough) idea for me to be introduced to his close family of vampires first.

I, at first, thought it was a good idea and Riku agreed. Meeting a few vampires to get comfortable before the rest eased my paranoia a bit. Besides, this was Riku's family! If they're Riku's family then they're mine as well.

But that was before I remembered how big Riku said his family was.

In the large sitting room in the vampire section of the house, I suddenly felt like a gazelle in a room of hungry lions. At least twenty vampires jumped up to greet me. I clutched onto Riku's arm in a death grip.

"Sit down." Riku commanded softly. "He's scared right now but he'll warm up soon." He wrapped an arm around my waist tightly, not enough to hurt me but just enough pressure to keep me immobilized. He guided me around the room, introducing me to his kin.

The first vampire I was introduced to was one I met before. I recognized her instantly. "Kyoko, right?" I asked before Riku could open his mouth. "You were at the club with Yuffie. The one who ate a bunch of Oreo's, right?"

Kyoko smiled. "That's me!" She wore a black sleeveless shirt, black capris that looked like Gauchos with black eyeliner and lip gloss. "I like your role playing outfit."

"Thank you, but, I'm sorry, who are you dressed up as?"

Her grin expanded. "Myself! There's nothing I love more than being a vampire!"

The next vampire I met was another one from the club.

"Hello, Sora." She said.

"Gaby, right?"

"No, Bob. Yeah, that's me." Gaby wore a black t-shirt with **"Make Awkward Sexual Advances Not War" **written in crimson ink, black cargo pants with two red belts across her waist, one diagonal. Following the black and crimson style, she had two black ribbons on my neck and right wrist, black pearl jewelry and red and black strap sandals. On her pale face were her black rectangular glasses.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Whatever my closet decided I was."

Riku next led me to two young men I didn't know. He pointed to the taller one with long black hair in a ponytail and bangs covering his dark green eyes. "This is Damian."

"Hello." I said.

He nodded at me. He had on a tight black shirt, baggy cargo pants with some chains, black combat boots and a black trench coat. He had his pale arm possessively around the man next to him.

"This is Mattie." Riku said and Mattie smiled at me.

"Hello Sora! It's so nice to meet you!" He had shaggy brown hair that grazed his ivory colored neck. He wore a black binny decorated with a smiling skull, a loose gray shirt that didn't cover one of his shoulders and loose black pants. What caught my attention were his eyes. They were dark green and his pupil was a slit instead of the oval Riku had or the circle in a human's.

"You're not a vampire."

Mattie blinked and broke out into a huge smile. 'Nope! I'm a cat demon."

"Mattie is Damian's mate, that's why he's here with the vampires." Riku explained.

I looked to the left of them to see a tall girl with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and side sweep bangs covering her almost red right eye. She had very pale skin while somehow maintaining a slight tan. She had red lipstick on and smoky gray eye shadow that gave her an alluring look. She wore a black shirt, which reminded me of a poncho, which reached her mid-waist. She had tight, leather pants going down to her mid-calf. She wore two red straps that went from her poncho spiked covered belt and had a red stone. Her right hand had a fingerless glove that touched her elbow and her left arm was decorated with black and white bracelets. On her neck was a black chocker with the same red stone as the belt.

"Ah!" Riku grinned excitedly. "Sora, this is one of my closest friends. She's very old."

"Hey!" The girl laughed. She stuck her fingerless gloved hand out toward me. "Akiko. Riku has told me all about you, Sora. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook her hand. "Are you trying to be anything?"

Akiko looked down at her outfit. "No, not really. I got the inspiration from Paine, that chick from the video game. Does that count?"

Riku introduced me to another vampire couple next, Lucien and Jareth. Lucien looked about twenty one, he was six foot three with golden green eyes and jet black hair reaching his mid back tied in a ponytail. I noticed a left ear piercing. He wore black leather pants, a red button-up (although he left it unbuttoned) silk shirt and combat boots. With the shirt open, I saw a nipple ring on his left nipple and a small part of a tattoo on the right side of his stomach.

His date, Jareth, looked twenty five. He was five foot nine, ice blue eyes and dark brown hair that brushed his shoulders and a pierced right ear. He wore red leather pants, a black mesh shirt and knee high black leather boots, He also had a nipple ring but on his right and a pierced belly button. I noticed small part of his tattoo on his left side.

He smirked, noticing that I was trying to figure out what his tattoo was, and lifted his shirt. "It's a medieval dragon." The dragon was on his back but part of it spilt to the front. Jareth grabbed Lucien's shirt. "Lucien's got a Chinese dragon." His dragon was in similar design on how it was on his back and front.

"Don't you think you've been pulling on my shirt long enough?" Lucien asked after I got a good look at his tattoo and Jareth had yet to let go.

"No. I just wanna look at that sexy chest of yours." Jareth pursed, jumping on him.

Riku quickly led me away.

Yuffie popped up next. "Riku! Have you seen Lola? She's gone missing."

"What? Sephiroth said everone got the message, she should be here." Yuffie shrugged at him.

"I know! I know!" A girl shouted suddenly behind us.

Riku turned around to look at the girl jumping up and down, hand waving excitedly in the air. "You know where she is, Rin?"

"Yup!" The girl, Rin, had short/median brown hair and side sweep bangs to her left. Her eyes were blue and had faint lip gloss on and lots of black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes, making it look like, if she were human, she hadn't slept in months. She wore a large plain long sleeved white sweater, a red tie, brown stylish pants and no shoes or socks. "Lola was on her way over when she saw Leon. And you know Leon, being all depressed and anal over everything, and Lola is always looking for someone to cheer up so she's with him."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll just see her at the party then." He pointed to Rin. "This is Rin. She's hyper. End of story."

"I've met her before, at the club. What are you being?" I asked her.

Rin grinned wildly. "The love child of L and Raito!"

I decided it was best not to ask and leave it there.

A boy next to Rin smacked her upside the head. "You've got such a boring costume."

"Like you're to talk, Devin, you're not even wearing a costume. Just clothes!"

"It's not required to wear a costume." The vampire, Devin, said. He grinned at me and scratched the back of his head. "Hello Sora! My name is Devin."

Devin had dark blue eyes, wild black hair and wore a black bandanna over his forehead. He wore a simple vest and dark leather pants. He had a lot of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings and belts. He played with them a lot and explained that he loves jewelry and shiny things, especially shiny jewelry.

I met the rest of Riku's family. They were friendly, if not just a little weird in their own ways.

After meeting them all, we sat down and talked. Some warned me not to speak to any werewolves. Some told me that certain werewolves were tolerable, if not extremely amiable. I could recite a list of reasons not to go near fairies; I've heard it so many times. Yet again, some proclaimed they were "as cute as Tinker Bell without the attitude problem". I heard many stories of rotten vampires, most banished from the party and some were not but many think they should be. They told be specific names to let me know who exactly was a disgrace and help me deviate from them.

I think they were trying to be kind by giving me suggestions to help me relax. It didn't help much. If anything, the advice made me feel worse. If Riku wasn't a vampire, his left arm would be shattered into a million pieces.

Riku wasn't too happy with the increase of fear radiating off of me. He growled warningly every time a "rotten vampire" was brought up. Eventually, the bad side of Riku's family was dropped and a new topic had begun.

Come midnight, I grew to enjoy the company of Riku's family. They remained calm (or at least tried to) and kept their distance. Soon, I was able to let go of Riku's arm. I was not yet ready to leave his side but I was slowly progressing. They told me funny and embarrassing stories of Riku's past, stupid moves Yuffie did to piss everyone off, rare moments of emotion from Leon and some Axel's most memorable torched objects.

Riku still thought that maybe I was still being introduced to too many vampires in such a short amount of time, as he said I was acting "out of character". Sure, normally I don't have a problem meeting new vampires (such as Tifa and Axel) but I thought forty-odd vampires was a pretty decent number compared to all that would be at the party. Some vampires in the room still freaked me out just a tiny bit but that didn't mean they were bad people.

They were just really scary.

There was a knock on the door and Leon entered. This was the first time I saw him all night, as he wasn't forced to attend the meeting, and I laughed when I saw that he was wearing Cloud's clothes, black pants, a black vest and armor that covered one arm only. He looked annoyed and tired. I discovered the reason when a short girl with brown hair, smiling and chatting away, standing next to him. She had caramel colored skin and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt that was short enough to show her pierced belly button. Over that she had on a black trench coat. She had black loose fitting leather pants with a black belt and big black boots. Her fingers had fingerless gloves that matched her shirt.

Riku nudged my side. "That's Lola. She's kind, if not a little lazy. She likes to make people laugh and smile and Leon is her biggest issue. She follows him around trying to get him to crack a smile for hours at a time."

Leon spotted us and walked over. "Riku, it's just about midnight. Some guests have all ready shown up and the rest will be arriving within the next fifteen minutes. Sephiroth wants us to be ready by twelve thirty to make the "grand entrance", got it?" Riku nodded and Leon took off, taking Lola with him.

"It's starting so soon?" I asked, failing to hide the freight in my voice. "People are here? In the house?!"

Riku wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room and toward the human section of his house. "Sora, please calm down. As I've told you, you've gotten past the hard part and now comes the easy part. If you just listen to what I say and stay close to me or any other vampire you know, you'll be fine. Just as they said in the room, not everyone in there is completely safe to talk to. I'll direct you to the right people. Do not panic."

I took a few big breaths in and let them out slowly. "All right, where are we going now?"

"To do a little cheating."

"Cheating? How?"

"Sephiroth set up a magically altered crib. It'll temporarily, I said temporarily, cause a malfunction within the bears."

"Lio?" I screamed. "You're going to malfunction our baby?"

"I said temporarily, Sora. It won't kill her, okay? It basically means she's going to sleep until we take her out of the crib. Wiz and Mokona will be there as well. We can't be holding them throughout the night and it'll be a bother to keep running back and forth to check up on them. It's perfectly safe."

"I don't feel comfortable with this…"

"We tested it last week. Wiz and Mokona are fine. Unless, you want to keep running out of the party to come up here to take care of Lio. I won't be able to come with you, of course, being one fifth of the host. I must stay with our guests at all times."

"Uh, well, no…"

"Or do you want to carry Lio around all night and expose her to who knows what events might occur tonight?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"Then the only other way for Lio to get all her needs while her parents are happy is if she sleeps in the crib."

I sighed. "You run a hard bargain, Riku."

He kissed my cheek. "It's all part of the smexy package, love."

Riku told me that Cloud and Rose were with Lio. They had passed him while he was waiting for my session with Sephiroth to conclude, saw his nervousness and offered to take Lio for a while. He thanked them and told them he would be there to pick her up before the party.

We reached the upstairs landing where the six decorated doors were. Riku walked to the rainbow, bunnies and unicorn door. He knocked softly and politely asked. "May I enter?"

"Come in Riku!" Cloud yelled on the opposite side.

Riku turned the knob and nodded at me before swinging the door open. My eyes were immediately blinded by all the pink. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink bed sheets, pink curtains, pink chairs, pink desk, drawers, nightstand, shelves, and even a pink doll house. Suddenly a porcelain doll came running at us. She jumped on to Riku, nearly sending him to the floor, with a loud shriek. "RIKU!!"

The porcelain doll was a short girl who looked about six. She was absolutely gorgeous with blonde hair wrapped in tight curls, deathly pale skin and dark, bright blue eyes. She wore a black silk dress resembling the Gothic Lolita style and a small hat to match. She grinned eagerly up at Riku.

"How are you, Rose?" He asked in the most polite voice I've ever heard him. He patted her head and she let go of him. "Did you take good care of my Lio?"

Rose nodded. "She is such a nice kid, Riku! She laughed when I played peck-a-boo with her!" I fell in love with her voice. It was soft yet leaning on the high pitched side and held every essence of childhood despite being three hundred something years old.

Cloud laughed, showing up from behind Rose, wearing Leon's leather pants and leather jacket with the fur collar. "Lio was wonderfully calm."

Rose ignored Cloud and blinked at me. "Is this Sora?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Rose."

Her face lit up. "You know my name! Riku must have told you about me! I hope he told you as much about me as he told me about you!"

"Rose…" Riku warned, politeness leaving.

"Well, that depends on how much he told you about me."

"Tons! I had to remind him to shut up once in a while! I wanted you to be surprised when I first met you but now it feels like I know everything about you!"

"Rose."

The doll giggled. "Riku is such so cute like that! He would tell me a bedtime story about you before he left for school. Sometimes, it would be about something stupid that you did, or how cute you are or that lingerie…"

"Rose!" Riku and Cloud shouted.

"Rose… that's enough." Cloud said, covering her mouth with his hand. He smiled shyly up at me. "Sorry, Sora. She's wanted to meet you for a very long time now."

Rose struggled against Cloud until he freed her. "Well, excuse me for not being able to see him every day at school like everybody else!" She huffed and ran over to me, throwing her arms around my right leg. "I wanted to meet my best friend's boyfriend!"

Something inside of me cracked. "Aw Rose!" I cried, kneeling down to give her a hug. "You're so cute!"

I heard Riku and Cloud mumbling something among the lines of, "She caught him in her trap, too."

It was then that Lio started to whine. "Da! Da!"

I released Rose and quickly grabbed my daughter, sitting in a pink baby doll crib. "Lio!"

She whined a bit before letting out a terribly loud screech. Rose quickly covered her ears, Riku sighed and Cloud smirked. "Looks like she likes me better, neh?"

"When did she go last?" I asked him, rocking Lio in my arms to try and quiet her.

"About an hour ago."

"And eat?"

Cloud paused, his eyes widening. "Whoops…"

"Cloud!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't feed her so it was whenever the last time you guys did."

"That was five hours ago! Didn't Riku tell you to feed her?"

"He did… I'm sorry, okay? I sometimes forget that she's acting a supposed human and needs to eat like one!"

"How does Mokona survive?"

"It's not like I forget all of the time! And Leon is very good at keeping track of this."

"Stop fighting." Riku interrupted. "Let's get Lio some food. The party is starting in ten minutes."

Five minutes later, I put Lio in the magical crib with Wiz and Mokona. "You're right Riku," I told him. "This crib is probably for the best."

0o0

Going to a big fancy party for the first time is usually a memory that people will remember forever. Or maybe regret forever. Most people will remember their first after party or their first prom or their first millionaire's formal (because they don't call it "parties"). I was never in a movie and I'm not old enough to attend prom yet. And despite being the "only" son of a millionaire, myself, I have never attended any formals. I've never been to any kind of party, now that I think about it.

The one kind of party that people would most defiantly remember the most, no matter how many after parties, proms and formals they've attended, is the party of the Undead. What's stuck up celebrities, frat boys and old and boring millionaires have on doing the Electric Slide with vampires, werewolves and witches? My thoughts exactly.

When I first entered the large dance hall, I was floored. The hall was huge! It was bigger than my mom's house and most likely the size of the kitchen, living room and gaming room put together at my dad's multimillion dollar estate. The coliseum was very dark but everyone else here probably had special eyesight so it didn't affect them as it did me. There were multi-colored lights flashing from the high ceiling. There was already about nine hundred people standing about either dancing to the obnoxious human music, chatting with their neighbors, eating, or standing on the sidelines watching others having fun. Most glanced over at me when I first entered, sensing my human scent, before returning to completely ignoring me. Some came up to talk with me.

A young couple came up to me, a girl and a boy. The girl introduced herself as Zoe Wolfbobcat, a Valentine vampire. She looked about sixteen with short ratty red hair, bright, light purple eyes and pale skin. She was tall and super skinny. I was afraid of snapping her in half when I hugged her. She was dressed up as an angel, with a simple white dress that reached her knees and a white sash around her waist that tied over her left hip. She wore a pair of store bought wings and halo. Zoe was very excited to meet me, so it seemed the way she threw herself at me.

"Riku's told me so much about you! Look at that super cute outfit! Daisuke, I want one! Oh! I want to introduce you to Daisuke!" She pointed to the fourteen year old boy next to her. "He's human too!"

Daisuke looked like any other teen at my school, happy, friendly and well behaved. He had spiky red hair and red eyes. He wore a stereotypical vampire costume with the fake fangs, red lips and black cape. He told me it was to amuse Zoe. I noticed that on one of his arms, engraved was "Zoe" and on the other was "Wolfbobcat". He explained that he was the human slave/lover to Zoe and that meant carvings on his arm.

They were both very nice to talk to until Zoe saw one of her friends and dragged Daisuke across the room to greet them.

Riku noticed a man casually leaning against the wall next to a short girl. He grinned suddenly and pulled me over to meet him.

"Valentine." Riku said in greeting. "Hikari."

The man, Valentine, turned over at Riku and nodded. "Riku." Valentine was as tall as Riku with long black hair, red eyes and pale skin. He wore red leather pants and a matching vest of the same material. He looked at me. "Sora. It's nice to meet you."

"Has Riku told you all about me, too?" I asked.

"No, I'm a vampire seer and I looked into the future to see your name." He responded coolly.

"Vampire seer? Like a fortune teller?"

Valentine nodded.

The girl pushed Valentine out of her way. "I'm Hikari! This load is so dull, isn't he?" She giggled, poking the composed man. Hikiari had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a Gaara outfit with a huge gourd, sand ninja outfit and all.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked her.

"Yes! I'm on Master Vincent's side, the second youngest of the family! I'm 243, I just look seventeen."

"Excuse me," A voice crackled over the intercom. The music quieted down and people stopped their activities to listen. "Would Riku, Yuffie, Tifa, and Leon please come to the stage? And I mean now, Yuffie."

"That was Sephiroth, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I must go. Cloud and Rose will stand with you until I come back."

"OMG!!" Riku and I look over at Valentine. His cool, calm and collected attitude was suddenly gone and replaced with teen age drama queen. "OMG! That's you, Riku! OMG! OMG! You need to leave, like, right now! OMG! What are you doing here? Leave! OMG! This is awesome! Are you going to make a speech?"

Riku smirked at him. "You're the seer, Valentine. Tell me what I'm going to do." He turned to Hikari. "Please help him." He nodded at her before pulling me away.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked.

"He's one of Vincent's vampires too. He renamed himself Valentine, after Vincent's last name. He's a Vincent impersonator who's constantly blowing his cover. He tries to act all cool but when something exciting reaches him, you'll hear more "OMG's" than the latest episode of "Gossip Girl"."

"That's sad."

"It is."

We saw Cloud, Tifa and Rose at the food table, drinking punch. Riku kissed my forehead before reporting to the stage with Tifa. Rose ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Why does he have to go?" I mourned quietly, hugging Rose tightly.

Cloud laughed. "Miss him all ready? He's got you wrapped around his finger!"

"No," I pouted. "It's the other way around. But still, why does he have to go up there?"

"It's tradition. The host and a few select members of the family make an opening announcement to welcome the various races."

"Races? That makes them sound human."

Cloud smiled. "Most of us don't like to be called 'creatures'. The term race is very appropriate."

"Why aren't you up there? Aren't you part of this select members group?"

Cloud shook his head and took a sip of his punch. "Nah. I'm too young. Vampire age, that is. Axel is in the same boat. As for this little devil right here…" He grinned, patting Rose's head. "She may be the third oldest of Sephiroth's vampires but she's one of the youngest human ages. She still acts like a six year old, a highly intelligent six year old, but still a six year old."

"I resent that!" Rose said, dignified.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" A soft, polite voice rang out from the speakers. Tifa was standing on the stage with Riku, Sephiroth, Leon and Yuffie, microphone in hand. She wore a plain, black dress with a pink bow on her waist. Her long hair was down as usual. She bit her lip in aggravation when no one listened to her announcement and kept talking. "Excuse me!"

Yuffie in her short black dress and red fishnet stockings rushed forward and grabbed the mike from her sister's hands. "YO! SHUT THE HELL UP OR FACE THE TERRIBLE WRATH OF YUFFIE THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!" She yelled, taking out a few ninja stars to prove her seriousness.

"…" Everyone clamped their mouths shut.

"Thank you." Yuffie handed the microphone back to Tifa.

"Hello, and welcome to the three hundredth and seventy second Halloween party!" The crowd cheered. "My name is Tifa and I am one of five of your hosts this evening. I am pleased to announce that we have an astounding number of three thousand guests this evening!"

"Oh dear god." I cried.

"You'll be fine, Sora." Cloud whispered, patting my shoulder in sympathy.

"I am also pleased to announce that there are ten humans here as well." Tifa said, throwing a wink my way. I tried to ignore the glances and whispered talk about me. "This year is conducted by Master Sephiroth. We hope to surpass Sir Vincent's last year's party." She bowed and handed the microphone off.

"Yo! I'm Yuffie! I'm the greatest ninja ever! But most of you know that all ready." She giggled at the crowd's rolled eyes. "Let's make this year's party the best we've had yet!"

Leon, wearing Cloud's clothes, took the microphone from Yuffie before she could continue. "I'm Leon." There was a collected squeal from a good number of girls.

I looked to Cloud, who shrugged. "I've gotten used to it." He explained.

"Please remember that this is a time of peace," Leon continued. "There will be no fights tonight, we have an agreement." He passed on the microphone.

"Good evening. I am Riku." Riku flashed his award winning smile in his doctor scrubs, causing a loud eruption of cheering. "I hope we all get along tonight and have a good time." He bowed and gave the microphone to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took a step forward to separate himself from the group and raised his hand. Everyone dropped to one knee. I was the only one left standing. I saw Riku grinning at me from his kneed position. Cloud pulled frantically on my nurse outfit. "Get down!" I quickly dropped to the floor and imitated the position Cloud was in.

"I hope you are all well." Sephiroth said with authority. "I am Sephiroth, Master of the Vampires here in Traverse Town. Tonight is a night of remembrance of a time of confusion, discomfort and humiliation. The humans mock us for a situation they created every year on this night but we have been able to move on. We know better and hopefully they do too. I pray you; remember we have forgiven the humans. We do not harm them as they have not harmed us." He bowed his head. The others followed in pursuit, hanging their heads. "We come together tonight to celebrate those ten individuals who tried to conjure peace between enemies but only caused mortal freight." He lifted his head. "To them, we celebrate!"

The crowd cheered yet again. Sephiroth smiled and waved at them. He handed and microphone back over to Tifa. "Let the party begin!" Riku and the others jumped off the stage and disappeared into the throng of people.

"Riku won't be back for a few minutes." Cloud said, reading the question in my mind as to what he was doing. "He needs to socialize for a while. It's tradition."

"Some cruddy tradition…" I muttered, eyeing up the food table. I spotted hamburgers and the punch Cloud was drinking. It looked delicious. Licking my lips, I reached for a hamburger.

"Don't touch that!" Cloud snapped, slapping my hand away. "That's raw meat!"

Looking closely, I could see the meat was extremely bloody, too bloody for any human to eat without dying of food poisoning. It resembled a freshly killed carcass. "What the hell is this?"

"Werewolf food." I gave Cloud a disbelieving glance. "What? We have to feed our guests! Do you want them to turn their hunger on the humans here?"

"…No…" Skipping over the not so hamburgers, I reached for the punch only to have my hand blocked out of the way. "Oh for the love of…What's wrong with the punch?"

"It's not punch."

I touched the side of the punch bowl and flinched when I found it very warm. "Blood? What kind of business do you have here?"

Cloud laughed. "Not a human one. The majority of the people here don't eat your kind of food, Sora. Some do and that's why there is a human side of the food court down there." He said, pointing to a very small section of the stretched out table where bowls of human food were located. I spotted Oreo's, soda, potato chips, dips, quesadillas, cupcakes and candy corn. "It's small, I know, but there are only about ten humans here. How much can you guys eat?"

I snorted at him. "You obviously don't know me that well. I can eat a whole lot of food. You see those Oreo's and candy corn? They'll be gone very soon. I haven't eaten in hours!"

"If you eat all the Oreo's, you'll have fair amount of vampires after your ass." Cloud laughed and refilled his blood cup. "It's a pain, keeping an eye on the Oreo bowl. If it gets too low, there will be chaos."

Rose squirmed in my arms and asked to be put down. I obeyed and set her on her feet. "I want you to meet someone!" She smiled cheerfully up at me before disappearing into the crowd.

I called after her but Cloud stopped me. "She'll be fine. No one will hurt her. Remember, she's an old lady."

"In the body of a fragile six year old!"

"A vampire six year old." Cloud corrected. "She's ten times stronger than you are, don't underestimate her."

A minute later, Rose came running back pulling a red haired seven year old behind her. The girl's hair was pulled into two short pigtails, with white tips and she had big green eyes. She was short and skinny. What really caught my attention was that she had pale white and green skin. When she was closer, I noticed she had small, thin, and colorful, see through wings. She was dressed as a thief.

Rose skidded to a halt in front of me and pushed the little girl toward me. "This is Kagai!" She grinned. "She's a fairy!"

Kagai smiled at me. "Hello!"

"Aw, you are so cute!" I cooed.

"You are Riku's boyfriend, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, that's me."

Kagai squealed and it startled me. Man was she hyper. "Can you put in a good word for me? Tell him how nice I am?"

"… Um… sure…"

She hugged my middle. "Thank you! Thank you!" She let go and I could breathe again. "Stay here! Let me get the others!" She dashed off with Rose.

"She seems cute." I said to Cloud when she left.

"Kagai? Yeah, she's nice. Hyper and sadist, but nice."

"Sadist? Her?"

"Yeah. She'll do anything to be friends with Riku. She's slightly jealous of Rose for being so close with him but Kagai loves Rose dearly."

"They are close in human age." I nodded. "How old is Kagai? In immortal time?"

Cloud bit his lip, trying to think. "About two hundred, maybe…?"

My jaw dropped. "I will never get over this immortal thing." Cloud just laughed in response. Kagai and Rose came back two minutes later, bringing four others with her. I laughed when I saw that two of them were dressed up as pirates.

The female pirate, I learned, was named Holy. She was four foot six with bright green eyes, electric blue hair with neon purple highlights. She had a semi pale completion and lots of freckles. Her pirate costume consisted of a black and red vertically striped skirt, ripped fishnets, black boots and a baggy white linen shirt. She also had a red bandana, a hoop earring, eye patch over her left eye and sword (which I found out the hard that was real). She had a raven on her shoulder that was supposed to be her parrot named Wither Wings.

The male pirate's name was Argentine Realms. He had shaggy dark red hair that reached his shoulders with grey eyes. He's about five foot one and had a childish appeal to him. His pirate outfit had a worn leather tri-corner hat, a white puffy sleeved shirt, dark indigo doublet, slick black breeches, and thigh-high black boots. He had a maroon sash around his waist and a thick black belt hanging loosely on his lip and a pistol (which was luckily not real.)

"I decided to dress as a pirate first." He told me. "Stupid Holy here decided to copy me."

"I did not!" Holy complained. "I told everyone that I was doing it long before you did!"

"You know that pirates are my favorite thing."

"Guys, please stop." Came a soft but strong voice.

Holy and Argentine looked over to the smallest fairy, standing on Rose's head. "Sorry, Lucinda." They both muttered.

The small fairy, Lucinda, smiled gratefully. "Good, thank you." Lucinda reminded me a great deal of Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. She was about ten centimeters with blonde hair, purple eyes and a green sleeveless dress. Although she was small, she looked about twenty. Lucinda looked at me apologetically. "They normally don't act like this. Holy is usually fun loving and hates arguments and Argentine is quiet and calm most of the time but they can get snippy, can't they?" She laughed.

The tallest fairy of the group laughed with her. "Lucinda's the mother of the group." She explained. "She's always watching out for us. Oh! I'm Nora." She said, thrusting out her hand.

"I'm Sora." I said, taking her hand.

Nora had scarlet eyes and straight light green hair with a strawberry color ends. She wore a black dress that reached her knees and had red and black strips from her stomach to the end. She wore a dark green band around each ankle, wrist and neck and soft black dance shoes.

As Nora and Holy chatted with me about human foods, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist. I chuckled, feeling a cold nose against my neck. "Hello, Riku."

Kagai jumped at her chance. "Riku! It's so nice to see you, again!" She exclaimed, pushing Nora and Holy out of her way, flattening any wrinkles in her pants down.

Riku moved his head to look at her. "Hello Kagai. It's been a while." He said pleasantly. "How are you doing?"

Kagai blushed and shuffled her feet. "I'm fine, thank you for asking…"

"Nee, Nee, Riku!" Holy asked, spinning around him like the earth around the sun. "If you're done with the meet and greet, then that means Yuffie is too?" She looked at him with impatient and hopeful eyes.

Riku laughed. "Yes, I believe she's by the DJ complaining about the song choice." Holy squealed and ran off, yelling thank you's over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" I asked Riku as he released my waist.

"She's got huge crush on Yuffie. She positively adores her." Riku laughed to himself, probably thinking of fond memories. "Come, my little nurse, I've got people for you to meet." I followed him away from the table, where Kagai yelled for Riku to come back, and toward the DJ. I told him about my mistake with the punch and hamburgers to which he nearly collapsed on the floor in bouts of laughter.

Down by the DJ, music was pumping and people were grinding. The music was loud even to my ears and I feared for everyone who wasn't human and had better hearing than me. They didn't seem to mind, as they were smiling and laughing as they danced with each other. I'm not even sure if you could call it dancing, more like a hundred persons orgy. Dear God just think how claustrophobic I would feel in there! Riku stopped next to the bump and grind fest and stared at the crowd as if he could actually find someone in this mass of bodies. His face lit up a few seconds later and he ordered me to stay exactly where I was as he disappeared into the crowd.

Suddenly, I felt very alone and very scared. I looked around the room and noticed people staring at me with those piercing eyes. I wanted to crawl into myself and hide. No, you're safe, I kept said to myself, Riku will be back soon. He will never leave you. Although I repeated that statement in my mind, the room seemed smaller and the amount of people grew. Breathing was rapidly becoming harder and harder to accomplish and my hands were clammy. I was tempted to run away and never return to this house again. Stay here Sora, I commanded myself. Riku will be back soon; don't embarrass yourself in front of his family and peers. But soon turned into five minutes and I was becoming very antsy. The stares were harsher and bloodthirsty and the walls were caving in.

I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I screamed. The hand quickly covered my mouth and I struggled in vain while shrieking for Riku inside of my head. _"Where are you? RIKU! HELP! Where are you, Riku?!" _

"Sora, relax. Breathe, Sora. Shh… calm down." A smooth, relaxing voice rang throughout my body, forcing me to slump into a lump of rest.

"Mfphu?" I asked.

Riku released my mouth. "Didn't mean to scare you, Sora. I was hoping you'd be okay for the ten seconds I was gone but I guess I left you too soon." He gave me a kiss on the lips. "I apologize."

There was a cough coming from behind Riku. "Man, Riku, you weren't kidding when you said your boyfriend was drop-dead sexy!" I flushed, looking over Riku's shoulder to see a tall man standing there with a flirtatious smirk on his face. He took a graceful step forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Riku. His large blue eyes roamed all over my face. "Very sexy, indeed. My name is Yuweai, gorgeous."

"S-Sora." I answered.

Yuweai was a very good looking man. About six foot, he had long curly hair that reached his ankles with rainbow obsidian highlights, chin length bangs parted to his left and full red lips. He wore a black and red belly-dancer style outfit with no top. The pants were black billowy silk with moonflower designs sewn with gold threat. On his wais was a flowing red triangle scarf with gold coins dangling from it. He was wearing a heck of a lot of gold bangles on his arms and several collars around his neck.

Riku snuck around Yuweai and stole me back. "This one is mine, Yuweai. You may have the others here; God knows that they'll be willing to jump into your bed."

"I may have to take you up on that, Riku." He smirked, flicking back his bangs. He noticed my tense posture. "Sweetie, relax. It's a party." He took my hand again and massaged it. "If you have the need to totally rock out, come find me." It wasn't long until he coaxed me into complete submission. "I must be heading off now; the orgy I created is falling apart without me." He gently kissed the hand he had finished massaging. "Goodbye gorgeous." He winked at me and disappeared into the crowd again.

"Wow." I mumbled. "He's… flirty."

"He is but we've gotten used to it." Riku wrapped his arms around my waist, possessively.

"Used to it?" I smirked at him, turning around in his arms. I gave him a flick to the nose. "You looked ready to tear his arm off, Riku." He pouted. "Don't deny it. You possessive bastard."

"There are a lot of people here who I have a right to be possessive over you with. People who overstep boundaries and don't listen to me…" He mumbled, releasing my waist, looking for the next victim.

* * *

**INTERMISSION!! LALALALA!! INTERMISSION!! This isn't required but it might be nice to rest your eyes. Tee-Hee! INTERMISSION!! LALALALA!! INTERMISSION!!**

* * *

Next Riku grabbed a girl out of the throbbing mass of orgy-Hell. She looked about seventeen, with green hair and golden eyes. She was short, five foot two and really skinny. She laughed when she caught me gaping at the green scales on her pale skin. "I'm a dragon-kin." The girl explained.

"You've got a tail!" I gasped, pointing rudely at the green scaled tail pointing out of a hole in her black leather pants. "Can… Can I touch it?"

The girl laughed. "Sure!" She turned to the side and I hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on her tail.

"It feels like a lizard… You also have claws!" I raved, looking at the long claws on her fingers. "I'm not going to touch them…"

"I like you, Sora. Riku said I would like you but I wasn't too sure at first. Oh! How rude of me, my name is Katie. And my familiar is somewhere around here, he's a small purple fairy dragon. His name is Silkwing. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." She skipped off to join the 'massive sex with clothes on' group again.

"A dragon-kin is certainly interesting." I said. "Not your standard vampire, werewolf, witch, zombie and mummy kind of usual Halloween creature.

"The next person I'm going to introduce you to isn't going to be a normal "Halloween monster" either. I've got a few more "weird" people for you then I'll take you to a witches and werewolves."

"You'll let me meet the werewolves?" I joked.

"Some of them are decent, yes. Some I wish they were never invited. I won't introduce you to them. You'll like the next girl; she's basically Soya, Selphie and Kairi thrown into a blender."

"… … … Oh dear Lord, let me survive tonight." Riku chuckled, shaking his head. He looked through the chaos of ecstasy and quickly spotted the girl he was looking for. "How can you find them so fast? It looks like they're all one person!"

He tapped my temple. "No vampire powers." He touched his own temple. "Vampire powers. Get it?" I scold at him for the lame excuse. "Dancing is always fun at these parties, you never know what will happen. It won't take too long to get Wonnykins out of here; she's all ways up for some yaoi. But just to be sure…" Riku paused in his talk and a second later Leon in all of his emo glory was next to me. He nodded at Leon and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be right back. But just to be sure, Leon will be here to watch you, okay Sora?"

I nodded. "Thank you." Riku smiled gently and kissed me before taking off into the orgy pit of no return.

"Riku said you freaked the last time he left you." Leon said offhandedly, staring at the DJ stand where Cloud, Lucien, Jareth and Nora were arguing about song choice with the disc jockey.

"Yeah. There were so many people staring at me and I got nervous. The walls were closing in and there seemed to be more people than I originally thought and…" I paused, thinking what a mess I must sound like compared to cool, calm and collected Leon. "I'm sorry… I must sound like a complete loser."

Leon glanced at me and put a comforting hand on my head, ruffling my spikes up and knocking my nurse headset askew. "You don't sound like a loser. Cloud was the same way his first party."

My fixed my cap when he realized my head. "Really? Cloud? But he's so much stronger than I am."

"He might seem that way but he's a real mess most of the time. He doesn't have a very good past being thrown into the street at such an early age and being attacked by a murderer and nearly died. When I found him, I thought he was going to die within the hour. Sephiroth forbade me from turning him into a vampire though. I was never sure why but I think he knew Cloud was going to be okay and didn't want this kind of curse on him. When Cloud was fully healed physically, he was still unstable mentally and didn't trust anyone but Sephiroth, Riku and myself. He was so young at the time and he had such bad memories, it was understandable.

"Soon he began to trust us more. He knew we were vampires and dealt with it. Cloud considered us his family; it was something we didn't want at first but we grew to find him irreplaceable. When he was sixteen, a few years after we adopted him, we brought him to the Halloween party. Cloud was still a human and very fragile compared to everyone else here. Memories that were pushed into a corner suddenly broke loose and Cloud lost it. If I wasn't next to him at all times, he would be paralyzed and would start to cry. It didn't matter if Riku or Yuffie or Rose was next to him, Cloud was stuck in that time warp and anyone who was staring or came too close, would scare him."

"How did he break out of it?"

"When I turned him into a vampire, all of his memories seemed nothing in comparison to the pain and joy he felt at that moment." My eyes widened and I grasped my neck. "It's painful, yes, but Cloud knew that the memories he would make after would be better than his old life." Leon said, seeing my reaction. "Cloud still has panic attacks once in a while but he's better than before."

I stared at Leon for a while. He had returned his glance to Cloud dancing and chatting with Jareth, Lucien and Nora, laughing when Jareth would grope Lucien and the latter would turn a deep scarlet color. Leon faintly chuckled under his breath as Nora tripped Cloud causing him to fall into the DJ stand. I smiled at Leon.

Leon caught me staring and raised an eyebrow. "You know…" I said, smiling still. "I've never heard you talk so much before. You must really like to talk about Cloud, ne?" I could swear I saw a hint of pink sprinkled on his cheeks. "You must also really love him, don't you?"

Leon scolded at me, rolling his eyes. I noticed that when he looked back at Cloud, his features softened and a small smile rested on his lips.

We stood there in silence for a good minute before we both looked at each other with the same thought on our mind. "Where is Riku?"

Two seconds later, Riku came stumbling out of the HornyRUs super group. He looked as if he went through hell and back. He pulled a giggling girl after him.

"It's a good thing I brought Leon over." Riku sighed. "This stupid girl kept running away, thinking it was all a game."

"Naw! Riku! You're no fun!" The girl said, giggling again. "So where's the boy toy?" She spotted me and squealed. "Aww! You're so cute!" She jumped on me, sending me flying to the floor.

"Wonnykins, get off of him." Riku sighed again and lifted the girl easily off of me. He offered his hand to me and pulled me up as well. "Sora this is Wonnykins, Wonnykins, Sora."

Wonnykins looked about sixteen at five foot four, yellow eyes, red shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, whiskers, black-cat ears and tail and long purple nails. She wore a black skinny suit with a red collar and bell around her neck. On her head was Ash Ketchum's Pokémon hat.

"You've got cat ears and a tail!" I shrieked, pointing her impolitely, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Can I touch them?"

"Yeah go ahead!" I gently touched her tail and cooed about how soft it was.

"What are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a black cat!" Wonnykins said.

"Black cat?"

"We're not what you're probably thinking. We're witches who have been killed but revived by Satan as cat-like people and wander around Earth until the end of time! I still have my witch powers too! I'll show you one later tonight! Trust me; you'll know it's me!" She laughed, throwing a playful wink at me. She adjusted her cap. "I'm going to go party again, I saw these two really hot vampires grinding each other. But I won't leave until I get a kiss from you two." She giggled into her hands. "Come on!"

"Uh… I really don't…"

"Fine."

"Wha--" Riku cut me off, slamming his lips onto mine and nearly sending me to the floor. "?!" His arm was around my back, the only support I had to keep me standing up. The kiss was short but powerful. Riku pulled back with a new fever in his usually dead eyes. "You are dismissed Wonny."

"What?" The black cat cried. "That was a two second kiss! An extremely sexy two second kiss but that's not enough!"

"Smexy." Riku and I said simultaneously. "It's not sexy, but smexy."

"Smexy?" Wonnykins repeated, blinking. She beamed. "I like it! It's so… smexy!" Riku rolled his eyes at her. "Do I get one last kiss?"

"You'll get something better than that." Riku said with a naughty smirk on his lips. Oh shit…

"I will?!"

"She will??"

"I think it's about time that Sora and I danced for a while…" Riku turned that evilly naughty smirk to me. I could practically see the perverted thoughts running through his head. He grabbed my wrist and effortlessly dragged me to the Corruption of Young Children Headquarters.

I squirmed in vain. "No, Riku! I can't dance! I'm going to get killed in that massive orgy! Do you not see the evil aura radiating from it?"

"It's not evil, Sora." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is! I'm claustrophobic! I'm going to get groped, molested, eaten, killed, raped, beaten up, thrown, kidnapped, destroyed, and turned into a frog!"

Wonnykins huffed at me. "Witches don't turn people into frogs. They never did!"

"She's right, Sora. That's just a myth. And besides, I'll be there to protect you, nothing will go wrong."

"I'm still claustrophobic!"

Riku had that smirk again. "Once we get in there, you won't be afraid of closed spaces. In fact, you'll want to get closer…"

"Riku!" I yelled, face turning twenty degrees higher. "I still cannot dance! Have you ever seen a fish out of water-flapping on the ground so helplessly and awkwardly pitiful? Well, people would rather watch the slowly dying fish than me dancing."

"What an interesting analogy. It really makes me wonder…"

My face lit up in hope. "You mean you won't make me go in there?"

"No. It just makes me wonder if you can really be that terrible of a dancer. I've seen fish out of water before and they sure are disturbing." Riku gave an extra dug on my wrist, nearly snapping it in half. He apologized and gently pulled me closer as we reached the Halloween Costume Store Gone Wild ™.

Riku, being the evil egotistic vampire that he is, dragged me to the center of the crowd, the worse part. He spun me around so our chests were pressed up against each other. He lowered his head to my ear and as he whispered his cold breath made me shiver. "Just follow my lead. Don't think about it, just listen to the music and feel my body. Ignore the rest."

The music was pumping loudly in my ears and Riku's cold body was swaying against mine. His arms ran up and down my sides, moving me along with him and the melody. He moved his mouth from my ear to my neck where he started to nib and suck on my artery. I moaned and it was lost in the loud music. I slowly started to move, little rocks to the left and right. Riku chuckled against my neck and I stopped moving, worried I did something wrong.

"_Stop thinking so much."_ His voice rang in my head. I draped my arms around his neck and squeezed.

"_Stop reading my mind." _I said back, starting to dance again.

"_You need to loosen up, no one is watching you. Just me."_ Riku pushed his hips into mine and I stumbled off beat by shock. My brain, which had lost its pride when it went into shock, quickly came up with a revenge plan to embarrass that stupid vampire.

"_Loosen up? I can loosen up, no problem." _I untangled myself from Riku, smirking evilly at him. I could feel him prodding through my mind trying to find my revenge plan. I didn't try to hide it from him; I wanted to see his reaction. He soon found it and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_You wouldn't."_

"_I would."_

"_You're going to make a fool out of yourself."_

"_No, I won't. I'll be making a fool out of "Master Sephiroth's Favorite" who stupidly brought along the human."_

"_You're going to get someone or yourself injured. Sora, don't do this." _

"_Riku said he wanted to dance with me, I'm dancing."_

"_Not that way!"_

"_I'm doing it."_

"_No, you're not." _I raised my left arm in warning. Riku quickly caught it and pulled it back to my side. I yanked out of his grip, with a small sneer. _"Sora…"_

"_Riku…"_

"_I'm warning you."_

"_No, I'm warning you. I want out of this good Christian mother's nightmare. You promised me some werewolves."_

"_We have all night Sora… it's only two, the party ends at six."_

"_I don't feel comfortable with dancing, Riku. Take me out and I won't do anything to embarrass you."_

"_That's an empty threat! You would never do that!" _Riku's voice was starting to panic although his face looked calm and in control.

I raised my left arm again. _"Empty threat?"_ I asked, viciously, before screaming, "SPRINKLER!!" Throwing my right arm to my head, I jumped around to the music, doing the sprinkler- moving my right arm and left arm together while twisting my upper body nearly whacking everyone within a three foot radius.

Riku quickly jumped on me, pinning my arms to my side and my head against his collarbone. He laughed nervously, seeing all the wide-eyed stares. "Nothing to see here! He got into the blood bowl. You know how it gets spiked easily!" He made a run for it, dragging me along with him.

When we were finally free and out into the open, Riku glared at me. "What the hell was that?!"

"I gave you a warning." I said trying to sound dignified even though on the inside I was absolutely terrified of my boyfriend.

"Sora…" He growled. Riku paused and then closed his eyes as if he was trying to calm himself down. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was times like these where I wished I had Riku's power of reading minds. When Riku opened his eyes again, a moment later, he looked more relaxed than before. "Come on," He said peacefully with a small smile, "There are a few more people before the werewolves." Riku gently took my hand in his and we walked, side by side, away from the fiery pits of sex hell.

I blinked at Riku, staring at him with complete shock. Where did hell did his anger go? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. There's something I'm missing but I won't let it be like that for long.

Riku must have wanted me to forget about the obnoxious crowd because the next two people I was introduced to were quiet, calm and incredibly nice. They were chatting in the back, away from the music, at a table, eating. When we approached the table girl invited us to sit down. I sat down next to the girl and Riku took the seat next to me. She smiled at me. "My name is Vera Regen. You're Sora, correct?" I nodded, taking a look at her appearance. She looked gothic and about seventeen with red hair and eyes and tons of freckles on her face and neck. I stared in amazement at two horns above her pointy ears. She had armor looking material on her shoulders are wrists that she pointed out were not armor but actually part of her body.

"Are you… a devil?" I asked.

"Demon. There is a difference."

"I didn't mean any offense!"

Vera laughed. "It's cool. I have a cousin who is a devil."

The boy, who sat on the other side of Vera, looked like a more mature version of me. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He leaned across the table and shook my hand along with Riku's. "I'm Kiryo, an elf." He said, brushing past his hair to revel pointy ears.

"Sora… human."

Riku and I spent a good twenty minutes talking with Kiryo and Vera about books. Actually, I was talking with Kiryo and Vera about books while Riku listened and threw in a comment when asked. I think Riku intentionally choose these two to talk to after the fiasco I caused because he had to finish calming himself down. They were soft spoken and very relaxed. I often found myself too loud whilst talking with them, being a thousand times more energetic than Kiryo and Vera put together.

Kiryo was into classic books such as the Count of the Monte Cristo, Crime and Punishment and the Call of the Wild while Vera liked romantic books like the Scarlet Letter, Pride and Prejudice, and Gone with the Wind. They gave me some good book recommendations before Riku decided to move on.

I'm guessing, from the next person I was introduced to, Riku wasn't at his usual level of calmness. She was a souless demon named Midna Aoyagi. I freaked out by her last name. "Aoyagi? Like… Ritsuka Aoyagi from Loveless? That's an awesome manga!!" Midna's apathetic look didn't change.

Minda looked about 22, and five foot seven with long straight black, almost purple, hair and arousing red eyes. She wore a knee length black kimono with long sleeves with a red lining that matches her eyes.

She looked over at Riku and gave him an once-over. "You have some pretty negative emotions."

"You can sense them better than anyone else can." Riku said, with a grim smile. "It's your forte, after all."

Minda gave a Riku a small smile, so perfect it had to be fake. Riku didn't catch it though.

"So, you're a souless demon?" I asked trying to get her to be more talkative. "What traits do you have?"

She shrugged. "I'm a soul collector with no soul, no heartbeat, and I cannot feel positive emotions, only sorrow and pain."

"Aw, well, that's… sad." I put rather lamely.

She gave me one of those perfectly fake smiles. "That's the point."

It didn't take for those fake smiles and dour emotions to get to me. Riku heard my thoughts and politely excused us. I think she knew the real reason why we were leaving.

"Are we going to meet any more low energy folks?" I asked, once we were out of ear shot (at least I hope we were- I often forget I'm not with humans).

"No, the next girl you can say is a combination of the both of us. She's calm and fun."

I laughed. "Wow, the two of us combined together. What a weird thought."

"I hope that's not a bad thing." He said, send me a half smirk. Riku looked up and instantly froze. Covering my eyes, he led me in the opposite direction in which we were heading.

"Riku?" I panicked, voice cracking. "What's wrong?"

"A friend of Yuffie's." Riku said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"She's a succubus- a female demon who seduces men."

I failed to keep a smile off my face. "So big ol' Riku is afraid that I'll fall under her trap? In case you failed to notice… I'm gay!"

"I've seen gay humans fall for her. Vampires are immune so Leon, thinking he'll be immune as well, didn't think to shield Cloud during his first Halloween party. He followed her everywhere and kicked and screamed when we dragged him away from her."

"What? I don't wanna be seduced! Don't worry, Riku, I won't look at her."

"You'll be fine to look at her from a distance; it's more of an 'if she turns her interest at you, then you'll fall under a spell' kind of thing. She's a nice girl- mysterious and slightly evil but nice." Riku released my eyes and he pointed the girl out.

Even from a distance she was very beautiful. She had long dark purple hair and lilac eyes. She looked eighteen and had an unearthly beauty to her. She wore a rather skimpy medieval dress, a low cut dark red sleeveless dress with black and white arm covers from the middle of her upper arm to her wrist. Around her was a group of men, drool cascading from their mouths onto the floor. She expertly ignored them while talking with Yuffie and Lola.

"What's her name?" I asked as I followed Riku toward the food court.

"Melantha Nixe." Riku answered. We stopped in front of the human table and I quickly found my chance to steal some food while Riku searched for the girl. When he found her, he dragged me away from the candy corn.

"I wasn't done yet!" I complained with a mouthful of Oreos and gummy worms and a handful of cupcakes.

Riku ignored me as he smiled at the teenager pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Hello Souri."

The girl, Souri, looked up in surprise. "Oh, Riku. How are you? I haven't seen you all night; I figured you had a lot of guests to visit."

"I'm introducing Sora to everyone. I told you about him, right?" Riku half shoved me in front of her, my face covered in Oreo crumbs and an orange cupcake in my mouth.

I looked at her wide-eyed, completely embarrassed over my disheveled state. I simply waved at Souri because I didn't want to spray cupcake all over her.

Souri looked sixteen with semi-wavy sea foam green hair, pulled into a high ponytail that reached her knees and light ocean blue eyes. She wore a halter blue dress with a diamond pin in the middle of the V cut.

She chuckled and shook my hand. "Yes, Riku, I think everyone knows about Sora by how much you talk about him. My name is Sourita Kaiyou, but you may call me Souri, Sora."

I swallowed the cupcake and quickly wiped my face off. "It's nice to meet you. What are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You don't have sound so offended asking us that!" She laughed. "We don't mind telling you what race we are. I'm a sorceress."

"Whoa! Fancy, fancy! Can you do magic?"

"Of course. Oh, Riku, have you seen Zoe and Daisuke anywhere? The two ran off a while ago to talk with Mattie and Damian and I'm afraid I lost them."

"We haven't seen them for a while either but you're friends with Kyoko and Gaby, right? They're by the back entrance."

"Oh, great, thank you Riku. It was very nice to meet you, Sora. I hope we meet again soon." She smiled at the both of us before disappearing in the direction of the back entrance.

"Want to meet a real witch?" Riku asked.

"Ch'yeah!"

Back toward the live porn party, was where we found a teenager girl giggling happily over the image of two guys kissing in front of her. Next to her was an adult wolf, rolling his eyes at his owner. She had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and the end still touched her waist, with matching brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a black and green thief costume with a mask that resembled Kakashi's, covering her entire face from the nose down.

"Good evening Miru." Riku greeted her.

"Riku is here!" The witched cheered. "And he brought his boy toy as promised!"

"Boy toy?" I asked.

Miru shook my hand, grinning. "Hello there Sora. My name is Miru the witch. And my wolf's name is Shojo. We would love a free show, wouldn't we Shojo?"

The wolf barked.

"Later." Riku answered.

"Boo." She pouted, tapping her foot in annoyance. "There's another couple I'm stalking anyway. Jareth and Lucien give me more action anyway." She winked at me before disappearing into the throng.

"I didn't get to ask her if she can do magic." I pouted.

There was a tap at my shoulder. I found two girls of equal height standing there. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue dress and white wings. Next to her was a girl who looks exactly like her only with black hair and red eyes. She wore a dark red dress of the same design and had black wings.

"Hello Sora." They said in union.

"That's creepy." I said, staring at the almost identical girls.

The blonde with the white wings pointed to herself. "I'm Kiya."

The raven haired with the black wings pointed to herself. "I'm Kya."

"We're twins." They said together. "You're Sora. Riku's mate."

"Um… yes."

Riku waved at the two girls. "Good evening, ladies. How are dear ol' mom and dad?"

"Mother is doing well in Heaven." Kiya said.

"Father is doing well in Hell." Kya said.

"How do they do that?" I asked.

Kiya pointed to her sister. "Kya's a devil."

Kya pointed to her sister. "Kiya's an angel."

"Yaoi?" They asked in unison, as if begging.

"You guys are like circus clowns or something; going around doing awesome routines like this and then requesting money afterwards."

"Is that a no?" They asked.

There was a loud tapping sound echoing over the intercom followed by a "Whoops!" Looking over toward the stage, I saw a girl about Yuffie's height with light cinnamon colored hair with curls at the bottom and light grey eyes. She wore a red silk dress that reached her knees and black stockings covered by red boots, a silver tiara that matched the silver belt on her waist and her small bag she had flung over her shoulder. The girl waved at the crowd of people watching her. "Good morning Detroit!! My name is Crystal and I shall be singing for your pleasure this evening! Any requests?"

"Do you know her?" I nudged Riku. "She seems like the kind of person you would know."

"That's Crystal. She likes to sing and dance so you'll usually find her on the stage or in the middle of the dance floor. She's a witch."

"Oh! Oh! Really? Can I meet her?"

Riku nodded. "After her song." He pointed to the stage. "See that cat next to her?" I didn't notice it before but sitting next to the microphone stand she was speaking into was a small blood red cat. It looked up at Crystal meowed. "That's her pet she carries around all the time. Her name is Rose, just like my Rose and those two love each other to death. No pun intended."

Crystal hummed into the microphone. "I heard someone say 'Simple and Clean' so I'll sing that! HIT IT DJ!!" The DJ nodded, and switched to a soft melody and Crystal started to sing.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me tonight. It's hard to let it go."_

Riku faced me with a smile, bowing slightly and holding his hand out for me. "Would you care to dance?"

"B-but… I can't!" I stammered, ignoring the twin's hopeful stares.

"We won't go anywhere near the mosh pit, I promise, it's just a slow dance. Even you can do that, right?"

"I guess." I nodded, taking his hand and allowed him to pull me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were in the familiar spot on my waist. We rocked back and forth to the music.

"_You're giving me, too many things lately, you're all I need (only one), you smile at me and said, "Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'no'. Sometimes, some things aren't that simple."_

"See?" Riku breathed into my ear. "It's not that bad." I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder, the toll of the night getting to me. Riku tightened his grip on me as if to promise he'll be here when I wake up. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my vampire boyfriend to take control.

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." _

Riku's arms were comforting and slightly cold but it felt good against my flushed skin. The outside world such as the shuffling feet of the other couples dancing, the occasional fluttering of bat wings and the low chatter of the singles who decided not to dance all faded into emptiness as bliss took over my being and I grew aware how tall Riku was, his soft, silky hair brushing against my cheek, and the fact that I could not feel his heartbeat.

"_Wish I could prove I love you but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and, maybe, some things are the simple."_

"I love you, Sora." I felt him whisper against my ear. I kissed his neck in response.

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."_

As the song finished, the last remaining notes straining, I leaned up and kissed Riku on the lips. "I don't feel like a fish out of water anymore." Laughing, Riku reclaimed my lips.

Crystal beamed at her cheering audience. "Thank you all, you were lovely!" Riku waved at her and as soon as soon as she saw him, the witch jumped down and ran over to us, her cat following.

"Riku! Did you like my song? I was hoping that somewhere you and your boy would be listening to it. Is this him?" She asked, seeing me next to him. "Oh look at that great outfit! You two are matching! Hm… I think I saw that outfit in a magazine once… what was it called…? Oh yeah! It was- MMPH!"

Riku quickly covered her mouth from saying anything else. When he noticed my glare, he laughed sheepishly. "Er… I can explain?"

"Where the hell did you get this, Riku? A porno magazine?"

"It was Playuke- the Playboy magazine for Ukes. It was in the lingerie section." Crystal said, using Riku's distraction to her advantage. Riku quickly covered her mouth up.

"It was Roxas'!" Riku said in self-defense.

"You know that Roxas wouldn't have one of those! He still thinks he's straight!"

"Then what does he make of Axel?"

"How would I know what goes through that kid's mind? He probably pictures Axel in a dress during wet dreams or something. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Axel all night. Where is he?"

Riku paused, thinking. Crystal removed the hand of her mouth. "I saw him with Larxene, Demyx and Zexion about an hour ago. They're still probably together. They're awfully close for three werewolves and a vampire."

"Knowing those three together, they're hiding somewhere until the end of the night." Riku sighed before releasing the girl completely. "We'll meet up with the later, I suppose."

"Riku! Hey, hey Riku!" Turning around, we found Akiko running at us. Coming to a halt, she pointed toward a gathering crowd. "Azreal and Cloud ran into each other and Leon is nowhere to be found. We need you to break them up."

Riku's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath. "Goddamnit. Akiko, I need you to stay here with Sora. Crystal can you try and find Leon for me?" Both girls nodded. "I'll be right back, stay with Akiko." He told me before running off at top speed into the mass.

"What happened?" I asked the girl next to me.

Akiko bit her bottom lip. "There's this icari, a fallen angel vampire if you will, named Azreal Verrier. He's… bitchy. And extremely snarky. I've never seen a guy like him before. He's only nice to one person- Tifa. He likes her fiery personality and tough girl spirit. Unfortunately, he hates Cloud with a passion. Every time they see each other, they fight. They forget about the code of mutual agreement and battle it out. Normally Leon and Cloud are inseparable and Leon scares the crap out of Azreal so Cloud isn't bothered. But if Leon would ever leave his side, Azreal comes after Cloud."

"What happens to Cloud? He isn't hurt is he?"

Akiko let out a bitter snort. "Cloud? Never. Azreal is all talk and no game. Cloud can take him on anytime."

There was this loud crash coming from the fight's general direction. My insides ran cold in fear of Riku getting hurt in the process. Without thinking, I rushed forward and into the throng of races.

"Wait! Sora!" Akiko shouted after me but my human ears couldn't hear it through all the loud yells and obnoxious music.

I weaved my way through the crowd, not feeling in the least claustrophobic or worried over some random creature taking me hostage. I made my way to the front of the crowd easily to see Riku standing in the middle of Cloud and, what I'm guessing is, Azreal.

Azreal was practically twice the size of Cloud! Standing at about six foot four, with three huge charcoal wings sprouted from his back, he had long black hair to his shoulders, grey eyes with cat-slit pupils and very tanned skin. The irony of it all was his outfit. He wore a pristine white toga with a gold pipe-cleaner halo and in his hand was a shabby old book with "Holy Bible" written on the cover.

"There is a mutual agreement, Azreal." Riku growled sounding as threatening as he did the day he rescued me from the werewolf. "End this now and you won't be kicked out."

Azreal grunted, which I suppose was meant to be a laugh. "You can't kick me out."

"Yes I can. I am part host of this party and I will not sit idle as you terrorize my brother." Riku commanded as he tried to push Cloud out of the fight but the blonde vampire would not listen.

"Let me at him! I can totally handle this."

"Handle this? You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!" Azreal grunted again and reeled back his fist. I screamed as his fist connected with Riku's face.

"Riku! What the hell? Get out of the way!" Cloud yelled. "Fight back if you have to but don't just stand there!"

Azreal looked stunned when he found out he punched the wrong guy but covered it up with a smirk. "Looks like little Cloud needs protecting. And big ol' Riku is too scared to fight back." He let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Riku, fight back!" Cloud cried.

"No. I am standing to the mutual agreement as we all must." Riku said firmly, glaring into Azreal's eyes.

Azreal shrugged. "Have it your way." He pulled his fist back once more.

I screamed again and raced to protect Riku. "Get away from him!" I yelled, dashing in front of Riku's body just in time for the fist to uppercut my stomach. I gasped at the sudden impact and struggled to stand as the overwhelming pain spread throughout my body.

"Sora?!" Riku cried in shock.

Azreal looked just as shocked that he actually attacked a human. I managed to stay on my feet, clutching my stomach, and glared at the icari in front of me. "Stay away from Riku and Cloud, you bastard. The mutual agreement is here for a reason." My body couldn't withstand the pain anymore and I collapsed, falling back onto Riku.

The room spun and the lights were suddenly killed.

0o0 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Axel laid stretched out over a black leather couch in a small living room. He absent mindedly gnawed on a brownie with bat and pumpkin sprinkles, watching the pair next to him making lovey dovey eyes at each other.

The only female in the group rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate to break up this "romantic situation" it's getting boring in here. When are we going to the actual party?"

Axel yawned and took a swing of his root beer. "Aw, don't be like that Larxene! I thought you liked hanging out with us!"

"I would like to meet other people too."

"But we only get to see each other once a year!"

"There are some other people who I only see once a year as well."

Axel pouted. "Zexion and Demyx appreciate my presence, right guys?" Looking over at the couple, they were too busy with each other to spare Axel a glance. "Pfft. Way to back me up." He mumbled throwing the soda can over his shoulder.

Larxene sighed, and stood up. "Axel, you're trying too hard to live in the old days. We're different species now. You look like the undead."

"And you smell like a dog." Axel retorted, wrinkling his nose.

"Exactly. We shouldn't even be in here." Larxene ignored the snort of "You never listen to the rules" coming from Axel. "There's probably some huge fight going on right now and I'm missing it!"

As if on cue, the doors burst open to revel a panting Crystal. "Have… you… guys… seen Leon?" The four of them shook their heads. "Oh, damn. Well, there was a fight-" ("Goddamn you Axel!") "- and I just received message that Sora was injured!"

Something inside Axel shut down as he stood there stunned.

"Sora…?"

0o0 **(Sora's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to a major headache and the obnoxious chatter around me wasn't helping it. I heard screams.

"Let me in! Let me in! I must see him!"

"Calm down!"

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bright white room. Even though the light was hurting my eyes, I strained to keep them open to adjust faster. My vision was bleary and I could only make out a few colors. I was able to see the silver flash of Riku's hair, the fiery red of Axel's, and a blonde, Cloud maybe?

I groaned, trying to sit up, my head ready to split apart. That alerted my presence to everyone in the room. The light I was complaining about suddenly left as about six people stood over me, watching my every move.

"Are you okay, Sora?" I heard Yuffie ask.

"Yeah, just a headache." I said.

"Here," I felt a glass of water tap my hand. I drank it quickly and asked for another.

"Anyone got Aspirin?" Another glass of water was offered to me, along with a small blue pill. Looking up, I could see long silver hair but it wasn't Riku. "Master Sephiroth?"

"Hmm. I apologize for the headache. The medicine I gave you for your stomach has a terrible aftermath on humans in the form of headaches."

I took the pill and immediately I could see better and the throbbing pain dulled down to a mild annoyance. Around my bed was Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Axel, and Riku all but the latter having a worried expression over their faces.

Riku was downright pissed off.

"Now that you are feeling better, I'm afraid I must leave. I left all the host responsibilities on Tifa." Sephiroth shot me a Mona Lisa smile and disappeared through the door along with Yuffie. We all sat in an awkward silence until Axel spoke up.

"Isn't that ironic?" He joked, thankfully feeling the need to destroy the tense atmosphere. "The nurse is the one who is in need of medical attention."

Everyone shot him a "Now-is-not-the-time-STFU n00b." look.

"Now that Axel has decided to ruin the mood, maybe now is the best time to intervene." A blonde girl said, moving up to the front, pushing past Axel and Leon. She had blonde hair, the majority slicked back with two strands that resembled antennas sticking up and aqua eyes. She was also quite short. She wore a simple black dress with a brown bow. She had a smug look to her. She looked at me with a look of distaste. "So this is the infamous Sora Harada I've heard so much about." She crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to figure out what was so special about me. "You smell."

"And you look like a bug." I retorted, glaring at her.

"Excuse me! I'd watch your mouth, boy, or I'll rip it off! I'm a werewolf!"

"So you're one of the werewolves I've been told to stay away from then, no?"

"You ignorant little…" Larxene growled.

Axel put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down there! I don't want any disasters in here! If you two can't play nice, I'm going to send you into the corner."

"But-!" Larxene pouted but Axel ignored her and smiled apologetically at me.

"I got two more werewolves to introduce to you! Riku mentioned you were looking forward to them and he made a promise. I'm sorry Larxene is a bitch."

"Hey!"

Axel pulled two boys into my view. One had a brown mohawk, lime green eyes and was humming a song. The other short blue hair but with long bangs that nearly covered his whole face, blue eyes, a shade brighter than his hair and had a book in his pocket. They both were wearing black tuxes and black ties, making them look like the hopped out of a Men in Black movie, without the alien guts, that is.

"Demyx!" The mohawk guy said, waving energetically.

"Zexion." The wanna-be rock star said unenergetically.

"These three are my best friends." Axel explained. "They're totally awesome even if they are werewolves and smell like dog."

Larxene looked as if she wanted to kill something. "All right, that's it. I'm leaving! Insults from vampires and humans, I don't need this shit." She stormed out.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "We're going to go with her." He grabbed Demyx and pulled him out. As soon as they were out, the room suddenly tense again.

"I think I'll leave too." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head. "Er… I'm glad you're okay Sora." He sped out of the door and slammed it shut.

That left a distraught Cloud, a somewhat moody Leon and a very, very livid Riku with me. There was a loud chorus of "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"… impulse?" I weakly offered.

"What you did was very irresponsible, Sora!" Riku yelled. "What were you thinking? Running into a battle like that! You're lucky you didn't get anything worse than a bruise on your stomach. You could have died!"

"What about you, huh?" I shouted back, trying to hide my embarrassment for not thinking this through. "You just took it as that guy punched you!"

"I don't feel anything when he punches me." Riku said. "He's not strong enough to…"

"That is a lie, Riku. I saw your expression when he hit you. It hurt."

"That doesn't mean anything. You, a weak human, jumped in front of the fist of an incari. One of the dumbest things I've ever seen!"

"I am not weak!"

"You are compared to us. We can take a hit but you're lucky he didn't kill you."

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered from behind Riku, clutching onto Leon's hand. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't picked a fight with Azreal, Riku wouldn't have gotten punched and Sora wouldn't be injured. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Cloud." I said softly, slowly moving from the bed to the blonde's side, grabbing his other hand. "I don't think before I do things, you know that. I should have chucked a buffalo at him or something…" I gave him a huge grin. "So smile, okay?"

Cloud didn't look like he believed me but nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thank you." He quickly glanced at Riku. "We'll leave you two to yourselves then." He gave me another small smile and left with Leon.

That left me and Riku.

Riku stood there, looking at the floor in deep thought. I watched him until I could no longer stand the silence. "Riku…" Before I had time to react, I was thrown into a tight embrace.

Riku was shaking.

"I was so scared…" He whispered against my head. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine, Riku, really…"

"But I didn't know that! How was I supposed to know that you would awaken a half an hour later when you collapsed onto the floor? Do you not think that the last thirty minutes was spent in absolute torture?"

"I can believe it. I'm didn't mean to scare you like that it's just… when that guy was disrespecting you and punched you, I reacted badly. I was afraid you'd get hurt, I forgot you aren't human and could take a punch better than I can and that throwing myself to protect you will only be making matters worse. But… that guy, Azreal, you didn't throw him out did you?"

"Not yet, he disappeared. Why?"

"Don't kick him out. I have a feeling he'll be calmer after we leave him alone for a while. Don't force him to leave."

I felt Riku smile. "You're too kind, Sora."

"And you love me for it."

0o0

I was dissatisfied with the three werewolves I met in the infirmary- bitch, emo and crazy- and demanded to meet others. Smiling slightly, Riku conceded and said there was bound to be one at the food court.

There was, sure enough. A tall fifteen year old with floppy brown hair and neon green tips. He had grey-brown eyes and black nail polish. He wore a black hoody over a black and red striped shirt, baggy and ripped up jeans with a studded belt, mismatching converse (one olive green, the other denim), fingerless gloves and a necklace with a bell. Next to him was a huge dog, a Newfoundland. He was greedily devouring the raw meat burgers.

"Hello Emerson." Riku greeted. He patted the dogs' head. "Hey Spike."

The werewolf, Emerson, turned around and swallowed the food in his mouth. "What's up, Riku? Kill any humans lately?"

Riku rolled his eyes at the bad joke. "Very funny. I want you to meet, Sora. My mate."

"Ah, this Sora." Emerson grinned, shaking my hand. "The subject of all of Riku's stories. Feels like I'm meeting a superstar."

"I'm really not that special."

"But to be considered so highly by a vampire, you must be! Riku and I never have the chance to see each other, as being mortal enemies and all, but we're still good friends. Once in a while, in between full and new moons, we'll hang out for the night. I know him very well. Things don't affect him as much as they do with other vampires, werewolves, humans etc. But you do which makes you very interesting. We should get together for a hang out… the three of us."

I smiled at him, imagining the hilarious sight of two mortal enemies and an innocent teenager hanging out. "I would like that."

"We could go roller skating!" Emerson said. "That reminds me. Have you seen Holy anywhere?"

"The fairy?" I asked.

Emerson blushed. "You know her. Yeah, well, she's super cute and she has this awesome pirate costume and…"

"She's by the DJ, I believe." Riku said, pointing in the general direction of the DJ and the never ending orgy.

"Sweet! We can dance and I'll show her my impressive skills of withstanding the mosh pit." He waved at us before dashing toward the crowd, Spike bounding after him.

"Does he know Holy's crazy for Yuffie?" I asked him, feeling bad for the poor wolf.

"Yeah but he's too crazy over her to accept it." Riku said, solemnly. "Well, on to the next wolf? She's not a werewolf but a timber wolf demon.

"There's difference?"

"Yes, and she can get picky about it."

Leaning on the wall, watching the people dance and chat contently, was a teenager girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a half angel, half devil outfit that reminded me of the twins. She noticed us walking over and met us halfway. "Riku, it's nice to see you again. Feels like forever since last year's party."

"Not to me." Riku grinned. "More like last week."

"To the guy who lived three hundred and will continue to live, it would."

Riku gave me a nudge. "Er, ah, I'm Sora." I said rather lamely.

"Nice to meet you, Sora, my name is Sara. I'm a timber wolf demon."

"I'm human." I said. "Nothing fancy at all."

"Oh, don't say that. Humans are very nice. They have a fine way of living despite their ability handicap they have over the rest of the people in this room."

I decided that right then and there that I was going to adopt her so I could hear those words again and again.

Next, Riku led me toward a small group of people on the opposite side of the hall, said that he had another werewolf for me to meet. I recognized a few of them and was very proud of it. There was Kiryo, Vera, Souri, Argentine, Katie, Wonnykins and Kagai who, upon seeing Riku's arrival, raced up to him, beaming.

"Hello Riku, it's been a while since I saw you last."

I noticed that there were no vampires in this group of people. I figured that had something to do with the werewolf we were about to meet.

Inside the circle was an older girl, about twenty-eight, with an athletic build, auburn/brown hair and golden brown eyes, looking worried over Wonnykins' loud behavior. She had a light sprinkle of freckles over her face and arms. She wore a brown casual dress that purposely didn't reveal too much skin.

She glanced over at Riku and a flicker of worry covered her face before she smiled. "Riku, it's nice to see you again. I take it you've all ready met Emerson?"

Riku nodded. "He's looking for Holy."

"Again?" The girl sighed. "I really wish he'd get over her. It's terrible." She spotted me standing behind Riku and gave me a kind, motherly smile. "Hello. I'm Asuna. I'm afraid I don't know who you are…"

"Oh! I'm Sora. Riku's er… mate."

Asuna's eyes widened. "Are you the Sora that got hurt from Azreal?" I nodded and the wolf went through a frantic questionnaire. "Are you okay? You weren't injured were you? Of course you were- you were knocked out. Are you feeling better though?"

I laughed at her kindness, thinking how much of a better mother she is than my own. "I'm fine now, thank you."

Asuna frowned and sent a distrusting glance at Riku. "If you say so… but if you feel worse, tell me, okay?"

I smiled at her. "I will, don't worry about me. Thank you."

I heard Riku's voice pop into my head. _"She doesn't trust vampires. I'm not too sure of the whole background but she had bad experiences with us in the past."_

That made sense, with no vampires in the group and the glances she sent Riku so I nodded at him to let him know I understand.

The lights flickered slowly. Riku glanced up at them. "Why are they…?"

There was a loud scream as the lights went out permanently. Immediately, I felt Riku grasp my hand. "What's going on?" I asked him, hoping his powers of being able to see in the dark would help me. It was completely dark in there; I don't think I've ever been in a room so dark before. Even if it there was light outside and there were windows in the room, we were underground.

"I don't know." Riku answered truthfully. "Everyone is just standing around, there seems to be nothing out of ordinary. Where is Sephiroth?"

A burst of blue light emitted from the center of the doom roof. Thinking the lights were working again, I sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

It wasn't the lights turning on. The blue light exploded, flying in every direction setting tables, chairs and the DJ stand on fire. Nearly everyone was screaming, racing to the exits, some of the braver stayed, glaring at the light trying to discover the origin. Before Riku or I had time to react, a loud cackle rang out in the room.

The center of the doom was incased with darkness, moving and growing every second. The cackling was becoming increasingly louder. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" An evil voice taunted, sending shivers up my spine.

At the sound of the voice, Riku's hold on my hand turned into a bone shattering grip. A second later there were six vampires surrounding us, forming a protective circle. Cloud and Leon were on the left of us, Tifa to the right, Axel behind, and Sephiroth standing in front. Yuffie was to my immediate left, clutching my other hand just as hard as Riku. Leon was shaking.

"Yuffie!" Riku yelled at her, absolute terror and anger in his voice. "Remember the drill, take Sora and run!"

A man descended from the core of the darkness, hovering in midair. He had long silver hair, spiked bangs and glowing orange eyes.

"Now Yuffie!" Riku yelled as Leon raced toward the mysterious man.

"Stay calm, Sora, while I'm transporting us." I heard Yuffie trying not to panic in my ear. Her grip on my hand increased as Riku finally realized my other. It felt as if a black blanket was thrown over my head as I was thrust throw a pipe two sizes too small as Yuffie transported us to another location.

The last thing I saw was revenge within Riku's eyes.

0o0

Please excuse the crapiness of this chapter. I know it was full of it. But that ending was pretty cool, huh? Super sexy (not really) evil guy with a mysterious background and everything! It's probably easy but who can guess who this is? (I mean seriously easy)

I also apologize to the owners of the characters I used. They were probably out of character and/or didn't get enough screen time. I hope to reuse most of them in the future but if I made a personality problem, please correct me. Also, I am a very absent minded person (as it took me ten months to write this and 16,000 out of 21,000 words were written in this month alone) and it wouldn't be a shock if I lost one or two characters when I received them. If I forgot anyone, I would like to know that as well. Thank you!

My goal: To get chapter ten out before I go to Spain. Yes, you heard correct! ******¡**Voy a la España! I am leaving for Spain in March so I hope I can write in the five months I have. (maybe two chapters?!)

Once again, thank you for reading this and sorry for the wait. Let's meet again soon!

Happy Halloween! Nothing better than an e-mail box full of reviews!! –hint-


	10. The Night After

Rin: I MADE MY GOAL!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Warnings: This chapter is short compared to the other ones. To me, that's a good thing and many other people agree with that. If you don't, er… sorry. This chapter also contains more angst than any other chapter. I added in some (very bad) humor but you still have to get past the angst. I don't particularly care for this chapter but it serves a big purpose in the plot (which we're finally getting at!)

Disclaimer: Uh... no!

Top Ten Pet Peeves

People who chew gum with their mouth open.

People who walk really, really, really, really, _really_ slow. You know what I'm talking about, the ones who group up so they're taking up the entire hall so you can't move around them and you want to beat them up with your backpack? Yeah them.

Roxas' memory lapses, especially during important times.

When Lio pukes on my floor while I'm sleeping and I slip on it the next morning.

People who leave their Christmas lights up until Easter. New Year's Eve is the latest time they should be up. And don't put them up the day after Halloween! I swear if I see one Christmas light within the next week…

When Riku's fangirls are all over him like moths to an open flame.

Parents who don't know how to control their kids, especially in public. If your little kid is kicking people, slapping you, stomping on the ground, and screaming like a banshee, there's something _very_ wrong.

Teenagers talk, write, or generally use text language. "so lke he ttly wavd her. Lke, wat a slut."

When Tidus asks if he can borrow my homework- he's a genius! If he wasn't so lazy, it would take him three seconds to finish all the assignments.

When people don't tell me information that could endanger my life.

I was thrown into a small room, nothing in there but a single bed and a full length mirror next to a dresser. There were no windows or pictures on the dark blue walls and the only lamp was turned off making it very hard to see. Yuffie slammed the door behind me, locking all twenty locks on the door. She turned around to face me, panicking. She grabbed at my hair, my nurse uniform, my arms, anything she could get her hands on, as if she didn't believe I was who I claimed I was.

"Yuffie! Stop!" I shoved her away as she got too close to the bottom of my skirt. "What's wrong? Where are we? What just happened?"

"Are you hurt anywhere? You're not under any magical influence, are you?" Yuffie ignored my comment, searching through my hair as if she expected to see an antenna. "What am I saying? You wouldn't know if you're under magical influence! GAH!"

I pushed her away again, grabbing her by the hands. "Yuffie." She looked away at the mirror. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Yuffie. Look at me. What is going on?"

Yuffie bit her bottom lip. "Would you be afraid if I told you I'm not one hundred percent positive?" She sighed and easily broke out of my grip. She sat herself down, Indian style, on the bed and patted a spot next to her. I crawled onto the bed. "If you want details ask Riku because this is the extend of my knowledge and it's very vague. There's this terrible vampire, named Xenmas, who has a grudge against Riku. He hates him with every fiber of his being. He's been in hiding for years, longer than I've been a vampire, but we had a feeling that he might be making his comeback tonight."

"So that's why you teleported me out of there? Because he's back?"

Yuffie nodded grimly. "That and he would probably get to you, Riku's weak spot, to destroy him."

Sephiroth's haunting words rang in my head, _"Riku would do anything to protect you and I will not sit idle on the side as you effortlessly jump in front of danger." _Riku was miles away, fighting a vampire to protect me. He fought his own battles and mine as well, yet I never offered to take as little as a pound off the burden on his back. Guilt, shame and anxiety washed through me, aiming right at my heart.

I reached for Yuffie's hand. "Do… do you think he'll be okay…?" I asked, sounding meeker than I ever sounded in my life.

She grasped my hand trying to squeeze all the negative thoughts out of my mind. "Sora, honey, he'll be just fine. Riku is perfectly capable of handling himself."

"Do you ever think that maybe he's carrying too much on his own?"

"What do you mean?"

I stood from the bed, feeling antsy. "He's holding everything in! He takes his blows and lets them rest in his pile of problems. Then he adds mine to the pile, whether I want him to or not and then he refuses to let me carry some of the weight."

"Sora, this mess is over your head. You were dragged in this situation that we're in right now and we feel terrible that not only was the night ruined and not only that but you now have a death penalty hanging above your head just because some arrogant vampire fell in love with you. This is Riku's battle."

I looked around the room. The lamp that Yuffie had turned on provided the only light but the room was so small the light lit up the room brightly. I stared into the mirror and frowned at my image. I walked up to it, pressing my hand against the cold glass. Yuffie's image was not present, making my own imperfections stand out. My hair was disarrayed, there were stress bags under my eyes and my expression was in an exhausted, near tears, twist. The cap to my outfit had disappeared long ago, the skirt was ripped, the buttons nearly all popped off, probably after I was punched in the stomach, in an attempt to see the bruise on my stomach. The annoying high heels Riku thrust at me were dirty and almost broken, one heel looking as if I took one more step it would collapse. I looked and felt like a mess.

I felt an extreme need to break the reflection, to shatter my empty gaze, to let my walls collapse and start crying.

So I did.

Yuffie led out a shocked gasp behind me as I crashed my fist into the large mirror. Cracked reflections of myself smiled bitterly back at me. My hand appeared to be imbedded in the broken glass, shards of the spider web like fracture slipped and collapsed onto the hard wood floor.

I pulled my hand back, wincing as the tiny glass shards in my hand ripped my skin with every small movement. The pain brought me back down to earth, staring wide eyed at the multiple cuts in my hand, the shattered glass on the floor, and the spider web crack on the mirror. I stared at my reflection giving me my disbelieving gaze as I felt a small, gentle hand take my bleeding one.

"Dear God Sora, what has gotten in to do you? Maybe you are under some magical influence after all." I felt her swiftly and tenderly removing the shards, one by one, sending pain ripping through my hand. "I'm not sure how long I can stand the smell and touch of blood but it's best to get you healed first." The pillow case around her face made it hard to understand her mumble.

She worked diligently on my hand. "I'm sorry." I whispered a minute later. Yuffie nodded and pulled out the last shard. She tore off the blood stained latex gloves and chucked them quickly against the wall.

"I need air. The stench is too overpowering. I will get some band aids while I'm out. Sit on the bed, to not touch anything, especially the glass. I will be back in a second." She ran her hand through my chaotic hair and she disappeared through the door.

Heeding her warning, I lay down on the bed, curling my knees into my chest. I held my injured arm in the air, examining the wounds. They were fairly shallow but deep enough to cause more blood than Yuffie could withstand for a few minutes. I counted the cuts. "One, two, three, four…"

I remembered a time when I loved to bleed. When I was little, I would run around and fall very often. Then at night I would tell my brother my war story of how I got the Power Ranger band aid covered injury. My brother would smile, ruffle my hair and tell me that I was such a little adventurer. The next day came and I was out running, jumping, climbing, anything that would allow me to have another story for my brother, to keep him talking to me for just a few more seconds.

Now, I hate to bleed. Bleeding meant Riku had to stay away from me, unless I want him to fly into vampire mode. Bleeding meant life. Life meant I was mortal, constantly aging, changing while Riku remained that perfect beauty forever. No matter how close we got to each other, bleeding would be the one thing that would keep us separated.

I closed my eyes, not realizing how tired I was, and soon drifted off into sleep.

**Dream Mode**

"_I will not! I absolutely will not!" I heard screaming far off in the distance, coming closer. I opened my eyes, after realizing they were shut, and found myself in a familiar room. Gray, stone walls covered in purple and gold banners and cold stone floors with large Persian rugs. Multiple shelves lined the walls with old and dusty books. Two large, cushiony arm chairs sat near a dead fireplace._

_The door on the opposite side of the room swung open and stormed in an angry Soja. He slammed the door behind him, aware of the fact that Squall was right behind him. "Soja, be rational," he scowled, pushing the wooden door open. _

"_Rational? Father and Mother present me with this information so short noticed and unexpectedly and you expect me to act rational?!" Soja yelled. _

_The door opened again revealing a very irritated, very dangerous Riku. Soja ran to him, grabbing onto his sleeve. "Riku, please. Convince Father and Mother to stop this. They'll listen to you, they adore you! Please, Riku! I can't do this! I won't!"_

_Riku half heartedly took Soja's hand from his sleeve and dropped it. "There is nothing I can do, Soja. I already talked with the King and Queen and they are firm on this." He was looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry."_

_Soja growled in anger and struck Riku on his right cheek with a clenched fist. "You're not sorry, you bastard! You just don't want to help me! You don't want to defy my parents! You can go and take the rest of the night off, pal. I don't need you!" Soja stormed out of the same door he just walked through and slammed it._

_Riku nursed his cheek, acting as if it didn't hurt nearly as much as his heart. Squall stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself down, Riku. This was unexpected for all of us."_

"_I don't want to lose him again." Riku muttered._

"_I know how much you care for him. He'll come around soon enough." Squall gave him a rare reassuring smile. They plopped down on the arm chairs, staring off into the distance for nearly ten minutes before Riku opened his mouth,_

"_Do you think…?"_

_There was a small knock at the door. Squall opened it and found Riona, his bodyguard and girlfriend, with a blank look on her face._

**Dream Mode End**

I awoke to the calming sensation of fingers combing through my hair. I sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Good morning, Sora."

I yawned, stretching my aching limbs. I groaned at the soreness of my stomach. "Be careful." I heard Riku warn. "You've got a nasty bruise forming." I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't know what time it was but I felt as if I got about five hours of sleep, not enough but just enough to keep me going. I felt for his hand and grasped it tightly. I looked down and saw my hand was wrapped up tightly in white gaze.

I looked up at Riku's face and gasped. "What the hell happened?!" I shrieked, fighting my way out of the covers. After freeing myself from the blankets, I hesitantly touched a particular nasty looking cut from his right eye to his chin.

He nudged my hand away, "Don't worry about it. I'm not even bleeding."

"I can see red tissue inside. It's super disgusting! I'll get you a first aid!" I scampered out of the bed and ran toward the door and found it looked. I struggled with the multiple locks but it was as if they were melted together.

"Sora, come here. I don't need any medical attention." Riku called softly.

The faint image of Xenmas flashed through my head, reminding me of where he got that scar in the first place. I turned around, glaring. "If it wasn't for that nasty injury of yours, I would be kicking your ass. Why didn't you tell me of Xenmas, you bastard?"

Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yuffie mentioned him, didn't she?"

"She wouldn't have had to if you told me right from the beginning what was going on!" Riku sighed again and motioned for me to come to him. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" He motioned for me to come again. Half pouting and half growling, I obeyed and sat down on the farthest corner of the bed. "Just because I'm coming doesn't mean I forgive you."

Riku still singled me over, pointing to a spot next to him. I shook my head. Rolling his eyes, Riku leaned over and hoisted me from my little corner. "Hey!" I yelped as he plopped me down on his lap. "Riku… I'm warning you…" He paid no heed to my warning as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his cold chest, and shoved his nose into my neck.

"Please," he said. Suddenly I felt bad. I knew I shouldn't, not after all the confusion and mind torment I went through because he was trying to "protect" me. But that tone in his voice made him sound so distressed, so unbalanced, so anguished…

So human.

I moved my arms around his back and gave him a light squeeze. He took that as an invitation to start.

"Xenmas is a vampire. He became a vampire just a short while before I did. He had a grudge against me before we even met and traded his life for vampire powers so he could kill me. He lured me out of the castle I worked at and…"

"How did he do that? You're smart, Riku, you could have seen that coming."

He smiled dejectedly, staring at the cracked mirror, "A lie. A lie that he had kidnapped my best friend. So I find him a few hours later in the middle of a forest and we fight. I was not aware of his power and…" He trailed off.

"You were beaten up like a dog?" I offered.

"What a way to preserve my manly pride, Sora. But yes, I suppose that is what happened. The next thing I know I'm an inch from my life far from civilization and all I could think is that I'm going to die. I felt a tap at my shoulder and there's Sephiroth, asking me if I want to live."

"And you say yes and you live happily ever after?"

"Yes and no. I go back to the castle to find the whole place in disarray and Leon having a panic attack; his girlfriend had just been killed by Xenmas as well. He begs Sephiroth to turn him into a vampire too, to avenge her. He then disappears and doesn't return for thirty years, name changed from Squall to Leon in shame of not finding him."

"So you and Leon are after the same guy?"

"Yes but he has no interest in Leon. He wants me dead and he'll attack you to get to me."

I fidgeted with the blue blanket, my hands quivering, "So why did he come tonight? If what Yuffie said was true, then he must have been missing in action for over two hundred years. Why tonight of all nights?"

Riku shrugged, his arms tightening painfully around my bruising stomach, "I don't know."

I believe that this was the first time I didn't believe him.

0o0

Yuffie dropped me off at my house a few hours later, reassuring me that the whole area has been checked and I would have a constant watch on my house. I thanked her as she handed a crying Lio in my arms, the chip in my bracelet instantly calming her down.

"I hope you had a good time despite nearly being killed twice," she smiled, flashing me a peace sign.

"Next time we're having Halloween at my house. We're doing it old school with candy and cheesy eighties horror films." Yuffie laughed and sped down the street in her car. I spun around and faced my house. It didn't appear any different… I sighed and walked up the porch.

"I'm home!"

My mother flew from the living room, nearly skidding from the lack of friction from her socks and the hard wood floor. "Sora!" She tackled me in a bone crushing hug and Lio screamed from the pressure. "Aw baby!" She cooed, scooping the bear in her arms. "How was the party? Do any dirty dancing Havana nights?"

"No, the dance floor was full of monsters."

She hissed, understanding. "Crazy sex addicts? Yeah, monsters, the lot of them." She looked around my back, "Where's Riku?"

"He's spending the rest of the weekend cleaning up his house. It's a mess."

We collapsed onto the cream colored sofa. She sat on her legs, playing absentmindedly with Lio's ear while I sat cross legged on the other side.

"So you saw Father out?" I asked causally as possible.

"Yes I did. You had a good time?"

"Yes I did."

We sat in an awkward silence, staring at each other. This was incredibly unlike her, fidgeting in her seat, playing with the teddy bear's ear shyly and, most of all, sitting quietly. I sighed, "Alright, who did you kill?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I'm insulted that you didn't think I knew you better," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "You're obviously hiding something but, at the same time, want to desperately tell me. So spill it."

"Well, I've got a date…"

"A DATE?!?!" I shrieked, nearly falling off of the couch.

She glared, "Is it really that hard for you to picture me with a date?"

"It's not your looks it's… well… it's your personality." I laughed at the shocked expression on her face, "But seriously, mom, that's great. Why were you scared to tell me?"

"Because I thought if you had Riku to keep you company tonight you wouldn't feel so bad if I left you alone but now he can't and you're gonna be all alone, baby…"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. You have fun on that date."

"Awwww!" She flew across the couch, hugging my chest until my lungs nearly gave in, "Sora! Thank you so much!" She gasped, "I have to get ready! I have to meet him in four hours! What will I wear?" She stormed up the stairs, already dialing on her cell phone, "Selphie! This is Soya! Get Kairi and come over here ASAP!"

I stared at Lio and she cooed back at me, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Nee!"

0o0

I pressed the pillow over my ears harder, cringing.

"So this dress?"

"Too pink."

"This shirt and this skirt?"

"Too slutty."

"This dress?"

"Too flowery."

"These shoes?"

"Too informal."

I could barely hear the rest of the conversation over the loud wails. "Lio… Please be quiet… For mommy?" I nearly cried. One more hour, I repeated in my head, one more hour and the girls will leave and Lio will be able to sleep. One more hour…

There was a sharp rattle on my door, "SORA!!!" Kairi screamed, "SHUT LIO UP!" The bear cried harder. I pulled at my hair.

"Leave me alone!!! I'm just a single mother with a crying daughter who lives with my mother! I've got no job, no money and I need time to LIVE!!!"

Kairi quickly disappeared.

I sighed, "Okay, time to be a good mother…" I cradled Lio in my arms, rocking her. Quickly wrapping her in a blanket to keep her warm from the November air, I searched around for one of those cookies. "Ha!" I shouted, crawling back from under the bed, "Here's your cookie, Lio-baby!"

"No!"

"Whattya mean 'no'?"

"No!"

"Lio! Eat the cookie!"

"No!"

"Hey let's put on music!"

"Go for it Selphie!"

"_I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SHUT ME UP! AND MAKE ME HIP LIKE BADASS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SHUT ME UP! SHUT IT UP!" _

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

I started to cry.

0o0

I threw myself onto the couch, and nuzzled my cheek into a pillow, sighing contently. "This is the life. No hyper mother, no obnoxious friends, no crying teddy bear of doom. Just me." I closed my eyes and pretended that I was in a far away land, like a fairytale. My eyes popped back open, resting on the simple black book with the elegant gold writing. "Far away place, huh?" I repositioned myself and opened the book where I left off on page two.

"_The kingdom…" _

I yawned and skipped a few pages. "Riku… Riku… Where is Riku…?" I skidded to a halt, "Ah, here we are…"

"_Squall was surprised, at the very least, to see a strange young boy glued to his brother's arm. What could have possibly happen in the two hour boat trip he and his mother were on? _

"_Mother, who is this young man next to Soja?" He asked with mastered grace that no ten year old should be able to have. _

"_That is Riku, my dear. We found him afloat at sea. A real gentleman, he is. We shall be training him to be Soja's bodyguard."_

"_Bodyguard?" Squall repeated, "But, Mother, I have yet to receive a bodyguard."_

_The Queen tapped her finger to her lip, "You are quite right, my dear. By tomorrow, you will have a bodyguard fit for a young prince." _

_The icy exterior was chiseled in place but, on the inside, Squall could barely keep his ten year old excitement to a minimum. He watched his brother yanked on Riku's arm._

"_I'm going to show you my room and my toys and my dining room spot, and my…" The silver haired boy nodded in response, his mouth shut and his eyes wide. Squall offered a smile to Soja as he passed, "That's my brother, Squall, you may call him meanie head if you want. That's what I usually call him."_

"_Hello, Your Majesty"_

"_Boring!"_

"_Hello, Riku, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Yeah, whatever, boring! Let's go to my room Riku! I've got an awesome looking rock up there!" The two boys scampered off up the stairs. Squall felt a pang of envy for a bodyguard relationship like that."_

I flipped through a few more pages, finding the majority of them about Squall and his preparation for the new bodyguard. I began on the next chapter

"_For once in his life, Squall was acting his age. "But Mother!! She's a GIRL!! I can't have a GIRL bodyguard! They're wimpy and stupid and they got cooties! Why a GIRL?!"_

_The Queen smiled, her eyes dancing with mischievousness, "Wait until you see her, dear. She'll knock you on your royal behind in three seconds flat. Never seen a girl like her before."_

"_But she's a GIRL!" He argued with a stomp of his foot._

"_And so is your mother and I don't have cooties, now do I?" Squall shook his head. "And neither does she. Bring her in!" The large wooden doors opened slowly and Squall spun on his heel to watch, his face in a pout. There stood a young girl, no higher than the door knob, with long black hair, piercing black eyes and a blue dress. She smiled sweetly at him and nearly skipped into the room. "Nice to meet you, Your Majesty." Her voice was like liquid sugar. _

_Squall shot his mother a plea for help, "Nice to meet you too…"_

"_Rinoa! My name is Rinoa!" She chirped"_

What the hell, I thought skipping chunks of pages at a time, where is Soja and Riku? I was positive this book was entirely about them but, after reading a few words of the page as I passed them, it appeared as if the story was more about Squall's life with tidbits of Soja and Riku thrown here and there.

"_Soja fell out of his seat, laughing on the ground as Rinoa threw Squall onto the grass, pinning him. _

"_That's the sixth time, Squall!" Soja shouted. "You're terrible at this!"_

_Squall glared harshly, pushing himself into a standing position and faced his bodyguard who was no longer the little girl she was four years ago. She crossed her arms over her well developed chest, a great smirk on her face, "Squall got beat up by a girl!" _

"_Shut up, you two. No one asked you. Rinoa's been training for years, Soja, of course she's stronger than me. Riku's stronger than you too, you know."_

"_He is but I don't go around testing my strength against him. You're only making a fool out of yourself. You should just stop."_

_Squall stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants, "Where is Riku anyway? He's supposed to be with you at all times," he frowned. "He's slacking, isn't he?"_

"_Not exactly," Rinoa answered with a stretch of her arms. "He's at some important meeting with the Queen. I am not sure what it's about; all I know is that it's very important."_

"_He left two hours ago!" Soja whined. "What could be taking him so long?" _

_As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a silver haired man, "Soja! Let's go! You have some documents to look over." He slammed the door, not bothering to wait for his best friend._

_The younger prince stood up with a huff. He glared at his brother, "You're so lucky you weren't in the prophecy to be the next king." _

"_Oh yes, having some witch call you the next king while she screams bloody murder and 'Monster!' at the sight of me is really lucky." Either way, Soja ran into the castle, his yells for Riku to wait up ringing outside._

_Rinoa smiled shyly at him, a small blush spreading over her face, "I do not think you are a monster, Squall."She grasped his hand in hers tightly. Squall raised her hand to his lips with a small tilt of his head in silent gratitude. "You shouldn't kiss me like that, Your Majesty. You are not supposed to bow your head to anyone."_

_The corner of his lips twitched upward, "I'm not the future king, so what does it matter?""_

I scoffed and continued through the book, caring less about Squall and Rinoa's little fluff fest. It bothered me greatly, the image of Leon in my mind, kissing someone other than Cloud. I felt remorse for my blonde friend, knowing that his boyfriend only became a vampire to have revenge on his girlfriend who he may be or may not be over.

Getting a tad bored, I absent mindedly skimmed the pages, my eyes barely comprehending the words. I yawned and looked down at the open page, noticing Soja's name.

"_Squall stormed through the castle, Rinoa always two feet behind him. He kicked open every door to find the room empty and continue on. His bodyguard sighed, hurrying to keep up, "Squall, please have some patience. He's nearby."_

"_He needs to be at that stupid meeting! He's making me look bad. I swear that when I find him…" Rinoa quickly slammed her hand over his mouth, hissing in his ear._

"_Do you hear that?" she whispered softly. "Those voices."_

_The prince kept silent and soon understood, "Where is it coming from?" They followed the hushed voices down the hall and to the right, the wooden door open with a small crack. The two peered in, keeping their surprise inside. _

_Soja cried out softly as pale hands traveled down his exposed torso, his face flushed with lust. Riku lapped at the prince's ear, nibbling ever so gently. Soja pulled on the silver hair, forcing his bodyguard's lips to meet with his own. Their eyes met and they laughed, like an exclusive inside joke only for the two of them. Riku sucked on his prince's neck, leaving small bite marks in his wake. Soja could barely…"_

The silence of the room was broken with a loud "THUMP". The black book slid to the floor, the pages crumpled and crushed between the binding and the blue carpet. My breathing was labored and my throat felt like it was closing up. I felt a mix of desire to throw up, cry, or both. I grabbed for Lio with shaky arms. I cradled her to my chest and laid my head on a pillow, hoping the soft even breathing of her nap would calm me down.

0o0

The door bell was ringing frenziedly. I sat up and groaned, my mind hazing from the dream of penguins and strawberries. Lio's loud screeches arouse me from the fog. I growled and stormed to the front door, Lio tucked under my arm.

I threw the door open and tried not to look too disappointed when I didn't see Riku there. Roxas grinned brightly at me, holding a plastic bag, while Tidus yawned behind him, fiddling with his PSP. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, trying to sound pleasantly surprised.

"Selphie said you were home alone," Tidus said. "Your mom went out on a date and your boy was busy."

"So we decided to have a guy's night," Roxas joined. "It'll be like a girl's night, but without the girls." His smile dropped when he noticed that I wasn't as in to this as he was. "Aw come on, Sora! The three of us guys hanging out on the weakened, drinking it up, playing video games, talking about girls…"

"Correction, I'll be the one talking about girls."

"Shut your mouth, Tidus! Anyway, it'll be a blast. You always hang with the girls and now you need to reach in deep, deep, _way_ deep into your manliness and let it free!"

"Well…" I drew out.

Roxas held up the plastic bag, the bottom low from under the weight of the object inside. His smile slowly turned into a mischievous smirk, "I've got the goods…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah. The twelve pack."

I opened the door farther, "Welcome boys. My humble home is your home." Roxas puffed out his chest and strolled into the room while Tidus followed slowly behind, his tongue sticking out in concentration of the battle. Lio blinked up at me, cooing softly.

He placed the bag on the dining room table, and snapped my hand away as I made a grab for it. He made a tsk sound with his tongue and turned to the bag, opening the flaps slowly.

"Capri Sun: Splash Cooler? Yeah man!" Roxas and I high fived before eagerly snatching a juice box and gulped it down.

"Can I deliver or can I deliver?" He asked, wiping some excess juice from his mouth. He glanced over at Tidus, "Put the Wii down, man and have a juice box!" Tidus ignored him, turning on the system, grabbing three remotes and three games.

"Rock Band, Cooking Mama, or Mario Kart?"

"Cooking Mama!" Roxas declared with a slam of his fist on the table.

"Mario Kart," I added.

"I would prefer Rock Band…" We all looked at Lio.

She giggled, "Mario!"

Tidus sighed and slid the disc in, "If that was Mogeta, she would have picked Rock Band."

We jumped onto the couch, game faces on. I choose Toad, Roxas picked Luigi and Tidus…

"Baby Peach?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Selphie always forces me to be her and now she's my lucky player."

As Tidus, winning the rock paper scissors match, went through each course painfully slow, I felt a nudge in my side.

"Have you ever played video games before with this guy?" Roxas whispered.

"No, why?"

"He turns into a maniac. He may seem all cool and calm now but once the race starts, he turns into a crazy, cursing machine."

"He doesn't act that way when he's playing his PSP or his DS."

"It's only when he's competing against others, especially during racing games. He's _terrible_ at racing games. It may be a strategy tactic for his competition to lose concentration or it may be because he gets really worked up."

"It really can't be that bad, could it?"

Roxas shook his head, "You have no idea…"

The course, Wario's Gold Mine, appeared on the screen and soon after, GO was flashed on the screen. Tidus' Baby Peach in her Baby Stroller zoomed ahead of everyone else…

… only to fall off the cliff at the first turn.

"FUCKING BITCH FUCKNUGGETS!!!"

Five seconds later…

"OH _HELL _NO BITCH YOU DID NOT!!! GAHHH!!! FUCKSHITFUCKSHIT!!"

Two seconds later…

"SUCK ON THAT HOE!!! … NO! DON'T FALL DON'T FALL!!!"

I groaned, wishing we decided to go with Rock Band instead.

0o0

A half an hour later, the door bell rang. I pressed pause and ran for the door, ignoring the angry screams of Tidus. "YOU ASSHOLE! I COULD HAVE AVOIDED THAT SHELL!!!"

I opened the door to find a strange man standing there. He grinned eagerly at me, hands on his hips. I stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

0o0 **Normal P.O.V.**

Riku hauled yet another garbage bag of dirty plates, leftover food, and empty cups to the corner of the room. He spun around and moved to the next dirty table. Axel watched with a cup in his hand.

"You try too hard."

"Someone has to."

"I offered to hire maids. You're practically prince of the underworld, Riku, you shouldn't be cleaning."

The silver haired vampire chucked an empty garbage bag at him, "If you're so concerned, help."

Axel let the bag fall to the ground as he took a swing of his drink, "Relax a little, Riku. Have a drink," he held up his cup. "It's type AB, your favorite."

He ignored the offer and continued to clear off the table, "The sooner this house is clean, the sooner I can see Sora." He tossed the full bag into the corner with the rest. "You don't seem very eager to see Roxas."

Axel shrugged, "I'm really in no rush."

Riku paused in mid-reach for a cupcake wrapper, "You're in 'no rush?' Ever since you first came here, you've been talking about him. And now that you actually get to interact with him all excitement ends?"

He sighed, "It's not that it's… Look, he's at Sora's right now. No offense but I really don't want to see Sora right now. He almost gave me a heart attack yesterday and…"

"You don't want to be in a constant worry over him while Roxas is there?"

"You've got some serious ESP right there," Axel grinned.

"It's called being a vampire, you dumbass. Now help me finish the room. You won't have to do much, it's practically done." Axel sighed and, with one last gulp of blood, grabbed the garbage bag from the floor.

Soon, Riku tossed in the last of the bags and wiped his hands on his pants. "What are we doing with the bags? I'm not bringing them upstairs."

"Relax, Axel. Cloud said he'll take the bags if we fill them."

Axel grabbed his cup and frowned when he saw it empty, "You think we've got any more AB? I'm really starting to like that kind. We didn't have any more before so I mixed A and B together and it didn't turn out so well…" Riku nodded faintly and walked out of the room and down the hall. "Man, I've got to ask you, when was the last time you had blood?"

His companion didn't look interested, "Two nights ago, why?"

Axel shook his head, "You've got to stop lying. Have you seen your eyes? They're half red! You couldn't have had blood in the past nine days or so."

"So? What's it any concern to you?" Axel opened his mouth but Riku waved his hand as if to say 'discussion over' and stormed out.

0o0

He searched through the refrigerator, pushing angrily past all the bags of blood.

A? No… O? Too sweet… AB? Leave it for Axel… B? Too tangy…

Riku slammed the refrigerator shut. He couldn't eat right now. He turned to the mirror to find his image missing. He left the kitchen and found Tifa in the hallway. She smiled and waved but Riku ducked his head and continued into the living room. He needed someone else…

He smiled, spotting Hikari playing a combat game on the PS3. A newbie was exactly what he needed.

"Hey Hikari?" She hummed in response. "What color are my eyes?"

"Aqua"

"I mean right now."

She glanced up quickly before returning to her game, "Ruby-like."

He thanked her and left with his head low so his bangs covered his face. Once inside his room, a wave of light headedness crashed on him. Riku gritted his teeth and whispered, "I am not a monster" in his head over and over.

0o0

Rin: I know it's bad! Ignore it!

Character Explanation!: The Tidus in this story is a combination of three people. One is Shikamaru from Naruto because he's a super genius but lazy as hell. Next is Matt from Death Note because he loves video games and is good with technology (like when Tidus cried over his broken laptop) and lastly, one of my closest friends Johnny. Tidus' screaming when he's playing Mario Kart is from Johnny. When I play with him, Johnny MUST have Baby Peach or he freaks out. He yells out random curses so fast, I have no clue what he said except one or two words. His curses are far worse than Tidus' but I couldn't remember any of Johnny's best ones.

I LEAVE FOR SPAIN TOMORROW!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Wish me bon voyage! If you're in the Madrid, Granada, or Seville area please look out for the American girl getting arrested for taking too many pictures.

Thank you and review!!!


	11. Monster

That didn't take so long, did it?

This chapter is too short! I couldn't get it any longer! I'm terribly sorry. Please enjoy it. Riku literally has pretty much the entire chapter. I really like Riku's part. I think it adds depth.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own.

Abilities I wish I had

1. To be able to speak every language in the world! Bonjour! Hola! Er… that's all I know.

2. To be really athletic. Ha, see who's picked last in dodge ball now!

3. To be able to be a better student. Goddamnit, have you seen my last report card? UGH!

4. To own a puppy. Yeah, I know it's not an ability but I want a puppy.

5. To be able to sing! Then I could make millions of dollars! And make all my friends jealous at my awesome score on Rock Band.

6. To be able to fly!!!!

7. To be able to act. I watch plays and movies thinking I could do that too. But then I try out for the school play and get the part of the cow.

8. To be able to draw. I'll make my own yaoi manga since Kairi has no plans for returning mine.

9. To have all the powers Riku and his family has. Reading minds, teleporting, becoming invisible!!

10. To be able to remember people's faces better.

I blinked at the guy in front of me. I stared at him for so long with this look of absolute confusion that his gigantic grin slowly started to droop. I took in his bright orange hair that stuck up like he had just finished rubbing a balloon against it and lively brown eyes that danced in the porch lights.

Finally I opened my mouth, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ha ha, that's a funny joke, Sora."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"You told me…"

"I'll call the cops!"

His mouth dropped open, resembling a fish, "Wait… wha…?"

"What the hell, man? Get off my property!"

"Sora…"

"I may not look strong but I know Taekwondo!"

"Don't kick me!"

"How about a punch then?"

"Stop, Sora!"

"You must be a stalker pervert! Take this!"

"Ow! Stop! Do you seriously not remember me?"

"I've never met you in my life! How can I remember you?"

"I'm Wakka. Does that ring a bell, ya?"

"No."

I slammed the door in his face and returned to the living room. Tidus' hands were itching to play again and Roxas was half way through his third Caprisun.

"Who was that, Sora?"

I shrugged and picked up my Wii remote, "I don't know."

We resumed playing and almost immediately the quietness was broken.

"OH HELL NO BITCH"

"I WILL _CUT _YOU!"

"DON'T INTERUPT! RUDE!"

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!! DON'T FALLLLLLLL! DON-"

"Tidus! Shut up!"

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!"

A loud, high pitched cry quickly silenced Tidus' complaints and made us all momentarily freeze, allowing the computer players to take over our lead.

"Tidus!" I yelled, hastily dropping the remote in favor for my daughter. "Argh! Do you know how hard it is for her to sleep? Okay, no more video games!"

As soon as the Wii system was booted down and the remote slid from his hand, Tidus was back to his normal self, lazily reclining onto the couch. "Now what?"

I gently bounced the crying bear in my arms, "Taking care of my baby, that's what!"

"That's lame…" Tidus commented with a yawn.

"I don't see either of you two spending quality time with your kids!"

"Mogeta's with Selphie. Kairi wanted to play with him for a while."

"Axel has Wiz right now," Roxas answered softly. "You two are lucky your child has two parents."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked. "You've got Axel."

"It's never the three of us together. It's either I have Wiz or he does, never us together. Not even at school. Tidus, you and Selphie are always together and, Sora, you and Riku are practically newlyweds. If it wasn't for this project, Axel probably wouldn't even talk to me."

"You're upset you and Axel don't have a better relationship?" I asked, thankful when Lio started to snore softly.

"Yeah! I-I mean for Wiz. He'll grow up with divorced parents. He'll be a drug dealer!"

Tidus and I exchange glances, "Roxas, Tidus' and my parents are divorced. Are we drug dealers?"

"Well, no, but…"

"And aren't you're parents divorced as well?"

"They're momentarily taking a break from each other!"

"I think you're just upset because you like him."

He gasped, "I do not!"

"You so do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

Tidus slapped us both upside the head, "You do, Roxas, get over it. Welcome to the real world, prices are expensive, people are dying, and no, the coffee is not complimentary."

"Harsh man," I said, giving him a high five.

"Focus! This is why guys don't have heart to heart conversations. You turn it into a joke!"

"Pfft," I snorted. "Only gay men have heart to heart conversations."

"Sora, you're gay and hang out with girls every night. And what do you talk about…?"

I clamped my mouth shut and held Lio tighter to my chest. Tidus, the only real man in this group, sighed. "Look, man. You're being completely paranoid about Axel. Tomorrow, run up to him and throw him in a closet. Mission accomplished."

"Tidus, you retard, you can't do it that way. You'll give the poor pyre-kid a heart attack. You have to walk up to him tomorrow and tell him that you two need to talk right now."

"Sora, that's so girly."

"Shut up, game freak!"

"So my options are either molestation or feelings…?"

Tidus and I nodded. Roxas stood up, tossing the juice box in the garbage. "Thanks guys, but I think I'm on my own for this one."

I grabbed the back of his white shirt and tossed him on the couch, "Roxas, you really are being paranoid."

"I'm not! He can't stand me, I know it! He never talks to me except when it's about you or Wiz, and he doesn't touch me!"

Tidus and I exchanged glances again, and said in perfect union, "You are totally in love with him." We dodged the pillows thrown our way. "Don't blame us." I didn't have the chance to get out of the way of the next one.

I grabbed one of the pillows and performed the perfect 'bitch-slap'. Roxas stared at me in disbelief, one hand over his cheek while Tidus' eyes started to droop. The blonde grinned, taking a pillow of his own, "Oh, it's on!"

Somewhere between our massive pillow fight, Lio started cheering, I got a massive bruise on my right eye, Tidus crawled off to sleep in the corner and Roxas forgot completely about his red haired annoyance.

0o0 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

Riku heard rustling outside his door. He glanced over, faintly interested, and saw a red piece of construction paper slip through his door. Red, he scowled as he made his way to the note, it meant Axel. Before he could read what was written, he knew what it was about. No one in this mansion owned construction paper except one. Axel was using Rose to get him to drink blood. He cursed at the vampire. Nobody could help him now and any attempts were futile, didn't Axel realize that?

Riku tore up the paper, getting a glimpse of only two words: 'Concerned' and 'Drink'. He turned around, preparing to throw away the unnecessary scraps, but stopped when he heard more rustling. Another piece of red construction paper flew under the crack of his door, slamming into his ankles. He glanced down. The letter was folded over, the words 'READ OR ELSE' written in big black letters.

He ripped that one up as well. No more than two seconds later, another letter flew in. He cursed aloud. 'READ GODDAMNIT!' was written on the top. He cursed again and picked up the letter. He flipped open the top.

'_Dearest darling little foolish Riku,_

_You will DIE if you don't drink. If that happens, many people will fall apart. Most importantly Sora. Last importantly, your fan club. But I shouldn't mention the possibility those girls committing suicide over your death because you really just might kill yourself. Back to Sora. He will be devastated! Let me repeat. DEVASTATED!!! Remember what happened all those years ago. History will repeat itself. _

_Moral of today's lesson: Drink blood. Now. _

_Love lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots!!!_

_Axel (and Rose)_

_P.S. If you corporate, this will just become a thing of the past. If you don't, Sephiroth will quite interested in what I have to say.'_

Axel had barely enough time to twist his head, the knife missing his face by millimeters. He quickly threw his hands up, like a common robber would, and gulped under Riku's powerful glare. "H-hey, Riku! There's a fair going on in the Underworld. You up to going? I hear they've got great…"

This time, Riku didn't miss.

Axel cursed loudly, ripping the knife out of his neck, "_Goddamn_ that hurts!" Riku grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and slammed him into the wall. "And there goes my head."

The silver haired vampire leaned in closer, their noses practically touching. "Listen, you loathsome little snotty newborn, I'm only going to say this once. If word gets to Sephiroth about this, you will be promised that your own little secret will be brought to light."

Axel's slightly fearful green eyes immediately hardened, "You wouldn't dare."

Riku smirked, knowing his friend was exactly where he wanted him, "I don't particularly mind if Roxas finds out I'm a vampire, it would probably be easier on Sora. But then he'll find out that you're one too and, what's more, that little accident last year…"

"You would never…."

"The car accident Roxas was in, remember that? The one where he would have died if it wasn't for you coming to the rescue? The accident that causes his memory lapses? Sora mentioned before that Roxas remembers that boy who saved him. He wants to thank you, isn't that great?"

"If you tell him, I swear…!"

"So we're agreed then?" Riku asked, his smirk growing. "You forget what you saw tonight and I'll keep my lips locked around Roxas, sound fair?"

"Sora too, don't slip up around him either."

"What's this? Don't trust Sora either? Why what a terrible thing to say!"

Axel pushed the older vampire away, "Riku, listen to yourself. You need blood, man. Your primal instincts are taking over. Being around a human at this time will only…"

Riku's red eyes widened and he escaped back into his room. "Riku! Listen!" He heard Axel scream through the door. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to give up. You're going to put everyone in danger."

He didn't hear the rest of Axel's rant; he was already out of the window and sprinting through the forest.

His legs were moving faster than a cheetah's and more trees were flying past him than a car going sixty miles per hour. His mind wasn't on dodging branches or roots nor was it on a destination. He urged for complete and total isolation, the way he lived for the first three decades of his vampire life. A place for him to rant and think in silence, no distractions other than his own mind, somewhere very far from here. So he ran, and ran, and ran. His eyes were glowing bright red in the darkness of the dense forest and animals scattered from him. He could smell their blood flowing through their veins but the smell was off, like, he supposed, the smell of fresh cake without the aroma of coffee to accompany it. The taste of animal blood paled in comparison to that of human blood. Sweet, tasty human blood and the way it dribbled out of the corners of his lips…

Riku shook his head, narrowing missing a fallen tree. "Get rid of these thoughts," he whispered to himself, pushing his legs even faster. "You are not a monster," with that in mind, he decided to go farther, get away from all the blood. He took a sharp right and sped off, over the small stream, past the wildflower patch, and up the mountain.

At the top, he looked at the view. Behind him lay the thick forest he ran through. Nearly twelve miles back, he could faintly spot the area of his house. To his right lay the dark city of Traverse Town and, if he looked hard enough, he could even see Sora's house. In front of him was Twilight Town, the sun shining brilliantly over the happy little city. The sunlight crept up part of the mountain too, only stopping twenty yards or so in front of Riku. He paused, a part of him daring to step closer to the light. It has been nearly a hundred years and fifty year's since he's last been in sunlight. He remembered that day with a shudder. Humans spotted him and panic erupted. Sephiroth was forced to erase their memory, along with the entire towns, and move to another location. Riku didn't mind too much, he had a dislike for Forks.

The vampire side of him warned him to stay away from the light, to remember the turmoil it caused last time. But the other side, the more human side, told him to step out. That side said that humans love the sunlight, they practically live in the sunlight, wasn't he human as well? Riku nodded to himself and took those extra steps into the sunlight. "I'm not a monster."

But that was proved wrong the moment the light hit his body. Instantly, his pale skin faded into pitch black, as did his clothes, his hair, everything, except his eyes which glowed bright neon yellow. Riku raised a hand, staring at the nonhuman black arm and the black mist that rose from it in disgust. He jumped back into the shade, thankful to see his body revert to its normal coloring. He stood still for a few minutes, his crimson eyes trained on his pale arm.

Suddenly his skin was black again. Riku quickly looked up to see the clouds moving, the sunlight moving toward him. He spun around and ran back over the mountain and into the woods. "I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm NOT a monster!" He repeated over and over, racing through the forest. He ran past an uncountable number of trees, losing interest in their moss covered bark and his mind slowly retreats and instincts take over.

0o0

Riku regains conscious and realizes he is no longer in the forest. Instead, there is a dead man at his feet, his skin pale and every last drop of blood is drained out of him. The vampire slowly touches his lips with shaky fingers and finds them wet. His aqua eyes widen and he stumbled a few feet back. He whispers 'no' repeatedly, shaking his head. He had just killed yet another man. His instincts had taken over and killed a man. His killer instincts. Those instincts that did not make him human but a monster. A filthy, blood lusting monster.

Once again, Riku found himself running. His legs burned in protest but he kept going, deciding that he deserved such punishment. Faster, faster, faster, faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

He skidded to a halt. All he could see was trees. He sniffed the air and couldn't catch a whiff of humans or his family. Riku found the highest tree he could and climbed. Finding a nice V shape about fifty feet up, he rested.

Finally, he thought, complete and total isolation.

0o0 **Sora's P.O.V.**

Tidus and Roxas had left around three in the morning. They probably would have stayed longer if they weren't such sore losers about losing to my mother for the last two hours. After they left, I asked her how the date went. She simply shrugged and said, "Should have stayed home and played video games with you guys."

I don't think Tidus and Roxas would have enjoyed that very much.

We retired to our bedrooms, both of us completely exhausted. Mom kissed Lio before handing her back to me, "I'm really glad Riku almost never gets her for more than two days. I like having her around the house."

I blinked at her retreating back. Has Riku really had little time with Lio? I smiled down at the sleeping teddy cradled in my arms. I don't mind though.

I took back my words an hour and a half later when Lio woke up suddenly, screaming bloody murder. Where the hell was that good for nothing husband?

"I take it back, Sora!" I heard Mom scream. "Get rid of the demon!"

0o0

I woke up later than I intended. It was seven thirty three and homeroom was to start in ten minutes. Panicking, I threw on whatever clothes I could find off the floor, and rushed out the door. I started the car and started backing out of the driveway when I remembered I was forgetting everything. Slamming on the brakes, I ran back into the house. I grabbed my backpack, my unfinished homework, Lio, and a packet of Pop Tarts Mom left out for me. On the way out, I passed a mirror and noticed that my bright orange with purple ducks boxers were on the outside of my pants. Feeling as if I were going to cry, I quickly rearranged my clothes. I ran outside and couldn't find my car. I screamed, realizing I forgot to put the car in park and the emergency brake on, and my beautiful car was rolling down the street, toward a large pond.

It was nine thirty three when I arrived at school. Although I explained to the office lady that my car drowned in a pond and I had to call the car tow guy, who took an hour to get to my house due to traffic, and then I had to walk to school since I had no ride. She gave me an eyebrow raise, obviously disbelieving such a story, and asked if I bothered to call anyone.

"Who the hell was I supposed to ask?! My mother was at work, which is God knows where, and all my friends were at school! Who else is there?! Tell me that, lady!"

The office lady assigned me two detentions that day, one for being late and the other for harassment. On the way out of the office, she told me to keep an eye on my mother and her job. I slammed the door and quickly ran before she could write me up for that too.

0o0

"Sora! That's terrible!" Namine whispered when I told my friends about my car on the way to third period.

"Aw shit, man!" Tidus exclaimed, his love for cars causing him to show emotion.

"Soya's gonna flip!!" Selphie laughed, but quickly snapped her mouth closed after my death glare.

"Tough luck, huh?" Roxas asked.

"What are you going to do now?" Kairi hit the million dollar question although I really knew she wanted to preach about waking up on time.

"I have no clue. Mom will kill me, that's a given. That was a very expensive car," I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. At least Lio was cooperating with me today. We arrived at the fork in the hallway. Tidus, Roxas, Selphie and I went to the left while Kairi and Namine turned right, to French class.

We arrived at Health class, my mood brightening slightly by the thought of seeing Riku. Almost immediately after setting one foot in the classroom, I was attacked by three vampires. I frowned, realizing none of them were the one I wanted but then grew worried when I saw the expressions on their faces.

I quickly scanned the room for a familiar flash of silver hair, "Where's Riku?" I demanded.

Cloud shook his head, "We don't know. We…"

"We were hoping you would know," Leon finished.

"I haven't heard from him since early Sunday morning. When was the last you saw him?" My heart felt like it was constricting.

Leon and Cloud shot glances at Axel, who gulped. "It's slightly, just ever so slightly, my fault. I…" He glanced over to his left. Roxas was staring at him, watching and listening closely. "We'll talk about this later," he spun on his heel and tried to make conversation with Roxas but even the blonde could tell the strain in his voice. He patted Axel's hand and offered him a small smile. I believe it took a lot of Axel's strength to resist throwing himself in the safety and comfort of Roxas' arms.

0o0

There goes Sora's car. HAHA. Look at all the angst! That's why I killed his car, to make light of the chapter. Ugh. It's short, it's boring, and it's lame. Please forgive me.

You guys remember Waaka? Yeah, he was in the first chapter and then he died off. I didn't even remember he was in the story until I looked at the first chapter and there he was! Before this chapter, he's only had one line! I'm keeping him out of the story though. I don't need any more characters to babysit.

Rin's book club!: Okay, so I just read this really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY awesome book called 'the Hunger Games' by Suzanne Collins. Go buy the book and read it. You will not be disappointed. I had the hardest time putting it down.

Tomorrow is my birthday! Haha, I'm so old.

Review!!! Right now. Or else.


	12. Lies

Hello. My name is Rin and here is a story I wrote.

ARGH. Whenever I try to plan out this story, I end up throwing everything together in three chapters and that's the end of it! GAH! I don't want that! I'm trying to even out the main points of the plot. Not so easy. I'm trying though. This story is pretty much one hundred percent off the top of my head so I added things years ago that I don't remember now. GRR

Disclaimer: Nooooooooooo

0o0

"_Riku!"_

"_Riku!"_

"_Riku!"_

"_Goddamnit you goddamn vampire! Answer me!"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Please just answer me."_

"_I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me!"_

"_You're pissing me off, Riku!"_

"_Riiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuu!!"_

"… _Riku… Riku… Riku…"_

"_I'll give you to the count of ten. One… two… three… four… five… half way there. Six… seven… eight… niiiiiineeeee…. …. … … … … … … … TEN!"_

There was nothing inside my head except for my own thoughts. Now normally, that's a good thing. You don't want other voices but your own in your head but not hearing my boyfriend's voice in my head scared me more than anything. I gnawed on my pencil harder.

"_Riku… I've got ice cream in the freezer at home! Oh wait… you don't like ice cream. You know that a sin, right? Just because it's too cold doesn't mean it's trying to control your brain. I told you not to eat it so fast. It's not my fault you…"_

"Mr. Harada. Please find the direct object in sentence number two. ?"

"Don't listen to me!" I accidently shouted, cut off half way through my thought process. My English teacher raised an eyebrow at me. "Er… I mean… it's… Jane…?"

"Do you even know what question we're on?"

"Number two?"

"On which side?"

I flipped both the grammar sheet on my desk to find its double sided. "Side B?"

"Wrong."

"Then the direct object would be… the cat."

"Next time make sure you get it right the first time, Mr. Harada," he glared before turning to call on another student.

"_Goddamn you Riku. Did you just hear that? It's all your fault you know. I bet your laughing where ever the hell you are. Hardy har har har."_

"The bell is going to ring in just a second so please wait until I'm done talking to leave," the teacher said. "Tomorrow we're starting 'Romeo and Juliet' so tonight I want you to read act I. Don't worry if you have problems understanding. We're going to go through it step by step tomorrow in class. Got it?" The bell rang. "Have a good rest of the day."

I just about ran out of the classroom and smacked into Cloud and Leon. "Woah, you two!" Tidus exclaimed as he saw them. "Isn't your class on the other end of the building? How'd you get here so fast?"

They responded by grabbing my elbow and yanking me quickly out of the school. I was in their car and out of the parking lot before any of the other students were out the building. I knew why they grabbed me; luckily too as I knew by their solemn moods that now was not a good to ask questions. They were driving over thirty miles per hour over the speed limit and dodged other cars as if they were standing still. We reached their house twenty minutes faster than it would if I were driving. Apparently I was too slow of a walker as well; Leon nearly bruised my elbow pulling me into the house.

Sephiroth stood in the human part of the house, looking calmer than Leon or Cloud did. He greeted me with a small smile, "Sora. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, sir."

"It's just unfortunate that we have to meet under such conditions. I'm sure you are informed of the situation?"

"All I know is that Riku has gone missing."

Sephiorth looked grim, "That is the extent of my knowledge as well. I do know that Axel is hiding something from me. Sadly he refuses to say anything on the matter and his power to draw up walls around his mind is outstanding."

"Where is he now?"

"Out searching. He did mention that the last time he saw him was when Riku slammed his bedroom door in his face. When Axel got in, he was gone."

"We believe he's out in the woods," Yuffie said as she slid open the glass back door. She frowned at her master, "I didn't see him in the west section."

Tifa skid in just a few moments later, "This morning a body was found in an alleyway in the skirts of Traverse Town. He was lying as if he was just dropped to the floor from a small height and had two bite marks on his neck. His entire body was drained and not a single drop of blood was on his clothes or on the streets. I managed to erase the memory of everyone who saw him."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "I think I understand now." He spun to face me, "Leon, I want you to take Sora up north and try to find him. He's far out of bounds if I can't smell or feel him at all. Twenty miles at the least. Sora, I need you to contact Riku through your mind. He'll most likely respond to you more than anyone else here. As soon as you find him, Leon will let you search around yourself. Leon will just scare him off."

Leon nodded and threw me over his shoulders. Giving a quick reassuring smile to his boyfriend, he darted off into the woods. I felt a resemblance to riding on a rollercoaster in the front row. The wind attacked my face and blew around my hair. My eyes began to water and I found it hard to see. I did see, however, how close the branches were to hitting us. Leon effortlessly dodged them all, flying past the trees at neck breaking speed. I tightened my arms around his neck.

"_Riku. Can you hear me? You weren't at school today and I was told you ran away. Was it something I did? Something I said? Was it that man? Xenmas? Please don't worry about me. I will live through this. I need you with me though. I can only do this with you at my side. Please, Riku. Where are you?"_

I felt a strong feeling that Riku was somewhere to the east. It's hard to explain but my eyes drifted to the left and I knew that's where he was. I told Leon, who simply shrugged and made a quick left turn.

"_I'm guessing you're not in such a good mood right now, Riku. Otherwise you would have at least come back to me. Unless… you're trying to get out of Lio duty, aren't you? Aw come on, Ri! She's not that bad! Sure, she pukes and cries constantly but she's cute when she's sleeping!"_

The feeling that we were heading in the right direction grew stronger. I lifted my head and scanned the area.

"_Riku… come back. I'm lonely and I miss you greatly. It's sad though, don't you think? That I haven't seen you for two days and I'm all ready complaining like a pathetic school girl. I just guess that's what being in love means. You feel as if a part of your soul is being ripped out of your very being the second you realize your loved one isn't besides you. You worry and grow antsy until your soul is reunited. I wonder if you feel that way right now, Riku? I know it's practically killing me."_

"_Well that's no fun. What about I supposed to do when you're dead?"_

I pulled back in surprise, nearly jumping off Leon's back. With my arms still locked around his neck, he let out a quick gasp as I strangled him. He caught his footing just before we collided into a tree at a hundred miles per hour.

"I heard him! I heard him!"

"I'll be off. If you lose him, I'll be close enough to hear you if you call." He rubbed the top of my head, "Good luck."

That same feeling told me to continue forward. It was so strong it felt as if it was squeezing my insides. I climbed over a few fallen trees and tripped on roots poking up from the ground. I brushed past a branch and then let it go, only to have it smack me in the back of the head. I frowned. Leon made it look so much easier. I trudged on, the gut feeling as my only guide. But suddenly my guide disappeared as quickly as it had come. I halted and looked around my surroundings. It didn't look any different than it did a few hundred meters back. I slumped against a tree, realizing I was completely lost.

Now what, I thought miserably. Stuck in the middle of a forest with no food, no water, hungry creatures and no sunlight (not that there ever was any in this god forsaken town) I curled up into a ball and wondered how I got myself into this mess. I was about to die by bears. What happened to life at that private school? The one where students either arrived by limo or helicopter. And lunches were better than a five star restaurant. Teachers were almost as snobby as the students and nobody even bothered to do homework or do well on tests. What's an A in History when your parents just bought you a jet ski? That's how my classmates lived and I realized I was not one of them. I wanted no part in skipping class to party on a yacht, eat super classy meals, arrive to school in a limo when I lived in a boarding school and only had to walk five minutes to get to the main building. Maybe if I understood the ways of the rich and enjoyed it, I wouldn't be in the middle of the forest, covered in mud from tripping over roots, about to be killed.

But then I remembered why exactly I was out here. I remembered why living in Traverse Town wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would once be. I remembered one of the most important people in my life who reminded me that I was right of all my former classmates. I smiled brightly.

"RIKU!"

A dark figure dropped down in front of me, crouching low. He lifted his head, his silver bangs hanging low in front of his piercing aqua eyes. He grinned, "You called?"

My heart was beating so fast and my mind blackened out so the only thing I could do was throw a well earned punch to his face. He was caught off guard and fell to his side. He simply adjusted his jaw, "I deserve that, I guess."

"Riku! You bastard! Scaring me like that!" I screamed, trying to calm myself down. He waited patiently until my breathing returned to normal. He crawled closer until he was a foot away and just stared at me. I finally meet his gaze, "Are you all right?"

"Are you all right? You looked as if you fell into a coma there for a while," he looked at me as if he wanted to move closer, to touch me, but he didn't move an inch. "You sure you're all right?"

"Me? Besides getting the daylights frightened out of me, I'm fine. I'm not the one who ran off so unexpectedly like that! You had me worried to death!"

His arm twitched but he made no attempt to move closer, "I just needed some time to think. The revisit of Xenmas has got me worried. I don't want to lose you. If I do, I just don't know what I would do…"

"Riku…" I soothed, placing my palm on his injured cheek. He flinched noticeably. "We're not going to be torn apart. You can beat this guy. Don't stress yourself out over him. We will deal with him when the time comes."

He didn't look convinced a bit but he nodded slowly. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"No, I'm sorry I put you under so much stress. I went for a run and lost track of time. I choose this tree and rested until I heard you calling. We should be heading back now. No doubt everyone's worried." He stood up and held out his hand, "You coming?"

I took his hand, "Are you going to carry me back? Like how Leon carried me here?"

Riku smiled, "Yeah, you like that?" I barely got a nod in before he threw me on his back and sprinted through the forest. I clung onto his neck as if he was suddenly going to disappear from underneath me.

0o0

The moment we arrived at the mansion, Riku and I were torn apart. Cloud and Tifa held a good grip on Riku's arms as Yuffie had me quarantined against the counter. Riku seemed to know instantly what this was all about. He stood quietly and calmly, shooting me a quick smile of reassurance. Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere and motioned for Yuffie to stand aside. She did so and the Vampire Master examined me with a careful eye. I wondered briefly if he was searching for any bleeding cuts or scratches from trees and braches. I pointed to a few on my arm, explaining that I wasn't watching the ground as carefully as I should have. He just nodded and told Yuffie to take me to the bathroom for some band aids. The ninja vampire was careful where she touched me, pushing me out of the kitchen with her small hands on my back. I looked back at Riku to find him having a staring match with Sephiroth.

The bathroom I was taken to seemed to be on the opposite side of the house and Yuffie explained that this was the only room with the first aid kit. She also told me that the only reason they have a first aid kid in the first place is that Sephiroth's one colleague from the university drinks heavily at his parties and has an odd fixation on knifes.

"It must be hard on Sephiroth, isn't it? To have to watch out for random bleedings at these parties."

"Oh no, not at all," she said. "Well, for Sephiroth it's not hard. Being a Vampire Master makes him immune to little cuts. Now, some body bleeding to death is a whole other story. For the rest of us, as we grow older, the more experience we get with handling blood. If you were with Cloud or Axel when you smashed your hand against that mirror, you might not be standing here today."

I didn't quite understand her laugh at the end of that.

The bathroom was very eloquent and large for a half bath. The floor was made of marble as was the sink and toilet. The mirror was lit up with lights and I could see myself clearly in the streak free glass. Yuffie did not appear in the mirror. "Do you know how hard it is to get ready for school in the morning? I never know if I look good or not. Tifa and I just exchange comments on our hair to make sure we look acceptable," she said as she slid the mirror to the right. Inside were three shelves, one holding a bottle of Advil (Kairi would approve), another with the first aid kit and the last one with a variations of medicine. Grabbing the first aid kit, she held up two boxes, "Plain or SpongeBob?"

"SpongeBob?" I asked.

"The guy with the knife obsession also likes SpongeBob," Yuffie replied with a shrug. I choose plain, not particularly caring to have a talking sponge and a fat starfish on my arms. She dabbed my arms with disinfectant and placed multiple band aids on my cuts.

"How'd you end up finding him?" she asked, peeling open a band aid package. "Did he find you or you find him?"

"We found each other in a way. I was following a gut feeling and suddenly the feeling went away and I got nervous out there, thinking I was going to be attacked by nightfall."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "You weren't, of course."

"No, I just sat underneath a tree for a while. I soon got frustrated and screamed for Riku. He was in the tree I was sitting by and landed in front of me."

"Is that it? What happened when you found each other?"

"I yelled at him for scaring me and he said that he went into the forest because he was a little freaked out by Xenmas's sudden appearance."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

She nodded and said nothing else.

0o0** Normal P.O.V.**

"There's a man dead just out of Traverse Town," Sephiroth said simply. He knew he didn't have to say anything else.

"Yeah, so? Every vampire needs to drink once in a while."

"You drained his entire body of blood, Riku. You should know, after drinking for nearly 300 years, that we never kill anyone unless we have a reason. Did you have a reason?"

Riku shifted his weight to one foot, "I might have."

"Might have?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't quite remember."

Sephiroth nearly slapped him. "You don't remember. You do realized what happened, don't you? Please tell me you're not that stupid because, right now, I'm questioning your IQ."

"Of course I know what happened!" Riku snapped, struggling against Cloud and Tifa's hands. "I could I not?" He frowned and glanced at the refrigerator, his voice lower and slightly quavering, "Look. I'm not proud of what I did. As soon as I came to my right state of mind and I saw the body lying on the ground, I ran for it. And I couldn't stop until I couldn't smell anyone anymore."

Sephiroth took a few steps closer to examine his eyes. There was a small ring of crimson around his pupil. "You're still not completely normal after an entire adult body? Riku, do you understand the seriousness of this? You must drink at the first sign of blood lust, as soon as you see a hint of red in your eyes. How red were your irises yesterday? Were there any aqua in them at all?"

"Yes…" Sephiroth punched him, sending him flying out of his siblings' grasp and into the kitchen counter. Riku sat up after a moment and rubbed his tender cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to me! If you weren't, your eyes wouldn't have red in them. You're not allowed near any humans with even the smallest sensation of blood lust. Especially Sora! Or did you seem to not care about him at all? What if you woke up yesterday to find Sora instead of that man?" Riku's eyes widened as if the thought never crossed his mind. Sephiroth scowled and turned his back to him, "I would suggest you start drinking again soon, Riku." He walked out.

Tifa helped Riku to his feet, "What kind of blood you want, hun?" He glared at her and was about to tell her off when she hissed, "You've still got red in your eyes. I can see it. Under this condition you're not allowed to go anywhere near Sora and I can feel his nervous energy pulsing. He wants to be with you."

Riku sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "AB," he answered. Tifa nodded and started to warm the bag up when he stopped her. "I want it cold."

"You hate it when it's cold. It tastes terrible!"

"I know, just hand it over." Tifa reluctantly passed over the blood bag and Riku stuck his teeth into the plastic. He tried hard not to shudder from the taste because he knew Tifa and Cloud were watching him like a hawk until every last drop was gone. He stood up and threw the empty bag in the garbage.

Cloud walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "They're aqua again." Riku thanked him and walked out of the kitchen. "Wait, Riku," the blond vampire said, grabbing his arm. "Please don't do that again. Sora's family and we always protect our family." Riku hung his head and Cloud almost regretted saying that to him. Of course he cares about Sora; he loved the kid more than his own life. He may not know why Riku was refusing to drink but he did know that he never intended for Sora to get hurt in the process.

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to speak to him right now," he muttered and left. Tifa placed a hand on Cloud's arm and smiled slightly.

"He'll come around. It's probably just a phase. Riku's never been one to object from blood."

"I hope so."

0o0** Sora's P.O.V.**

I was sprawled out on a black leather couch, staring at the thick coating of dust on the TV screen. Pointless to even have one, in my opinion; vampires don't watch TV. It probably sucks out their eyeballs and such. Or maybe it doesn't and they use it for the weather.

Yuffie had left me here in the living room. Sephiroth had asked for a meeting with her and they left but not without casting me a look. I couldn't tell what the look was exactly but I knew neither was smiling.

"You do realize the TV's off, don't you?"

I nearly tumbled off of the couch as I rushed to sit up. "Riku…" I breathed. He smirked and leaned against the door frame, looking as smexy as ever. I ran over to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? They looked really serious back there."

He gently brought my band aid covered arm to his lips and kissed it softly. I stopped mid rant and stared as he placed another kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He looked up and smiled at me, "I'm fine now. Thank you for bringing me home."

I ran my hand through his hair, "Ri…" I wanted to say more, ask more but the look in his eyes pleaded me not to. I nodded, knowing he would tell me when the time was right.

0o0

Riku and I had spent most of the evening together, laughing, playing games and making out. It wasn't until nine that I left.

I gasped as he sucked harshly on my collarbone. I ran my hands down his back and up his stomach, loving the way I could feel each dimension of his abs. He shuddered and nibbled on my ear as he whispered, "Don't you have homework?"

I moaned, remembering the large amount of work I had but nuzzled into his neck, "Don't you want me, Riku? Why would you send me home?"

He laughed and pulled away, smiling at my pout. "Sor, you can't let your grades slip."

"You sound like my mother."

"Speaking of your mother, I believe she's cursing at you right now for being late and not having your phone. Oh and the fact that you completely killed your car."

That got me off the couch and running. Riku drove me home and I was thankful that he was such a fast driver. After he pulled into the driveway, I saw him reach for his seatbelt. "No, stay here," I said. "I need to face this on my own. It's my fault the car was sinking into the lake today." He nodded and replaced his hand on the steering wheel. I climbed out of the car after a quick kiss. "Don't use any of your vampire powers to get me out of trouble either. I will know if you do!"

Riku laughed and I closed the door. I waited for him to turn the corner for me to enter. I took off my shoes and yelled, "I'm home."

Mom was in front of me in a second. Her hands were on her hips and her face was terrifyingly angry. "I had the most interesting voice mail box when I arrive home today," her voice was calm and level. I would have preferred screaming. "I received one from the car shop, informing me that my car has major water damage because it had just been PULLED OUT OF A LAKE." I gulped and cringed at her sudden volume. Maybe I wouldn't prefer the screaming. "And then I find a message from the school saying that my son arrived late today and harassed the secretary. She also informed me that I should find a more socially acceptable job. Do you have any clue on what she means on that?"

"No clue. Er… I've got lots of homework and I can't let my grades slip!" I turned around and was turned back around by a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no, you're not off the hook. Tell me exactly what happened." I sighed and told her how I was running late, jumped into the car, realized I forgot just about everything, and ran outside to find I didn't put in the car in park or put the emergency brake on just as the car rolled down into the lake. Mom kept quiet until the end of my story where I told her I ended up late to school and the secretary was giving me a hard time about it.

"You're getting a job," she said after a few moment's silence.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You're getting a job to pay for the car. It's not my car and I don't have the money right now to buy a new one. And I'll be informing your father about this so you can't call him up and ask to borrow some money. I already have the place for you to work so don't think about applying to some candy shop or Disney store."

I frowned, my perfect idea of myself surrounded by Donald Duck and Goofy stuffed animals destroyed. "Okay, where then?"

"Cid's. He owns a mechanic shop down in the first district. I called him and he said he'll meet with you tomorrow at six."

I groaned.

0o0

The next day in biology class we had a surprise test that none of us were ready for. Needless to say, the class didn't take it so well.

"We just started the section yesterday!"

"I wasn't here yesterday!"

"I was sleeping in this class yesterday!"

"I don't know what we're learning!"

"It was something about cells, right?"

"No, it was animal migration."

"I'm positive it had something to do with the pelvis bone."

The teacher slapped himself on the forehead, "It was wetlands and we did not start it yesterday! We've been learning about this for the past week."

The class still looked disgruntled and even more so when they read the test.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"There goes my perfect GPA…"

My face paled at the sight of it. I looked over at Riku, who was half way done the test. "You actually know this crap?"

"Of course, this _is_ my ninth time taking biology, you know," he said with a smirk. Duh, I thought. Vampire.

We had nearly five minutes left of class and already three people broke down and cried. Riku was the only one finished who took it seriously. Everyone else who was finished just didn't care and wrote down whatever or left it blank. I struggled with the last question. I was proud on making this far so I just gave up and wrote down 'cottage cheese' as the final answer. The teacher frowned and stood up, "Okay, I see most of you are trying hard on this. I'll give you a bonus." He pulled a white candle off of his desk. "I'll light this candle and you must guess what the smell is. Write the answer next to your name. It's worth three points."

Everyone stared as he lit the candle and put the flame out the next second. Instantly the room smelled. Many kids were holding their noses and the others (the unfortunate ones closest to the candle) were gagging. It wasn't hard to guess the smell, as it was a common cooking ingredient. As I wrote down the answer, Riku had stood up and fled the classroom. I wondered why briefly before it hit me. Duh, I thought. Vampire. And vampires don't like garlic.

0o0

Yes a garlic candle! True story actually. We were taking a test in physics and my candle obsessed teacher lit a garlic candle and we had to guess it. Dear God was that terrible. Never buy a garlic candle.

Happy Birthday to Stephers! Yeah, I know, the present was supposed to be Love for an Angel but… er… whoops. That's next.

If you're a fan of Death Note, mainly L and Light slash, please check out my story 'An Apple a Day' I think it's a fantastic fic.

REVIEW OR MEET YOUR MAKER!!!! … I'll give you this muffin…?


End file.
